Long Nights
by Bob the Taco Thief
Summary: From being the 'new one', to being at the top of the industry performing in front of millions. Throw in; love, betrayal, tacos, and a dash of chaos. The journey there can become pretty hectic for our horsewomen. Femslash
1. Where Are We Going?

Villains come in many different forms. Sometimes they may even be justified to some extent. Sometimes you might not even call them a villain.

Charlotte Flair strode forward, confidently walking through the hallways towards the locker room where she quietly and swiftly packed up and set out to wait for her friend and current carpool companion Becky Lynch.

After finishing the mundane task Charlotte took off, wandering the halls aimlessly, just trying to pass the time till Becky was ready to leave. After all, the Irish woman had said that she just needed about fifteen minutes or so till she would be ready. So, taking a quick stroll and stretching out her legs before getting into a car for several hours seemed like the logical thing to do while waiting.

Until a set of hushed voices around the corner of a darkened corridor captured the blonde's attention. Instead of choosing to ignore the noise she began to walk slowly closer, curiosity getting the better of her, hoping to catch some of the conversation.

Charlotte pressed herself closer to the wall after being close enough to now identify the two people. Her eyes narrowed, and small embers of anger and betrayal began to grow stronger. She couldn't help but wonder why her 'supposed' best friend Becky Lynch, would possibly be anywhere near the bitch that is Sasha Banks.

Taking a deep breath Charlotte forced herself to calm down and listen before making assumptions. Her tendency to overreact without the full story had gotten her in trouble previously, and she had no desire to reenact prior events.

While a part of her knew that spying on her friend was not the greatest look, considering Sasha's past actions, Charlotte easily rationalized it as simply looking out for a friend who was all too willing to put her trust in the wrong people.

Her ears strained attempting to pick up the conversation, but with how low they were speaking she was only able to make out a few words here and there. As she inched her way stealthily forward she finally made it close enough to make out what was being said.

"I'm sorry, I-I-I just…" A small pause followed by a deep breath that was audible even from Charlotte's hiding spot, "Please Sash I'm still here. I'm still trying." Came the uncharacteristically unsteady and distressed Irish accent belonging to Becky Lynch. Her accented tones dipped to a near whisper level, "Do I need to get down on my knees and beg you?"

Sasha let out a clearly exhausted sigh, "Becky…" The rest of the sentence trailing off as her voice dropped too low for Charlotte to hear without moving closer and risking being seen.

A beat of silence was followed up by a near hysteric whisper from the orange haired woman that was loud enough for Charlotte to pick up every word, "I need you."

Charlotte's eyebrows shot upwards, her mouth hanging open in shock. Had she honestly just heard her friend tell Sasha Banks of all people, after what she had done, that she needed her? She shook her head, the denial quickly settling in. After what had happened three months ago on the night that Sasha became the Raw Women's champion, and how Sasha had been acting the last year or so, it just made no sense in her mind.

A small moan interrupted her stream of thoughts and brought her back to the present. It took a lot of patience and determination for Charlotte not to stick her head around the corner so that she could see what was happening, but the risk of getting caught seemed very high. Thinking quickly, she pulled out her phone, muting all sounds she opened the camera and clicked the record button before slowly reaching the phone out and pointing the camera around the corner towards where the two women stood.

After allowing the phone to record for several seconds Charlotte pulled it back to her body and started to creep away until she finally exited the hallway and was far enough away to avoid any risk of the two knowing she had been there.

As the tall woman briskly walked away from the scene, the small phone felt like a brick in her pocket. The weight of the potential evidence sending tendrils of sick curiosity that slowly constricted her thoughts till this phone felt like the most important thing in the world.

Charlotte is not dumb by any means and the sounds that she had heard around the corner had seemed to paint a clear picture of what the two had been doing at the time. A small part of her wanted to naively believe in her friend and just walk away before she got hurt by confirming her suspicions. But a larger part of Charlotte screamed out to watch the video and confirm her darker assumptions, proving her fears correct.

Against her better judgement Charlotte had let Becky in and found a best friend, someone who she could share everything with, and the old fear that opening herself to someone would only lead to more pain began creeping back into her head. The sharp familiar sting of betrayal and disappointment slowly taking a hold of her thoughts, leaving her feeling angry and horribly sad.

Her thoughts took her back to several months ago, on a late cold night at some bar along the road. Becky, more than a little drunk at this point, had confided in Charlotte about her supposedly small crush on Sasha, the woman who had been making their lives hell for the past year. It had taken a lot of strength on her part not to scoff at the notion and berate the other woman, although the laughter and derisive comments probably were not much better.

The last year or so of weird occurrences suddenly began to make a sort of sick sense. From the random nights where Becky would come back to the hotel room late in the morning hours, the times where she seemingly disappeared without a trace for anywhere from a few minutes to hours.

Even the one week where Sasha let go of a hold on Charlotte's already injured ankle when she easily could have really torqued on the hold and shattered it.

Becky had been at ringside for that match.

Finding a small area away from anyone Charlotte leaned against the concrete wall and somewhat reluctantly pulling her phone out and unlocking it. After a brief pause where she closed her eyes and took in several deep breaths, the strong woman weakly pressed the play button on the short recording and opened her eyes to a scene that only served to infuriate her further and justify her earlier sentiments.

While the video was a bit shaky the unmistakable image of Sasha and Becky locked in a passionate make out session filled the small screen. Even though Becky was the one pushing the pink haired woman into the wall the small hand twisted tightly into fiery orange strands showed clearly who was in charge of the moment.

As the recording came to an end stopping on a still frame of the two still kissing the world was silent. Charlotte's jaw was tightly clenched, and her entire body shook, barely containing the emotion within.

Locked into her own world Charlotte failed to notice the footsteps coming towards her and startled when the person spoke.

"Her Char you ready to hit the road?" Becky called out, unaware of the storm brewing inside her good friend. After a few seconds of no response she asked, "Are you okay? Did something happen?" genuine concern coming through her accented voice.

She seemed so happy, thought Charlotte. Her eyes gleaming with life and a nervous, but happy energy surrounding here that seemed almost contagious. Was it right for her to be so upset if whatever the hell was going on made her friend truly happy?

Small whispers of rage began to strengthen as her mind recalled all the negative moments that had occurred between herself and Sasha this year. A near constant drumbeat of betrayal and hurt returned stronger than before and rational thought became impossible in that moment.

Charlotte's brain finally caught up to the present and she found herself automatically responding, "Yea of course, just got a lot on my mind. Why don't you go ahead and get settled in the car, I forgot something and just need a minute." She lied convincingly.

Always one to believe the best of people, perhaps to her own detriment at times, Becky accepted the lie as truth. "Ok, I will be in the car," but never one to let someone suffer Becky reached out, "And if you do want to talk, I'm always here." A bright smile accompanying the friendly gesture.

A small grin began to take shape on the blonde's face, "Thank you Bex… For everything. I always know I can count on you," her soft calm voice disguising the turmoil and rage beneath.

The beautiful Irish woman turned around and began walking towards the parking lot, blind to the state her friend was in.

As soon as she left Charlotte's field of view, the normally proud and strong woman deflated, like a half-filled air mattress. The frustration and despair helping create a storm inside her that would not be extinguished any time soon.

After allowing herself the small moment of weakness the former women's champion stood up straight and proud, putting on a strong front that all was normal before walking off towards the parking lot. Her mind already swirling around with ideas for retribution against the two.

Until next week at least Charlotte would play along and continue on as if everything was normal. After all, the saying keep your friends close, but your enemies closer never had seemed more logical.

A/N: Just a moderately quick shoutout to CallMeJoz whose ridiculously fun story has pulled me out of retirement and for the first time into the wrestling fandom. As an homage I opened with a small peak into our future insanity before we delve into the early days of Becky arriving at NXT and the past insanity that was hinted at throughout this chapter. At first I was going to create this as a strictly Bosha pairing, but as my ideas swirl here at 2:10am my love for Charlynch has forced me into the predicament of creating a triforce if you will *cue Zelda opening chest theme*. My normal chapter, which I have already somewhat done, will be closer to 10000 or so words, but I felt so inspired to write a future piece to tease where I want to go. I once was a builder but now steal tacos, life is crazy sometimes. #zebrasbeatbears #Ineedtostopwritingbutcant

P.S. this is cross posted over at A03 for those who wanted to know.


	2. Where it all started

Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale.  
A tale of a fateful trip.  
That started in this tropic state.  
Enduring all this shit.

Chapter 2 Where It All Started _(Or, Girls Interrupted) (Or, Becky and the Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Day)_

 **11 Months Ago**

Hot, humid and horrible were the initial three words Becky Lynch would use to describe Florida. Growing up across the pond in Ireland had done nothing to prepare her in any way for the current conditions.

The thin white tank top she wore remained stubbornly plastered against her skin. The drips of sweat creating an annoying sticky feeling as they soaked into the material. The small backpack over her shoulders seemingly suctioning to her back, exasperating an already uncomfortable scenario.

As the performance center loomed out in the distance, the Irish woman cursed at herself for not finding a closer place to live. Without a car, the walk each day would be no fun at all.

It would be worth it in the end though. Having a place to train all day with others who were serious about wrestling seemed like a dream scenario that Becky had been thinking about constantly since getting the invitation.

Finally arriving and making her way towards the front doors Becky stopped and took a quick second to just take in how crazy this was. After working hard for years, the call from WWE had finally came, and she jumped at the chance to challenge herself against some of the best competition out there.

She could not deny that leaving Europe and moving herself to a different continent away from all of her old friends and family was daunting, to say the least.

Pulling in a deep breath of humid air, Becky forged onwards, finally making it up to the front doors and stretching her right hand out towards the handle when suddenly both doors shot open as if by a cannon, actually making hard contact with her fingers, jamming them harshly backwards.

An immediate bolt of pain shot from the tips of her fingers down to the base of her wrist followed by an unnerving numbness that caused Becky to mutter under her breath sarcastically, "Exactly what I needed this morning."

"What did you just say?" came the irritated tone of the one who had opened the door so carelessly.

Becky's head snapped up, ready with a fiery retort that just as quickly flew away as soon as her eyes actually came to rest on the other woman.

She was slightly shorter than Becky. Her hair an intriguing mix of purple and pink that Becky felt an odd, but immediate, impulse to reach out and feel if it was as soft as it looked. The Irish woman's eyes unconsciously fell downward taking in the lean muscles covered by rich, mocha colored skin that seemed effortlessly flawless to her wandering gaze. The tight black jogging outfit she wore not doing Becky any favors as she tried to look away from, not so subtlety, admiring the firm abs in front of her.

Being too distracted by the body in front of her, Becky missed the amused and knowing look that crossed the other woman's face before it swiftly returned to an annoyed sneer, "Well I heard you speak, so I know you can talk," she claimed condescendingly, her hand to coming up to mockingly sit on her chin as if she were deep in thought, pondering the theoretical likelihood that pandas will one day rule the eastern hemisphere, "Are you deaf? Or are you just another beautiful girl without a brain?"

Distracted as she may have been, it was impossible for Becky to ignore the aggressive tone of the comments, even if the small compliment that was slipped in did serve to give her a moments pause, "Really?" she questioned sarcastically, before responding in kind, "You are the moron that smashed me hand, and you expect me to take your crap?" one eyebrow raising up as they both made eye contact.

Refusing to break eye contact, the magenta haired woman gave a sly smile and consciously crossed her arms assuming a defensive posture that also just so happened to accentuate, and Becky couldn't help but notice, what was already delicious looking cleavage. Like a shark homing in on its prey, she carefully took in Becky's every small movement; from the quick dip her eyes took, to the noticeable gulp and slightly increased pace of breath. Sensing she had the Irish woman off balance she smarmily replied, "So you can talk, oh good I was beginning to think that you had nothing to offer me besides a pretty face and being an amazing door jamb."

The satisfied grin that shone her way, combined with the snarky words seriously began to run into the last of Becky's patience. She could feel the steadily increasing pulse of blood throughout her body, like an engine slowly creeping up towards the red line. Even though she wasn't always proud of it, Becky couldn't deny that she could have a bit of a temper and that she was also getting very close to losing what control she had over it, "Now you listen to me little miss…"

"Sasha." She interrupted, causing the angry woman to pause and give a harsh stare, "That's my name by the way. Just in case you couldn't figure that out."

Perplexed and frustrated by the woman before her, whose name had so graciously been supplied, Becky breathed in deep through her nose, plump lips forming a pout as she attempted to not lose what little cool she had left, "To be honest with ya Sashy, I'm getting a bit sick of you cutting me…"

"Hold on my little leprechaun."

"Becky." The Irish woman sniped back, attempting to return in kind with an interruption of her own.

Unfortunately for her, Sasha seemed to have a significant advantage during this little verbal match and was able to easily regain control of the conversation, "Congratulations! Your parents remembered to name you. I'm sure going by Uhh would have made for a difficult childhood." Becky couldn't help but dramatically roll her eyes at this to which Sasha immediately responded by pointing one finger up in her face, "First rule; don't take that tone with me," which prompted another eye roll, "Second rule; never roll your eyes at me. Ever." Sasha emphasized the final point, stepping closer, invading the taller woman's space.

Even staring slightly down at the other woman, Becky couldn't help but be a little intimidated and uncomfortable with the close proximity. Unsure if the heat she was feeling was simply due to the Florida weather, or something else.

Just as Becky gathered herself enough to mount a comeback, as if she had sensed it coming, Sasha quickly extended her hand giving a light, but stiff shove that had Becky stumbling backwards a step or two. Quite literally catching her off balance. "See you later… What was it again?" Sasha asked in what sounded like a genuine tone over her shoulder as she already began to walk away.

Always a glutton for punishment, Becky responded as if it was a genuine question, "I told you, it was B…"

"Oh yep, now I remember. Bert," Sasha stated proudly as if she had actually just recalled the answer to a difficult question. Slowly she increased her walking pace into a jog and turned her back on Becky, "Nice meeting you Bert. Try not to hurt the door on your way in." false sincerity dripping from the contrastingly dulcet tones of her voice.

For about five seconds or so Becky could do nothing but watch her run away with her mouth hanging open, trying not to notice how smooth and athletic Sasha's body moved. It certainly had nothing to do with the fact that Sasha seemed to be moving her hips more than was necessary for jogging, or that her shorts were so small that it left very little to someone with an active imagination.

After shaking herself out of that small stupor, she refocused, managing to mostly put the other woman and their interesting encounter out of her mind before she stepped inside.

A little more cautiously than the first time, Becky reached out and grabbed onto the door handle wrenching it open and finally making her way inside the building.

Her first thought on the new location was immediately, air conditioning. In that, this place had it. The relief from the warmth was comforting, and Becky allowed herself to finally calm down and focus on what she had came here for.

As she glanced around the room a map of the building on the wall provided the necessary information to make it down to the locker room where she could really begin her first day on a better note.

The nerves slowly began to show themselves throughout her body, although Becky did a good job of hiding it, forcing on a smile and beginning the short walk. Given how the day had started, how much worse could it be?

Down in the locker room, Charlotte Flair had just finished changing into more comfortable work out clothes for the day. A simple loose shirt and black leggings, nothing as fancy as one may expect, given knowledge of who her father was.

The only other person currently in the room was a brunette whose hair was styled in a ponytail. She was currently attempting to engage Charlotte in a conversation that she clearly did not feel like having, "Charlotte come on it has been a month. If she wants to ever apologize, then great. But you can't keep on moping around being upset that she is acting like an ass waiting for something that might never happen."

As Charlotte threw her bag, harder than necessary, into her locker she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. One hand coming up to rub her forehead where she could feel a headache coming on. "She betrayed me Bayley," emphasized by the slamming of her locker door shut, "That is not something a person just gets over."

"Not right away, and I'm not saying you are doing anything wrong. I'm just worried that I am seeing another friend change in front of my eyes, and I will not sit back and 'just let her chill,'" Bayley shot back, her hands making small air quotes around the last words, "Not again," her normally light and happy voice tainted with regret and fear, the volume barely audible for her last sentiment.

As the blonde's eyes closed, she let her head tilt forward till her forehead was pressed lightly against the cool metal of the locker, "That's not fair. I'm trying my hardest here. She just… I don't know anymore," after taking a deep breath she turned around her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "I know I haven't been the best person to be around lately and I can't apologize enough for that."

"You don't have too." Came the quick, truly genuine and honest reply.

Charlotte couldn't help but let a small, yet still sad, smile work its way onto her face as her eyes lost their fight against gravity and a few tears managed to push themselves out, falling slowly down her cheeks, "Sometimes how nice you are really pisses me off." The tall blonde joked, trying to force some levity and failing pretty miserably.

Bayley returned a sad smile of her own giving a small chuckle out of courtesy and some attempt at normality. The normally bubbly woman took a seat on one of the long wooden benches facing the wall of lockers. Patting the open space next to her in an invitation that Charlotte accepted, shoulders slumping downwards as she sat down in the offered spot.

"I wasn't expecting to see her this morning. It's easier when we can just avoid each other," Bayley moved to open her mouth and respond, but Charlotte continued, "You don't have to tell me. I know I have to be around her during the day. I can deal with it," A skeptical eyebrow was raised at the comment by her friend, "Maybe not always well, but I'm trying."

The brunette reached over to wrap an arm around Charlotte's shoulders, tugging gently towards her body, giving a somewhat half-assed hug.

Charlotte sniffed, attempting to hold in the small sobs that threatened to come out, "I just wish…" she began, only to be interrupted by a piercing squeaking noise that came from the locker room door as it began to open slowly. Not bothering to turn around and even look at the entrant, Charlotte felt an irrational burst of anger at someone else using the communal space and sharply lashed out without a second of thought, "Get the hell out! Who doesn't knock? Ever heard of common courtesy?"

"Charlotte!" her friend admonished harshly before turning towards the door, "Listen she is just having a…" only to be met with the door swinging back into place, sealing off the locker room from the hallway. Bayley sighed heavily, slowly shaking her head at Charlotte, "Really? I know you are hurting but you don't get to take your anger out on others who don't deserve it." As she moved towards the door to follow and apologize to whomever had been there, Bayley called back, "We will talk about this later. I'm going to go fix this. Take the time to chill out and prepare an apology. I will smooth things over, but you need to say sorry for yourself."

Charlotte groaned, dropping her head into her hands. She knew she was in the wrong as soon as she opened her mouth, but it was hard to stop the train once it was rolling. Unfortunately, it might have gotten her into some trouble this time. The blonde almost had to laugh at how mom-like Bayley had sounded, but considering everything she had said was spot on, it just made her feel like shit, like a parent telling you they are just disappointed in you, "Damnit. I hate when she's right."

Rewind a couple minutes into the past where Becky is slowly managing, after several wrong turns, to make her way to the locker room area and officially start her first day. The large metal door with the sign next to it proclaiming, 'Women's Locker Room' finally entering her view.

Proud of herself for navigating the seemingly endless corridors, Becky grinned and moved with a little more energy towards the door, "Perfect! Looks like the day is turning around for old Becky Lynch," excited to finally get dressed, workout and put aside her frustrating encounter with the mysterious Sasha.

As she began pulling the door open the athletic woman's mind continued to mull over the encounter. Little questions about who she was, and why she was so immediately hostile bounced around like ping pong balls that were just out of reach in her mind.

The shrill screech of the metal door pierced Becky's skull driving any thoughts about the irritating, not at all attractive, woman away.

Peering inside, the first thing she noticed was that she was very clearly interrupting some sort of moment between two women across the room. As soon as Becky went to open her mouth and apologize she was caught off guard by the blonde of the two screaming at her.

"Get the hell out! Who doesn't knock? Ever heard of common courtesy?"

Becky's blood began to boil once again, but another part of her brain was worried about starting another confrontation so soon, wanting to avoid making a poor first impression. Biting her lip, she forced herself to turn on her heel, hoping to find a bathroom or closet where she could quickly change and not make an ass of herself on her first day here.

"Why did I have to jinx it." Becky sighed exasperatedly, one hand moving up to rest in the hair on top of her head, while her eyes squeezed shut. Despite all her excitement about this opportunity, the first two encounters she has had so far dampened that significantly.

A small, irrational, yet persistent part of herself started to spiral, causing her thoughts to become tainted with doubt and shame, as if somehow the negative moments so far had been her fault on some level. Becky tried to simply ignore the dark thoughts, hoping that once she got moving and could work out the day would start to improve.

Already far down the hallway scanning for possible locations to change, Becky heard the echoes of screeching coming from behind her. Followed by the unmistakable sound of boots hitting the concrete floors at a light jogging pace.

"Hey! Wait up!" the yell echoing down the hall clearly intended for Becky, who slowed down and turned around to look at the brunette who continued closing the gap between them. "I will start off by saying sorry on behalf of my friend. Although she will be apologizing to you later in person. I'm Bayley by the way." Holding up and shaking her hand in greeting, "Sorry, I kinda got ahead of myself there."

Becky couldn't help but give a small smile at the other woman who was clearly trying to cover for her friend, no matter how much she didn't agree with what she had done. The sort of loyalty, when you are willing to tell your friend when they are in the wrong is rare. Becky admired that. Immediately taking a liking to the woman with such an energetic and upbeat presence, "Well hello Bayley. I'm Becky. Don't even worry about it, besides it was me own fault," Becky said, taking on blame when it wasn't earned, "I should be saying sorry to you. I saw you two were having a moment that I clearly interrupted."

Bayley's brow furrowed, and her mouth turned down into a slight frown as she stared at Becky with a concerned look, "Don't say that. You have literally nothing to be sorry for. Charlotte was just lashing out, even she knows that she was in the wrong. It's a locker room, not her own private changing room. You deserve an apology, not the other way around."

The Irish woman let herself smile broadly as she began to believe she may have just found her first new friend in the states, "Thanks Bayley." Thinking back to what she had seen earlier, a puzzled look crossed Becky's face, "How is your friend doing? She looked like she was pretty upset over something." Never one to focus on her own problems, Becky chose to shift the conversation away from herself and her own issues. Always quick to help others tackle their problems while her own festered in the shadows.

Bayley's face fell a fraction, the weight of helping Charlotte through the last month breaking through the façade she put on. As much as she loved her friend, she couldn't deny that the last month of dealing with the fallout had left her feeling drained, and lethargic. The normally happy and carefree attitude much harder to keep up when surrounded with so many negative emotions lately, "I think I will let her tell you that story when she is ready. Besides, I'm pretty sure she would be very upset if I told you. No offense, but its personal and she doesn't know you." Bayley replied cryptically.

"Of course. I don't want to get you in trouble too. I'm already in the doghouse. There isn't much room left, so it would be a tight fit with us both." Becky lamely joked.

Bayley gave a rather forced smile at the poor joke before looking at a clock that hung nearby, "Well I think we have given her enough time to cooldown. How do you feel about actually getting to enter the locker room this time?"

Grinning over at the other woman, Becky responded, "I think we can give it another shot."

Back in the locker room Charlotte had continued to wallow in self-pity for a bit, before deciding to grow up and face the music. She began to pace back and forth across the tiled floor, going over potential ways of saying sorry. Since she had been little saying sorry was not a strength of hers. In fact, her inability to say sorry, combined with a fair amount of stubbornness when she was clearly in the wrong, some may consider a character flaw.

Charlotte was startled out of her self-reflection as the door once again squealed obnoxiously loud as it was pushed inwards. She glanced over towards the door to see Bayley sauntering in, a proud smile widely displayed on her face.

Just as Charlotte was about to open her mouth and ask about how Bayley's quest had gone, a sheepish, clearly nervous, orange haired woman made her way inside while staring off to the side. Taking only quick, furtive glances in Charlotte's direction. Quickly averting her gaze randomly around the room whenever Charlotte made eye contact as she peeked over at her.

For her part Becky had immediately taken notice of the tall blonde facing her way. The green eyes pulling Becky deeper in, as if they were a tractor beam from Star Wars. She couldn't help but notice how attractive the other woman was, a light blush making its way onto her pale cheeks, causing Becky to force her gaze away. Trying to focus on anything else in the room. Her eyes continued to betray her, consistently moving back to focus on another part of the blonde's body.

"Hey Charlotte, I was just telling Becky here that you had something to tell her," Bayley claimed, raising an eyebrow in challenge at her friend, silently communicating that now was the time to apologize.

Green eyes scanned Becky up and down, silently assessing everything about her. She must have been staring a little too long when a soft cough came from Bayley's mouth.

After a few seconds of silence, while Charlotte had been just staring at her, Becky began to feel self-conscious, running a hand quickly through her hair, shifting her weight back and forth between her feet, unable to stand still under the scrutiny. When the silence continued, even after Bayley's not so subtle cough, Becky felt it necessary to speak and break the awkward moment, "It's honestly not a big deal. Bayley here was nice enough to explain…"

Bayley turned on a dime, now facing the Irish woman who was speaking, giving her a stern look before cutting her off, "Becky what did I tell you? You do not need to apologize."

"What did Bayley explain to you?" came Charlotte's quiet yet undeniably icy voice, as she moved forward. Simmering anger and frustration bubbling just beneath the surface of her skin. Under the belief that one of her friends had betrayed her trust and confided very personal information to an unknown woman.

"Umm, she… Well I just," Becky stumbled over her words, unable to think straight when faced with such righteous, yet misplaced anger, pointed at her. The fact that the blonde woman had pulled herself up to her full height, purposefully using the difference in an attempt to intimidate didn't exactly help. Their gazes looking together in a battle of wills that was slowly being won by the intensity of Charlotte. Even through all of this, a part of Becky couldn't deny that she was more than a little excited by the angry woman staring her down, in a way that only helped confuse and scatter her thoughts more.

The eye contact between the two was broken when a not at all happy Bayley stepped in between them, her arms crossed, with a very disappointed look shooting in Charlotte's direction, "Charlotte don't do this right now. I didn't tell her anything about your business. She has done nothing wrong so maybe you should actually treat her like she hasn't." Her pointed words seeming to have an effect as Charlotte began to visibly relax, purposefully pulling in full breaths and releasing them slowly, "I believe you had something that you needed to tell her," a moment of pause, "Now!"

Charlotte let out a loud groan, before collecting herself and shaking off the remnants of anger left behind, "Yeah, I know. Look, Becky was it?" an affirmative nod in conformation came from the Irish woman, "I'm not great at saying this type of thing, but I am sorry." Charlotte's voice slowly losing volume as she spoke.

"What are you sorry for?" Bayley pressed, a dark amusement at how poor Charlotte was at apologizing, mixed with frustration leeching into her voice.

A death glare was shot in Bayley's direction, to which the brunette only chuckled lightly under her breath, waiting for Charlotte to speak "Fine. I am sorry for being a bitch and yelling at you."

Becky wasn't exactly sure what to say, so she simply replied, "Apology accepted," hoping to make the situation a little less uncomfortable and get off this subject.

In response to her apology being accepted Charlotte looked very pleased with herself, "There. I did it. Are you happy now Bayley?"

"Its not about me. Maybe you could try being a little nicer and acknowledge Becky a bit, instead of being passive aggressive" Bayley bit out, what patience she had for Charlotte's attitude wearing thin.

Peering over Bayley's shoulder, Charlotte noticed that Becky had begun backing up slowly towards the exit. Looking like she would rather be anywhere else but here, listening to the two go back and forth.

The blonde took a deep breath, hoping that this time she could actually calm down. With just a bit of empathy Charlotte could understand how disconcerting and uncomfortable this must be for the new girl. Deciding now was the time to stop being petty and rude, Charlotte offered a verbal olive branch, "Can we maybe start again without me overreacting?"

Becky's eyes widened a bit, a nervous energy surrounding her that was nearly visible to the others in the room.

"Please?" Charlotte pleadingly offered, the guilt and disappointment with herself and how she has been acting finally starting to really hit her now that she was thinking a little clearer. Holding out her right hand, offering a handshake.

Glancing up from beneath her eyelashes, Becky looked up at Charlotte's face, trying to determine whether or not to give the woman a second chance. Ultimately her kind nature won out, reaching out with her own right hand without thinking.

Even without an abnormal amount of pressure in the handshake from Charlotte, Becky's wrist quickly flared up with pain. Causing her to flinch and pull back quickly, before the pain was replaced by a tingling numbness, as if her hand had fallen asleep. Thinking quickly, she reflexively made up a quick excuse, "Forgot about that. Hurt my hand earlier on my way over," in response to the concerned looks she got from both ladies Becky supplied a quick, "Its nothing to worry about. Just me being a bit clumsy is all."

Charlotte simply nodded, playing along for Becky's sake. She and Bayley shared a quick suspicious look together, neither of them buying Becky's terrible lie. Considering how close they were to the Irish woman neither felt comfortable calling her on it, choosing instead to file the information away rather than risk alienating the somewhat skittish woman.

"Well how about you get changed and we can show you around a bit before going to train today. Sound like a deal?" Charlotte said, trying to be cordial for Bayley's sake. Even if she still wasn't sold on Becky, unsure if she was trustworthy and still wary of her presence, Charlotte really didn't want to endure another lecture today.

Becky's soulful brown eyes shone a bit brighter, happy at finally being able to go do something she felt confident doing, "That actually sounds perfect. Just give me a minute to get ready and we can get moving."

Bayley and Charlotte both noticed the mood shift within the other girl. It was almost startling to see how the kind, yet shy woman suddenly looked infused with determination and excitement.

Almost a minute later and Becky had flown through her routine rapidly, clothes flying off and new ones on so quickly it might as well have been a cartoon. As the other two women took the lead walking out of the locker room Becky was bouncing with excitement behind them, spouting off questions about what training equipment was there, and anything else her mind supplied in the moment.

With her excitement about training letting her personality shine through Bayley and Charlotte couldn't help but enjoy the new woman's energy. Becky's nerves had seemed to dissipate quickly, while her stride continued to pick up speed the closer they got to the gym.

The three stepped inside, Becky's mouth hanging open, staring in awe at the massive space. All the gym equipment one could ever want lined the walls, and in the middle were six individual rings, where other athletes already were sparring and practicing against each other.

Charlotte found herself unable to look away from Becky, the pure joy emblazoned across her face having an almost magnetic pull to Charlotte's gaze. She couldn't help the stirrings of attraction that began to manifest themselves inside her, nor could she help the panic that seemed to come along with it.

Becky jumped up onto the ring apron of an empty ring, bending over to enter the ring through the ropes.

Green eyes followed Becky's every movement, noting the strong muscles of her back and shoulders, before falling downwards as the Irish woman bent over the ropes. Charlotte caught herself after a couple seconds, pulling her gaze purposefully away from the other woman's body. Now really wasn't a great time for her to be feeling this way. So, she decided to just ignore them, not willing to make herself vulnerable again. Maybe she could be a friend, but at that moment anything more significant than friendship terrified Charlotte.

Unbeknownst to Charlotte, Bayley was not the only one who had noticed the blonde's fairly obvious interest in Becky.

From across the room where she was currently using a towel to wipe up some of the sweat from the earlier warm up jog, Sasha's eyes narrowed in the trio's direction. Eventually a sly grin appearing on her lips, before throwing the towel into a bin and striding confidently over towards them.

Back in the ring, Becky was grinning widely as she ran the ropes, bouncing off them at a near sprint, before coming to a stop. She leaned over the ropes, her arms resting gently on top and called out to the other two women still outside, "So which one of you wants to come up here for a quick warm up bout eh?" her eyebrows bouncing up and down in a friendly challenge.

Bayley having seen the way Charlotte had been staring at Becky politely declined, "I'm actually going to go do some cardio to start off. I'm sure Charlotte wouldn't mind though," giving the blonde an innocent look, even though she was currently being returned a death glare.

"Umm… I mean I guess…" Charlotte began.

"Or you could actually start off with a challenge?"

Charlotte visibly tensed at the voice coming from behind her. Inside the ring Becky had stood up a little straighter, her hands gripping the ropes a little tighter.

Bayley on the other hand couldn't help but facepalm. Audibly groaning at the interruption, before responding to the interloper, "What do you want Sasha?"

"Oh, little Bayley, I don't think I was talking to you, was I? You of all people should know its not polite to butt in another person's conversation. So," Sasha made a shooing motion with her hand, "Be quiet and mind your own business."

Becky couldn't stand to see her new friend be talked down to, "Alright, I accept. Get your ass in here and let's go," her earlier frustration with the woman coming back in full force, letting her emotions get the best of her.

Sasha smiled as if she had somehow known that telling Bayley off would goad Becky into accepting her little challenge. As she walked past Charlotte, who had still not said a word since Sasha appeared, she completely ignored her, brushing past the taller woman as if she hadn't even seen her.

The magenta haired woman slid in underneath the ropes, standing up and making her way towards the center of the ring, motioning for Becky to come follow, "So how ya been Bert? Long time no see."

Becky scoffed, cautiously dropping into an athletic stance, readying herself to move at a moment's notice, "Its Becky. But you obviously know that."

Sasha just grinned, a small laugh making its way out, "I guess I do. But it was cute seeing you get all mad." In contrast, Sasha was still standing still, looking like she had not a care in the world, "Are you sure you want to go through with this? I'm sure I will enjoy this beatdown, but this won't be fun for you. Unless of course you are into that sort of thing."

The Irish woman felt herself get a little flustered at her words. Although she found herself completely distracted when Sasha's tongue slowly ran over her lips sensuously.

Noting the effect her little display had on the orange haired woman, Sasha sprung into action, grabbing a hold of Becky's right hand and wrenching it harshly towards her.

The pain from the quick action emanating from her wrist was all encompassing. Slowing down Becky's reaction time and allowing Sasha to quickly take advantage. She sent a hard knee into the other woman's midsection, using the momentum from pulling her inwards to drive the air out of her lungs, causing Becky to drop down to her knees.

Outside the ring Charlotte stood silently fuming, while Bayley watched on with worry for Becky painted across her face.

Sasha circled around Becky who was still trying to pull in air, after it was knocked out of her. Taking her time, Sasha applied a headlock, putting enough pressure to make it even harder for the other woman to breathe. Magenta hair mixed together with orange as Sasha pressed herself tightly up against Becky's back, her lips coming to rest right next the Irish woman's left ear.

Even in as much pain as she currently was Becky's body tingled when Sasha's soft lips touched her ear. Soft puffs of warm breath caressed her cheek and suddenly Becky's inability to take in a full breath didn't seem to have as much to do with the earlier knee she had taken.

"I did warn you, didn't I?" Sasha tauntingly whispered, turning the headlock into a sleeper hold and slowly beginning to apply more pressure.

Becky was unwilling to give in without a fight and reached up, trying to somehow break the hold. Fighting with all she had to gain enough space to take in a breath and continue working to get out. Unfortunately, it was too little, too late after taking so long to recover from the knee and begin defending, Sasha had the easy advantage in this position.

"You can always give up," Sasha mocked.

Becky responded by using the last of her energy to try and wiggle her way out and jar Sasha's hold. It was of no use though, and Sasha just laughed at the feeble attempt, tightening her hold a little more.

As the world began to fade away, and her limbs felt like they were filled with lead Becky could have sworn she heard someone shouting her name. Everything felt fuzzy though, and she was unable to focus on anything until a husky whisper directly into her ear broke through the fog, "Seems like you are going to be a little more fun than I thought," Becky could have sworn she felt something soft and warm touch her ear, but given her current scenario she wasn't sure, "Night, night princess," was the last thing she heard before the world seemingly turned off.

 _A/N: First real chapter is done. I ended up going from 3k words to 6k words in just 3 days. I may be compensating for my Joz withdrawls. I would never use this platform to try and influence another writer though, cause I'm classy like that shit. : ) I'm pretty happy with it and I have so many ideas for were I am going from here that I am annoyed I can't write it all now. Hope you enjoy while I go enjoy some illegal substances and delicious food. Much love and candy tacos to all, and to all a good night. Am I Santa Claus? The world may never know, but hopefully you enjoyed this present of a chapter._


	3. Losing Focus

**Chapter 3 Losing Focus**

Becky could only describe the experience of coming back to the world of the living as disconcerting. Multiple voices spoke loudly, but the audio was fuzzy, as if she had wads of cotton stuffed inside her ears. Her mind spun, searching for answers but finding none to even her most simple question. What happened?

Slowly coming too, her eyelids lifted, exposing her brown eyes to the bright lights above that seemed to be dancing from side to side, never staying in focus. Discombobulated as she was, Becky flinched when a woman's face suddenly appeared in front of her eyes, blocking out the light from above making their golden hair shine like a wheat field in the sun. The slow caress of their hand through Becky's hair helped to calm her down though, whomever the shiny one was.

Slowly the world began to shift back into focus and the memories of the prior few minutes came flooding back in.

Still laying down flat on her back, Becky bit back a groan, bringing her hands up to block her face. Not wanting the others to see weakness through the disappointment in herself that she was sure would be easily visible. As much as she might wish at times that she didn't, Becky wore her heart on her sleeve, sometimes to her own detriment, which made her defensive about showing her negative emotions around others.

Her competitive side wasn't helping matters either. The fact that she had been bested by the other woman, albeit through shady means, stung. She hated to admit it, but Sasha had easily gotten the best of both encounters.

As the Irish woman thought back to how Sasha had used her body in order to distract and misdirect, she couldn't help but blush and let out a defeated moan as the realization hit. The only way Sasha could use that against her, was if she actually knew that Becky had been attracted to her in the first place. Clearly, she had not been subtle enough earlier, and Sasha had picked up on it.

Continuing to lie down in embarrassment and annoyance at herself, Becky began to finally make out the words being spoken across the ring.

"You got to be kidding me? This is bullshit. She didn't tap out! It's not my fault if she doesn't want to admit I had her beat," Sasha's angry and disbelieving voice making its way over.

"Cut the crap Sasha, when you are here, you follow the rules. I don't want to hear any more excuses," a deep, accented, clearly male voice sternly spoke, "Take the rest of the day off."

"What! Come on William, I was just having some fun with the newbie. No big deal," Sasha deflected.

"Rules are there for a reason Sasha. We are done talking right now," the finality in his voice making it impossible to argue, "Go get cleaned up and meet me in my office in fifteen to talk."

"Umm sir. If I may…" Both Sasha and William, who Becky could only assume it was William Regal with her vision still not fully cooperating, turned towards where she still lay, "It's not her fault. Sasha's right."

For a brief second Sasha's face gave away how shocked she was at the Irish woman's words, before she schooled her features back into an indifferent look. Quickly scanning the others to see if they had noticed her momentary lapse.

"I didn't tap and that is on me," unbeknownst to Becky, both Charlotte and Bayley were staring, stunned at Becky's attempt to cover for the woman who they both had spent the last month increasingly frustrated by.

Regal stood there for a couple seconds contemplating his options, "Fine, if you want some blame too I have more than enough to go around. You can take the rest of the day off too. I won't be responsible for this sort of reckless behavior. I expect better of you from here on out. Be at my office in half an hour," he pointed at both Sasha and Becky, "Both of you will be there on time. Do I make myself clear?"

Becky nodded, while Sasha gave a quick affirmative and snuck out of the ring, peering back over her shoulder at the other women, before turning on a dime and angrily walking out of the gym.

After Regal and Sasha had left them alone in the ring, Becky couldn't help but lightly bang the back of her head against the canvas several times, "Is it possible to have a worse first day than this?"

From her vantage point standing over the other two, Bayley gave the orange haired woman a sad grin and simply stated, "Looks like you are about to find out."

About ten minutes ago Sasha had made her way back from her warm up jog and was taking a light walk for a cooldown. Patiently stalking through the halls, making her way steadily towards the gym area.

While running it had been relatively easy to keep her head clear, but as soon as the adrenaline started to fade, as her pace slowed, flashes of the orange haired woman from earlier kept on creeping their way into her thoughts.

It was undeniably entertaining teasing the easily flustered woman. Her confused and quirky reaction to mockingly flirting had endeared the woman to Sasha. Making her uncomfortable sounded like a fun way to release some excess energy and give Sasha at least a few minutes of amusement for as long as the newbie stayed on.

Filing away the information she learned in the first encounter with the Irish woman, Sasha began to mull over how to move forward. She had needed a fun little distraction after all that had happened.

Coming to a stop outside the gym, Sasha shook her head, quite literally shaking away the memories and emotions that she had worked very hard on ignoring and pushing away.

The gorgeous, but sweaty woman purposefully refocused her thoughts back onto her new challenge, intent on using her as the distraction she desperately needed.

Entering into the gym Sasha noted one of the newer girls a tiny blonde, Alex something or other, working out in one of the corners with a small limp that she was doing a good job trying to hide.

Walking over towards a rack of towels so she could quickly dry up a bit, Sasha scanned the room. Her eyes were drawn across the room where she spotted William Regal, the General Manager of NXT, who was speaking intensely with a man that Sasha could not recognize if she wanted to. He appeared to be someone important though, his suit impeccably pressed and expensive looking, while a thick pair of sunglasses and a black hat made it difficult to make out much detail.

Her curiosity was sidetracked however, when out of the corner of her eye she spotted a bright flash of orange moving quickly towards an empty ring. As the woman she had just been thinking about jumped up onto the ring apron and bent over the ropes Sasha couldn't help but stare, just enjoying the small show Becky unwittingly put on for her. Unfortunately, Sasha noticed that she was not the only one indulging in staring at the beautiful sight before her.

Charlotte's open admiration, that she poorly attempted to hide, for the Irish lady sent fire into Sasha's veins, reigniting the bitterness and resentment that she fought to keep under control. If she had control of her emotions there was no possible way she could get hurt again, Sasha reasoned. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes tightly, forcing any pesky liquid threatening to escape back inside.

A possessive desire to take away what Charlotte apparently, actually wanted began to drive her inner thoughts, helping her focus onto, in her mind, an easily achievable objective rather than toil in her own misgivings and failure.

Her eyes narrowed in on her perceived prize, confidently stalking over towards the ring. Shoulders back, her head held high and proud as she pressed forward. She was in control now. Not Charlotte or anyone else.

Upon hearing Bayley's, not so subtle, attempt at getting Charlotte in the ring with Sasha's metaphorical gold at the end of the rainbow, a plan solidified in her mind. This would be the perfect time to separate the new girl and have a little bit of fun testing her out.

While she wasn't a hundred percent sure, Sasha was willing to bet that she could play the Irish woman like a fiddle. Their earlier meeting had given Sasha quite a bit of information she could use against the other woman. Considering how easy it had been the first time, Sasha smelled blood in the water and her body thrummed with excitement at the prospect of getting in the ring with Becky. It certainly had nothing to do with the fact that Charlotte would be at ringside.

Watching her.

Charlotte's non-committal response of, "Umm… I mean I guess…" seemed to be the perfect time for Sasha to announce her presence.

"Or you could actually start off with a challenge?" Taking no small delight in the immediate reactions of the other three women to her intrusion.

Sasha could not deny that seeing Charlotte freeze and visibly tense did on some level make her feel good. Content that she still had an effect on the other woman. However, she would not give the blonde any satisfaction by responding to her directly in any way.

Bayley's tired voice broke out, pulling Sasha's gaze away from the others, "What do you want Sasha?"

"Oh, little Bayley, I don't think I was talking to you, was I? You of all people should know it's not polite to butt in another person's conversation. So," Sasha literally shooed the brunette away, attempting to be as condescending as possible which would hopefully be the bait she needed, "Be quiet and mind your own business."

"Alright I accept. Get your ass in here and let's go," a fiery passion igniting her prey's words from inside the ring.

The bait had been taken.

A slow smile creeped its way onto Sasha's face, noting how emotional the Irish woman already was, and began taking her time walking over to the ring. Intentionally brushing up against Charlotte on the way there, ignoring the shivers that came from where her arm had made contact, and pushing past her as if she was an inanimate object that was simply in the way of her destination.

Sliding inside of the ring, Sasha quickly stood up and took the center, taking control of the situation and beckoning the Irish woman towards her. Already being faced with a scowl and determined look, Sasha couldn't help but prod the other woman, "So how ya been Bert? Long time no see."

Sasha stared on in amusement as the orange haired woman bristled. As the other woman dropped into a more balanced athletic stance, Sasha could barely hold in laughter. If Becky thought she stood a chance right now, she was gravely mistaken.

This wasn't going to be a fight. It was going to be a lesson.

'For Charlotte or Becky? Both maybe?'

The thought came unbidden into her mind, but she quickly pushed it away. Now was not the time to get distracted. She needed to be calm and focused for this plan to go off without a hitch. Brown eyes quickly flicking down to the previously injured wrist which would be coming in handy very soon.

"Its Becky. But you obviously know that."

Sasha had to give her credit, that was a better comeback than earlier. At least she got something out this time. Maybe this could be a little more interesting than initially thought. "I guess I do. But it was cute to see you all mad," she said, adding in the small flirty wording since it worked so well at flustering the striking new girl earlier, "Are you sure you want to go through with this? I'm sure I will enjoy this beatdown, but this won't be fun for you. Unless, of course you are into that sort of thing," a seductive tone taking over her words. Slowly, making sure Becky was watching, Sasha let her tongue flick out and run along her lips, which succeeded in sufficiently distracting her current opponent, leaving her vulnerable to a quick strike.

Reaching quickly out to grab the Irish woman's right hand, absentmindedly noticing how soft it was, before Sasha yanked it viciously towards her. As much pain as Becky clearly was in, Sasha had rationalized that this would be the quickest and least painful way to take the larger woman down without putting herself in harm's way.

As she used the momentum to throw a pointed knee directly under Becky's sternum, Sasha heard a large gasp of air being pushed out followed by wheezing attempts to pull in more, that signified the beginning of the end for this little exhibition.

Knowing from previous experience how a body shot like that could basically paralyze you, Sasha comfortably took her time circling around Becky, quickly glancing over to see Charlotte's reaction to this display, before refocusing on the task at hand.

Sasha took her time properly applying a simple headlock, trying to gauge Becky's reaction and remain wary for a potential counter attack that never came. Slowly she began to clamp down tighter, pulling the other woman closer to her own body until a dollar bill would have a hard time fitting in between the two.

Quickly filing away the position of the other two women outside the ring, Sasha purposefully positioned herself so that her back would block most of their field of view. Her chin resting on her shiny prize's left shoulder, using Becky's orange haired head to help keep out of sight.

Considering how close she was to the Irish woman, Sasha didn't think it was odd that she was noticing tiny details about Becky; from the tantalizing scent of peach that wafted from her hair, smooth skin that seemed to emit a soothing warmth that slowly was being stolen by Sasha's body, to the delicate ears that hid beneath an enticing curtain of hair. Sasha used her nose to brush away the hair, allowing her lips to just skate on the surface of Becky's ear, barely making contact.

Sasha delighted in the shivers she could feel coursing through her intriguing target, a playful grin emerging, "I did warn you. Didn't I?" she whispered, adjusting her hand position into a sleeper hold and continuing to apply more pressure.

The small taunt had pulled a reaction from the other woman, as Becky tried in vain to buck Sasha off. Trying as hard as she possibly could, regardless of how deep she already sunk into this trap.

The Irish spitfire's heart and willingness to keep trying to break the hold, even though a blind man could see that she had almost no chance, gave Sasha a tiny pause. An ember of admiration developing.

Sasha had to laugh a little bit. It actually surprised her that she was having a lot of fun with this new girl. For the first time in over a month that Sasha could remember, she felt happy and carefree. Not anxious and stuck inside her own head. Letting herself stay in and enjoy the moment, whereas lately she felt as if her mind was constantly working to the detriment of a regular sleep schedule.

As a tiny, but genuine smile made its way onto Sasha's face, she tightened her hold for a final time, deciding to show, in her mind, a bit of mercy and stop prolonging the other woman's defeat.

The world seemed to have shrunk and Sasha was blind to what was going on outside the ring, her focus on the woman who had managed to catch her attention and hold it. Her mind recalled the look Charlotte had been giving her prize earlier and the same possessive jealousy began to take hold of her again. Bringing with it certain ideas that would cause a rationally thinking person to think twice.

"Seems like you are going to be a little more fun that I thought," unable to stop herself from the temptation Sasha gently kissed the ear she was whispering into. Indulging in the soft skin and letting her lips linger for a moment, until she felt Becky's struggles slowly diminish to nothing, "Night, night princess," continuing to sustain the hold till she was sure the other woman was asleep before letting go.

Before standing up she also helped the unconscious woman, as gently as she could, fall backwards till she was laying down flat on her back. Cradling the back of her head to help stabilize her neck and stop the back of her head from crashing into the mat.

Sasha was a little startled as a blonde blur moved in, shoving her out of the way in order to kneel down at the still sleeping woman's side.

She had no time to react to this intrusion by her perceived competition before an angry British accent called out to her, "So are you going to tell me why my new signing is unconscious, or am I supposed to guess?" Not many people could call Sasha out, but William Regal was most assuredly one of them.

"She wanted someone to spar with. I offered. She accepted. I won," Sasha stated matter of fact, "This is a place where we practice wrestling. Right?"

Sasha was walking on a tight rope and she knew it, even if she couldn't help but keep up her strong façade, unwilling to admit any wrongdoing in public.

Regal gave her an irritated look, her attitude obviously not helping endear her to the veteran, "I will not have you running around this place causing trouble. I turned a blind eye for the last month hoping your behavior would improve, but I will not allow you to make a mockery of this place. Go clean up. You are done for the day."

The smaller woman was furious, "You got to be kidding me? This is bullshit. She didn't tap out! It's not my fault if she doesn't want to admit I had her beat," her anger needed an outlet and the clear scapegoat was currently stirring from the nap Sasha had generously granted.

"Cut the crap Sasha, when you are here, you follow the rules. I don't want to hear any more excuses. Take the rest of the day off."

"What! Come on William, I was just having some fun with the newbie. No big deal," Sasha deflected, hoping that he would change his mind. Competitive as she was, Sasha hated the idea of missing out on nearly a whole day of training. If it wasn't for Charlotte and Bayley making a fuss maybe Regal wouldn't have sauntered over to check in.

"Rules are there for a reason Sasha. We are done talking right now. Go get cleaned up and meet me in my office in fifteen to talk."

"Umm sir. If I may…" Both Sasha and Regal turned to look at the woman interrupting their conversation. Sasha's rage starting to build before she even knew the content of her words, "It's not her fault. Sasha's right."

If Sasha was a betting woman, she never would have put money down on Becky standing up for her, considering how their interactions had gone so far. A part of her almost upset that Becky had caught her off guard. While another part began to pay more attention to the other woman, a curiosity to find out more taking root.

She quickly and purposefully put on a mask of indifference, hoping that none of the others had seen, or could see through.

"I didn't tap and that is on me."

Becky continued to surprise Sasha. This was getting irritating. Even if Becky was unaware, Sasha felt as if she had somehow lost her advantage in this dance and was itching with the anticipation of correcting that. Soon.

Regal stood there for a couple seconds mulling over what to do with the new perspective, "Fine, if you want some blame too I have more than enough to go around. You can take the rest of the day off too. I won't be responsible for this sort of reckless behavior. I expect better of you from here on. Be at my office in half an hour," pointing at both Sasha and Becky, "Both of you will be there on time. Do I make myself clear?"

Becky nodded, a downtrodden look marring her face that momentarily made Sasha feel something close to sympathy.

Sasha couldn't wait to get away from the ring. Slipping quickly out while peeking back at the other women. A fraction of jealousy at the fact that Becky had already seemed to worm her way into Charlotte and Bayley's lives.

Her normally assured steps now out of rhythm, rushing to swiftly gain distance in order to reset.

While making her way automatically towards the locker room Sasha continued to ponder how best to move forward.

Sasha visibly cringed, her teeth clenched tightly together as the metal locker room door opening brought with it one of the most annoying sounds possible, almost like nails on a chalkboard. How had someone seriously not fixed something so disruptive?

Looking on the bright side, at least she could get out of the slightly damp clothes she was currently wearing. Moving towards her locker, Sasha began stripping off the tight material, starting with her top and relishing in the cool caress of the air on the newly revealed skin. Quickly putting in the combination for her locker, Sasha reached inside to pull out a gym back, stuffing the dirty shirt inside and placing the bag on the bench. Casually she began to slide her shorts down, using her toe to flick the garment upwards where her hand waited patiently to catch it before placing that too in the bag.

Turning back around Sasha searched inside her locker, pulling out a change of clothes, placing them down on the bench, before peaking at the clock and seeing she had another twenty-five minutes until the sure to be delightful meeting.

Any thoughts as to what awaited her abruptly halted, as once again the damn metal door opened, heralding another beautiful rendition of horrible door screech.

Difficult as it may be, Sasha ignored the sound, resigned to just changing and going home to take a shower after the meeting, rather than taking one here.

The sound of footsteps making their way into the room, suddenly stopped, the door slamming shut behind them, "Woah. I mean sorry. Sorry I didn't... I'll just… Yep."

Sasha turned around at the easily recognizable accent, upset with herself for not thinking clearly enough to realize that, of course, Becky would have to come change too. Although, since it ended up working out for her, she could forgive herself the oversight.

The other woman was determinedly looking away from Sasha, her gaze locked on an imaginary point on the ceiling. Trying very hard to look as if she had seen nothing, even though her rosy cheeks and slightly heaving chest gave away the truth.

Sasha chuckled at how bad Becky's poker face was. On the bright side though, it did make her easily readable; emotions plainly visible, her heart worn on a sleeve. For better or for worse.

Comfortable in her own body and portraying an immense amount of confidence, Sasha took her time reaching down to get her fresh shirt. Bending over more than what would seem necessary considering the bench was about nearly two feet off the ground.

A tiny half smile appeared on Sasha's face at the audible hitch in breathing that echoed unnaturally loud in the empty room. Slipping on the shirt that was long enough to reach the tops of her caramel thighs, Sasha called out to Becky, "You can look now if you want. I wouldn't want your neck to get sore from staring up after earlier."

Becky was under the assumption that the invitation to look had implied that Sasha was finished changing and fully clothed. The sloppily prepared comeback dying on her lips, as the tauntingly smooth legs prominently on display caught her attention. Brown eyes drifting up from dainty feet, to calves carved from the finest Mediterranean marble, following the supple thighs until her wandering gaze was blocked by the shirts hem.

Across the room Sasha was once again feeling in control. Her use of Becky's attraction against her providing an undeniable rush. Having such power over another, being able to affect them so easily, was addicting. It didn't hurt that the lustful look taking over the Irish woman's eyes fueled a passionate fire. The pure need and interest openly displayed, despite Sasha's treatment, making her feel wanted. Like she was as important as she believed and craved others to see.

"I'm disappointed. I was hoping for a semblance of a comeback, but instead I get nothing," mockingly Sasha began shaking her head slowly, her voice having a more playful light tone than previously, "Oh well."

In the state she was in, Becky didn't seem to be able to catch the subtle difference in tone and looked off to the side, as if she physically had needed to turn her head in order to force her eyes away. She let out an exasperated sigh, her demeanor shifting to that of a downtrodden person, just trying to push through and make it to the next minute. Shoulders dropping under an invisible weight that threatened to be too much for her to handle. The steady dull throb from her wrist somehow seeming to grow back into a nearly debilitating stinging.

Unbiddenly Sasha was overcome with something as close to sympathy as she had felt for someone in some time. As much of a tough exterior she put on, she wasn't a complete monster, and seeing her target at such a down moment made her question if she had pushed too hard, too soon. Had her anger at Charlotte blinded her so much.

Quickly her mind shot down those ideas. Rationalizing that she simply did not want to damage her goods, and that maybe a slightly different approach would be needed.

Slipping quickly into a small pair of jean shorts in order to help alleviate some of Becky's discomfort, Sasha strode over to the medical cabinet on the wall. She opened the case, finding what she needed and pulling the ice pack out. Slowly crushing the pack in her hand and feeling the impressively quick cooling process begin, till it was ice cold.

She had felt Becky's eyes following her, turning around with the ice pack she could see that they were filled with apprehension and curiosity. Walking closer to the other woman Sasha commanded, "Sit." To which Becky took several seconds responding before timidly sitting down, cradling her wrist with the uninjured hand.

Sitting down next to the other woman Sasha tentatively, as if worried about scaring Becky off, grabbed a hold of her upper arm, keeping it steady as she lowered the pack slowly. Still a little worried that her aid would be denied.

The harsh chill of the ice pack on her swollen wrist contrasted sharply with the warm hard that had grabbed a tight hold of her upper arm. Hesitant as had been to accept the aid offered from the very person who made any air necessary, Becky couldn't deny the relief that began to wash over her, now that the adrenaline had left her alone with the pain. The throbbing from her wrist slowly, but surely subsiding.

As a blush blossomed onto Becky's cheeks she dropped her head downwards, letting her hair fall to a create a sort of curtain that hid her from Sasha's intense gaze. After having been played twice within the span of an hour, any confidence she had felt earlier may as well have been on vacation now. Sasha's physical presence so near, a constant reminder of her failures when confronted with the beautiful, yet dangerous woman.

In an unexpected gesture Sasha's index finger slowly moved to rest just underneath Becky's chin, tilting her head back up. Her other hand gently brushed the hair out of Becky's face, tucking it behind her ear. Sasha's hand continued to hover, the fingertips just barely grazing the other woman's neck. Time seemingly slowing down as the two made eye contact, Becky's tumultuous emotions clear to see behind her expressive eyes.

Sasha broke the silence first, "You're a lot prettier when you aren't hiding."

The kind sentiment stopped Becky's thoughts in their track. She couldn't understand this woman, constantly berating her, yet throwing in random compliments. Not to mention what was spoken to her right before she was choked out. It just served to make Sasha an enigma; a riddle if you will, that stayed with you, the answer always just out of reach. Before Becky had any chance to respond, any contact was abruptly cut off between them. Almost as if the contact had suddenly begun burning Sasha.

It all happened so fast that Becky was sent spinning, Sasha's small moment of caring gone. Flipping back into the detached and aggressive demeanor that she had been dealing with earlier, "Clean yourself up," casually tossing a towel she had grabbed into Becky's lap, "I don't want you to smell when we're in Regal's office."

With that parting shot, she vanished. Leaving behind a puzzled and perturbed Becky Lynch. She raised a hand up to fuss with hair, half convinced that she must have imagined the tender touch and caring moments.

Thinking back on their encounters today, Becky felt as if she was trying to solve a puzzle but was missing half of the pieces.

After sitting in her thoughts, Becky took a peak at the clock and saw she only had about fifteen minutes left to get ready before going to face the music. As she ran to go quickly shower Becky halted, walking back to her bag and pulling out her favorite body wash. It wasn't for Sasha though, Becky just wanted to smell good, because who wouldn't right? No sir, this was just for her.

Becky groaned loudly. Who was she kidding. She was well and truly fucked, and this was only day one.

Maybe this was only a one-time thing. Maybe the coming days and weeks would be different. I mean it couldn't get worse or more confusing. Could it?

A part of Becky already knew the answer.

 _A/N: So yea… Sasha is in a little bit of a bad place right now. Happy that I finally got the setup done, and now I got to start working on writing the more fun stuff. I have so many ideas to get to, and am just sad you will all have to wait to read them. There may be a very juicy scene coming up. Just have to decide if it will fit into the next chapter or be pushed back. I really want to write it though… Oh well maybe we can time travel back into the future, or even go find Doc Brown to help us get the Delorean running again._


	4. Can we talk much later

1 month ago

 _Three knocks onto the solid wooden door of this quaint little one-bedroom apartment in Miami was all it took to make Sasha Banks transform from calm and confident, to a bundle of nerves that seemed unrecognizable._

 _In fact, Sasha doubted she could feel more nervous, the anxiety building to such a level that her body felt like it was buzzing with an erratic energy that couldn't escape, but desperately wanted to. Scratching and probing for a weak point in her armor to break free._

 _Her right hand seemed to be twitching uncontrollably, and when she tried to control the shaking it only seemed to make it worse. In a desperate attempt to hide it before the door was opened and she was faced with the reason behind her nerves, Sasha shoved her hand into her jeans pocket, attempting to make it appear like casual gesture when it was anything but._

 _The faint sound of soft footfalls on interior hardwood floors that crept through the doorway, began to grow louder as they drew ever closer. Every single step sounding like a drum, heralding with it certain doom. Her mind suddenly supplying her with every single reason in the 'this is a bad idea' column, the reasoning that had led her over here in the middle of the night sounding less convincing than it had earlier._

 _A chain rattling as its secure hold on the door latch was undone seemed deafening to Sasha. Such a normal, unassuming noise that now felt ominous and invasive against the blanket of quiet that had fallen over this night._

 _For as long as it felt she had been standing there, Sasha somehow felt unprepared. Panic spreading throughout her body like a wildfire as the door began swinging open, a gentle creak of recently oiled hinges accompanying the motion._

 _Her eyes where wide as the soft light from inside spilled out, pushing away some of the darkness that surrounded Sasha outside. Rather than standing there motionless, staring at the apartments occupant, Sasha steeled herself to at least try and act as calm as possible._

 _A quick deep breath to help steady herself later and Sasha found courage to forge ahead. Daring to allow a tiny flare of hope to burn when she caught sight of the occupant. A vulnerable, but sincere smile appearing in conjunction with their appearance. "Hey Charlotte. Can we talk?"_

Shutting her eyes tightly Sasha forced away the memory, not willing to wallow in the past.

With her eyes closed she used her other senses to explore the room. From the smooth leather of the chair resting against the bottoms of her thighs, to the faint smell of whatever odd cuisine Regal had recently enjoyed in the privacy of his office.

Her eyes opened slowly, a sigh of relief pressing through her tightly sealed lips when it was simply Regal's plain office she saw.

The soft sound the doorknob twisting from outside alerted Sasha that someone was coming in. Quickly she swiped at her eyes in the off chance something had managed to escape them, before leaning back into the chair. Her posture relaxed, as if she hadn't a care in the world right now.

Without even looking at the new entrant Sasha could already tell from the lack of weight to their steps it couldn't be Regal, which only left one option, "Are you clean? Cause if not, you best leave right now," pretending to clean imaginary dirt off her nails, rather than pay attention to who she still assumed was Becky.

However, it was most certainly not Becky's voice that reverberated throughout the room, "I don't know what you are playing at Sasha, but I do know that I am done letting you get away with it."

Sasha's casual posture was suddenly not so casual. Fist clenched tightly, with her head now stubbornly refusing to rotate towards the voice.

The laugh that came out of her mouth sounded wrong, as if any happiness found within it had been drained and replaced with something darker in a harsh mockery of what laughter is, "This has been you letting me get away with it? I feel so privileged to be given a pass by the almighty Charlotte Flair. Why are you even here? You've done an amazing job at letting me get away so far. Why the sudden need to give a shit?"

Even though she already knew the answer, it didn't help when after a tense pause Charlotte's response confirmed her assumption, "Stay away from her." The threat behind her words clear, and most definitely received by the intended.

Sasha scoffed, but otherwise remained stoically silent, continuing to just sit, not having looked at the other woman for the whole brief conversation. If you could honestly call this a conversation.

Being convinced that Sasha must not have anything more to say Charlotte began to leave the room, her hand hesitating before grabbing a hold of the doorknob and pulling it open.

"You know I won't." The need to get in the last word driving Sasha to lash out and taunt the blonde.

Sasha could hear the doorknob creak under the pressure from Charlotte's grip. Nothing else came from it though, and the door was shut, harder than absolutely necessary. Finally creating a barrier between them and allowing Sasha to breath normally again, the room not feeling as claustrophobic as it had just seconds ago.

Staring outside the window, Sasha took in the pristine day from behind the glass barrier. The sun high in the sky and not a cloud in sight to sully its ability to shine.

Sasha forgave herself for her inability to stop a stray tear from making its way down her cheek.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this random present. I was writing the next chapter and felt this part was strong enough on its own. Just trying something a little different here. Releasing a tiny little crumb of a chapter, you could probably almost call it an interlude. I felt though that this moment needed to breathe a little, and I was happy with how it came out. Next chapter will be a longer one again. I'm gonna go drink and look at pictures of monkeys wearing Britney Spears outfits from 15 years ago.


	5. Communication is Hard

Becky's pace quickened, a staccato beat echoing off the cold walls that did little to help drown out the orchestra of disappointment inside her mind. The enticing performance, having captured its audience's undivided attention, relished in the subtle relationship that it worked to develop. Tendrils of its infectious influence scurrying into the cracks that had been reopened from today's abuse.

Even closing her eyes could not stop the embarrassing event from replaying itself over and over. The backs of her eyelids serving as a matinee screen with an endless number of showtimes, regardless of how much Becky wished the images would cease their insufferable taunting.

The physical pain that accompanied the images a constant reminder that, as much as she may have wished, the previous fifteen minutes or so had not been some elaborate dream, concocted by an overly anxious mind. No; The numbness that had returned to her wrist along with the lingering difficulty to pull in a full breath without her chest and ribs singing in pain, and the inability to rotate her neck without a parade of stinging agony guaranteed that this was in fact reality.

Strong legs automatically brought her along the route back to the locker room. Becky couldn't help but feel as if somehow the hallways had stretched, making the trek back seem all the longer and more tiring.

Try as she might to not worry about her meeting with Regal, Becky couldn't help the nerves that grew in paranoid anticipation. Well aware of how shitty a first impression she had made to the seasoned veteran, an agitated groan was impossible to stifle. Brown eyes dropping to stare down at the floor while her feet continued moving. Hoping that the almost hypnotic cement floor moving beneath her could help clear her mind.

While it didn't serve to help alleviate her jumbled thoughts, it seemed to help pass the time. Becky, who's gaze was still locked on the floor, saw the bottom of the locker room door slide into view.

The simple act of picking up her head felt difficult, her neck protesting the movement. Once again sending a painful reminder that Sasha had basically owned her life in that moment, having shown Becky mercy when she was in no position to demand it.

It was an eye-opening experience that left Becky shook and questioning herself.

Partially because of the fact she had just been thoroughly beat inside the ring, which had always been a sanctuary for herself. A place where she could count on feeling comfortable and confident when the rest of her life was chaos.

And partially because of how, despite being beaten, she couldn't help but feel a thrill from being in the ring so close to Sasha. The vague memory of Sasha's body pressing against hers enough to pull an involuntary groan out of her lips. Even though the rational side of her brain couldn't help but point out that the only time Sasha has ever touched her has been to cause pain.

She was willing to admit that somewhere along the way she had developed a bit of a crush on the strong-willed woman. If she were in a more honest mood with herself, she may describe it as less of a simple crush and more of an early obsession. Devious and rude as she may be, Becky couldn't help it if all thoughts other than those pertaining to Sasha vanished as soon as the other woman was near, and often times when she wasn't. The fact that she knew getting tangled up with someone like Sasha was fraught with danger only served to frustrate her more. Especially when the known danger and warning signs only served to captivate and snare her attention more.

Becky liked to think that she was smart enough not to fall back into an unhealthy relationship after last time, but right now she wasn't really sure in her own decisions.

At this point Becky felt like she needed a long break from anything Sasha related.

That was most definitely the answer.

She could deal with having to be in the same room with her during the meeting, but after that Becky needed to use the punishment granted by Regal as a blessing in disguise and avoid any more contact than necessary with the entrancing temptress.

Content with her avoidance plan, Becky slowly exhaled. Allowing a small amount of the tension to release, convinced that very soon she will be away from the corrupting influence that was Sasha Banks.

As her mind started to finally calm down, Becky reached forward to pull open the door, mentally preparing herself for the annoying noise that would soon follow.

It didn't disappoint, the piercing screech just as obnoxious as it had been earlier.

Finally paying attention to her surroundings forced Becky to suddenly stop in her tracks, the door slamming shut behind her, a resounding noise that, if it already wasn't known, signified her entrance to the only other person residing inside.

Sasha stood across the room with her back towards Becky, allowing the orange haired woman to openly stare without condemnation or mockery. Her back muscles were sleek and defined; deceptively strong and covered with delicate smooth skin that begged to be touched. As much as she tried to fight it Becky's eyes fell downward, taking in the tight behind and elegant legs that would serve to haunt Becky's dreams for the foreseeable future.

Difficult as it may have been Becky pulled her eyes forcibly away, instead focusing them on a small crack in the ceiling and pinning them there. Fighting against herself to not sneak another peak and give away any openings to Sasha, determined to avoid displaying her vulnerability despite her obviously diminished ability to do so. Even so, her rapid increase in breathing and the heat she felt in her cheeks more than likely stood out like a red flag to someone as observant as Sasha had proved which made the attempted nonchalance fall flat.

Determined to say something this time, Becky forced herself to at least try and put together a coherent sentence that wouldn't make it obvious how much she was affected by Sasha's proximity, "Woah. I mean sorry. Sorry I didn't… I'll just… Yep."

If she could have, without looking insane, Becky would have smacked herself at her inability to sound normal. Why did she have to put her foot in her mouth every single time she dealt with this woman? It honestly felt as if either she was cursed, or some omnipotent power was bored and got some entertainment from Becky's continued humiliation at Sasha's hands. Not to mention the fact that Bayley and Charlotte, who she wanted badly to impress after their own rocky start, also bore witness to her shortcomings in the ring and afterwards.

A small melodious chuckle came from Sasha, the cause of which was a mystery to Becky whose gaze remained stubbornly pointed upwards.

However, after a few seconds of nothing else, curiosity got the best of the already uncomfortable woman, peering back down to see what had caused Sasha's silence.

Brown eyes disobeyed their owner, lingering on Sasha's, still nude, bent over form for longer than would seem necessary. For a second Becky felt as if she couldn't breathe, forcing a noticeable hitch in her breathing pattern that hopefully wasn't too loud, even though it felt like a bomb going off in her ears. Still focused on soaking in the sight before her, regardless of how much she expected this to blow up in her face.

Eventually her body began to cooperate with her brain, and she forced her gaze once again upwards. Sure, that if Sasha hadn't been aware that she had been sneaking a peak earlier, it would be all too obvious now, her chest heaving like she had just sprinted several miles rather than stood still, simply appreciating a gorgeous woman.

"You can look now if you want. I wouldn't want your neck to get sore from staring up after earlier," Sasha stated, as if the offer was benevolent in nature with no strings attached.

Becky naively assumed that Sasha was fully clothed from her words and was unable to avert her gaze when confronted by a picture that would be better served in a risqué fashion magazine than a dingy locker room.

Somehow the addition of just a shirt made the sight more alluring to Becky. Her mind not able to think much past the visible skin that taunted her, calling the orange haired woman out to come touch it. A considerable amount of strength being used to simply not move forward and give in to Sasha's siren song.

"I'm disappointed. I was hoping for a semblance of a comeback, but instead I get nothing. Oh well," the words slipping out of Sasha's mouth hardly registered to the young Irish woman in that moment.

The realization that she had once again allowed Sasha to play her for a fool made it impossible to blame anyone other than herself. At this point she really should know better and be able to avoid such obvious traps that she had already fallen for. The fact that she hadn't frustrated her to no end.

The insanity of today had taken its toll, the crappy string of events feeling like an anchor that's weight finally became too much to bear. Every misstep and disappointing outcome feeding the part of her brain that kept on telling her she was out of her depth here. That maybe she wasn't good enough to hang with the other women. Hell, if she couldn't hold her own down in NXT developmental, then how could she ever make it on the main roster?

The old insecurity that came from her younger friend making it into WWE before her returned. Loathe as she was to admit it, someone like her former friend from back in the U.K. Paige had already accomplished far more than she had. The thought only serving to make her feel worse by bringing up past skeletons she had worked hard to remain tucked away.

Lost in her own spiraling thoughts Becky was brought back to earth when she noticed Sasha was walking across the room, having at some point slipped into some daisy dukes that, while less distracting, still showed off plenty of the caramel skin to Becky's roving eyes.

She watched as Sasha went to open a cabinet that was attached to the wall. The ice pack the other woman held when she turned around clearly visible to Becky.

Innocuous as the scene seemed, Becky had a hard time dropping her guard, trying to finally follow her own advice.

Magenta hair softly swayed as Sasha made her way closer still, Becky's apprehension easily visible through her body language.

"Sit," came the command from Sasha. A softness that hadn't been in her voice before gave Becky pause. At first glance she should have flat out denied the request, but something in the other woman's demeanor told Becky to trust her this time. Maybe it was just her naivete showing through, or perhaps her own crush on the woman blinding her, but Becky gave in. Slowly sitting down while keeping a close eye on Sasha as she inched ever closer.

When Sasha first moved in to place the ice on her wrist, Becky hadn't even realized she had been holding onto it in the first place, although now that her attention was brought back to it the numbness had sadly faded away into a throbbing pain that adrenaline had held at bay for as long as it could.

Sasha couldn't help but bask in the feeling of being so close to the other woman. It had been a long time since she had offered such simple comfort to another person, and she couldn't deny that it felt right. Even though a part of her continued to warn against the action, Sasha continued, her gaze trying to pierce through the defensive armor that Becky wore.

When Becky allowed her hair to fall and block the view of her expressive face, a fleeting anger shot through Sasha's psyche. Partially because she was upset that Becky was trying to hide from her, which was unacceptable. Some of the anger reflected back at Sasha, a very small voice telling her that she only had herself to blame for the orange haired woman's mistrust.

Her hands seemed to move on their own, as if there were strings attached that someone else controlled unbeknownst to Sasha. Eventually they contacted soft skin, tilting up the hurting woman's head, and gently brushing her hair to the side. Allowing Sasha to finally stare into Becky's eyes, which held no lies inside, but rather the exact opposite. The brown, nearly hazel coloring doing nothing to keep Becky's emotions from shining out like a beacon on a stormy night.

Unbidden the thought came, slipping past her lips before Sasha had a chance to think, "You're a lot prettier when you aren't hiding," the desire to press her own lips to the Irish woman's suddenly taking hold.

As if on queue an immediate bolt of lightning seemed to shoot through Sasha. She hadn't meant to say that out loud, and if the confusion reflected in Becky's eyes indicated that she hadn't expected the words either.

Sasha felt vulnerable right now, which was not a place where she made good decisions. Rather than trying to deal with her attraction to Becky, which she couldn't deny at this point, she reacted defensively. Retreating into what she internally called her, 'Boss' persona, which she had developed to keep a safe distance from anything real.

The Boss understood that it wasn't Sasha's fault that she was feeling vulnerable, it was Becky's. The evil woman was trying to screw with Sasha and that was just unacceptable, "Clean yourself up," throwing the towel she held aggressively at the evil influence, "I don't want you to smell when we're in Regal's office."

With her head held high, Sasha left the locker room. Purposely avoiding looking at Becky, as she was sure one look into her beautiful pained eyes would shatter the poor excuse she had made to stay away. Convinced that any more time spent in close proximity to the enticing woman would ruin her carefully crafted detachment.

Even the Boss was smart enough to realize a losing battle when she saw it.

If only she was smart enough to realize she had already lost the battle.

Earlier, Charlotte couldn't help herself from pacing outside the ring. Her fists were so tightly balled that the nails bit deeply into the skin, even drawing a small amount of blood around the crescent shaped indents.

For all she knew the world may have suddenly lost all sound other than the groans of pain that Sasha was beating out of Becky.

It was undeniable that the new girl had already managed to claw her way through Charlotte's carefully crafted defenses. The realization bringing a certain amount of dread. She wasn't ready for anything right now. No one should have to be with her, it would be unfair to whoever had to deal with her baggage.

Even knowing this as fact, Charlotte raged at Sasha's mistreatment of the Irish woman. Her back turned to Charlotte in what she perceived as a slight, while she was wrapped around Becky, slowly choking her out.

The pain from Sasha completely ignoring her earlier and brushing past on her way to the ring still simmering just beneath the surface. Unable to just ignore it like Sasha and move on, as much as she wished she could.

Jealousy that Charlotte was not proud of harboring, made the situation more confusing. Not that she was jealous of Sasha, but rather of Becky for being allowed to touch the other woman. On some level Charlotte held onto an irrational anger that the Irish woman was able to interact with Sasha, even knowing that it was in large part her fault that she couldn't indulge her own desires,

A clear last-ditch effort by Becky to break the hold was shutdown by Banks, and she had the audacity to laugh. The gesture somehow making Charlotte even angrier.

As Becky's face started to turn red and her eyelids drooped in a clear sign she was about to go out Charlotte knew she had to step in.

Forward progress was impossible though, and Charlotte took a second to understand why. Unbeknownst to her at some point Bayley had felt the need to hold her back. Had she tried to rush the ring before now?

The answer eluded the blonde, and any further thought on the subject was halted when Charlotte caught sight of that bitch lowering Becky's unconscious head towards the canvas.

Strong as Bayley was, no one was going to stop Charlotte from entering the ring now that the little exhibition was over.

Within seconds she was in the ring and pushing Sasha out of the way, her mind noting that this was the first time she had voluntarily touched Sasha in a month.

This time Charlotte chose to ignore Sasha, focusing her attention onto the unconscious woman. Her hand moving to stroke through the soft orange hair, hardly noticing how the blood from the tiny cuts in her palm seeped into the hair, tinting it a slightly darker shade of orange that was almost unnoticeable.

As much as she tried to focus on only Becky, her focus continually split back to the woman behind her, who was now speaking to William Regal.

When she shifted back to Becky she noticed the small signs that she was waking up; her eyelids starting to twitch, while her fingers slightly flexed as if remembering how to properly work.

The glassy and unfocused brown eyes came slowly into view, Becky clearly disorientated and not fully there. Even so, Charlotte felt a small wave of relief that she was fine and appeared to be recovering. The tiny voice in the back of her head taunting her that she had seen plenty of people get knocked out being around this business for so long, so why was she worried at all?

While she had barely heard whatever Sasha and Regal were discussing, Becky had picked up on it, responding to Regal's last statement, "Umm sir… If I may. It's not her fault. Sasha's right. I didn't tap, and that's on me."

Charlotte was momentarily speechless. Why the hell was Becky taking Sasha's side? Didn't she see that Sasha was just using Becky to get to her?

It was so obvious in hindsight. Sasha had to just be upset that Charlotte had moved on, even if she had no plans of actually making a move on the Irish woman. It wouldn't be fair to Becky.

So, why then was she still absent mindedly stroking Becky's hair, relishing in the feel of the silky strands moving through her fingers. That wasn't exactly friend material type behavior.

In response she quickly pulled her hand back to herself, resolving to keep anything between them strictly friendly. Besides, friends didn't want friends to get involved with bad people, so it made sense that she was still protective.

The sudden realization that she had evidently missed something hit when Becky's head fell back to the canvas and she banged it lightly several more times. Part of Charlotte wanting to chastise her for knocking her head, however lightly, but she bit back the remark, trying not to overstep her self-imposed boundaries.

"Is it possible to have a worse first day than this?"

After Becky had started on her way back towards the locker room, Charlotte whirled on Bayley, intent on gathering the information she had obviously missed.

Even though Bayley was curious as too how she had missed the conversation, she let it go and quickly brought the blonde up to speed.

When Charlotte was informed about the meeting an ill thought out plan emerged in her head. The events of the day had pushed Charlotte out of her comfort zone, but she was now determined to confront Sasha. After all, Sasha had hurt her friend, it was only right to give the magenta haired pain in the ass a piece of her mind.

Upon reaching Regal's office door, Charlotte had second thoughts. What if Sasha wasn't here yet, or worse was already here with Becky as well. Even though Charlotte wanted to tell off Sasha, she really didn't want the Irish woman to be there for it. Besides, this wasn't for Becky or even really about her, this was for Sasha and Charlotte. It had been brewing for a month now and the first interaction with her former friend felt too intimate for someone else to be interloping.

Taking a deep breath, she took the plunge and opened the door. A small modicum of relief washing over her when she saw that it was just Sasha inside, facing away from her in a chair.

The words that came from Sasha's mouth puzzled her, "Are you clean? Cause if not you best leave right now," but Charlotte wouldn't let herself be distracted, pushing the weird words to the back of mind.

"I don't know what you are playing at Sasha, but I do know that I am done letting you get away with it," Charlotte taking a measure of delight at the affect she had on the other woman. Sasha's suddenly tense body language bringing a sense of satisfaction that Sasha wasn't as aloof and unbothered as she pretended to be.

Unable to see Sasha's face, Charlotte was caught off guard by a spine-tingling laughter that chilled Charlotte's heart from the pain that leaked out from within, "This has been you letting me get away with it? I feel so privileged to be given a pass by the almighty Charlotte Flair."

The blonde couldn't help the anger that sparked from the last comment. In what feels like a lifetime ago, Charlotte had confided in Sasha that she hated when people alluded to her father, especially when they used the relationship to denigrate and call into question her accomplishments.

"Why are you even here? You've done an amazing job at letting me get away so far. Why the sudden need to give a shit?"

Charlotte squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the truth in Sasha's words, that was undeniable. How the hell did everything go so wrong? How did they end up here? Where this tense exchange was the most honest they had been with each other.

The words left unsaid remaining a powder-keg that neither woman wanted to light. Both afraid that the resulting explosion would result in a divide that there was no coming back from.

Unwilling to poke at the festering wound that was their relationship Charlotte retreated to her reason for coming in the first place. Using Becky to deflect and not deal with the real problems that laid, ignored, at both women's feet, "Stay away from her."

When she got no response from Sasha a part of her cheered, happy to avoid staying in here any longer, while another part wanted to beg Sasha to just acknowledge her.

Her hand found the doorknob once again, ready to flee as quickly as she could without making it obvious to Sasha that she was doing so.

The voice she wanted and didn't want to hear stood out in the silent room, "You know I won't."

If Charlotte gripped the doorknob any harder, she was convinced the metal would start bending. The cuts on her palm opening up again from the intense pressure, leaving the brass slippery with fresh blood.

She was just looking out for a friend. So why did Sasha confirming that she was interested in Becky sting so much? Why did a part of her hate Becky for Sasha's interest? That wasn't fair to the new girl, but Charlotte wasn't thinking clearly and hadn't been for some time.

No other words came to her, just a turmoil of emotions that frustrated Charlotte to no end. She made her leave of the room, shoving the door closed with more force than necessary.

Maybe going to confront Sasha was not the best decision. Neither woman was over the pain and misunderstandings and their interaction went about as good as one could expect.

It didn't stop Charlotte from walking away with her head held as high as she could. Trying to ignore the ache in her heart from the freshly opened emotional wounds.

A/N: Well this was fun, leave a comment if you'd like, or just go eat a taco. Either seem like reasonable responses.


	6. Time and Crazy

Sasha had not moved since Charlotte had left the confines of Regal's office several minutes ago. Only just now feeling her heartbeat return to a more natural rhythm, whereas before it had felt like it was trying to rip its way out like a chestburster from _Alien_ _._

When the door handle started jostling again Sasha figured it must be Becky, unless Charlotte had thought of something else she wanted to say. To her surprise though William Regal had arrived, with no sign of the new wrestler in sight. The noticeable absence raised her suspicion, wondering what possibly could have held the other woman up. Glancing at a clock informed Sasha that the meeting should be starting in just two minutes, which didn't give much time for her to show in time.

Her worry began to manifest itself when only one minute remained, unconsciously twirling a piece of hair to give her hand something to do. The worry was easily justifiable though, Sasha just didn't want Regal to fire the girl and take away her new toy before she even got to play with it. She certainly wouldn't miss the other woman if she wasn't there tomorrow, she'd only just met her.

With just under thirty seconds till she was officially late the door shot open like a bullet, the sudden noise causing Sasha to almost jump out of her seat, "Sorry Mr. Regal I hope I didn't keep you waiting," Becky's somber voice drawing Sasha's attention.

As Sasha really scrutinized the Irish woman she noticed an unmistakable redness to her eyes, and puffiness around them that indicated she had been crying very recently.

An intense anger burned out of control inside Sasha that not even the Boss could snuff out, the rage whispering to hurt whoever had caused Becky to cry.

Sasha shook her head, trying to get herself thinking straight again. Attempting to rationalize her anger once again by detaching and believing that she was only protecting the Boss' property. No one but her was allowed to damage what she owned.

Regal's voice worked well to give Sasha a distraction, providing her the time she needed to settle down and regain control of herself, "No you didn't. Please, sit down. I would prefer to make this quick."

When Becky sat down, Sasha noticed out of the corner of her eye that Becky had changed into a pair of white shorts that reached mid-thigh and an old Hardy Boys shirt with the sleeves cut off, creating a makeshift tank top. Her orange hair was still slightly damp, the peach scent fresh and soothing as Sasha breathed it in. A small smile tugging at her lips when she realized that Becky had either purposefully or inadvertently followed her instructions. Easy ammunition to throw her way later on should she need to throw the woman off balance.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Regal began to speak, "First off I don't care who did what, or who started it. When you are here, you will follow the rules and be safe. Unless you want to leave on a more permanent basis. Do either of you want that?" Silence, "Good then I expect no more problems from you while you are here. If you want to kill each or have a shag I don't care. Just don't do it here. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Becky took a moment to respond, still blushing profusely from Regal's comment, "Of course."

Regal's gaze turning towards Sasha, who was having a good time just being entertained by how red Becky had turned, "Sure, I guess," she provided, her mind wandering and wondering exactly how far Becky's blush traveled.

Having noticed the obvious tension between the two, Regal couldn't help himself and just shook his head at them both. The two women almost oblivious to his presence, so focused were they on the other. He cleared his throat, which had the desired effect of drawing both their attention back to him, "Just because I'm feeling annoyed you two are going to have a match, a sanctioned one, on NXT this week. You are dismissed," both women immediately stood up shocked at the last second addition, "Not you though Ms. Banks. I have someone that would like a word with you."

The vague statement served to pique Sasha's interest, her mind pondering what this could possibly mean.

Becky hesitated, her eyes narrowing, curiosity clear to read on her face. She glanced sideways towards Sasha who had retaken her seat. The desire from Becky to speak with Sasha very clear.

Sasha raised an eyebrow and made a shooing motion with her hand, "You heard him. Make yourself useful and leave," her voice never wavering despite the tightness in her stomach that stirred when she saw Becky's beautiful face fall. Once again turning away in an attempt to hide her face, not allowing Sasha to read her like a book anymore. She would have to remind Becky to not hide from her anymore, but now was simply not the time.

Once Becky had left the room Regal was quickly on his phone sending out a quick text before settling back into his chair and sending a smile Sasha's way, that seemed to be overflowing with something close to pride.

Before Sasha could question him on the odd behavior the door once again opened. The man she had noticed earlier speaking to William Regal stepping inside, his hat and glasses still in place.

"So, what is this all about?" Sasha questioned, addressing the new entrant.

He just gave a quick glance Sasha's way, before he continued walking around the room. His head swiveling back and forth appearing to take in the entire room, taking his time thoroughly looking around.

Having accomplished his goal, the man mumbled something unintelligible into his wrist before walking right back out the room without a word.

Sasha was willing to admit that she was very confused. She looked back towards Regal, who still had a shit eating grin on his face, "What was that?"

The door opened once again, "That was my security. You never can be too careful nowadays."

Sasha's eyes bugged open wide at the easily recognizable voice. Quickly standing up and turning to address the newest entrant, "Mrs. McMahon. What a pleasant surprise. How are you doing today?"

Stephanie gave her a small smile before walking around the desk coming to a stop next to Regal. The McMahon coughed, giving William a pointed look at his chair until he got the idea. Apologetically he stood up, offering the seat to Stephanie, intent on just standing for the rest of the meeting, "I am doing great, but I didn't come down to Florida to talk about myself. I've come to offer you a spot on the main roster. We actually have a plan to bring two women up from NXT in around four months, but I have had my eye on you, and want to offer you one of those spots."

It almost sounded too good to be true, "As honored as I am, I can't help but feel like there is a catch to this."

A grin erupted onto Stephanie's face, "Honestly this is just a straightforward offer. We plan to have a tournament amongst the female competitors down here to decide which two we would take, but I didn't want to leave it to chance since I want you on Raw. So, what do you say?"

Floored by the offer of her dreams, Sasha took a moment to respond, "I mean of course. You have no idea how much this means to me," her voice wavering a little as the reality of the situation began to hit her.

Stephanie's grin had somehow spread even wider, showing more of her white teeth, "Great. I'm hoping that we can bring you up in two months. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great. I can't wait to start," the possibility of escaping the negative emotions that followed her around down her in Florida was very enticing to Sasha.

"Of course, no one else can know. We wouldn't want people to think I am playing favorites now," she stated matter of fact.

The added caveat gave Sasha pause, but didn't ultimately stop her from moving forward, "No problem. Where do I sign?"

Now feeling clean, and in a slightly better mood after the relaxing shower Becky quickly dressed and started on her way towards Regal's office. Trying to force herself back into a more positive mood, and for the most part succeeding, in spite of the looming meeting. Some of the confidence that had faltered reemerging, head held high as she moved through the halls.

She had about five minutes or so till the meeting was scheduled to begin so when she saw Charlotte, one of the two people so far she could consider a potential friend, walking towards her looking upset she moved to speak with her, "Hey Charlotte. I never got to thank you for taking care of me after I conked out," heartrate increasing with every word, "If you ever need me to return the favor I'm here," a hopeful hint of a smile aimed at the blonde.

Charlotte had clearly noticed the smile, but didn't return it with one of her own, instead a scowl etched into her features, "Ugh just stay away. Right now, the best thing you could do is leave, and stop bothering me," her words tainted with a venom that while not meant for her, still struck Becky nonetheless.

She had hoped that Charlotte could at least be a friend, considering how well they had seemed to click on the way over to the gym so she tried once again, "Oh… Are you sure you don't want to talk? You seem a bit sad."

Becky continued to hover, not convinced that Charlotte should be left alone right now, regardless of the collateral damage that the Irish woman garnered. Her mind was made up for her when Charlotte reached out, grabbing a hold of Becky upper arms and pushing her none too gently against the wall. Her eyes pinning Becky's to hers, taking time to emphasize every word, "Stay. Away. From. Me," physically giving Becky a little shake, who was too shocked at the sudden action to break away, "Got it?"

A small nod from Becky moved Charlotte to release her, walking away without a look back.

Still leaning against the wall, Becky took several deep breaths to try and calm herself. Remembering that she had to look presentable in just a few minutes.

Her eyes didn't want to cooperate, tears leaking out onto her freshly washed cheeks that she angrily swiped away with the back of her hand. After such a trying day, Charlotte's sudden cold shoulder and icy words, when Becky had just been trying to be polite, really pissed her off. Rather than blowing up she held the anger in, hoping that she could just ignore it and move on.

When she had gathered herself once again Becky checked the clock on her phone, forcing her to burst into action. With only one-minute left Becky had to move as fast a possible to make it in time. A sigh of relief escaping as Regal's office door came into view with half a minute to spare.

With a final check to make sure no tears remained stubbornly plastered to her cheeks, Becky opened the door and made her way inside, ready for anything this could throw at her.

After the meeting was over and Becky had been ushered out she hovered just outside the door, her mind reeling until a large man unceremoniously pushed Becky out of the way and entered the office.

"Not even an excuse me? Is it something about Florida that makes everyone so impolite?" Becky questioned out loud to no one in particular, hiding her annoyance with sarcasm.

As much as she wanted to speak with Sasha, and attempt to maybe clear the air between them, difficult as that may be, Becky realized that she had no idea when Sasha would be available. Having nothing better to do though, Becky resolved herself to stand outside and wait for the mysterious woman. Hoping that she could unravel the enigma and figure out a way for them to coexist.

When she found her way back out into the Florida heat, Becky found a shady area underneath a tree and settled down, letting her head rest against the bark. Prepared to wait until Sasha finally exited since she was also going home after whatever meeting she was now in.

Even as resolute in her determination to wait for Sasha as she was, Becky's eyelids began to betray her. A combination of todays stress and the remnants of jet lag making them feel far to heavy to hold up. Becky reasoned that a short nap wouldn't be the worse thing in the world and succumbed to her tired bodies demand.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the sudden new voice jolting Becky out of her nap.

Becky looked around, unaware of how long she had been asleep beneath the tree. Obviously long enough for dark clouds heralding rain to swoop in and block out the sun that had been previously shining brightly.

"What's a pretty little princess like yourself doing out here without a castle?" Becky was unable to stop from snorting at the horrible pick up line, "Don't be like that. I know you are just amazed someone as gorgeous as me would even speak to someone like you, but don't worry hunny bunny. Breezy's here to catch you when you fall."

If her jaw could physically hit the ground it would have. Becky took a good look at the idiot that continued poorly hitting on her. His blonde hair painstakingly straightened, and his outfit far too coordinated to have been picked out without significant time and thought. In his right hand he held out his phone, staring at the screen despite the fact that he was supposedly talking to Becky. After a second Becky figured out that he was actually checking his own reflection with the phones camera, "I think your arms are pretty full of yourself already."

Breezy, as he'd called himself, didn't enjoy the comment. His left eye twitched uncontrollably and his phone dropped down to his hip, "I offer you the paradise that is me and you throw it back in my face. Your loss."

For at least a couple seconds Becky had almost convinced herself that this must be a prank. Someone must be filming from the bushes because there was no way in hell this man was for real, "If that's paradise I will take my chances elsewhere."

"Listen here you ugly bitch…" he angrily started, before he was cut off.

"I must be hearing things Breeze. You wouldn't be threatening my property, now would you?"

"Your property?" Both Breeze and Becky questioned in astonished unison.

Sasha glanced directly at Becky, "Yes," then back to Breeze, "Which means you back the fuck off. Do I need to dumb it down for you?" her arms crossed and posture defiant, "Move on pretty boy."

Breeze condescendingly sneered, giving both women a disgusted look before throwing his hands in the air, "You are not worth it anyway," and walking away.

Sasha's head followed the blonde man's retreat, shaking her head at his audacity, "Can you believe that stupid idiot? Oh well best not spend anymore time worrying about worthless people." Sasha started walking back towards the parking lot eventually opening the door to a red four door sedan and looking back towards Becky, who had not moved from her spot under the tree, "Well are you coming?"

Becky's confused face was quickly becoming one of Sasha's favorite things. She would never admit it out loud, but the way her nose scrunched up like Samantha from Bewitched when she was confused may be the most adorable thing she had seen, "What?" Becky questioned.

"Just get in the car. I'm pretty sure you don't want to walk home in the rain. Although I wouldn't say no to an impromptu wet t-shirt contest," she joked, sitting down in the driver's seat and closing the door. Dropping the window down halfway so she could continue the conversation from inside.

Becky scoffed, "Its not even raining yet…" As if on cue the sky began to drop buckets of rain, "You have got to be kidding me," even being under the tree did little to help, only taking seconds for Becky to be thoroughly drenched.

"I mean I did tell you so," Sasha unhelpfully stated, closing the window till just a small crack remained, "What are you doing just standing there? Get a move on it."  
Becky stubbornly remained still, her arms crossed, and feet firmly planted beneath, "Why would I get in a car with you?"

Inside the car Sasha sighed softly talking to herself, "Why must she make this difficult," before yelling to be heard over the constant raindrops that fell, "Get in the car!"

"No. You've been a bitch to me all day. You keep on screwing with me. Then you act like you care. I just don't get you," the emotional rant landing on deaf ears.

"Listen you want to talk this out. We can talk. But first, you get in the damn car. Now!"

Becky rolled her eyes at Sasha but started slowly walking towards the car. She really didn't want to have to walk home in the rain, and she was already soaking wet. It was only logical to take advantage of someone who had a car. When she sat down on the towel Sasha had thoughtfully provided as a cover for the chair Becky spoke, "I only got in because I wanted too. Not because you told me too."

"Keep telling yourself that," Sasha turned in her seat to more fully face her guest, "I did tell you not to roll your eyes at me, didn't I? I distinctly remember telling you to never do that, but here you are testing me," Becky's face was turned away staring out the window, the lack of attention annoying Sasha. She reached out and grabbed the Irish woman's chin none too gently, forcefully rotating her until Becky's fierce and challenging eyes stared back into the fiery depths of Sasha's own, "Look at me when I am talking to you. For god's sake woman I am being extremely generous today."

Sasha was not happy when Becky snorted and scoffed, "This is you being generous? Wow someone should call the church, we may have found a new saint."

Quicker than Becky could react, Sasha reached across her lap to reach the lever which controlled the seat. Pulling hard on it with one hand while her other situated itself on Becky's chest and pushed her backwards, the chair falling down till Becky was nearly lying down.

Sasha kept up the pressure, not allowing Becky to sit back up. Maneuvering her agile body through the limited space until she was straddling the Irish woman, effectively pinning her down.

The hand not pushing down on Becky's chest twisted itself into the orange locks, that felt like silk against her skin. Sasha added a little twist, just enough to make the grip a little more uncomfortable, leaning down till just a few inches separated the two women's faces, "I'm going to forgive you that one, since it actually was somewhat funny, and you didn't know my rules. Just for future reference, don't talk back to me."

Becky was unwilling to just give in, "For your future reference, I could care less about your rules," Using her free hands to try and grab at Sasha's and break her grip.

In response Sasha tightened her grip a little more, "I would strongly suggest you not do that. We wouldn't want your pretty little head to be missing a chunk of hair now."

Becky recognized a lost cause when she saw it, although considering how today had went it felt like everything today was a bit of a lost cause, "Fine. Now could you please, and I mean this real sincere lass, get off of me!"

"I will when I'm convinced you won't try and take a swing at me."

"Pretty sure I would be totally justified punching you right now," Becky snarled, trying her best to avoid thinking about the position she was currently in.

Sasha mock pouted, before biting her bottom lip, "This is the thanks I get for so humbly offering you a ride in my car. On top of that now I'm all wet from being on top of you," the innuendo impossible to miss, "That's very thoughtless of you Becky."

Taking her time, Sasha untangled her hand from Becky's soft tresses, moving back into her own seat and starting up the car.

The passenger seat sprang back into an upright position, pulling Becky's body back into the normal seated posture. If her glare had any affect on Sasha, it wasn't noticeable from her calm demeanor. Sasha acted like this was just an everyday thing, nonchalantly checking her rear-view mirror before backing out of the spot, "So where to?"

Becky continued glaring at Sasha without offering a response. Trying to calm her still racing heart.

"My choice then. Great. I've got just the place."

Back inside the Performance Center Charlotte was walking with a purpose. Right now, that purpose was finding Bayley. She needed some support right now after exposing herself. As usual though when she actually tried being vulnerable lately it ended in misplaced anger, and heightened anxiety. Usually Charlotte was able to find Bayley and her brunette friend consistently would find some way to talk her off the ledge so to speak and think rationally again.

Becky's timing had been perfectly horrible; just after her tense words with Sasha and before she was able to let go of some steam by visiting her friend. Charlotte instantly regretted everything she did and resigned herself to letting Bayley yell at her. She really did deserve it for being so mean to Becky, who was just being a nice person.

Charlotte buried her face in her hands, groaning loudly, "Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why are you so dumb Charlotte?"

When she ended up finding Bayley she immediately began calling out to her, oblivious to the fact that Bayley was in the middle of a conversation. The tiny blonde who had been leaning up against the wall gave Charlotte a cross look before looking back at the brunette and smiling shyly, "I will take that as my cue to leave. It was nice just talking. We should do it again. I mean only if you want of course."

Bayley responded unnaturally fast, "I do. I mean, that sounds nice Alexa."

"Cool. That's pretty cool. Umm I really should get going."

"Cool. Not that you leaving is cool. Just cool like cool."

Even as upset as she was Charlotte could admit that she was garnering quite a bit of entertainment from the awkward exchange. Content with allowing it to go on for as long as the two were willing.

"Well I guess I will talk to you later Bayley. Bye," and with that final goodbye Alexa walked off.

"See ya," Bayley called out after the retreating blonde, before turning her attention back to Charlotte, "I was expecting you to last a bit longer. Tell me what went wrong," Bayley demanded. Knowing that Charlotte could beat around the bush sometimes, and not willing to deal with it this time.

Charlotte took a deep breath, preparing herself for disapproval, "So I talked to Sasha."

Bayley put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow skyward, "How did this talk go exactly."

"Not well."

"Would you honestly describe it as a talk? I find that hard to believe considering the last time you tried to 'talk' you and Sasha ended up yelling so loudly you scared half the people here."

"I guess you could say it was more of a warning," Charlotte cringed as soon as she admitted it.

It took a few seconds for Bayley to calm herself, when all she wanted to do was shake some sense into the taller blonde, "Ok so it wasn't a talk, it was a warning. Now I'm assuming there was a reason behind the warning? Care to share?"

It was like pulling teeth to get information out of Charlotte when she was upset, but Bayley had been dealing with it for so long that it came naturally, "Nothing much, just general warning type stuff."

"Just tell me now and make this easier on both of us. What did you warn her about?" The response from Charlotte was so quiet, she may as well have not said anything, "Just say it. You're wasting both our time right now."

"Fine. I told her to stay away from Becky. Happy?"

Bayley gave herself a moment to think about the best way to traverse this uncharted, and deeply problematic, territory, "Ok."

"Wait. Ok?" Charlotte was terribly confused, "Where is the normal Bayley? Tell me how dumb I'm being and blah blah blah."

"In all honesty you seem to be doing a good job of it yourself, and I don't believe you've told me everything yet."

"Fine. Me and Becky may have crossed roads after my chat with Sasha," Bayley couldn't help but groan. It was like watching a car wreck happen and knowing you can't do anything to stop it since it already happened, "I may have pushed her against a wall and told her stay away from me."

Charlotte had closed her eyes in anticipation of the inevitable Bayley scolding, but after none came she opened them. Taking in her brunette friend whose head was bowed down, both hands rubbing circles into her temples to alleviate the coming headache. Bayley needed a bit to figure out the right course of action before moving ahead, "I am so angry right now I don't know where to begin."

"Listen Bayley I just…"

"No! You don't get to talk right now. You realize how insane you sound. Right? You warn Sasha to stay away from Becky and then minutes later you tell her to stay away. I'm really trying to understand, but this is some coocoo crazy stuff Charlotte. I don't know how much I can help you with this either. It sounds like the only person you need to make things right with is Becky. So why are you still standing here?" Bayley lectured, hoping that something she said would make it through.

"She might already be gone."

Bayley sighed, "You won't know though if you don't go check. If I'm being honest, I don't really want to continue this conversation until you've apologized to Becky," the feeling of déjà vu striking Bayley at that moment.

Steeling herself for what surely was going to be a lot of groveling and begging Charlotte agreed, "You're right. Maybe she hasn't left yet," starting to walk away, "Catch you later Bayley."

Shaking her head at the now departing Charlotte, Bayley spoke out loud to herself, "Those three are going to be the death of me I swear."

The rain cascaded down the windows of Sasha's car as it slowly rumbled along the dilapidated roadway, carefully avoiding the potholes that scattered about.

In minutes they had left the performance center and Sasha had taken them down a series of turns that led them into a fairly run-down part of the city. Becky couldn't recognize any of the buildings around her, although that didn't say much considering she had basically just got here.

"Where are you taking us?"

Sasha just smirked, keeping her eyes on the road and ignoring the question. She turned off into a tiny parking lot with only enough room for maybe four cars if you were willing to risk some dents. With it still being before noon the parking lot was empty, the quaint local bar it catered to equally empty, "I'm taking you here," finally answering Becky's question, "You wanted to talk, so we are going to talk where we won't be bothered. I know the guy that works here and he said we could come in while its empty. Pretty sure he has a thing for me. You can talk to him if you want since you have that in common."

When Becky looked at Sasha after that comment, she couldn't have been upset if she tried. Sasha was smiling from ear to ear, openly enjoying the way Becky got flustered from her teasing words. Her enthusiasm and playful manner were infectious, and Becky actually cracked a tiny smile, deciding to play along, "Well then we have something else in common."

That definitely captured Sasha's attention, "And what would that be?"

"Good taste," Becky sent an overly animated wink in the other woman's direction.

If it was possible Sasha's smile got a little bigger, "Flattery will get you nowhere Becky."

The comment pulled Becky back to earth, reminding her of why she wanted to talk to Sasha in the first place, "Really? Seems like there is nothing I can do to get me anywhere with you."

It was an honestly sad sight to see Sasha's smile shrink until her face was unreadable. A mask moving in, blocking Becky from discerning what Sasha was thinking or feeling, "Lets go inside," promptly opening her car door and plunging out into the still falling rain. Slamming the door behind her and leaving Becky momentarily alone in the car.

The steady raindrops beating onto the metal roof sounded loud in the suddenly quiet car interior. The escaping air from a large sigh the only other noise before Becky opened her own door and braved the weather. Making her way to the door Sasha had disappeared through as quick as possible.

When she entered inside she took in the bar, finding that it looked much better on the inside than the out. While the outside looked uncared for, and somewhat, the inside was the exact opposite. Every surface was clean and in relatively good condition. The only lighting coming from soft lights that were strung across the ceiling in a random pattern. Giving the room a glow and warmth that caught Becky off guard.

"Its nice in here isn't it?" Sasha's rich tones pulling Becky's gaze.

"Suppose so. It could use an Irish flag and some football on, but this will do," Becky quipped. Suddenly feeling a bit more nervous. There was only so much stalling with small talk before they actually had to talk. As much as Becky had wanted to talk, now that the moment was upon her she started thinking of all the possible horrible ways this could end. Some of the scenarios somewhat reasonable, while some were so fantastical they may as well have been Hollywood screenplays.

She was saved from her thoughts when Sasha decided to forge ahead. Sitting down on an empty stool and pulling out another one, "You wanted to talk. So, stop beating around the bush and talk."

Rolling her neck did little to help the tension that was building inside, "You are right I did want to talk about things. I'm going to just be honest out the gate her. I am confused. I will admit that. Everything was easy at first. You were just a bitch and I didn't like you. Nice and simple," Becky had still not sat down, "And now… Now I have no idea where I stand. Lord help me, I know I shouldn't, but I actually think I like you. Crazy as that makes me look. And I hate not knowing what you are thinking."

Sasha hadn't said a word during the whole speech, a blank look of detachment holding throughout.

"Just like right now," the Irish woman getting slowly louder as she continued venting, "I can't tell if anything I've said affected you at all. But then you have these little moments where I think I might be seeing something real and its makes me think I might not be alone in this. I didn't tap out earlier, but I am now. Just put me out of my misery. Do you feel anything?" Brown eyes imploringly directed towards the woman who had not moved during the entirety of the speech.

The silence seemed to stretch. Each second feeling longer than the last. Until Sasha finally broke her silence, "No."

A single second can occasionally feel like you could fit a lifetime inside. For Becky, this was one of those moments, "Oh…"

* * *

A/N: So hopefully you are not too mad at me after this ending. I actually have a bit more already written, but this ended up feeling like the best place to stop this chapter, and basically finish the insanity that was day one. Plus the return of mom Bayley. She is the perfect comic foil for the craziness that surrounds her right now.

If you liked it, or hated it, or want a refund (wait did you pay for this?) throw it down in the comments. One of my favorite parts of writing is interacting with people who've read your work. As much as authors don't like to admit it, the feedback is super nice, and does sometimes help get you writing a bit quicker.

Between this, and my new A/U story I actually have wrote over 10k words this week, which is pretty massive for me. And I even am getting this chapter out when I said I would. That is pretty dang impressive to my pea brain.

I also can't take 100% credit for the final line, its actually an homage if you will to one of the most depressing moment in 'How I Met your Mother' but damn if doesn't do its job of making you feel horrible.

As always hope you got some entertainment out of this, and if not, I recommend tacos. They usually help.


	7. Glass case of emotion

The silence was stifling. Somehow oppressive and invasive, as if it was testing Becky's ability to withstand it. Seconds of silence that, as they continued to tick by, got progressively more difficult to deal with, "Well that's… Good to know." Becky said, barely stumbling through the five words.

All the while Sasha had continued calmly sitting down, leaning lightly back onto the bar while her body faced towards the fiery woman who was fidgeting and trying very hard to act as if Sasha's single word hadn't been impactful. Which only served to betray her and make it abundantly clear how hard the perceived rejection had hit.

Sasha felt a twinge of regret from her own manner. She sincerely hadn't been trying to make the other woman feel bad. Everyone always said that honesty was the best policy. So why did honestly answering a question make her stomach feel like it was tied in knots.

"Could you take me home please?" the timid and quiet voice sounding nothing like the woman who had spoke with such passion and fire earlier.

An immediate need to rectify this and please the Irish woman taking a hold before Sasha could think better of it, "When I said no I meant it."

It was hard to distinguish Becky's voice through the tremble and low volume, "Thanks for clarifying."

"You asked me if I felt anything like you, and I don't. I won't apologize for that," Sasha soldiered on before the Boss' logic stole the reigns back and stopped her from following through, "But I don't see the harm in giving you a chance to try."

Of all the reactions she could have expected from Becky, laughter was not high on the list, "You've got to be kidding me," she choked out now staring towards the ceiling, blinking away the tears that blotted her vision. The soft light from above making the tears on Becky's eyelashes glisten like tiny stars, that Sasha had to fight the urge to not reach up and wipe away.

"There would be rules of course. But I'm giving you a chance to prove yourself, so I think I deserve some concessions on your end," Sasha taking the moment to try and regain control of herself and the scenario that she didn't expect to be in just a minute ago.

Sasha had intended to use the rejection of Becky's known affection as a tool to mess with her opponent before their sanctioned match on Wednesday for NXT. She rationalized this as just an adaptation of that plan. After all she was leaving in two months, so this was a perfect way to pass the time. If Becky thought that this meant more to Sasha than just some casual fun, that fault would lie at the naïve women's feet.

Becky was still trying to catch her breath from the emotional whiplash. She was beyond frustrated. Half of her wanting to charge the other woman and attack her, while the other half didn't know what to do, but kept on telling her to at least listen. Maybe she had reacted too quickly without giving Sasha time to process her earlier words, "I'm listening. But you don't get to be the only one with rules."

"Alright, name them," Sasha immediately accepted. Her posture on the stool becoming slightly more casual and relaxed than it had been. Her eyes displaying a genuine inquisitiveness to what Becky had in mind.

Having not expected the other woman to accept so quickly Becky was caught off guard, and decided to stall for time to think, "Okay. You caught me. I just need a wee bit of time to think of some."

A tiny smile appeared once again on Sasha's face. A ray of sunshine through the darkness that Becky wanted to help brighten, "You're lucky you are so damn cute," the smile growing ever so slightly at the blush her compliment garnered, "I suppose I can start, considering I came prepared."

"How could I have been prepared?"

Sasha pretended as if she didn't hear the words. Moving on as if nothing had happened, "First rule is that I am the boss. We only do something if I am ok with it."

"Is that one rule, or two?" Becky teased.

A quick glare sent from underneath her eyelashes was all the admonishment needed, "Anyways, where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?" Sasha pretended to be thinking, "Now I remember. Rule number two; you can't say anything about this to anyone. Rule number three goes along with the last one. When we are in public you and I will treat each other as if nothing has changed. Easy enough."

Those last two definitely stopped Becky in her tracks, "I need some time to think," hoping that Sasha would understand and give her the time needed to process the new information.

"I suppose that is fair. I did spring a lot on you."

"Geeze you think?" Becky lightly teased.

The ride back to Becky's apartment was somehow both awkward and comfortable. Even knowing how little sense that made, Becky couldn't find a more apt description of the last few minutes.

Both she and Sasha had skirted around any topics that could possible threaten the momentary calm. Which really didn't leave much, considering how little they knew about the others likes and dislikes. The realization of which gave the Irish woman a moment of introspection before she suddenly spoke up, "What's your favorite color?"

Sasha shot a quick amused look in her passenger's direction before bringing her eyes back to the road, "Well that was random. Any reason behind the first day of school question?"

"I just realized I know next to nothing about you. If I'm going to jump, I'd like to know what the landing looks like." A tinge of worry entering her tone. Worry that somehow everything would come crashing back down to earth the second things started stabilizing and going smoothly.

A worry that was misplaced, "Well in that case, its blue. I guess that means it is my turn. Hmm…" Sasha took a few seconds to ponder a question of her own, "Any interesting hidden talents."

Becky thought about what she could divulge, before deciding on a tame answer, "I like to think I can cook pretty well."

"Anything else?"

"You don't get to ask two questions in a row," Becky challenged.

A playful grin shone bright in the car, "I'm the boss. I can change the rules of this game if I want to."

"You aren't the boss of me yet. I still haven't decided."

"I think you have," Sasha challenged, a red light giving her the chance to focus on her car companion, "You just don't know it yet."

Becky's immediate response was to roll her eyes, but at the last second, she stopped, "A little full of yourself, aren't you lass. I think I will defer to myself on how I feel."

"I have every reason to be. Just take the time you wanted. You will come to your senses sooner or later."

"There is no arguing with you is there?"

"Nope," Sasha confidently declared, "If you know that then why are you still trying?"

As Sasha slowly pulled up to the curb in front of the rundown apartment building the disgust she felt was unable to be hidden. At one point the outside must have been painted a light shade of blue, but years of neglect had not been kind, and a large portion of it had already flaked away. The wooden ramp that led up to front door tilted dangerously and was obviously unsteady from a glance. One of the large glass windows near the entrance had a spiderweb of tiny cracks around the bottom, held in by brown packaging tape that had long since started to lose its adhesive properties. Grass that had burned out months ago was now overtaken with an assortment of weeds and the occasional discarded wrapper. A silver metal pail, rusted from years of exposure to the weather, rested against the apartments wall. Cigarette butts overflowing from the top and adding to the tiny pile surrounding the bucket.

The driver had been so distracted by the state of decay that she hadn't noticed her passenger was preparing to leave out into the rain that continued falling, "Wait!" Sasha desperately called out when she saw a pale hand begin to open the door.

Becky peered over, hand stalled and just resting on the door handle, "What?"

For the first time in a while Sasha was flustered, but managed to hide it well and quickly adapt, "I have an umbrella," the words came out too fast to be natural, and Becky's quizzical look made it obvious that she felt that as well, "I have an umbrella, so let me walk you up."

Becky had been unsure of what to expect from Sasha for some time now, but she still couldn't help being surprised at the polite suggestion, "Oh. That would be nice."

The umbrella opened up, blocking out the rain as Sasha walked around the front of the car till she stood just outside the passenger door. Before she could overthink the gesture, Sasha pulled the door open herself, holding the door open wide and the umbrella high overhead to provide coverage for both of them.

Her passenger was pleasantly flustered by the unexpectedly chivalrous gesture. Choosing to roll with the good fortune, Becky gingerly stepped out of the car. Searching for, and finding the now familiar brown eyes staring back, "Thanks."

"Umm… You're welcome," she replied. Hoping that Becky hadn't noticed her slight hesitation.

Considering how close they needed to stand in order for both be under the umbrella's coverage it would be impossible for Becky to not notice, "Are you ok? Did I do –"

"No!" the single word coming out more aggressive than Sasha had intended. The Irish eyes that had finally calmed down, regressing back to a cautious state, "Its not you. Listen, just don't worry about it. It was nothing." Sasha almost pleaded with the other woman to drop the subject.

Becky tentatively nodded, her mouth pulled tight and her expression once again guarded.

For once Sasha was the one who was uncomfortable, "Fine. I just am not the best at taking peoples thanks. That's all," turning her head away and staring off into the rain.

"So, you got some baggage. Who doesn't. I could be your very own personal baggage handler."

Sasha's head swiveled back, shocked at how the other woman constantly surprised her. Even after she had objectively acted like a bitch towards Becky most of the day, the pure hearted woman earnestly tried to make her feel better, "Thanks… I think."

Becky gave her a tiny smile, but let it drop. Not sure how much she wanted to delve into her own words and what they implied.

Both women started to make their way through the weeds and up to the entryway. Their shoes making squelching noises in the waterlogged ground until they reached the rickety ramp.

While searching through her pockets Becky mumbled to herself, "Where did I put you?" Eventually pulling out a small gold key in triumph, "Success."

"Congratulations," Sasha sarcastically offered up, laughing at the faux mean look Becky shot her way, "By the way, did you finally think of your rule?"

Becky looked like a deer in the headlights. She hadn't given a second thought to it, "Let me get back to you on it."

"Fine. Keep me in suspense," shaking her head in mock indignation, "I guess I could leave you with some motivation before I leave."

"Wait. What does that mean?"

Becky's question answering itself, when Sasha used her free hand to gently grab the back of her head. Leaning forward while pulling Becky closer till their lips softly met in the middle, with the patter of rain atop the umbrella providing a calming soundtrack. Both losing track of time as the rain continued echoing while they both engaged in the kiss. At first, they were slow and exploratory, just testing each other's response to the new situation, before it slowly gained steam as they became more acquainted.

After a while the two needed to break for air and rested against each other, their foreheads lightly touching, both intent on keeping a semblance of the electric connection. Becky was the first to start speaking, "I thought you were going to give me time to think?"

"I'm not?" Sasha teasingly questioned, "I was under the impression that I am just helping you think correctly. Nothing wrong with that."

Becky rolled her eyes, "I'm sure that was all you were—"

Uncaring of the rain that still fell Sasha dropped the umbrella, moving forward till Becky was pressed gently up against the front door. Pressing her body close and trailing her fingernails agonizingly slow up Becky's arms, "I'm starting to think you are rolling your eyes on purpose now," punctuating her sentence by fusing her lips to the Irish woman's once again and nibbling on her plump lower lip. Eventually she moved her kisses downward to Becky's neck and exposed collarbone. Tiny nips placed along the bone ripping a gasp out of Becky while her hands reflexively grabbed at Sasha's head, pulling her in closer.

Sasha smirked, and moved back up to claim Becky's mouth. Effectively keeping the other woman quiet until Becky reluctantly pulled away, lips swollen and face flush, "If this was how you had responded earlier, I would have rolled my eyes even more."

This time Sasha was the one who rolled their eyes. Unable to stop the natural reaction from the orange haired wrestler's charm, "I think I left you with enough information to make a good decision. We can talk again before our match. By the way, don't think I am going to go easy on you just because of all this. I have a certain reputation to uphold."

Becky had almost forgotten about their match this Wednesday in all the ensuing craziness, "Of course, I wouldn't expect anything else. I'm sure the match will be very Sasha-fying," grinning at her pun.

Sasha grabbed the umbrella back off the ground and began walking back to her car, "I'm not a big fan of puns."

"I will make you one."

"Doubt it."

"You can think that. Just keep Sashaying away."

"You are not helping your case." Sasha informed Becky. Opening the door of her car and waving before stepping inside and driving off into the distance.

The almost goofily large grin wouldn't leave Becky's face. Her mind replaying the last couple minutes in glorious detail, while she leaned casually against the front door.

Suddenly the door was pulled open, Becky falling uncontrollably backwards from the unexpected change.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her from behind, stopping her momentum and keeping her upright. The arms flexing and pulling her against the flabby midsection of the man who had grabbed her, "How inappropriate Ms. Lynch. Falling for your landlord," his fetid breath crawling down the back of her neck. Uncoordinated and stubby fingers that felt like sandpaper slipping, "accidentally" underneath the hem of her shirt, to find and run across the band of porcelain skin between her shorts and shirt.

Reflexively Becky almost threw up from the unwanted, but supposedly accidental, touch. Pushing herself upright and quickly making space between her and the creepy landlord of the shitty apartment complex she rented from.

Everything happened so fast after WWE contacted her that finding a suitable place to live, that was still affordable and rented month to month, had been almost impossible. The only place available being this sketchy apartment that allowed her to move in last minute for a low price that was too good to be true. Unfortunately, Becky hadn't had time to try and find a better option, which she had regretted upon meeting the creepy and disgusting man who ran the building, "Hi Mr. Snitsky. Thanks for catching me," the words tasting like sand in her mouth as she forced them out. Not willing to call out the inappropriate behavior and risk having the roof over her head threatened.

His ingenuine smile seemed ominous, the ratty beard underneath filled with the remnants of his last meal which had clearly been very greasy, "Oh anytime. Feel free to call me Gene. I feel like we know each other so well already. No need to be so formal."

"Ok Gene," Becky conceded, hoping to get away and into the safety of her apartment as quick as possible.

"I saw your little friend too, and the little show you two put on," his voice oozing with slime. The terrifyingly genuine smile on his face the stuff of nightmares, "You two need a friend to join in and teach you a few things, I'm always available."

Becky refused to answer, shaking slightly in suppressed rage. Her fists squeezed so tightly that the joints screamed in protest of the abuse. Every molecule in her body telling her to punch the man in the face, repeatedly, for saying such disgusting things about Sasha.

She let out a breath when he started walking away, down towards the street. His white tank top, that looked more yellow from stains than white, stretched dangerously close to the breaking point around his distended and bloated midsection, "By the way I tried to fix your bathroom sink. Its going to be a few more days though before it is working again," he called back, not even trying to hide his laziness.

Instead of responding Becky bolted inside, briskly walking through the hallway, the light from above flickering constantly. Eventually making it to her apartment and moving inside. Slamming the door behind her, quickly latching the deadbolt and putting the rusty chain in place.

Gazing around the mostly empty studio apartment, a few boxes scattered around the limited floor space, Becky thought back to Sasha and tried to focus on how things had started to finally look up for them.

Even though her first day had objectively been terrible. Becky allowed herself to hope that she had somehow got all her bad luck out in one fell swoop.

The mattress that lay flat on the floor called out to Becky, her sore and tired muscles just now deciding to make their presence known once again.

Flopping down onto the soft material, Becky finally allowed herself to completely relax. Curling in on herself underneath a light sheet and settling into her fluffy pillows. Letting herself dream of a new, hopefully better, tomorrow.

Charlotte anxiously waited outside in the misty morning. A thin black jacket pulled on too fight away the early chill that would soon give way to the expected mundane Florida heat.

After looking around yesterday and finding no sign of the person she needed to apologize and explain herself to, Charlotte had vowed to talk to Becky as soon as possible. Bayley sticking true to her word and continuing to give her the silent treatment expediting the process. The blonde unwilling to go any longer than necessary dealing with her friend's silence.

Her feet began to give away the anxious state she was in, shuffling back and forth ever so slightly, never coming to rest and staying still. The constant movement a microcosm of Charlotte's frantic mind. Going over and over the best way to explain herself without sounding like an insane person.

The time for contemplation and preparation abruptly ended when the subject of her necessary apology crept into view. A pair of comically large sunglasses painted a vivid blue blocking bright sunshine that angled directly into her eyes. Already dressed for the day, with orange locks pulled into an efficient ponytail. Hoping to make a much better and more successful impression than her first day.

As the Dublin native drew ever closer Charlotte noticed that she seemed distracted. She hadn't even noticed the tall blonde standing right in front of her, until she was close enough to hear when Charlotte called out to her. Responding with a small wave and an appropriately lukewarm response to the potential conversation.

Becky somewhat reluctantly came over, both hands gripping tightly onto her backpack's straps as if they were anchors that could help her hands from roaming around aimlessly.

Figuring it best to just get through the hard part quickly, Charlotte started off with, "I'm sorry again," the raised eyebrow from Becky in response pulling more words from her, "I know that is already the second time I have acted like a bitch to you, but I can promise you it won't happen again. I took my anger out on you when you didn't deserve it and I feel absolutely horrible about it. Can you forgive me for being such a stupid idiot?"

Becky left her to hang for a time before her she brought her of the hook, unable to let Charlotte just dangle looking worried that her apology wouldn't be accepted, "Alright Flair. You get another shot."

Unable to stop the massive smile from making its way onto her face Charlotte happily gushed, "Oh thank you. You won't regret this. No more Mister mean Flair. Only nice and normal Charlotte from here on out," rambling towards the end in her excited yet still nervous state.

The open smile and disarming laugh that came from the orange haired woman was enough to nearly stop Charlotte's breathing. The early morning sunrays catching her hair just right to make it glimmer and shine like fire that Charlotte yearned to touch regardless of the burn that would surely follow.

Shaking her head of the unhelpful thoughts Charlotte forcefully reminded herself that she just wanted to be friends with Becky.

"I believe you. Lets just put the past behind us. I don't think either of us were at our best yesterday. How about we just start again?"

Charlotte grinned, "Well you did say yes when I asked the same question yesterday. So how can I say no."

A Godzilla sized monster attack would have been needed to distract Charlotte from Becky's effortlessly charming smile.

Keeping this as just friends was seeming a little harder all of a sudden.

After Charlotte and Becky got a hold of Bayley the day started off smoothly enough. Some warmups and introductions facilitated by the two NXT veterans making the morning feel easy and simple.

Sasha had noticeably kept her distance. Committed to giving Becky the time she desired to mull things over. A chorus of debate raged on inside Becky's head. One side ecstatic and rationally praising Sasha for following her word, while the other less sophisticated side was upset that Sasha hadn't been near since their kiss yesterday. Desperately wanting to recapture the feeling and refresh her memories of the events before her landlord tainted them.

Try as Becky might have to recapture the memory of their first kiss last night. It felt like it had been intruded on and muddied. The emotions that Becky remembered feeling in the moment dimmed and forcibly replaced with the disgusted and powerless feeling the ensuing encounter conjured.

A small but pervasive part of her felt guilty that she allowed the sweetly special moment to be trampled on and sullied by one thing, no matter how significant. Each time she looked over at Sasha and saw the other woman purposefully not looking in her direction felt like a punch to the gut. As if somehow, she knew what had happened and was punishing her with the silent treatment.

Knowing that her thoughts were unfounded, and that Sasha was not a mind reader did little to quell the irrational fear. The voices pulling her down and growing stronger throughout the morning.

By lunchtime Becky was spinning out of control in her own mind. While on the outside she seemed totally normal, even cracking a few jokes here and there during some submission hold practice with Bayley and Charlotte, it felt like a heavy burden maintaining her composed facade right now.

While Bayley and Charlotte began discussing possible places to go for lunch and how to spend their afternoon Becky excused herself, pretending she needed to go to the bathroom when her real intention was to find Sasha, who had left the gym area a few minutes prior.

The halls seemed abnormally quiet. The buzz from the fluorescent lights overhead sounding oppressively loud with nothing else to counter it.

Eventually Becky finally stumbled across the person she had been looking for. The bright colored hair difficult to miss in the distance.

Sasha was leaning slightly against a wall her phone held up to her ear while she nodded along to whoever was speaking on the other end. By the time Becky had made it close enough to hear anything Sasha was just finishing up the call and hanging up, her head turning at the noise from Becky's incoming footsteps.

When she noticed that it was Becky, Sasha relaxed slightly. Her arms crossing while she lent back into the wall, content to let Becky come to her. It wasn't hard to notice the sour mood that Becky was in now that she wasn't attempting to put on a show as she had all morning. Even from across the room Sasha had noticed that something wasn't quite right with the new wrestler, which spiraled into a frustration that neither of the two woman who had been working right next to Becky all morning had been able to see what she had. Sasha assumed the best way to proceed would be very lightly until she could identify what was bothering the other woman.

Becky came to a stop a few feet away, sweaty palms quickly wiped dry on her black yoga pants, "Can we talk?"

"Any particular topic in mind. Oh, wait let me guess—"

"In private," the puzzled look from Sasha forcing her to elaborate, "Somewhere more private than this. Please?" The final word ringing with an unmistakable desperation that had Sasha immediately agreeing. Finding an unlocked room that must have been used as a storage space; spare parts and stacks of old gym equipment scattered around the room that looked as if they hadn't seen use in years.

"So, what is this all about?" Sasha asked, giving the nervous woman a once over, noting the haggard and anxious look that took over.

After opening and closing her mouth several times, unable to find the words she need too, Becky gave up on the verbal route and hoped her next action would be welcome. Crossing the small distance, grabbing a hold of Sasha face with both hands and planting her lips atop Sasha's. Trying to focus on the feeling at hand rather than the lingering cold that had been her companion since yesterday.

For her part Sasha wasn't one to pass up on such a golden opportunity. She kissed back, trying to match the erratic energy Becky was bringing to the table. The Irish woman's movements stiff and overly calculated, as if she was thinking far too much for something as basic and instinctual as a kiss.

Sasha could feel the nervous energy flowing out of Becky into the kiss and resolved to try pull her out of it. Taking control of the kiss herself and running her fingernails along the exposed skin near Becky's midriff. Only to be caught off guard by the orange haired woman violently slapping away her hand and breaking all contact, shuffling backwards till a couple feet separated the pair.

Becky's eyes were closed, her breath abnormally quick, from the unwanted memory once again affecting her moment with Sasha, "Umm, so, yea… Sorry I'm-I don't…" words not coming easy while her mind was floating elsewhere.

Unaware of exactly what was going through the retreating woman's mind Sasha tried to blindly steer through the intimidatingly unknown moment. Sasha being well aware of how bad she normally was around people who were upset, attempted to learn from her previous mistakes and try to help rather than ignoring and deflecting like her usual strategy.

Slowly approaching as not to startle the other woman since Becky's eyes remained forcibly closed. She reached out and grabbed a hold of one of Becky's hand, caressing her thumb back and forth across the tightly wound knuckles she found. The tension ever so slightly ratcheting down from the new contact, giving Sasha an indication that she was heading in the right direction.

Her other hand slowly rose till it rested on top of soft orange hair, letting the fingers gently begin stroking up and down with the barest amount of pressure. Hoping that initiating some light physical contact could help ground and calm down the still panicky woman.

After several tense moments brown eyes met their counterpart, a small but still worried smile gracing Sasha's face at the now familiar pair of eyes that were slightly unfocused, "Hey there. Nice to have you back," she joked trying to keep the atmosphere light and avoid making Becky feel cornered. Sure, that if she pushed too hard right now Becky would flee.

Becky blushed and started to look away, "Sorry. I don't know what happened," the inability to make eye contact during her words making them ring hollow to Sasha.

It appeared very clear to Sasha that the other woman was lying to her and avoiding giving her the answer. Worried as she still was, she decided to drop it, still convinced that Becky could try and bolt.

Years down the line Sasha would continue to swear that she had not gotten the idea for her next action from Bayley.

Sasha did something she very rarely did, carefully wrapping her arms around the Becky's body, letting her hands splay out and gently rub the tense back muscles, pulling them closer together into a tight hug.

At first Becky was shocked by the action and her hands remained stubbornly adhered to her side, before the shock passed and she reciprocate. The tightly corded muscle in her arms grabbing onto Sasha and squeezing desperately back as if she was afraid that she would float away without the strong grip.

Internally, Sasha struggled to rationalize how this fit in with her planned way of dealing with this distraction. Sasha knew that in the future she may look back and question whether this was the right course of action, but she couldn't justify leaving Becky in such a state without at least trying to help a tiny bit.

Becky began to melt into the gentle hug, the comfort and warmth brought in from the soothing furnace that was Sasha helped to drive away the cold and gross shame that had made occupancy in her mind since yesterday. Her head dropping into the crook of the smaller woman's neck while her hands adjusted and wrapped themselves tightly in the damp material of Sasha's workout shirt, tugging them both closer still as her entire body began shaking like it was suddenly chilly inside the room.

The Irish woman allowed herself to indulge in the hug for only so long, eventually starting to slowly pull away, only to be pulled back in by Sasha. A hand slowly and repeatedly beginning to stroke down the back of Becky's hair, with a tiny whispered, "Shh… There's no rush," the small assurance allowing her to finally clear the mind of negative thoughts and just enjoy the moment. The repetitive petting of her hair and tiny shushes nearly lulling her to the sleep which she had severely missed from the previous night.

Sasha shocked herself by allowing the comforting contact to continue till Becky politely and subtly indicated she was ready to be let go. When the moment finally came she was even more shocked to find she was reluctant to follow suite and let go herself. When they did separate Sasha took it upon herself to stay close, extricating herself from the embrace without stepping backwards and creating a gap of contact.

Becky didn't seem to mind the proximity, her own hand idly pinching the bottom hem of Sasha's shirt and lazily playing with the fabric, "Thanks," the single quiet word holding a weight that was hard to comprehend for the magenta haired woman who was still in the dark as to what caused Becky's minor meltdown.

"It was nothing," Sasha swiftly deflected, going back to her more standard unhealthy way of not dealing with real emotion. Looking at Becky's face fall from the casual brush off of a significant moment for her resulted in a quick backtrack, "Sorry that came out wrong. I just don't want you to feel like you owe me."

The fabric Becky continued to pinch must have became very interesting, pulling the woman's gaze down to her own fingers when she spoke, "Can we just forget about it for now. I shouldn't have even come to find you. I was the one who wanted the time to think in the first place and I still don't have an answer. I'm just being a bother, I should just go." The rambling words ending with Becky pulling away and turning towards the door her hand already on the knob and ready to leave.

Having seen it coming Sasha was well prepared for Becky's attempt to quickly flee the room, crossing the short distance and covering the pale and cold hand with own tanned and warm one, halting the door from being opened. She shifted closer still pressing her body into the other woman's tense back and slowly wrapping her other arm around Becky's midsection preparing herself for the next step. Allowing her hand to stretch out and, with a featherlight pressure, rub tiny circles into the defined abdominal muscles that pulled taut from the contact. A sharp fast intake of breath from Becky informing Sasha that she had found a trigger source for the discomfort.

Taking a chance Sasha went back to what cause Becky to slap her hand away in the first place, letting her fingers slowly fall downward until they could slide underneath the shirts material and onto the silky-smooth skin beneath. Holding her breath while awaiting the other woman's reaction to her bold move.

For her part Becky allowed the contact much better this time around. Still tensing at the touch, but not recoiling away from it. Holding still in anticipation of whatever Sasha would do next.

Sasha halted any further action, her hand simply resting in place till she received confirmation that this wasn't too much, "You don't have to say anything. Just nod if this is okay. Alright?" Leaning in to whisper in Becky's ear as if speaking any louder would crack this fragile moment. The almost imperceptible nod gave Sasha the ok to move. The hand on Becky's stomach flexing, letting the fingers curl and lazily sweep from side to side, with each pass dipping lower and lower. Her progress eventually being halted by the top of Becky's velvety yoga pants. Each woman holding their breath, being on the precipice of something that couldn't be taken back.

While Sasha was comfortable taking things to the next level under more normal circumstances, it felt wrong to move any further when Becky was noticeably still reeling. Moving her fingers back upwards till they were once again running across the valleys and hills of the Irish woman's abs.

Pulling her other hand off of Becky's, Sasha brushed the hair in front of her off the right, exposing the pale skin hidden underneath. Leaning closer Sasha pressed a light kiss to the back of the neck in front of her, "This still okay?" placing several more in succession when she saw the Dublin native nod again.

Reflexively Becky began to tilt her head to the side, offering more of her neck to the smaller woman behind her. The tiny kisses helping take her mind off of the hand still roaming her midsection

Sasha smiled at the gesture of submission, glad that her help was being accepted and seemed to be working. The other woman's body noticeably less tense and more receptive to Sasha's touch, "Do you want me to let go?" A part of her hoping that the answer was no, while another part recognized that she was entering dangerous territory here.

Before she had time to think Becky had rotated around and looped her strong arms behind Sasha's head, pulling herself back into the soft but stalwart body. Finding the comfortable spot back in the cozy crook of Sasha's neck and shaking her head vigorously back and forth.

Sasha readjusted her hands splaying them out and holding tightly onto the other woman, one hand rubbing up and down, feeling the individual bumps along Becky's spine and kneading out the knots that surrounded it. Moving her head so that her chin rested atop Becky's pillow like orange locks, "You don't need to worry. I'm here as long as you need me." The words spoken with an honesty that surprised Sasha herself.

The only response was for Becky to burrow her head in further. Turning her head, so that she could lightly press her lips to Sasha's neck in a show of appreciation for the words. Grateful that Sasha was so kind and caring today, which after yesterday, Becky had been unsure of what mood she would find waiting for her.

Surrounded by a comforting embrace Becky allowed herself to relax and indulge for as long as Sasha allowed her too.

Only breaking apart when after several minutes Becky's phone began ringing and she needed to pick it up, "Hey… Yea sorry I just got lose… No, I'm good. I will be back soon, and we can get going… See you in a few Charlotte." Becky turned back towards the magenta haired woman running her hand through her hair and rubbing at her eyes, "So I guess that means I have to go."

"Seems like," Sasha bit out, the old familiar unwanted jealousy rearing its ugly head at the mere mention of the blonde.

"Yea," Becky dejectedly replied, wanting nothing more than to spend more time in Sasha's arms but knowing that wasn't a reasonable thing to do right now with her friends waiting, and the up in the air relationship status between the two. She still felt a little bit guilty for coming to Sasha before she had an answer for her proposal.

A deep breath helped Sasha ignore the negative emotion and focus back onto the woman in front of her, "Listen, I know you aren't sure yet about all this, and I'm trying to respect that. But I need you to give me your phone."

The command seemed odd, but Becky complied, handing over the rectangular object after she quickly put in the password to unlock it.

Without taking her eyes off Becky, Sasha's finger swiped and tapped away at the phone, "I'm putting my phone number in. If you need help again or find yourself down, I want you to call me right away. No bullshit, or it can wait type crap. Got it?" Her eyes conveying the seriousness of her message, "If this feels like too much tell me right now, but I won't sit here and do nothing while you wallow in your own misery. Not if I can help." Holding the phone back out towards Becky in an offering that she could choose to accept or decline right here and now.

The weight of the moment seemed to hit Becky hard, her hand hovering in mid air for a few moments before moving to grab the phone back, "I understand."

At the last moment Sasha pulled the phone out of reach, "Do you?" making sure that Becky was giving her full attention before continuing, "I don't do this for everyone. If you take this then I'm holding you to every rule I've placed out today and yesterday. There is no turning back. Once you accept you are mine."

A moment of contemplation preceded Becky's next words, "I accept," her fingers grasping onto the phone and brushing lightly against Sasha's. The contact sending jolts of electricity from the area, till Becky pulled back with her phone firmly in hand.

Sasha grinned at the acceptance of her terms, "One more thing," Becky's ears perking up in anticipation, "When you are alone with me like this I would like to be called Boss. So, if you could just restate your last words we could move on." Sasha patiently waiting for Becky to comply.

Becky thought back and repeated her earlier words, "I accept… Boss."

In that moment Sasha felt a giddiness and pure joy that had been absent from her life for some time. As much as she wanted to dance in celebration she held it in, "Good. Now get going before your friends send a search party," switching back to a more light-hearted tone before they had to part, "Remember. Call me the second you feel like you need help. If I can help over the phone I will. Ok?"

Becky blushed from the attention, but nodded, "I will Boss," her blush getting worse when she asked, "Is it ok to get a kiss from Sasha before I go?" her tone tentative, still unsure about the particulars of how this relationship would work.

Sasha weighed the situation and couldn't see the harm in allowing it, "Why not. You are clearly having a shitty day and I've been told my kisses are magical. Maybe they can help."

Becky's eyebrows narrowed, "Who told you that?" jealous of the imaginary referenced woman.

Unexpectedly, Sasha leaned forward and placed a gentle, but lingering kiss onto Becky's plump lips. Her hand idly playing with the small hairs at the base of Becky's neck. Breaking the kiss and sending an enticing smirk out to the world, "I'm hoping you."

The tiny giggle forced its way out of Becky's mouth, "Full of yourself, aren't you?"

"You've given me no reason not to be."

"Fine, you win. Your kisses are magical."

"Your kiss are magical…" Sasha trailed off looking expectedly towards the now smiling Becky Lynch.

"Your kiss are magical…" pausing as if she didn't know what Sasha had hinted at before finishing, "Boss."

Sasha mockingly shook her head back and forth, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you. Go see your friends we have plenty of time later."

Becky snuck in a quick peck on the cheek before quickly saying, "See you later Boss," and slipping out the door. Leaving Sasha alone in the musty room.

Shaking her head at the leaving woman's antics Sasha pulled out her own phone, and quickly made a call. Holding the phone up to her ear and hearing the ringing begin. As soon as the person on the other end picked up Sasha immediately began talking, "Don't hang up! I need something from you that isn't for me. Will you help me out here? Please."


	8. Turning the Paige

Becky trudged back towards where she had left Charlotte and Bayley much calmer and balanced than just ten minutes ago.

Charlotte came into view standing alone, just playing around on her phone, presumably waiting for Bayley and Becky to return. She looked up from her phone and noticed the unique orange hair moving closer, "Hey Becky. Bayley said she would be back in just a minute," now noticing Bayley coming from the opposite direction, hands wrung tightly together, "And there she is."

The smile from the bouncy brunette felt a little forced, "Hey you two."

"We had decided to just walk somewhere close for lunch. If that's okay with you of course?" Charlotte explained to Becky.

Before Becky could provide an answer, Bayley spoke up, "Actually I was thinking it might be fun to go to the mall," both women looked at her in surprise at the suggestion, "I was just thinking that they have food there, and since Becky just got here, I'm sure you could find some useful things there. Right?" Imploringly looking at Becky to go along with her plan.

Seeing no obvious reason to disagree Becky shrugged her shoulders and unenthusiastically conceded, "Suppose I could take a peak around while we are there. Wouldn't be the worst thing in the world getting to check out some of the area around here."

Bayley looked relieved, speaking quickly before Charlotte had a chance to get in a word, "Perfect. It's a plan," she looked over towards the blonde, "We can all just hop in your car and go. If that works for you Charlotte?

Even with Bayley acting a little weird Charlotte somewhat reluctantly agreed with the plan, "I guess we can."

"Great. It's all settled then," Bayley clapped her hands and began walking towards the parking lot, "Lets get a move on."

Becky and Charlotte sharing a look at the somewhat odd behavior from the brunette, but ultimately shrugged it off and followed along.

Having made it to the mall and found something edible, Becky followed the drop of condensation trickle down the cup of ice water, onto the tough plastic table that sit in the center of a large food court. The constant hustle and bustle of the crowd around them making the massive area seem much smaller and closed in.

She tried her best to keep engaged with Charlotte and Bayley's quick paced conversation but struggled to not drift back towards her last conversation, and all that it entailed, with Sasha. Absentmindedly she nodded along to whatever point the enthusiastic brunette had just finished making. Still thinking about the new shift in her relationship with Sasha.

"Great let's get going then," Bayley said, both her and Charlotte standing up and bringing their trays over to the trash.

Becky scrambled to follow along, clumsily smacking her kneecap loudly into the bottom of the table. The resounding bang reverberating around the food court, making Charlotte and Bayley whirl around. Finding an angry Irish woman muttering what could only be obscenities in a foreign language and rubbing at a rapidly forming bruise on her knee. Each of the two letting out a laugh at Becky's self-inflicted injury once they realized it wasn't anything serious.

"This is not that funny, I could have been seriously hurt for all yous two know," Becky pouted, pretending that she was insulted by the laughter to hide her real embarrassment at making a spectacle of herself, a large chunk of the food court having also turned towards the sudden loud impact. Pulling herself together she walked with her head held high towards the trash can casually asking Bayley, "So, where we going next?" Fishing for the information she had missed.

Bayley raised a triumphant eyebrow and with a grin on her face turned towards the taller blonde, "Told you so. I knew she wasn't paying attention."

Reluctantly Charlotte agreed, "Fine, you win," still smiling despite herself, "Come on Becky why did you let her win? I was standing up for you," walking off in a fake huff.

Becky threw up her arms in defeat, "I don't even know how I let her win?"

Bayley fought through the laughter for one last gentle dig pointed at Charlotte, "And that my dear Charlotte, is why you lost."

After going to a store that sold what must have been every known scented candle in the universe, Becky remembered she needed a few more items of clothing that were suitable for the local weather. Old sweatshirts and heavier garments that were perfect back in her native land sat uselessly at the bottom of boxes. Unwilling to part with the old sentimental clothing, but also unable to find much use out of a large portion of her wardrobe, "Either of you two know a good spot to pick up some new clothes?"

Giving it a second's though Bayley attempted to clarify, "Anything in particular you are looking for?"

"A lil' bit of everything. Think I might have lost a few things in the move," Becky stated, as they started walking off, following Bayley's silent lead, "Just been noticing a few things missing since I got here."

"Well good thing we came to the mall then," Bayley said before not so subtly touting her idea, "I wonder what great friend could have came up with this plan?"

Charlotte couldn't help but snort, "Where's that humbleness you always get on me about?"

Bayley shrugged, "I am being humble. I only said I was a great friend when we all know I'm the greatest."

Becky shock her head at the back and forth, smiling at the scene in front of her and just enjoying herself. Her clouded mind clearing and engaging with the other two women beside her, laughing out loud at the two's banter.

After hitting up several stores the ladies walked out of the most recent one with several bags in hand.

At the sight of an arcade to their left Bayley gave Charlotte a challenging look, tilting her head towards the arcade when she caught the blonde's attention.

Charlotte let out an excited laugh, "Oh, you want to lose again. Is that it Misses two left feet?"

Bayley puffed out her chest and laid down the gauntlet, "I'm not losing again. There is no way you could get lucky again."

"If you call beating you five times in a row luck then I suppose I was lucky every time."

Becky was understandably confused, "What are you two talking about?"

Bayley answered, "Me and Charlotte have a bit of a tradition where anytime there is an arcade with a dancing game, we have to play a game against each other," she pointed towards Charlotte, "She wins most of the time, but I will not stop until I can beat her every time." Determination dripping from her voice.

"So, basically we are going to be playing forever," Charlotte confidently declared.

An overdramatic flair accompanied Bayley pulling a few loose quarters out of her pocket, "Stop stalling Charlotte. Its time to face your dancing downfall."

After splitting their first two songs with each woman winning on one, they declared it a best out of three match and started up another song for all the marbles. Becky stepped away, leaving the two to their dancing arcade game, having gotten her fill of laughing at their competitiveness over such a silly game. Pulling out her phone and scrolling through till she saw the freshly added contact information. Shaking her head at the audacious woman inputting her contact name as 'The Legit Boss'.

Her finger hovered over the message screen, waiting to type out words that Becky's couldn't think of. How exactly does she text Sasha? Should she try and be funny? Would Sasha like it if she complimented her? What was Sasha even doing right now?

She continued walking with her head buried into her phone's screen, the blank text area mocking her inability to find the right words.

The path she walked took her right next to a large flight simulator machine, proclaiming itself as the next best thing to actually flying. Tucked away into the corner and about ten years past its prime the machine may as well have been abandoned. Assorted crowds of people walking past the antique with barely a glance, the occasionally curious look the extent of attention it garnered.

Becky leaned up against the sturdy machine next to the large metal door that led to the simulator's closed off interior still studying her phone as if the right words would spring to mind at a moment's notice.

A slim figure in a thin black hooded jacket came walking calmly in Becky's direction. Their gait slow and measured, easily sneaking up on the distracted woman till they stopped a few feet away feet planted firmly while their arms crossed, "Little old Becky Lynch. I had heard you made your way up to the minor leagues. Congratulations on accomplishing so little." Starting a derisive slow clap.

The fingers that had been lightly cradling her phone flexed tightly. The metal frame of the phone creaking from the pressure. Becky pulled her eyes up and focused on the familiar figure, hardly believing that she was here, "Paige… Last I heard you were almost back from your last injury. What are you doing down here?"

Paige pulled off the hood that covered her head and shook out her long black tresses, "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm paying back a favor I owed for a friend," she stated cryptically, "Enough about me though, look at you. Finally making it to the WWE after all that hard work," Paige laughed joylessly, "It took you till now to accomplish what I did years ago. How does it feel Becky? Does it feel good knowing that I'm that much better than you? That I have always been better than you?"

Becky didn't allow the obvious taunting to get to her, focusing on her breath and staying calm under the stressful circumstance, "I never cared if I was better than you. I just wanted my girlfriend. What we had was special, then you decided success was more important. That wasn't my decision."

Quick as a snake, Paige got in Becky's face trying to force her off balance, "I see through all your bullshit. I know you were jealous of my talent. Getting the title here just proved it. As soon as I leave you and go off on my own success just falls at my feet," her voice getting progressively angrier and more hostile as she continued, "So, tell me again how you weren't holding me back? Please explain why I should have sat in mediocrity with you."

Despite being unprepared for the encounter Becky remained calm, "I would have told you to go, if you had talked to me. I never wanted to stand in your way, and I never did."

Paige interrupted her, "That's a load of bollocks. You can say that now with a straight face, but I know that you would have manipulated me and tried to stop me from making it here."

Shaking her head at the Norwich born woman, "What happened to the old Paige that I knew? You used to be one of the nicest people I had ever met."

"And what did that old Paige ever achieve? Yet the second I leave on my own I achieve everything you and I ever dreamed of. Nothing happened to me other than learning what was needed to be successful in this business. And having you by my side wasn't going to help me get there."

Becky closed her eyes and took another deep breath, "I hope you found some happiness."

"Believe me I couldn't be happier right now. Just face it Lynch, you aren't worth it. If I had to make the choice all over again I wouldn't change a thing. Unless I could somehow have realized it earlier instead of wasting my time with you," the vindictive tone Paige took on hiding the insecurity she obviously still held onto. Turning on her heel and walking away, "Good luck tomorrow with your match," false sincerity coating the words.

Becky called out after her, "How did you know I had a match?"

Paige turned around, smirking with a secret she wouldn't tell, "What can I say. I have friends in high places. Not sure what you did to get a match with the champ so quickly, but I'm sure your knees got some rough work on the floor," the smirk growing when she saw Becky's anger finally flare at the insult, "Be seeing you around rookie," walking off and disappearing from view.

Still fuming from the insults and frustrating conversation Becky eventually remembered an interesting piece of information she had been unaware of, "Wait… Sasha is the champion?"

Back at the arcade machine Charlotte raised her hands in triumph as the final score indicated she had edged out Bayley's score on the dancing game, "All hail the queen of dance," she declared.

"Make sure you don't call yourself a lord. Michael Flatley might sue you."

Charlotte laughed at Bayley's reference, "I'm sure Becky's Irish connection could help me out there. Right Becky?" looking behind them to find the Irish woman absent, "Did you see where she went Bay?"

Bayley looked around the arcade for a sign of the other woman, "Not a chance. I was too focused on finally beating you."

"And look how well that turned out for you," Charlotte joked, looking around the arcade for the bright orange that would surely stand out. Rather than finding Becky, Charlotte spotted an extremely pale woman with raven hair that stood out amongst the normal Florida residents. Her eyes bugged out and she pulled at Bayley's arm trying to pull her attention towards the woman, "Bayley! That's Paige over there. Let's go say hi," dragging the brunette along without waiting for an answer. Although as soon as Bayley realized that Charlotte wasn't kidding she didn't protest and moved in tandem with her friend across the arcade floor.

They both tried to stay quiet and act cool as they walked up to a wrestler who had already accomplished so much that they could still only dream of. Bayley spoke up first making the pale British woman turn towards them, recognition shining on her face, "Hey girls how's NXT been treating you?"

Charlotte and Bayley were flustered that Paige actually asked about them and regaled her with stories from the past few months around the performance center.

A few minutes passed with Paige politely listening to the still starstruck wrestlers, answering the random questions they had about her time on the main roster succinctly. Over the British wrestler's shoulder Charlotte saw the woman who they had initially been trying to find. Calling out loudly to her and beckoning her over.

Becky turned towards the noise and smiled at the tall blonde who was grinning back at her, excitement written all over her face. She moved over towards them initially only seeing Bayley, Charlotte and the back of whoever they were talking too. As the person turned to see what Charlotte had been waving at Becky couldn't believe her poor stretch of luck. Paige was quite possibly the last person she wanted to be around right now, but she didn't want to ruin what was an exciting moment to meet a former champion for her two new friends. Her steps faltering slightly before she plastered on a fake smile and continued onward, trying her best to pretend Paige didn't exist.

Bayley's excitement was hard to contain, "Look who we found Becky! Isn't it just crazy?"

As her mouth opened to respond Becky was interrupted by the Brit, "Don't worry about Becky. Me and her crossed paths back in the day," her tone friendly on the surface, but Becky sensed that she was scheming.

Charlotte's eyes widened at the new information, "Wait. You knew Paige? Come on Becky why didn't you tell us?"

With the others attention now on Becky, Paige obnoxiously smirked after her success at making the situation more difficult for the Irish woman, "I guess it just wasn't that important," Becky stated nonchalantly. Internally happy when she saw the smirk on Paige's face turn into a pissed off scowl.

Bayley exhaled in shock, "Not that important? This is Paige. The woman who debuted and beat A.J. Lee for the title," stating this as if it was information Becky had been unaware of.

Charlotte could see that Becky was becoming uncomfortable with the line of questioning. Reasoning that she must not want people to think she got into WWE because of her connections. Given her family name it had been impossible for people not to think similar of her, so she decided to help change the subject for Becky's sake, "It's alright Bayley I'm sure she had her reasons," the grateful smile the Irish woman shot her in return making a blush appear on her cheeks. Turning away and towards Paige to both hide her blush from Becky and address the pale woman, "It's been awesome seeing you, but we shouldn't take any more of your time. Plus, we do have to get back and put in some more work."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to keep a beauty like you waiting," Paige lightly flirted, winking at Charlotte, who was visibly flustered from the attention of someone she looked up too.

Becky's eyes narrowed, fists clenching tightly at her sides, "Well we already are. Aren't we?" Bayley and Charlotte both giving her a look from the out of character verbal jab.

The British woman's eyes moved back and forth between Charlotte and Becky after the latter's reaction to her flirting. A smug half smile on Paige's face as she concluded that Becky must have some interest in Charlotte to be so obviously annoyed by her advances, "Of course, I must be going anyways," her voice sounding sickly sweet, "It was nice seeing you all. We should meet up sometime while I'm down here." Her attention entirely focused onto the blonde, basically ignoring the other two.

A still flustered Charlotte answered, "That would be really cool."

Paige smiled brightly, lowering her head and looking up through her lashes at Charlotte, "Cool. It's a date then."

"Sounds good to me," Charlotte said through her shock and giddiness.

Throughout the exchange Becky's frown continuously deepened, her brown eyes staring a hole into Paige, who was simply ignoring the attention. Continuing to focus all her attention onto Charlotte. Inside Becky was fuming, wanting more than anything to push Paige away and stop her from interacting with her new friends. Reacting like that would lead to a lot of questions she wasn't ready to deal with, so instead she did nothing. Digging her heels into the ground and clenching her fists tightly to stop herself from lunging at the manipulative woman.

After a quick exchange of goodbyes Paige walked off, leaving the three friends to start making their own way out of the mall. Walking in tandem towards the parking lot where Charlotte's car still sat.

"How crazy was that? Finding a former champion just randomly at the mall," Bayley exclaimed, the residual excitement from the encounter still remaining.

"I know right that was so awesome. Right Becky?" Charlotte said turning towards the orange haired woman for her reaction.

Becky didn't want to draw any more attention, so she dismissively responded, "It was interesting for sure."

Bayley and Charlotte continued to sound off on the encounter, while Becky managed a few nods in response, but otherwise tried her best to ignore the two until they finally reached the car.

Back at the performance center Becky sat by herself, staring at her phone once more with Sasha's contact information staring back at her.

As she took in a deep breath she finally sent out a text to Sasha. Asking her to stop by her apartment later today so that they could talk once more before their match tomorrow.

With the text finally sent the Irish woman exhaled, already preparing herself for exactly what she wanted to say. Packing her stuff back up into her backpack and starting the long walk back to her lonely apartment.

She thought back to the events at the mall today and questioned herself on why she had been so defensive about Paige flirting with Charlotte. Rationalizing to herself that she knew Paige better and was sure that her flirtation with Charlotte was not with the blonde's best interests.

Making it back to her apartment and opening the door, Becky made her way inside. Striding quickly in and stubbing her toe on a chair that she could have sworn hadn't been there this morning.

However, she didn't give it a second thought, with the anticipation of Sasha's arrival making her realize that she needed to clean up her unorganized apartment. Wanting to make a good first impression she set about the long process of finding places for all the things she still hadn't taken out of the boxes that were scattered around.

Seeing the large job ahead of her, Becky shook off the lingering exhaustion and resolved to try and make the place look more presentable.

Sasha pulled up in front of Becky's dilapidated apartment building, the lack of sunlight at night only making it seem more drab and depressing than it had in the daylight. Exiting the car and carefully stepping through the still muddy yard, managing to make it to the door with relatively little problem.

She pressed in the ancient looking buzzer system button, half of her expecting a shock from the somehow still functioning machine. A few seconds later the buzz from inside came, allowing Sasha to open up the door and walk inside.

The state of the interior was, amazingly, rattier and worse looking than the disgusting exterior. Carpets that at one point had been a bright white had given way to yellow stains that had taken over and become the dominant color. A lamp attached to the wall dangling precariously from the wires that fed back into the wall. Each step she took further making the floors foundation creek and sag beneath the extra load. A musky smell one would find in an air-tight basement permeating the entire hall, making Sasha utilize her sleeve as a makeshift mask trying to ward off the unwanted stench.

She made it to the door number that Becky had given her, reaching out and knocking gently. One of the numbers that had been fastened to the door falling off from the vibration and bouncing around at Sasha's feet till it came to rest.

As Sasha raised an eyebrow looking down at the floor, the noise of chain rattling followed by a deadbolt being unlocked came through.

When the door opened Sasha was the one who was left speechless for once. Even without any makeup or fancy clothing the sight of Becky backlit by the soft yellow light from within made Sasha's heart pick up. A loose pair of black shorts that displayed a large amount of leg and a soft looking powder blue top, that, even with how modest it was, had Sasha's mind going to places she was sure would have Becky blushing profusely.

Becky saw that it was Sasha and a half smile appeared on her face, stepping aside and letting the other woman in, "Hey there Sash, come on in. Don't mind the clutter. I tried to clean up a bit 'fore you came, but it still looks like crap."

Looking around the apartment Sash took in the boxes that were scattered around, otherwise though the apartment was in much better condition to the rest of the building, "Have you seen the rest of the building? Your place might as well be heaven in comparison."

Becky chuckled, "I suppose it's all relative."

"Well I suppose I should forgive you then for addressing me incorrectly, since technically with the door open we weren't alone yet," keeping her tone light with the relationship still being so new.

"Well we are alone now Boss," Becky said raising her eyebrow in a silent challenge.

Sasha narrowed her eyes, "I see what you are doing Ms. Lynch."

Becky feigned ignorance, "What could I possibly be doing Boss?"

"Oh, you are going to get it soon," Sasha said while moving in closer till she initiated a brief but satisfying lip lock, "You did say you wanted to talk though, so before I get too distracted we should get that out of the way," twirling a lock of Becky's orange hair around her finger while they remained essentially plastered together.

Becky dropped her forehead onto Sasha's magenta hair, breathing heavily, "Sounds like a plan Boss," sneaking a quick peck onto Sasha's lips before quickly slipping away and sitting down on her tiny, but comfortable sofa and beckoning for the other woman to sit down next to her. Waiting to speak her opening piece till Sasha was tucked onto the couch next to her, taking a deep breath before plunging in, "I just wanted you to know that I dated Paige years ago."

Sasha had to interrupt for clarification, "Wait. Do you mean Paige? As in the former Divas Champion, currently injured WWE wrestler Paige?"

Sighing out loud Becky continued, "Yes, that Paige. I just wanted to let you know before you heard it from somewhere else."

"Ok… I'm guessing the need to tell me this didn't just spring up for no reason?" Sasha's intuition spot on at the moment.

Becky picked the couch, pulling at a string that had come loose and should really be cut off, "No. Not for no reason. I might have seen her today when I went with Bayley and Charlotte to the mall."

"The mall? That was the best she could come up with," Sasha mumbled underneath her breath, "I would really prefer if you didn't beat around the bush with this 'might have' crap," addressing Becky with a serious tone, "Either you did see her, or you didn't. Which is it?"

"I did see her."

"Was that so hard?" Sasha said, reaching out and grabbing a hold of Becky's hand, stopping it from idly picking at the couch, "Even if it's something I might not want to hear, I would rather you just tell me right away. I might get mad, but I will be more upset if you aren't upfront with me."

Becky squeezed back with her hand, "I get that. Paige is just a sore subject for me. It didn't exactly end that well," hoping that Sasha would drop the subject. Not willing to reopen the old wounds just yet. Maybe she would open up once she and Sasha were more defined and had been together longer.

For her part, Sasha recognized the unspoken desire to not speak on it more, shifting the conversation slightly to avoid more Paige talk, "Ok. Was there anything else that you wanted to speak about?"

Becky's brown eyes stared deeply into Sasha's, "Today helped me realize what my rule for all this is."

"Alrighty then. Don't leave me in suspense."

"With all the concessions I've made I just want you to be honest with me when it's just you and me. If I'm only allowed to be with you when we are alone, I damn well want that time to be worth it," seeing that Sasha was about to speak Becky held up a hand, "One more thing. I recognize that I can't ask this of you without giving you the same. So, that's why I told you about Paige. I want you to see I am serious about this," nervously wringing her hands in anticipation of Sasha's response.

Sasha took a moment to contemplate and organize her thoughts, "That sounds more than reasonable."

Allowing herself to smile, Becky felt as if a load had been taken off her shoulders, "Really? That's great. You have no idea how much I was worried about telling you. I kept on thinking you would just walk out or tell me some sort of insane secret you have been keeping," laughing out loud at how crazy her negative thoughts now seemed, "That was way easier than I made it out to be in my mind."

On the other hand, Sasha put out a relatively fake smile, thinking about what she had just agreed too. The fact that she was still signed to leave for the main roster in a short two months weighing on her mind. This was supposed to just be a fun distraction, so why was Sasha finding herself feeling guilty for taking advantage.

Becky's smile faltered slightly when Sasha didn't respond, looking like she was lost in her own thoughts, "Are you feeling ok Sash? There isn't some insane secret is there?" Her mind starting to supply the worst-case scenario for Sasha's uncanny silence.

Shaking her head slightly Sasha pulled herself back to the present, speaking clearly and without a hint of doubt, the not so subtle threat from Stephanie McMahon to not tell anyone about her call up helping influence her decision, "There's nothing," the reward of Becky's room brightening smile driving away the lingering guilt and allowing Sasha to not think about it. Besides, that wasn't for two months, they might not even be together still. 

For the next fifteen minutes or so the two just chatted about their days, Sasha showing a lot of interest in how Becky's day at the mall had went. Considering that tomorrow was an NXT taping day Sasha decided to end their night earlier than she would have liked, gradually making their way to the door, "I guess I will see you tomorrow then. Maybe after our match you could come to my place and we could order some food. That sound good?"

"Sounds good to me boss," politely holding open the door for Sasha, "See you in the ring tomorrow champ."

Sasha stalled over the threshold, turning back towards Becky, "So you figured it out, did you? I was wondering how long it would take for someone to mention," Sasha stated, "Bring your best tomorrow. I don't want anything less than your best, even if you are mine."

Becky smirked, "Little possessive there, aren't you Boss?" Teasingly taunting the other woman.

Sasha was deadly serious, "Your damn right I am. After I take you out tomorrow, I don't want there to be any bad feelings."

"Confident aren't ya?"

"Comes with being the champ."

"Well I look forward to the challenge," a crackling competitive energy sizzling between the two. Each woman smiling despite the inevitable damage they would do to each other tomorrow.

"I'm sure you will," Sasha said, lightening her tone and changing directions, "But I want to end tonight on a good note," gently cradling Becky's face and pulling them together, their lips fusing together and tongues coming out to play. Sasha leading the kiss, with Becky following along as she deepened the connection. Letting her hands fall down to the Irish woman's hips and pull her even closer, hands gripping tightly onto the strong muscles that lay beneath pale skin.

Both of them too caught up in each other to notice a door down the hall that was cracked open. A single off-putting eye peering through the hardly noticeable gap.

The next day flew by, the anticipation of her match tonight fueling Becky throughout the day.

As she walked out the crowd politely cheered, but clearly had next to no idea of who she was. Most likely assuming that she was another wrestler who wouldn't be able to compete. At least not right now, considering it was her first match, and she was facing the reigning champion. On paper she didn't even deserve the match, so she could forgive people for believing she was an easy opponent who was simply being fed to the champ as a warm up bout.

The crowd got on their feet as soon as Sasha's music hit, a large section booing the abrasively confident woman who walked down the ramp, title held high overhead, showing rather than telling the fans how good she was.

Becky's entire attention was focused on Sasha. From the confidence she exuded, the flashy and revealing outfit, to the way her hips moved while she walked. She was so infatuated with the woman walking down to the ring that she didn't notice the shocked gasps from members of the crowd. Only realizing that something had happened when a hand grabbed onto her ankle from outside the ring and yanked hard. Falling down and smashing her face first into the canvas, momentarily stunning her, while the person proceeded to pull her harshly out of the ring. The black padding on the floor doing little to soothe her landing.

Her wrist flared up again in pain from being caught up underneath herself on the fall, and Becky grabbed at it with her other hand. Turning over in the process so that she could face her attacker.

"Paige?" she whispered, shocked at seeing her ex here of all places, not to mention the fact that she was being assaulted by said ex.

Without answering Paige began to stomp at Becky, purposefully aiming for the wrist, which forced Becky to roll and try to cover up the weakness.

An unfortunate by product of this was that she could no longer see what Paige was doing. The beating stopping for a few seconds only to continue when the loud noise of a metal chair striking flesh rang throughout the arena.

The fans in attendance both excited that a former champion and main roster performer had made a special appearance, while also being very confused on why she was attacking this random new wrestler.

On the other side of the ring Sasha couldn't help but echo that confusion. Wondering why Paige would possibly interfere in a match that had nothing to do with her, and seeing no possible upside to the blatant sneak attack. She silently fumed as Paige laid into Becky, but kept her outside appearance detached and uncaring, content to follow her own rules and act like there was nothing going on between them while in public.

The anger inside growing when Paige picked up the chair and resumed her assault. Smacking the metal chair onto the exposed left side of Becky's body from shoulder all the way down her legs, making sure to hit every inch along the way.

Finally having enough Sasha thought of a way to stop the beating without giving anything away. She walked over towards Paige, and ripped the chair out of her hands, staring the other woman down and showing no fear of the more decorated wrestler, "I still want my win. Throw her back in the ring for me."

Her gamble working off when the Brit shrugged and reached down to grab onto Becky's orange hair, "Your welcome by the way," yanking upwards and forcing Becky to comply and stand up lest her hair be ripped out. Paige threw a quick knee to the gut before throwing the nearly lifeless body into the ring. Stepping back and holding both arms out to show she was not a threat to Sasha, "Courtesy of Mrs. McMahon," she spoke softly enough so that just Sasha could hear.

Without thinking about the comment further Sasha rolled into the ring and called for the referee to ring the bell. While the man was hesitant to give the signal, Sasha's glare seemed to intimidate him into action, the bell ringing out to signify the beginning of this now sham of a match.

She tried to act nonchalantly as she circled around her fallen prey, taking in the welts that were already forming, as well as Becky's struggles to move without intense pain.

Falling down the ground she slowly lowered herself on top of Becky and hooked the leg for a pin, using her hair to block Paige or anyone else from seeing her whisper, "Just stay down."

A choked and pained whisper answered her, "I don't have much choice in the matter right now."

When the referee's hand came down for the three count, Sasha felt none of the usual joy that would come from any victory. A bitter taste in her mouth at not being able to actually wrestle Becky, something which she had found herself looking forward to all day. As he raised her hand, she ripped her own away, finding her title and quickly making her way back up the ramp. Not wanting to bask in the tainted and unearned victory.

Her mind spinning with the fact that Paige had attacked her secret… Girlfriend? Was that the right word for what was happening. It would probably be closer to consensual plaything, that sounded better and more detached.

Then she had insinuated that Stephanie had told her to do it, but that had most certainly not been mentioned to Sasha at any point.

For as much as Sasha hated to not be in control, it was starting to feel like control was the last thing she had anymore.


	9. Conversations

Sasha hardly paid attention to anything as she stalked through the backstage area, her mind preoccupied with what had just happened back in the ring. The backstage personnel smartly giving her room and staying out of her way.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a monitor that was displaying a live feed from back inside the ring. Stubbornly turning away and forcing herself to remain unflappable, despite the way her stomach turned from seeing the brief image of Charlotte wrapping Becky's arm over her neck and allowing the Irish woman to heavily lean on her.

She walked away from the area, angry at herself for being so affected by the image. Reminding herself that she had no right to be openly upset, even if the idea of breaking Paige's fingers one by one did sound extremely appealing.

Her feet took her to William Regal's office, angrily pushing open the door without any notice. Interrupting the two people inside who had been in the middle of a conversation, both of them turning towards the entrant with knowing smiles on their faces, "Nice of you to join us Ms. Banks. We expected you would want an explanation."

"No Mr. Regal, I don't just want an explanation. I demand to know why you two thought I couldn't take care of my own business?" Sasha angrily stated. Tossing her title belt on top of a stack of papers the flew off the table from the impact, "I am the champ for a damn good reason. I don't need any help out there. Especially not from that overrated trash."

From her seat Stephanie McMahon carefully assessed the situation, taking her time to formulate a response, "While I appreciate that kind of bravado and confidence, I don't appreciate being spoken too like that."

Under more normal circumstances Sasha may have been able to reign herself in and stop the situation from escalating, "And I don't appreciate it when people doubt me. Don't pull a stunt like that again without telling me, or we will have a problem."

Stephanie was unintimidated, but a begrudging respect for Sasha showed from her cold eyes, "Fine. I can agree to those terms," leaning forward in her chair and folding her hands together in front of herself, "But I don't want you to ever speak to me with that tone again."

Sasha didn't back down. Defiantly crossing her arms and holding her ground, "Don't disrespect me and I won't have a reason to talk like that. Simple enough."

Several tense seconds of silence enveloped the room. The stare between Sasha and Stephanie unbroken till the McMahon smiled sinisterly and spoke, "Fine. I suppose we can accommodate you for now. How about next week you get to have your little match. I will even be nice enough to make sure no one interferes. Next Wednesday it will be you and Becky whatever her name—"

"Lynch ma'am," Regal provided.

Stephanie paused in mid-sentence, slowly turning her head to look towards the NXT general manager. Giving him a death glare before returning to looking at Sasha, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, it will be you and Becky Finch next week in a steel cage match," a sadistic smile gracing the McMahon's face, "No interference, just like you wanted. Right?"

Two different voices warred within Sasha; one joyous that she would get another crack at having a real match with Becky, while the other was screaming in sympathetic anger for her property being put in such a brutal match so soon after Paige's beatdown, "Is she even going to be ready for the match?" Sasha asked trying to put on a mask and feign indifference while worrying about Becky's health.

"I don't particularly care if she is ready or not. You wanted your match and you got it. Unless you are scared that she can beat you," Stephanie taunted, clearly trying to goad the champion into accepting the match.

Sasha was backed into a corner. She couldn't really turn down the match without bringing an amount of scrutiny that could potentially expose her and Becky's arrangement, "The only thing I'm scared about is how long she will be out with injuries after the match."

The scheming smile of Stephanie grew larger still, "Well that sounds pleasant. I wish you the best of luck Sasha," the McMahon standing out of her seat and motioning towards the door, "Now get the hell out of here."

Picking her title up off the table Sasha draped it over her shoulder and gave Stephanie one last look of barely concealed anger, "Sounds good to me. Was getting a little stuffy in here anyways," getting the last word in and turning on her heel. Leaving through the door and letting it fall shut behind her. Content to go change into normal clothes and figure out her next step. There was no way anything would stop her from checking in on her girl tonight.

As Sasha had stormed up the ramp Paige had snuck back into the ring. Getting down on her knees and crawling over towards the Irish woman who still couldn't move, curled in on herself and unconsciously protecting her injured body. When she got close enough she reached out and gently smacked Becky's cheek till her heavy eyelids lifted, and those brown eyes looked up at her, "Enjoy your time here while it lasts. I give it a few months before they realize the waste of space you are," slapping the Irish woman harder when her eyes started to close at the pain from the rest of her body, "Remember this moment when you think you belong here. I will make everyone see what I already know. You are a fraud."

Paige's anger fueled rant stopping when she saw a blonde blur coming towards the ring out of the corner of her eye. Quickly rolling her way outside and retreating through the crowd she had come in through.

Back in the ring Charlotte immediately ran to kneel next to Becky's body, anxiously peering down and taking in the angry red welts that would surely be dark bruises tomorrow, "Becky can you hear me?" the orange haired woman nodding through the pain, "Listen the medics should be their way, so they can help get you—"

"No medics," the pain filled, and husky voice of Becky spoke up, "Help me up," a fiery determination shining through the pain. Charlotte bit her lip and hesitated. Looking down with a worry that Becky mistook as pity, "I'm not gonna break. Just help me up."

Against her better judgement the blonde complied, grabbing a hold of Becky's arm dragging her uncooperative body upwards. The injured woman was unable to stop her momentum and ended up falling into waiting arms. Charlotte's quick adjustment the only thing keeping Becky upright at the moment, "Only way am I helping you right now is if you promise me that we are going right to the trainer's room. Got it?"

Still sagging against the blonde and unable to hold her herself steady alone Becky somewhat reluctantly agreed. Wanting to rather just go home and lick her wounds in private, "Fine."

Charlotte rolled her eyes at Becky's stubbornness, but didn't call her out on it. Considering the shape she was in, it was hard to fault the woman for being a little irritable, "I'm going to need your help quick. Just move your arm over my neck and lean into me."

Becky left arm slowly raised up, her shoulder and elbow protesting the range of motion.

Seeing the trouble she was having, Charlotte slid her fingers through Becky's, grasping a solid hold of her hand and ducking down. Allowing the strong, but debilitated arm to gently hook around her neck without having to move anymore, "You can lean into me more. I'm not going to think less of you for it."

Becky let out a tiny laugh that turned into a groan, "I might just take you up on that offer," already letting Charlotte support more of her weight, "I was just worried my boulder was gonna roll off if I pushed too hard."

This time it was Charlotte who laughed, slowly leading them both back up the ramps to the polite cheers of the crowd, who were just happy to see Becky was moving, "This old boulder isn't going anywhere. You couldn't push me away if you tried." Charlotte shocking herself with the double meaning that she truly felt.

Becky seemed to not catch the deeper meaning, perhaps still too discombobulated and pained to pay close enough attention, "Good, because I am pretty sure you basically will have to carry me the whole way."

"If that's what you need," both women falling into a comfortable silence as they shuffled off the stage and into the backstage area. Charlotte guiding them carefully over towards the trainer's room. Her hand never having lost its hold on Becky's till she needed to separate in order for the Irish woman to be looked over.

The one benefit to the sham of a match was that Sasha had no need to actually take a shower, which meant she was able to quickly change out into normal clothing and start on her quest to find where Becky was. With her first stop being the most obvious place someone in her condition would go, the trainer's room.

She stalked her way through the hallways, avoiding the many people backstage as she sped along. The trainers room door looming in the distance, her pulse picking up at the sight of it and what it promised behind. Covering the distance with an extra burst of speed and pushing the door open without stopping, taking several steps inside the room before abruptly stopping when she was met with a tall blonde blocking her path. The orange hair that she craved to see visible for a quick second before being cut off.

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte's voice full of fury at the audacity Sasha had showing up here after taking advantage of Paige's attack.

Sasha's mouth started working quicker than her brain could keep up with, running ahead without a filter, "What the hell are you doing here?" She challenged back, "I'm here for what's mine," a bitter jealousy fueling words that seemed contrary to keeping their relationship status a secret.

Charlotte sneered in barely contained anger, "Last I checked she wasn't yours."

A smug grin flashed across the champions face. The knowledge that she knew something that Charlotte did not making her feel superior and back in control. Continuing to chase that feeling regardless of the dangerous ground that she was treading, "It never ceases to amaze me how clueless you've always been. Becky!" She called out, in that moment willing to reveal their relationship to simply spite Charlotte. The thought of the blonde's face when she realized that her little friend was the property of the Boss filling her with an excited fervor that prevented her from thinking about the consequences of her actions.

Becky did her best to turn towards the two women with the trainer still checking her over, "Yes, Sasha?" Putting extra emphasis on the name since they weren't alone.

The deliberate emphasis and pointed look Becky was giving her gave Sasha some pause.

Disappointed and frustrated at Becky for not answering her with 'Boss' despite Charlotte being in the room, but also angry at herself for letting Charlotte's presence affect her to the point where she couldn't care less about the rules she herself had laid out. Rules that she had created specifically with only her own safety and sanity in mind.

Feeling a bit deflated, as some of the anger faded, Sasha responded, "Looks like it is your lucky day Lynch. You've been blessed with another match against me," the antagonistic role not feeling as easy to slip back into as it had before the last couple days, "And this time that crazy British bitch can't interfere. Since I get you all to myself in a steel cage. Rest up, you're gonna need it. And tell your blonde guard dog to back off," turning her attention back to Charlotte and scowling up at the taller woman.

Becky winced when the trainer pressed a bag of ice onto a particularly nasty feeling spot on her ribs, "Charlotte, just let her go."

Charlotte whirled around, "Are you sure she didn't have a part in this? What if she put Paige up to this? After all she is the one who benefitted from the attack."

"I would watch what your next words are Flair. That sounds awfully like an accusation." Sasha bit back, unwilling to allow Charlotte to insinuate she had something to do with the attack. Even if in some respect the attack was because of her, she hadn't actually schemed for it to deliberately happen.

The blonde turned back towards Sasha and inched closer, using the height difference so that she could physically look down at the other woman, "I thought it was pretty obvious that's what I was doing. You going to actually do something about it for once? Or are you gonna avoid dealing with your problems again and ignore me?"

Before a furious Sasha could retaliate, verbally or otherwise, Becky intervened. Pushing herself up and off the table, to the trainer's protest, standing unsteadily on her two feet, "Both of you stop!"

The sudden interjection pulled both women's attention away from each other. Charlotte turning around to look at Becky and missing the genuine concern that Sasha couldn't contain at the sight of the Irish woman struggling to stand. Even with a hand bracing herself against the solid table, Becky's legs shook from the effort of keeping herself standing.

Upon seeing the struggle, Charlotte raced over, putting her hand's on Becky's hips and almost effortlessly lifting her back up onto the table, "What are you doing? You should be resting, not making things worse for yourself."

Becky couldn't stop the blush that came from the unexpected attention and strong hands gripping her so firmly. Neither hand having yet disconnected from her body, "While I appreciate the concern Charlotte," gently reaching down and pushing Charlotte's hands away, "I just want you and Sa—" ending her thought when she looked behind Charlotte and saw that Sasha had left the room.

Charlotte had also looked back and commented on Sasha leaving, "Good riddance."

Unable to do anything other than play along Becky spoke without much conviction, "Yea," worry for the pink haired woman she had gotten involved with taking over her thoughts.

Turning to speak with the trainer Charlotte spoke up, "So is she good to go or what?"

"Well technically there is really nothing else I can do besides tell you to ice it and rest. Just be smart and try to avoid pushing yourself too soon. So, go ahead."

Becky just went along with her blonde friend as she helped lead her back to the locker room so that she could change before Charlotte drove her home.

Charlotte left her alone, giving her time to change and the blonde ample time to bring her car around front so that Becky wouldn't have to walk as far.

After clumsily and slowly changing, Becky rummaged through her locker, noticing the bright blue light on her phone indicating she had a message waiting.

She pulled it out and unlocked it quickly opening up the message when she saw the sender.

'Text me as soon as you are at home and alone.' The succinct message from Sasha stated.

Becky put away her phone when she heard the returning footsteps of Charlotte, followed by the now familiar loud screech of the locker room door.

"All set," Charlotte declared with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for all your help," Becky said, hoping that she could properly display her gratitude for Charlotte's continued help.

"What else is a friend for."

Becky suddenly noticed the absence of her other friend, "Where's Bayley?"

"She said she had a date tonight but wouldn't tell me anything more."

"Well that's a little strange, but good for her."

Charlotte laughed at the Irish woman's enthusiasm for their friend, "Alright. We can celebrate Bayley's accomplishment later. For now, we got to get your Irish lass home."

"Did you just pun at me? That's kind of my thing."

Grinning widely, Charlotte joked, "Figured I would get them in while you were injured and couldn't stop me."

Becky pouted, and gingerly stood up. Accepting the aid Charlotte offered and leaning on her once again, "Such a devious plan Ms. Flair. I will remember this."

Charlotte laughed, "I'm sure you will. But lets just focus on getting you home for now."

Sasha had abruptly made her way out of the trainer's room when she saw Charlotte holding onto her Becky. How dare that bitch put her hands on her property. Who did she think she was?

And Becky allowing herself to be touched like that in front of her. The fact that Charlotte's hands lingered, and the Irish woman hadn't immediately pushed them off making her blood boil.

After getting a safe distance away Sasha allowed herself to slow down. Taking the time to breath and try and calm her jealous impulses.

With her irrational anger ebbing away Sasha felt centered enough to send Becky a text without blowing up at her.

Quickly typing out the short message and hitting send.

Determination taking over as she figured out her plan. Moving quickly towards the parking lot and her car.

Becky rested her head against the cool window of Charlotte's car. A comfortable silence enveloping the car interior while they drove.

The car slowly rolled to a stop. Pulling into a marked spot and parking, leaving the engine running.

Charlotte looked over towards the apartment building, "Nice place," she said genuinely. The large, modern apartment complex looking in perfect shape, as if it had been recently built.

Keeping her head tilted away so she wasn't looking directly at Charlotte, Becky spoke, "Well thanks for the ride, but I insist I can handle it from here."

"Its no problem I can help you get inside quick."

"No," came Becky's all too quick response, "No thanks. I want to do this on my own."

Charlotte shot her a confused look but conceded the point. Understanding that Becky must be getting annoyed at her injuries holding her back, "Alright if you're sure. If you need anything though just give me or Bayley a call. Feel better!" She called out, before reluctantly puling away in her car. Keeping an eye on Becky as she slowly moved up the perfectly landscaped path towards the front door.

Once Charlotte was out of vision, Becky walked right back down the path, moving onto the sidewalk and starting the rest of the walk towards her actual apartment. Having given Charlotte a false address so that she wouldn't see the pity in her eyes when she saw the sorry state of her real apartment.

After walking for a few minutes and making it just over halfway home Becky began to regret her choice. The pain from her bruised left side growing till the simple act of walking became a significant struggle.

Unwilling to admit she was being an idiot, Becky carried on. Struggling all the way till she breathed a sigh of relief from seeing the familiar shitty building so close.

She pulled her phone out and began composing a text for Sasha. Walking up to the crappy pathway to the front door and making her way inside.

Upon entering her apartment Becky threw her phone and keys onto the lone table she had set up in what would be considered the kitchen area. Having sent Sasha a text telling her that she was home, Becky expected to have a decent amount of time before the other woman would make her appearance.

Walking over to the cramped bathroom Becky turned the sink faucets, groaning in annoyance when nothing came out. The same problem her landlord had promised to fix days ago still hanging around.

Her thoughts were interrupted when three quick knocks to her door rang through the apartment. Peering back towards a hanging clock Becky saw only minutes had passed since she texted Sasha and assumed it must be someone else.

So, when she opened the door to find Sasha staring at her, face unreadable, Becky was understandably shocked, "Sasha?" the only questioning word she could manage.

Without waiting for an invitation Sasha swept inside closing the door behind her and throwing all the locks in place. The stare she was giving Becky making the Irish woman squirm from the intense scrutiny.

"Boss?" she spoke uncertainly. Trying to figure out the magenta haired woman's frame of mind but getting no helpful indicators as to what she was thinking.

"Sit down," the words spoke with such an authority that Becky froze, "Now." Sasha added after the brief hesitation.

Considering the state Sasha seemed to be in Becky believed it was best to go along and comply. Moving over to her couch and tentatively lowering her body down, trying to avoid aggravating her aching side.

In the time it took her to sit down Sasha had been busy, moving swiftly through the kitchen and searching until she found what she needed. Opening and closing the freezer before moving over towards the now settled in Becky.

"Put this on your ribs and hold it there," Sasha demanded, holding out a makeshift ice pack she had created by putting ice in a plastic bag and wrapping a soft towel around it.

Reaching out Becky took the offering and held it over the top of her shirt across her ribs.

Sasha immediately began shaking her head, "Nope. Shirt off."

Mouth hanging open in shock, Becky replied, "Umm could we maybe do without?"

Clearly unamused Sasha responded, "No. I clearly can't trust you to take care of yourself, so I need to make sure you are."

"I can take care of myself."

"Really? So why is it that when I come over here I have to make an icepack for you? Why don't you already have some ready to go? I'm sure with bruises like that the trainer told you to use ice to try and help with the swelling."

Becky paused for a second, "Ok. You got me there. Its just…" she trailed off, turning her head away to hide the emerging blush that she couldn't stop.

"What?" Sasha asked, irritated that her request, that would allow her to help Becky more efficiently, had still not been granted.

"I don't have anything on underneath."

"And?"

Becky's mouth fell open, "Well… I—"

"For fucks sake we aren't doing this right now. If it makes you feel better I won't look, but please just let me take care of you already," Sasha ranted, her voice rising in volume till it fell off towards end. Her eyes boring into Becky as her fist shook around the roll of tape she held.

It suddenly hit Becky that Sasha had obviously been more worried than she let on. She felt a warmth in her chest that broke through the icy chill on her ribs. Her eyes looked at Sasha with a newfound softness and understanding, "Ok… Boss?"

Emboldened and relieved by the orange haired woman's agreement Sasha's voice was back in control, "Yes?"

"I could use a little help getting this off," Becky shyly asked. Not exactly upset that her injuries may give her an opportunity to get a little closer to her new girlfriend, but also legitimately needing the help.

"Of course. Sit up a bit," Sasha prompted, looking unfazed by the fact that she was about to help take off Becky's shirt, despite her heartbeat noticeably speeding up.

With a small groan of discomfort, Becky pulled herself up so that her back was off of the couch.

Reaching out with a gentle touch, Sasha moved her hands to the bottom hem of Becky's plain black shirt and slowly began to roll it up. Letting her fingers run over the smooth skin she revealed far more than was necessary. Delighting in the tiny, almost imperceptible shivers she pulled out of the other woman. Looking up Sasha saw that Becky's eyes had closed, her mouth hanging just slightly open. Letting herself indulge her own random impulse the magenta haired woman leaned down and pressed a teasing kiss onto the defined abs in front of her. Her tongue flicking out to briefly circle around Becky belly button before she returned to her initial task, "Sorry about that. I slipped," Sasha said mischievously.

Glancing back upwards Sasha saw that while her eyes remained closed, and Becky had began biting her lower lip to hold off her moans. She had to let go in order to huskily laugh, "I'm sure."

Sasha grinned and placed both of her palms flat onto Becky's stomach slowly pushing the shirt upwards until it caught on the bottom of her breasts, "I'm gonna need you to raise your arms as much as you can."

Becky fought through the pain, raising her injured left arm as high as she could to help Sasha's efforts.

As carefully as she could, Sasha bunched the shirt material up and gently began to raise it up and over. A sharp intake of breath from the woman beside her when the backs of her fingers ran across Becky's flesh. Sasha herself unable to stop herself from gulping audibly when she felt the gorgeously smooth and supple skin of Becky's breast against her own. Reminding herself in her own mind that her first goal was to make Becky feel better.

A voice in Sasha's head telling her to just take advantage of Becky's weakness right now, 'It's clear she wants it. Besides, this will make her feel better anyway.'

Shaking away the thought Sasha refocused on getting the shirt off of the Irish woman. Turning her gaze to Becky's face, worried that if she glanced down she would lose what composure she had left. Unfortunately for her the look of restrained pleasure on Becky's face, and the way her hooded eyes looked towards her, chest heaving may have been an equally, if not more difficult image to look it.

After another careful second or two Sasha had finally got the shirt off of Becky and took a deep breath. Chastising herself for the momentary weakness and lack of self-control. She had been mere seconds away from just taking Becky right there. Regardless of her current physical state, or the newness of their arrangement.

Becky must have noticed her momentary internal struggle. Mindless of her now half-clothed state, she wrapped her right arm around Sasha, and pulled her close enough to place a soft kiss on the apple of her cheek, "Thanks, Boss."

Unsure of exactly how to respond to such kindness and openly genuine gratitude Sasha shied away, grabbing the ice and placing it back on the now openly displayed skin. A tight hiss of breath leaving Becky from the sudden cold, "Hold this." Sasha commanded, grabbing Becky's less injured hand and placing it on top of the ice pack, before beginning to wrap the tape around the Irish woman's torso. Carefully avoiding looking anywhere other than exactly where she was wrapping, diverting all her attention into properly caring for Becky.

Becky gave a nervous chuckle at the serious look on Sasha's face, "I will have you know I didn't plan on having my shirt off so quickly."

Without looking up from her task Sasha responded, "I work fast."

"That you do," Becky chuckled again, still obviously nervous about her state of undress in front of the fully clothed Sasha.

"All finished," Sasha declared, moving back just slightly, but allowing her hands to linger, making tiny, unnecessary adjustments that gave her an excuse to continue touching the lounging woman, "Let me go get you some water," she volunteered, looking for anything to get away from the emotions she didn't want to confront. Physically moving to retreat away but being stopped by Becky's loose grip around her wrist.

"Please don't run from me," Becky pleaded. Her big brown eyes open and hopeful, "It's just us. You can trust me."

Sasha scoffed and looked down at the ground, "You say that now."

A frown took over Becky's features and she started to rub tiny figure eights onto the inside of Sasha's wrist with her thumb, "Sasha?" Waiting to continue until the other woman met her gaze, "I'm not going to push you on this. If you don't want to talk about it, just be honest with me. As long as I can help it no one is gonna hurt my Boss," releasing her grip on the wrist and moving to gently stroke Sasha's delicate cheekbone, "Not even herself," she joked, trying to lighten the mood as Sasha had done for her yesterday.

Sasha let out a sound halfway between a sob and a laugh. Her head remained tilted towards the ground, but as she finally began speaking she lifted it up so that Becky could see the raw emotion in her eyes that she rarely showed, "You want to know about why I have you call me Boss?"

Intrigued by the out of nowhere question, Becky allowed it. Assuming that Sasha had a point to this, "I would love to hear it."

Sasha settled back into the couch, her legs folded underneath herself while she kept a distance between her and Becky, "When I was younger I was always unhappy. I never felt like I was in control of my own life and I felt like I was slowly being driven insane," taking a deep breath as a brief timeout before she continued her tale, "At a certain point I made the Boss to help me get through. She was always in control of every situation. When I let her take over nothing could touch me. She was always so much more confident than I could ever be."

Becky began to reach out, but as soon as her fingers brushed Sasha's, the other woman flinched away. Unperturbed, Becky pulled back a little, but left her hand close.

Sasha continued her tale. Staring off into the distance. Lost in the memories, "I've never told anyone else about this. But having you call me Boss makes me feel like I can do anything. When you call me that I know that its just for me and it makes me feel like I matter to someone. Like someone cares. You know?" she pulled in a shaky deep breath, swiping at the rogue tear that had fell from her right eye. Roughly laughing at herself with no real joy, her voice choked with the old emotions, "Look at stupid old me crying," now angrily wiping at the few tears that fell, "The Boss would never cry, she was too strong for that. Even when everything was turning to shit."

Unable to standby any longer Becky crossed the distance between them and gathered Sasha as best she could in a on armed hug. Pulling herself closer till their thighs were pressed against each other before laying her head down on Sasha's shoulder and resting her injured left hand on a solid caramel colored thigh, "You have no idea how much I appreciate you sharing that with me. But don't ever call yourself stupid in front of me again," she said seriously.

Sasha chuckled, sniffling and letting her head lazily drop down on top of Becky's. Grateful that the other woman was allowing her this moment of weakness without pushing her, "I will keep that in mind," pressing a kiss onto the crown of Becky's head. Letting herself stay a little longer to take in the comforting peach smell of the orange hair she was using as a pillow.

The two sat in an easy silence for the next minute. Becky offering as much comfort as she could to show her appreciation for Sasha's openness. However, she wouldn't allow Sasha to get away without responding, "I think you're wrong."

Sasha tensed at the bold statement. To which Becky responded by using her left hand to idly rub random patterns onto the tops of the other woman's thigh.

"You talk about the Boss as if she is someone completely separate. But that's who you are. You, Sasha Banks are the most confident, strong, gorgeous, at times immature-" Sasha snorted at Becky teasing her, "-woman I have ever met. You need to accept that you have that confidence inside of you. It's not fake, it belongs to you. It belongs to my beautiful Boss," Becky trailed off hoping that she hadn't pushed Sasha into an uncomfortable place. After all, their relationship was still less than a week old.

After several seconds Becky felt Sasha's hand, that had flinched away earlier, make its way to entwine with her own. Giving a gentle squeeze, trying to convey what words had failed Sasha, "Thanks," unable to say anything more.

Now calming down slightly Sasha had began to analyze the situation she had put herself in. Evidently Becky was becoming infatuated quicker than Sasha had originally calculated, although in her calculations she hadn't counted on breaking her own rules so much. As much as a part of her wanted to respond to Becky's last declaration with something more meaningful, she froze in fear. Not wanting to expose herself anymore than she already had. Her entire body feeling like it had been scrubbed raw, leaving nothing to protect her from reality anymore.

"You don't have to worry. I'm here as long as you need me," Becky said, echoing Sasha's words from yesterday.

The words felt like they had broken a wall inside Sasha. The anxiety and fear draining away. All because of this wonderful Irish woman who seemed far too kind, forgiving and patient to be true.

Sasha threw her arm over the other woman's shoulders, adjusting herself so that she was lying down with Becky half on top of her, still curled up underneath her chin, "Can we just stay like this for a while?" Sasha hesitatively asked.

"As long as you need me Boss," stretching herself out slightly and adjusting her body so that she was comfortable despite the heavy bruising down her left side.

Reaching above herself Sasha pulled down a light, but fluffy blue blanket with tiny gold dollar signs scattered across it, that had been folded atop the couch. Flicking it open and draping it over them both, "Nice blanket," Sasha quietly exclaimed.

"I just got it yesterday at the mall," Becky replied. Her voice somewhat muffled by Sasha's neck, where her lips currently resided. Barely grazing over the skin before placing a small kiss on Sasha's pulse point and settling back into her comfortable spot.

Without responding Sasha squeezed the other woman a little bit harder her eyes feeling heavy and tired after such an emotional talk.

At some point this had become something more than Sasha believed she was ready to deal with.

At some point Sasha had started to worry that she was getting in too deep.

Yet right now, Sasha knew she was in far too deep. But she knew that she was ready to deal with this as long as it was Becky there working with her. Becky was hers, and there was nothing anyone could do to take her away.

Letting her eyes close to dreams of her and Becky together happily ever after. But dreams could be shattered, sometimes even by the dreamer themselves.

* * *

 _"… We need to talk."_

 _"Of course, Sasha. Come on in," Charlotte stepped aside to allow the shorter woman entrance into her apartment._

 _"Thanks," Sasha mumbled as she slunk inside. Wringing her hands nervously the whole time._

 _Noticing the tension in her friend Charlotte tried to set her at ease subtlety, "Do you want anything to drink?" She offered._

 _"No thanks."_

 _"Alright. Then I must ask. What was so important you needed to come over so late?" A hint of worry tinting the words._

 _"Well I needed to talk to you before I talked myself out of it."_

 _Charlotte playfully grinned and tried to set the tense woman at ease, "Well you have accomplished step one of your goal. Now how about we go sit down and get comfortable before moving on to the next step."_

 _Despite herself Sasha let out a small but still nervous laugh, secretively wiping her palms onto the denim covering her thighs, "Actually it would be easier to just talk here."_

 _Charlotte conceded and casually leaned against the wall. Her blonde hair falling over her shoulders in waves that had Sasha nearly transfixed. Even at nearly midnight and not even expecting company the Flair prodigy was her normal statuesque self. Charlotte's ability to stay cool and calm in the direst of circumstances was something that both frustrated and amazed Sasha._

 _"Whenever you're ready then."_

 _The deep breath before the plunge into the unknown, and then, "I think I'm in love with you."_

 _Silence filled the room for five solid seconds._

 _"You as in me?" Charlotte pointed a finger towards her own chest._

 _Her stomach in knots Sasha replied, "You as in Charlotte Flair. The tall blonde pain in my ass that I think— Strike that. I know I am in love with, for some reason that escapes me."_

 _Charlotte had no idea what to say._

 _Under normal circumstances Sasha never rambled, but right now she couldn't stop herself. The words she had been holding in for the last month flowing out as if a safety valve that had been holding them back had suddenly failed._

 _"When I go to sleep at night I couldn't stop your stupidly beautiful smile from being the last thing I thought of. Not for lack of trying. Believe me, when it first started I was scared to death, so trying to ignore it seemed like the best option. But you just wouldn't go away, and at this point I'm done trying to talk myself out of this."_

 _Sasha would have continued had she a new voice not called out from deeper inside the apartment, "Charlotte! Who was it?" the noise getting closer until another beautiful blonde appeared from the hallway Sasha knew led directly towards the bedroom._

 _Even disheveled and tired as she obviously was, Sasha recognized the other woman as Natalya Neidhart. Who she was meant little to Sasha, more fixated on the fact that she was dressed in a skimpy pair of shorts and a too large shirt that she recognized as belonging to Charlotte wrapped around her body._

 _Charlotte finally spoke up, her voice remarkably calm, "It's just Sasha. You can go back to bed Nattie. I will be there soon."_

 _Natalya sleepily looked over towards the two, taking in the widely differing body language between the two and concluding that she should give them space, "Ok. Nice seeing you Sasha."_

 _Only able to offer up a meek nod to the blonde Canadian, Sasha kept her mouth closed. Trying to fight away the dark place her mind had gone to after putting two and two together._

 _Even once Natalya had walked away and the distant sound of the bedroom door closing reached them, Charlotte had still not said a word to Sasha. Her crossed arms the only outward sign that she was feeling any tension._

 _Sasha bit her lip and turned away from the woman that had been avoiding her eyes since she had confessed, "Well I just wanted to say that, and now I have. So, I guess I will just be going then," she said slowly backing up till her hand wrapped itself around the cool metal handle. Willing Charlotte to speak up and stop her exit. To give her just some semblance of hope to hang onto, whether it be the hope of a future, or the hope that she hadn't just negatively impacted their evolving friendship._

 _Neither came. And with one last open and vulnerable look towards the silent women who refused to meet her eyes Sasha walked out of the apartment._

The sad memories that she replayed in her dreams helped wake Sasha. A sliver of frustration that she had fallen asleep in the first place. She hadn't planned on staying the night, but the soft glow of the morning sun showed her plan had clearly fallen through.

A tiny but adorable groan sounded from the orange haired head, that had been using her breasts as a pillow. Tiny warm puffs of breath tickling Sasha's cleavage and sending her heart racing. Using her free right hand to gently run her fingers down Becky spine, drawing a shiver from the still sleeping woman half on top of her.

Maybe accidentally staying the night wasn't the worse thing.

Sasha grinned in delight at the reaction, letting her hand dip lower and teasingly using her fingernails on Becky's hip. Fingers dancing along the stretchy material of her shorts, that had ridden up slightly while they had been asleep.

Slowly but surely the added stimulus brought Becky out of her slumber, groaning loudly and moving to stretch her body, only to quickly hiss out in pain when she was reminded of the mass of bruises still on her side, "Ugh I guess that is my body telling me not to move," she said, emphasizing her point by dropping her head back onto Sasha's chest and snuggling in.

"We do need to get up at some point."

"Eventually. But not now. Too comfy," Becky stated from her spot on top of Sasha's chest, using her nose to rub against the soft skin beneath her.

Sasha forced herself to breath, the sudden increase in contact lighting her body on fire and making her all too aware of the position they were in and the fact that Becky had still not put on a shirt since wrapping her ribs, "Ok time to get up right now," she declared.

Peering up at Sasha with tired eyes Becky grinned at the effect she was having on the other woman. Feigning ignorance, the Irish woman began to rain gentle kisses onto the bare skin, "Why? I'm pretty comfortable right here. Aren't you Boss?" She sarcastically asked. Pressing a series of kisses onto the tops of the soft globes that peeked out from her shirt. Surprising herself with her own forwardness.

"You are playing a dangerous game there Rebecca," Sasha warned. Her fingers itching to turn the tables and flip them over, but her rational mind worried that the movement would hurt Becky even more.

The playful and mischievous look in the brown eyes that stared up at Sasha tested her self- control, "Maybe I want to."

As quick as she could while maintaining Becky's safety, Sasha gently rolled them over until she was hovering on top, "Be careful what you wish for Rebecca," Cheshire grin pointed down at her prey. Both pairs of brown eyes staring into their counterpart with excitement and longing, "You may just get it."

Sasha closed her eyes and leaned in until she and Becky's lips connected. The spark that Becky had started being fanned by the electric connection.

All too abruptly Sasha broke the connection, jumping up and standing next to the couch. Running a had through her messy hair, "But not today. Today I make sure you rest up as much as possible so that I don't feel bad beating you next week."

Becky groaned in frustration and pushed herself up into a sitting position, "Fine. I don't want you to have an excuse for when I beat you," she fired back. The competitive fire driving both of them, while still being able to enjoy the others company.

Sasha winked at the still sitting woman, "I'm sure. Let me go get you a shirt before you get colder," walking off to find one a shirt in Becky's bedroom. Snickering as Becky slowly realized that she had been lacking a shirt essentially all night.

"That would be nice," she nervously said, pulling the blanket that had pooled at their feet and draping it over her shoulders.

Returning from the bedroom with a red and black striped tank top in hand, "I figured this might be a bit easier to get into. Want some help?" Sasha offered.

After testing out her shoulder Becky decided to accept the help. Sasha carefully maneuvering the article of clothing over her head and arm, doing her best to avoid aggravating anything.

"There, all set," Sasha happily declared. Proud of her ability to help Becky and not get too distracted by the thoughts that danced through her mind from her hands grazing the soft planes of the Dublin native's body.

"You know I don't usually make a habit of letting someone I've only known for three days spend the night. I'm not that type of lass."

Sasha was intrigued, "Well then. What kind of 'lass' are you?" putting a horribly stereotypical Irish accent onto her final words.

"The kind who won't hesitate to withhold kisses for makin' fun of me accent," Becky joked. Allowing her Irish accent to come out even more.

Sasha was unaware that the simple change could be so effective at making her into a veritable puddle. Her knees actually growing weak as her body pulsed in excitement. The melodious words that came out of Becky's mouth with that strong accent chipping away at her carefully crafted control, "Oh don't worry." Sasha said moving closer to Becky and leaning in towards her ear as if she had a secret that no one else could hear, "Its hard to make fun of something so damn hot."

If she had a mirror, Becky was pretty sure she would be able to see even the tips of her ears blushing. Sasha's eyes sparkling with mischief and careless joy as she leaned farther back, "You are going to be the death of me Boss. Me grá"

Before Sasha could ask about the meaning of the words, the moment was broken by two heavy thudding blows onto the apartments entrance door.

Startled and curious both women slowly stood up from the couch, but before they could even move the unmistakable noise of a key entering the lock and turning echoed through the apartment.

In what may have been one of the most awkward moments of her life Sasha stared over at the disgusting man who had just entered and frozen upon seeing the two of them. His teeth were a color of yellow that would be more commonly found on cheese than a human being, while his eyes seemed to dart around endlessly, as if he was nervous, "What the fuck are you doing in here?" Sasha demanded, after Becky had remained silent beside her.

Unconsciously Becky had taken a half step back when she had seen her landlord enter. The familiar feeling of shame and disgust flooding through her.

"Here to fix h-h-her sink. She's not supposed to be home right now," the man stuttered. Almost like he wasn't even sure of what he was saying. His beady eyes steadying, ignoring Sasha and staring at the only other person in the room.

Sasha was surprised when she felt a clammy Irish hand suddenly clasp on her own. Rotating her head to acknowledge the other woman but finding Becky's attention completely on the man across the room. Though she couldn't be sure Sasha questioned whether or not Becky was even aware of where her hand currently resided.

Despite not knowing the whole picture, Sasha felt confident that something had happened between them significant enough for Becky to be uncontrollably uncomfortable in his presence. Her mind immediately rushed to the worst possible scenarios and that, coupled with his overall creepy and off putting demeanor made Sasha very defensive. Crossing her arms and setting her feet firmly on the ground, "Well she is. So, either you can go fix the sink, or come back some other time. Which will it be?" Any patience that she may have had for the man lost, when she felt Becky wilt under his intense gaze and take a sideways step till she was effectively being shielded by Sasha. Making the Irish woman, who had been so full of life just minutes ago, into a silent observer.

His beady eyes flew over towards Sasha, face clearly displaying his displeasure at being talked to like that.

Sasha defiantly met his gaze and returned with a fierce and angry look of her own.

The man was the first to look away, "Fine. Still waiting on a part anyways," he weakly said. Turning away and walking back out the door just as suddenly as he had entered.

The door slammed shut behind him, solidly announcing his exit from the apartment.

"What a fucking creep," Sasha angrily declared. Fighting the urge to go and beat up the weird and impolite asshole.

Silently Becky agreed, nodding along until her voice caught up to her, "What are you doing the rest of the day?"

"Trying to get rid of me already?" Sasha teased, trying hard to keep the lingering anger out of her voice.

"What!? No, no, no. That's not—" Becky stumbled over her words, "I don't want to get rid of you."

Becky mumbled something so quiet Sasha couldn't hear, "What was that."

"I just was wondering if you wanted to stay a bit longer," she forced out. Fingers on her free hand playing with the hem of her shirt so that they wouldn't shake.

Sasha quickly analyzed the situation. It wasn't hard to see that Becky really wanted her to spend more time in the apartment, but Sasha needed room to sort herself out. She had only last night started looking at this as more of an actual relationship and hadn't even planned on staying over in the first place. Not to mention the fact that while Becky was on rest, that didn't stop Sasha from needing to go in, "I've got to go actually. I need to go in for more training today."

Becky's eyes became downcast and she carefully extracted her hand from Sasha's. Crossing her arms and wrapping them around herself, "Of course. I wouldn't want to hold you back."

Grateful for the other woman's understanding, but also worried about alienating or displeasing her Irish firecracker Sasha tried to offer her some assurance, "But I will be back afterwards," smiling when Becky's frown cracked, and the corners of her mouth upturned ever so slightly, "I will even bring dinner."

Becky pretended like she was thinking about the offer for a second, "Ok. I can work with that."

"Great. That sounds great. Now I have to actually think of something for dinner, but that will come later," Sasha joked.

"Sounds like a plan Boss."

It was impossible to not be endeared to the Irish woman when she looked so cute. Sasha traced Becky's jaw with one hand, "I will see you later then."

"Damn right you will. I just want you to remember to bring one thing."

"And just what would that be?"

Becky blushed, "Your smile. It might even win you some brownie points tonight."

Sasha was having a hard time keeping track of how many times Becky's words or action had surprised her, "I think that can be arranged. But then I get something from you."

Feeling more secure Becky let her hands drop to grab onto Sasha's hips, "Well don't keep me in suspense."

"Just this," Sasha leaned in to take her chosen prize. Indulging in a kiss, that went on longer that she had planned, before she took her leave.

The next week passed by easily enough. As annoying as it was for Becky to rest up rather than going in to train, she couldn't deny that she was feeling much better for it by the time of her match.

Sasha had even continued to come over for at least an hour or so every day to help her miss the ring a little less. It worked for the most part, but there was an underlying tension in Becky's body that she was only going to be able to rid herself of through some sort of physical activity.

A few makeout sessions scattered throughout their time hadn't been nearly enough to take the edge off, but Becky wasn't the type of girl to just give it up without having at least one or two real dates with Sasha. Despite how an official 'first date' felt like more of a formality at this point Becky did crave a bit of normality within this agreement of theirs.

But, finally both the trainer and her body had cooperated, and she was cleared on Monday to resume full physical contact drills.

Charlotte and Bayley had been nice enough to put together an impromptu 'Welcome back celebration', that Becky had smiled through, despite how much she would have rather just got right back to work. Several days of being unable to physically move with full freedom made her feel trapped and desperate to do anything that would get her blood flowing.

Now sitting alone in a cozy corner just minutes prior to what was undoubtedly going to be one of her most important matches for some time. It was only her second week here and already she was set to have a non-title cage match against the NXT women's champion.

She wasn't stupid though.

Becky knew that she had done nothing, besides being in the right (or wrong) place at the right time, to earn such an opportunity. Women with far more time in NXT would kill for this kind of a chance, so Becky promised herself that she wouldn't squander such a gift.

Her mind wandered back to her opponent, a warm fuzzy feeling washing over her, and a small smile breaking through her competitive and professional demeanor. The memories of how sweet Sasha had been when she had come over after that first night filling her head and momentarily taking her mind off the upcoming bout.

 _"Don't do that!"_

 _"Do what?" Becky stated innocently._

 _Sasha glared at her, "You know exactly what you did lassie. I told you not to move until I came back and yet here you are," hands on her hips standing in the kitchen with a defiant and stubborn Irish patient behind her._

 _"Couch got cold once you left."_

 _"Really? Its hot as hell outside."_

 _"Strange, cause the couch is like an ice block," Becky had countered. Her eyes lighting up at the playful banter._

 _"That's a good thing, right? You needed to ice down those bruises again anyways."_

 _Becky pouted as Sasha tiptoed around giving her what she wanted, "Come on Boss. Its already been two days and I'm feeling better. Can't you lay off the nurse stuff? You would have thought that you worked as an actual nurse in a previous life."_

 _In a rare moment where Sasha let Becky in she spoke as honestly as she could, "Can you just indulge me here?"_

 _Becky raised an eyebrow but allowed the other woman to speak her mind._

 _"I actually want to take care of you, so if you could actually let me that would be nice," her calm exterior cracking a tiny bit, "When I had to stand there and just let that stupid pale gothic whore hit you… Let's just say it was harder than I thought."_

 _Seeing how hard it was for Sasha to admit that, Becky complied and played along, "I see."_

 _Sasha released a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. The small vulnerability she displayed having been very difficult to force herself into doing._

 _Becky swiftly gathered the other woman in a hug, pinning Sasha's arms to her side and planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek, "You up for some Netflix?" she asked, hoping that Sasha would appreciate her not making a big deal out of the moment._

 _She had calculated correctly, and the enthusiastic and relieved smile Sasha sent her way could have lit up the darkest of caves, "That sounds great. But its my choice what we watch."_

 _Returning the smile Becky had replied, "If that's the sacrifice I have to make for you being here next to me, I'm more than okay with it."_

Becky was brought out of her stroll down memory lane, by the approach of Charlotte, Bayley and a short blonde woman that Becky vaguely remembered being introduced to at the 'Welcome Back Celebration' earlier this week.

"Hey Becky! We just came by to wish you good luck out there before your match," Bayley enthusiastically called over.

Becky couldn't help the large smile from creeping up at the brunette's positive and energetic attitude, "Thanks Bay. The wait is killing me though. I just want to get out there already."

"Oh yea, and this is Alexa," Bayley chirped in. Grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling her forward, "You met her earlier this week, but only for a quick second.

The two exchanged quick pleasantries before Charlotte spoke up, "Be careful out there Becky."

Touched by the sentiment and the sincerity that was apparent in her voice Becky replied in kind, "Thanks. That means a lot coming from you."

Charlotte blushed and rocked on her heels, "Its nothing. I just don't trust Paige to not interfere again, or Sasha for that matter," she looked like she wanted to say more, but decided to forget it. Instead just saying, "Just keep your eyes open. Ok?"

Becky nodded to put the other woman's concern at ease, "I appreciate the concern, but you don't have to worry. The cage is there to stop Paige or anyone from interfering, so everything should go smoothly out there.


	10. The Match and Aftermath

Intimidating was probably the best single word Becky could find to describe the initial moment of coming out and seeing the steel cage surrounding the ring.

Despite having wrestled for years around the world, nothing was really able to adequately prepare oneself for locking themselves inside a cage with another person who is going to try anything they can to beat you.

Add in the bright lights overhead that nearly blinded the Irish wrestler, the deafening sound of the generic rock music that someone in the back had decided on blasting throughout the arena as her entrance music and the whole experience seemed surreal.

Ascending the stairs and walking through the cage door made all the insanity surrounding her fall away.

No longer did the crowd, the lights, or any of the hundred things happening around the ring matter.

Becky rolled her neck and circled around the ring, allowing her fingers to run across the metal cage as she did so. Taking her time to get used to the space where she would be spending the foreseeable future.

Her back was turned to the entrance ramp when the unmistakable music of Sasha Banks began to blare through the speakers.

The lights overhead dimming and a spotlight shining down onto the champion as she made her way gracefully down the short ramp. Beams of light bouncing off the title around her waist that was the envy of every woman currently in NXT.

Becky began to shake out her arms and stretch a little bit. Taking a deep breath before turning around to face the woman who had captured her attention so thoroughly while she still stood outside of the ring.

The secretive smile that Sasha wore when she caught Becky's eye felt like it was just for her.

While anyone besides them would assume it was a gesture that hid Sasha's ulterior motives, Becky understood the promise behind it.

Sasha changed on a dime and began to berate the referee that had not held open the cage door for her. Making outrageous claims about the man's ability to satisfy a woman that had Becky holding back laughter from inside.

She strode into the ring and claimed the center as her own. Raising the belt high and giving Becky a tiny wink before she started shouting back at the crowd that had been booing her from the moment her music started.

As Sasha's music faded out, the two women stood across from each other fully prepared to go to war as soon as the bell rang.

When suddenly, the unmistakable screech that preceded Paige's music erupted, pulling the crowds, as well as the two wrestlers in ring, attention towards the ramp at the unannounced entrant.

The former Divas Champion walked out with a fake smile on her face as she waved down at both women in the ring. Her glee at having them both so distracted by her entrance evident on her face while she walked over towards the announcer's desk by the ramp entrance and sat gracefully down onto the chair a stagehand quickly provided.

Back inside the ring, both competitors tried their best to pull themselves back to the present and ignore Paige's presence the best they could. After all, now that the referees had secured the cage door with a steel chain and padlock there was no way Paige could interfere without taking the time to scale the cage walls.

So, despite their mutual misgivings about having the woman anywhere near the ring they focused back on the present where the referee was set to ring the bell after a quick check with both competitors.

The bell rang, and Becky rushed at the champion, who was caught off guard by the unexpected aggression and allowed herself to get pushed back into the corner where the Irish wrestler landed two forearms in quick succession to the head. Momentarily stunning Sasha, before she gathered her wits and ducked underneath the third forearm.

Using her position, she reached down and grabbed onto Becky's leg behind the knee, pulling it towards her and making the other woman hop on one leg to stay balanced. Which allowed Sasha to easily reverse their positions and put Becky's back into the corner. Letting go of the leg and driving her shoulder into the midsection of her opponent.

With the air driven out of her Becky was unable to stop the second shoulder but could anticipate the third and threw a downward elbow to meet Sasha's head. Both women taking significant shots that forced Sasha to back off into the center of the ring. Holding her hand up the left temple where the point of the elbow had connected.

Becky took the time to pull some air back into her lungs and think of some strategy.

While she had been cleared to return she wasn't exactly one hundred percent and had taken great pains to act as normally as possible so that Sasha wouldn't hold anything back.

The drawback to that being that Sasha didn't hold back at all, and the full power shoulders to her mostly healed ribs made her all too aware of the lingering injuries.

Given the limitation Becky knew she would have to get a little creative and try to end this match somewhat quickly, before she began to slow down and the early adrenaline faded away.

Sasha had recovered from the elbow and began to set up for another attack. Trying her best to lure Becky out of the corner where she could hopefully counter the next rush when it came.

Becky didn't disappoint and came out of the corner fast. Quickly crossing the gap between them and looking for an opening to grab hold of the champion.

She thought she saw an opening when Sasha backed away and rotated to her own right, convinced that she would be able to cut off the ring and corner the other woman once again after her earlier success.

Having foreseen the movement coming Sasha used her agility to cut an angle back to her own left and throw a kick with her right leg that landed with a thud across the chest of Becky. Whose own momentum from moving aggressively forward had pulled her elbows away from guarding her ribcage and left herself open for the counter shot.

The third solid shot to her ribs in the first couple minutes of this match was already slowing Becky down and Sasha was able to grab a hold of her. Using her legs and core to lift Becky up and over for a suplex. Holding onto it after completion and rolling herself over so that she could lift the other woman up for one more, followed by another.

After the final suplex Sasha sprung up off the mat and gave a mocking bow to the crowd, who returned in kind with a chorus of boos.

With her opponent down for a moment Sasha turned to stare at Paige who now had a headset on and was speaking Tom Phillips and Corey Graves at the desk. Paige caught her stare and gave her a grin that was not returned.

A groan sounded from Becky as she pushed herself back to her feet brought Sasha's attention back to the ring.

She strode over and kicked out the hand Becky had been using to post herself up on, throwing her balance off and making room for Sasha to grab a hold of her and wrap an arm around her throat.

Intelligently, Becky tucked her chin at the last moment so that Sasha couldn't lock in the chokehold fully. Using her hands to immediately fight Sasha's own and weaken her grip.

Sasha was impressed when her grip began to slip so she pulled one of her hands away and threw several quick jabs right underneath the ribs which reflexively Becky tried to cover up, bringing one of her hands down to guard, which gave Sasha the room to reapply and tighten the hold just a little more. Squeezing with all her might for a few seconds until the realization that Becky's tucked chin would make finishing her from this position very difficult.

So, rather than wasting her energy and tiring herself out too early, she adjusted the hold so that it was simply uncomfortable for Becky instead of truly threatening. Continually moving her right arm across the face up and down to break up her breathing pattern by cutting off her mouth and nose, "Having fun yet?"

Her whispered words seemed to have an affect on Becky, who gave up fighting with Sasha's hands and started to throw hard elbows backwards that landed with heavy thuds into her midsection until she was forced to release the hold and move herself away.

Both women resetting themselves in opposite corners while they nursed their own wounds.

Sasha forced herself to continue pushing the pace. Convinced that she could slow Becky down and rely on her own cardio to not fail her first.

This time Sasha rushed at the other woman, hoping that her making the first move and pressuring would force a mistake.

Becky ducked underneath the clothesline that came and took a deep breath before grabbing a hold of Sasha and throwing her unceremoniously over in a variation of an exploder suplex.

Sasha rolled with the throw as best she could, but that didn't stop her back from taking the majority of the force and momentarily slowing her down.

Taking advantage of the momentum Becky kept the pressure on, despite feeling like she was beginning to lose a step. Her old injuries in combination with the physicality of the match taking its toll.

Recognizing that she may only had so much time left, Becky hauled Sasha back to her feet and threw her as hard as she could into the cage wall.

She quickly moved to go for a pin, but Sasha easily kicked out at the count of two.

Becky moved back to her feet and dropped an elbow to the chest and transitioned that into another pin attempt that Sasha kicked out of once again.

With a hint of desperation to her actions Becky dragged Sasha back to her feet and set up to suplex her into the cage wall.

Sasha realized the precarious position she was in and hooked her leg around Becky's to block the move.

Circling around and reversing their position so that Sasha was now the one threatening.

To counter the bad position Becky drove her legs forward and ran. Driving Sasha through the ropes and into the cage.

Off balance from the sudden momentum shift, Sasha accepted that she was going to hit the cage hard and wrapped an arm around Becky's neck to try and make her face impact the cage as well.

She succeeded in driving Becky's face into the metal, but the impact of her back onto the cage followed by her body ricocheting back and giving her whiplash made her success feel minimal.

Both women remained on the ground. Using the time to regain some composure and catch a second wind. The match having already taken a physical toll on both of them.

They both made it to their feet at the same time and gave each other a look of respect that was only for the other.

Becky put her foot down, standing her ground and taunted, "Come get me Champ."

Sasha accepted the challenge and threw a strong punch that caught the Irish woman on the jaw. Wobbling her slightly before she returned with one of her own. Her knuckles landing flush onto the other woman's cheek.

The force of the blow knocked Sasha back a step and pushed her head to the side.

Her left hand raised up to wipe at the corner of her mouth. The feel of liquid on the back of her hand making her look down and smile at the blood she had wiped away.

Sasha slowly rotated her head back around to look at her opponent who had continued to stand their ground. A cocky grin and gleefully violent glint in Becky's eyes that mesmerized the champion and made Sasha even more enamored than she already was.

Wasting no more time the champion grabbed a hold of Becky's neck with her left hand and started throwing wild looping punches with her right. The Irish wrestler responding in kind.

Each woman landing hard and damaging shots that neither bothered defending.

An honor amongst them that they would continue until one of them fell and the other remained standing.

Or at least that is what Becky thought.

Sasha was a bit more cerebral and less honor bound. Becky's advantage in strength meaning that Sasha would be the worse for wear if they continued.

So, instead of letting that happen Sasha lulled Becky into believing she would abide by this unspoken rule before breaking away and unleashing a snapping front kick to the sternum that had Becky clutching at her chest in pain.

Bouncing her off the ropes and back into a waiting clothesline to land flat on her back near the corner .

With Becky's prone body lying near the corner, Sasha scaled the ropes and pushed herself upwards before letting go and angling her knees to drive into Becky's body as she fell back to the mat.

She heard the breath being driven out of her opponent's lungs and smiled. Hopeful that this latest move would keep her down long enough for Sasha to get out of the cage.

A swell of noise from the crowd had Sasha searching for the source and she ended up finding it when she spotted Paige strolling down to ringside. Once again mockingly clapping and shouting a disingenuous, "Good job Sasha! I'm so proud of you! You're doing great!"

As the pale woman reached ringside she began to yell at one of the referees on the outside to unlock and open the cage door.

Sasha looked on, puzzled at how quickly the ref had responded and opened the door wide open. Essentially gifting her another victory, which made her realize that this must be the work of Stephanie. Interfering in her business once again.

Paige impatiently waited outside, waving at Sasha to just step outside and take the win.

Her mind was at war with itself over taking the easy way out or seeing this match through to the end.

With a smirk on her face and her mind made up Sasha confidently strode towards the open door and slammed it shut. Staring at Paige and silently daring her to do something about it.

The Brit glared back at her but otherwise remained motionless. Sasha turned her back onto the woman, and as soon as she was no longer looking Paige burst into action and reopened the door so that she could dart inside.

Sasha had anticipated such a reaction and spun around to meet the angry woman.

Catching her with a stiff punch to the jaw as Paige threw all her weight into tackling Sasha to the ground. Landing on top but feeling the ill effects of the punch Sasha had tagged her with.

The champions own head bounced off the canvas during the fall. Leaving her stunned and giving Paige enough time to recover and nail her with several forearms to the head.

Sasha's head was ringing with pain. Making it impossible for her to focus on anything else and leaving her virtually defenseless to the former champion who was fresh and hadn't been involved in a grueling match for the last ten minutes or so.

With Sasha now out of it after the repeated blows to the head, Paige stood up and took the time to straighten out her slightly askew clothing. Her eyes searching for and finding a stirring Irish woman who was struggling back to her feet.

With a grin on her face and joy in her heart she moved across the ring and violently thrust the bottom of her heel into the side of Becky's head. Her orange hair whipping from the impact as she fell back down to the ground.

After dispatching of Becky for the time being, Paige calmly walked back towards Sasha who had struggled back to her hands and knees. Still trying to shake off the fog after getting rocked.

Without warning Paige stomped onto the outstretched fingers of her left hand. Drawing a loud cry of agony from Sasha that echoed through the silent arena and began to draw the empathy of her most ardent detractors.

The British beauty close her eyes and snickered, "Like music to my ears." She opened her eyes again and used her foot to roll Sasha onto her back, so she could meet her eyes, "You really shouldn't have pissed off Mrs. McMahon. Think of this as a friendly reminder."

Sasha only had a moment to understand the words before a booted toe rammed its way deep into her stomach.

She curled up to escape any more kicks, but Paige just dragged her over to the ring apron. Slamming Sasha's head into the canvas covered apron so that she could easily go about her business without resistance.

Even as out of it as she was, Sasha heard Paige humming quietly to herself. The unmistakable tune of her own entrance music becoming a background track to her own beatdown.

With a glance at the referee she had berated earlier, Paige gave him a signal and a folded steel chair was slid underneath the cage. She grinned but left the chair for now. That would come later.

Paige took Sasha's limp left hand and pulled her closer to the cage. Meticulously inserting each of Sasha's fingers through the gaps in the fencing and allowing a space beneath for optimum range of motion.

Before Sasha could gather her wits enough to pull her hand out of the cage, Paige viciously stomped down with all her body weight on top, which resulted in several disgusting popping noises that even those in the back row of the arena could hear.

Sasha thought of herself as a tough person, but it was impossible for her to suppress her screams. Rolling away out of reflex and cradling her mangled fingers to her body. The pain taking over worse after she glanced down to see her middle and ring finger bent in a direction the human finger was not meant to achieve naturally.

While all this happened, Paige had been squatting down, attempting to get rid of the scuff on the toe of her boot.

The black haired woman shook her head at the damage to her boots which wasn't easily coming off. Scoffing in irritation at the inconvenience before rounding on the damage champion once again.

Shaking off the lamentable imperfection to her boots and focusing on the person who helped cause it.

As she surveyed the damage she caused she followed the retreating champion, who had continued to roll away and back herself into a corner.

Using the bottom turnbuckle to help her get to a sitting position she gritted her teeth through the pain, "Never thought I would see the day you became Stephanie's bitch," laughing despite herself when she saw Paige visibly anger, "Pretty damn pathetic."

The first chinks in Paige's armor began to appear. Lashing out in anger and slapping Sasha across the face as she stood triumphantly above her, "You're in over your head champ. You've got no idea what's really happening, do you?"

Sasha narrowed her eyes, but otherwise remained silent. Intent on not giving Paige the satisfaction of knowing just how much her fingers were killing her right now.

Paige composed herself. Content that she was superior, "Just as I thought. Well time to end this lesson. A shame. I was starting to have some fun. Even almost broke a sweat."

"Maybe you should take a seat then."

Paige turned at the voice and was met with a swinging steel chair that clattered off her side.

The violence of the impact causing the chair to jar out of Becky's hands and bounce to the canvas.

The Brit crumpled down to a knee. Holding her side in pain and giving Becky a death glare.

Even though Becky was up, she still wasn't fully recovered. Her chest still stinging with pain, and her energy reserves nearly depleted. She leaned over to pick up the chair, but her ribs protested the movement.

Her grimace of pain was enough for Paige to spot the weak spot and lunge forward to tackle Becky. Making sure to drive her shoulder into the ribs and drive her legs forward until Becky toppled over and she landed with all her weight on top of her chest.

While Becky writhed in pain, Paige pressed an open hand into Becky's face and used it as a point to push herself back to her feet. Taking care to grind her palm into the nose beneath while she transitioned to a standing position.

She shook out the arm that had taken some of the chairs impact, "I got to give it to you. You actually got a good shot in there. Next time aim for the head," taking her own advice and stomping down onto Becky's head. The orange haired wrestler just barely turning her head in time for the blow to glance off her temple, rather than smash her nose into pieces.

While the blow still hurt, Becky stayed still and tried to play it off as if the shot had knocked her out.

Luck, or impatience seemed to be on her side and Paige stormed off. Picking up the chair that had been discarded and walking over to stand in front of Sasha, who had managed her way back to her feet.

Sweat beading on her brow and her breathing heavy as the adrenaline faded away and the pain from her fingers began to overwhelm her.

"Any last words?" Paige questioned.

Sasha gathered herself, "Just three. Behind you... Bitch."

"What?"

That was the last word Paige spoke that night. A massive haymaker from Becky blindsiding her and sending her plummeting to the canvas. Out like a light.

Becky stood on unsteady legs in the spot Paige had previously been occupying. Tiredly smiling at who was technically still her opponent, "Can we take a rain check on finishing this match?"

Sasha was well aware that she should be keeping up pretenses since they were in public and she was the one who instilled the rule, but right now she found it hard to care, "Sounds like a plan to me," giving the other woman a warm look that was bordering on being too obvious for anyone to miss.

The pain from her fingers brought her back to earth and she tried to force her face back into a more neutral look that wouldn't give away her real emotion.

Becky caught the flinch from the pain and her eyes immediately swam with concern. Moving forward without a care in the world and grabbing Sasha's forearm delicately so that she could survey the damage.

The injured woman almost gave in and allowed for Becky to care for her, but the fact that they were in public; surrounded by hundreds of fans all the people backstage who were watching made those thoughts come to a screeching halt.

Yanking her arm away from the soft touch she would have preferred allowing for much longer than necessary.

With her free arm she gave Becky a theatrically big shove and glared at her before stomping her way past the bewildered ref on the outside who had been helping Paige and walking towards the back alone.

Hoping that Becky saw she was just playing a part.

Worried that she wasn't going to be able to convincingly play her part if she was already having trouble reeling herself in.

Blissfully unaware of the puppet master that had seen everything.

"Things just got more interesting," Stephanie said. Tapping her chin while she watched a wall of monitors that showed the feed of every camera angle.

 **End of Phase 1**

* * *

 **After credits scene**

Next Saturday

Bayley hadn't been this nervous in a long time. Her pulse raced so rapidly you would think she just sprinted at full tilt for half an hour. Unconsciously she began to scoot closer to the diminutive woman sitting next to her, some instinctive need to protect taking over. If they weren't sitting down Bayley possibly would have shoved the tiny blonde behind her in an almost chivalrous gesture despite its ultimate futility to provide and real protection.

In the end Bayley would end up turning away from the disgusting and gory scene in front of her. Burying her face into the shoulder of the woman next to her so that she wouldn't have to see anything.

That didn't stop the wet and horrific sounds from making it to her ears and forcing her mind to create its own, much worse interpretation of what was happening.

The tiny impact of something light, but very warm pulled Bayley out of her self-imposed blindness. Giving an exaggerated evil stare to the blonde next to her, the darkness of the room occasionally being interrupted by flashes of light that allowed them both brief glimpses of the others face fully exposed.

"Did you just throw popcorn at me?"

"It's just a movie. Its not like he can come out of the screen to get you."

"I know. I know. But you have to admit that seeing a person do that is pretty scary. Even if it is fake."

"It's all relative. One of the first movies I remember seeing was 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' so this," she pointed at the screen, "Is actually kind of funny to me."

Bayley looked at Alexa as if she had grown another head, that had then grown another on top of that, "You sicken me."

Ignoring the movie Alexa turned towards Bayley and smiled broadly, "Ahh you always say the sweetest things honey."

Before Bayley could respond a distinctly feminine voice called out from a few rows behind them in the nearly, but obviously not quite, empty theatre, "Will these two just shut up."

Embarrassed and a bit ashamed at being so inconsiderate Bayley slumped down in her chair and blushed at being overheard.

Alexa on the other hand had no shame and turned to angrily address the woman who had spoke up, "Why don't you shut—" her eyes squinting in confusion when there was no one behind them. Her head swiveled around, but found no one else in the entire movie theatre, "What the hell?"

"What?" Bayley piped up, curious as to what made Alexa stop her incoming tirade.

"There's no one else here."

"Stop trying to scare me. It's not working."

Alexa turned back and grabbed onto the Bayley's closest hand, "I'm not. There legitimately is no one else in here."

Bayley turned around to look for herself, "You weren't kidding. But we heard a voice. Right? We aren't insane are we."

"No some bitch definitely called us out."

"Language Alexa! There's no need for that. We were being loud anyways. Whoever they were was right to be upset."

Alexa slumped back into her seat and pouted, "I hate when you make sense. Stop trying to make me into a better person."

Bayley snickered but pressed a small kiss to Alexa cheek, "But it's so much fun."

* * *

"Becky! When is dinner ready?" Sasha shouted from her place splayed across Becky's couch.

She heard the sound of the oven opening which preceded the delicious aroma that wafted out into the living room, "Hold yer horses Boss, it's almost done," came the answer from the kitchen.

"But I'm hungry now."

"Build a time machine then. I'm not going to feed you raw chicken and have you yelling at me when you get sick. You're already enough of a pain as is."

"I resent that! I thought you said you were going to take care of me? My fingers were dislocated if you don't remember?"

"Really?" Becky's sarcastic voice rang out loudly to be heard over her frantic work in the kitchen, "I don't remember you mentioning it."

Sasha's eyes narrowed, and she sprung up from the couch. Quickly running a hand through her hair while walking into the kitchen. Leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

For a while she just stood there and watched as her girlfriend hurried around the kitchen. One moment tossing the broccoli and sliced peppers that sizzled on the stovetop, and the next dumping the boiling water filled with potatoes into a waiting colander set up in the sink. The steam shooting up and somewhat obscuring her view of Becky's face which appeared in deep concentration.

The tip of her tongue peeking out from between her lips as she dumped the potatoes into a large bowl and began to vigorously whip them into a mash. Automatically adding in seasoning and butter as needed while she walked around the kitchen and checked on the other foods still cooking.

"I still think you should have taken my offer."

Without missing a beat Becky continued cooking. Pulling the vegetables off the burner with one hand and turning off the stovetop, "We aren't having this discussion again."

Sasha pouted and pushed herself off the wall, "I stand by my point that you in a maid outfit would make me heal faster."

Becky sighed loudly and dropped the finished mashed potatoes on the counter, "I fail to see how me wearing one of those would help."

She slowly snuck up behind the Irish woman and wrapped her arms around her stomach, "It would give me some motivation to heal faster. I think I deserve some eye candy while I recover."

With a laugh Becky moved to pull away, but Sasha wouldn't break her grip, "I need to be able to move Boss."

Becky could feel soft hair brush against her back from the motion of Sasha shaking her head. The silky stands making her shiver as the gently caressed her skin, "Not until you reconsider my offer."

"You're resorting to extortion now?"

"You pushed my hand."

The sudden noise of Sasha's stomach growling loudly made Becky raise her eyebrow, "Are you willing to let your food burn then?"

Sasha contemplated in silence. Her grip subtly tightening, "Yes."

Becky groaned at the other woman's stubbornness and conceded enough to hopefully satisfy her for the time being, "Fine. I will reconsider your offer and we can talk about it later. Now can I please move so that I can finish making the dinner I was nice enough to make for you?"

Sasha pretended to think about it for a second before giving one last squeeze and relinquishing her hold, "I will allow it."

After eating the delicious dinner both women decided to call it a day, Sasha having already been here since before noon.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Becky asked. Wringing her hands as she watched her girlfriend pull on her shoes and prepare to leave.

Sasha sighed and turned towards the woman that had been helping her since their match on Wednesday. But today was Sunday, and that meant that tomorrow would mean going back to the performance center and dealing with all the fallout, "I'm not sure. I hope so, but I honestly don't know. I got called in to talk with Regal about my injury and get a follow up, but after that I don't know."

Becky glanced down at the splint keeping Sasha's fingers in place and felt the anger build up inside her. Closing her eyes and growling as she imagined making Paige endure far worse. The chair shot and subsequent punch not being nearly enough to satisfy her need for revenge.

Having seen Becky do just this several times throughout the week when her attention was brought to Sasha's injury, she knew the warning signs. The staring at her hand followed by silence and the inevitable self-deprecating comment, "I should have gotten up faster and stopped her."

A comforting but firm hand under Becky's chin tilted her gaze till her guilty brown eyes met Sasha's, "Don't do this. The only person to blame is that goth wannabe Paige."

"The only reason she hurt you was because of me though," Becky stated, convinced that this was the truth, "Why else would she get involved and attack you? She must somehow know that you are important to me. But how?"

Sasha tried to stop Becky before she spiraled trying to look for reason behind Paige's attack, "You don't know that. She just got mad when I refused to take the win she offered, but that's not your fault."

The guilt of knowing the real reason behind Paige's actions ate away at Sasha. Her deal with Stephanie and the agreement to keep it silent having far more of an impact than she could have foreseen.

"Don't blame yourself for that bitch's actions. Besides you still saved me in the end and that does deserve a reward." Hoping that changing the subject could help distract Becky from ruminating.

Becky's voice sounded a little more normal, "I guess."

"How about we plan on going out tomorrow night."

"Where though? You insist on keeping this private and even when we went to the movies yesterday we nearly got caught. Where could we possibly go more private than that?"

Sasha just grinned and stole a quick kiss before she opened the front door, "You will see tomorrow. I'll pick you up at six. See you then Rebecca."

The next morning Sasha found herself in front of Regal's office after having just been checked over by the trainer.

It had been good news at least. While initially they were worried it could be six to eight weeks for recovery, she seemed to be healing quickly and they were optimistic she could be back training in just three to four.

Without knocking she entered the office and wasn't the least bit surprised to see not William Regal sitting down, but Stephanie McMahon. An ominous grin on her face that made Sasha suspicious and on edge.

The door closing behind with a thud, leaving just her and Stephanie locked in the office, "Take a seat Ms. Banks. We have a few things to discuss."

"Damn right we do," Sasha bit out. Defiantly remaining standing and ignoring the command.

Stephanie's grin remained, "How are the fingers by the way?"

"Swell. You want to tell me why you let her come out there and do what she did. Or, are you going to try and bullshit me and tell me you had no idea?" Impatiently tapping her foot as she stared a hole into her boss.

"I wouldn't want to insult your intelligence. I told her to break your fingers because you seem to have forgotten your place around here. I don't care if you are the champion. You work for me now and you will respect me as such. If I tell you to jump you don't ask me how high, you just do it. Do I make myself clear?"

Stephanie's speech was met with a stony silence from the pink haired woman who was trying her best to reign in her fury at being talked down to.

"Do I make myself clear?" She repeated. An undercurrent of frustration gaining steam as Sasha remained silent.

"Crystal," she reluctantly answered, "Just so you know, I'm going to rip Paige's head off the second I get this stupid splint off."

Stephanie smiled, appreciating the chaos and anger she had helped create and foster, "I'd expect nothing less."

Sasha raised an eyebrow, "Not going to tell me no?"

"Do whatever you feel is necessary," Stephanie vaguely answered. Essentially giving Sasha cart blanche to attack the British wrestler.

"Thanks, I guess. Unless you got anything else to say I think we are done here." Turning on her heel, ready to exit the room and get back to planning for tonight.

Stephanie's smug voice stopped her in her tracks, "I do have just one more thing to say before you leave."

A few seconds of silence passed, "We're waiting." An impatient and annoyed Sasha declared.

"I just want you to remember that you owe me everything. And I can take everything right back with a snap of my fingers."

Sasha scoffed, but knew that Stephanie spoke the truth, "Thanks for the reminder. I always love getting threatened. Really inspires my loyalty."

Stephanie stood up and placed both of her hands on the desk. Leaning in slightly, "Want to take a short walk with me? I have something I want to show you." Walking around her desk and past Sasha to open the door herself, "By the way, this isn't a request. Follow me."

With that, the McMahon walked away without waiting for a response. Leaving Sasha to reluctantly follow. Trying her best to exude as much confidence as she could, despite feeling like Stephanie was clearly playing her. The current situation making her feel like she had no control over the outcome.

She followed behind Stephanie for a minute. Eventually coming to a stop at a large metal door with an electronic pad on the wall next to it.

With a practiced ease Steph pressed her thumb onto the pad, simultaneously sliding a keycard into the available slot. Holding each for several seconds until a green light appeared and the door began to open on its own.

The taller brunette stepped aside and held her arm out with a smile on her face. Ushering Sasha inside with a false air of generosity.

With cautious steps borne out of a severe mistrust of anything Stephanie did, Sasha stepped inside the dark room. Noting the slight glare coming from deeper in the room, but unable to make out any details.

A snap of the McMahon's fingers caused the overhead lights to turn on. The bright white light illuminating the room and momentarily shocking Sasha into closing her eyes against the sudden change.

After a period of adjustment Sasha was able to reopen her eyes and take in the new room she was in.

The walls on either side were lined with shelves of electronics. A multitude of lights and indicators flashing and strobing at seemingly random intervals.

On the opposite side of where she entered stood a wall of large high definition monitors that covered every bit of space available. Several ostentatious leather high backed chairs sat facing the monitors.

Stephanie strode inside with the aura of someone who held all the cards and knew it. Her sweet smile covering up the childlike glee she garnered from having the upper hand on someone.

"Impressive. Isn't it?"

Sasha was unimpressed, "It's a bunch of monitors on a wall. Am I supposed to praise you for that?"

The older woman tutted at Sasha and condescendingly responded without even addressing her last words, "So tell me, does she help make the rejection hurt less?"

With that one sentence Sasha had the distinct impression that she was in over her head, "What are you talking about?"

"Your little Irish dog. Does she fill up that empty void after Charlotte rejected you?" Stephanie attacked with false sincerity, "I'm waiting here… Boss."

The temperature in the room may not have actually risen, but Sasha felt as if the room was suddenly a sauna, "You don't get to call me that."

"Why not Boss? Does it annoy you when I call you Boss. You seem to get a kick out of the dumb whore calling you that."

Sasha was fuming and reflexively tried to make a fist but was reminded of her current handicap when her splint prevented the action. "How do you know any of this?"

Stephanie took a seat in one of the large leather chairs and opened her arms wide. Proud smile beaming across at Sasha, "I know everything that I deem necessary."

"That doesn't explain how you know my personal business," the anger inside Sasha welling up without an outlet.

With a dramatic sigh the elder female picked up a small remote that had been sitting on the chair, "I've been watching you for some time now," pressing a button and causing one of the monitors to turn on.

The image of Sasha, Charlotte and Bayley working out amongst the rest of the wrestlers from several months ago played out on the screen.

"You didn't know it, but I've had plans for you for some time now."

Another button press turning on the next monitor which showed grainy footage of Sasha in Charlotte's apartment doorway.

Sasha turned away from the screen. Recognizing the night of her greatest embarrassment and rejection quite easily.

Stephanie enjoyed the discomfort on her employees face, "I'm sorry. Did that bring up bad memories?"

Any response that Sasha could think of would surely get her fired. So, she remained silent and tried to hold in the quickly building rage.

"I guess we can talk about some happier moments then. How about that stupid little girl you got wrapped around your finger? I have to hand it to you. I thought I had all the information I needed on you, but you changed that."

The dread that came from hearing the McMahon speak continued building with each word, "Stay away from her." The irony of echoing Charlotte's own warning to her not entirely lost on Sasha.

"That sounds like a pretty serious threat," Stephanie pretended to act afraid for a second, "Too bad I've already ignored it," pressing down onto the remote one more time.

The hairs on the back of Sasha's neck stood up when the sudden image of a sweaty Becky laughing and taking a drink from a water bottle appeared on screen. The shakiness of the footage and angle it was taken at making it clear that Becky didn't know she was being filmed.

"Stephanie, I swear—"

"This is live by the way. It's amazing how small they can make cameras nowadays. You can hide them practically anywhere."

"Enough with the games. What's your play here? Threaten Becky to make me do what? Not kill your lapdog Paige?" Sasha snapped, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Trying to project some of the confident swagger that she most certainly did not feel right now.

Stephanie's eerie smile didn't falter, "I don't play games. I have them won before they start."

The ominous words hung in the air. The silent tension between them thickening as Stephanie pressed a button on her remote and revealed her final move.

Upwards of ten monitors simultaneously turned on and displayed images that made all the fight and vigor inside Sasha fizzle away in a split second.

"How?" Sasha uttered in disbelief and shock.

Slowly the older woman stood up and out of her seat, "I'm a McMahon. People are always willing to fall at my feet for a chance to get in my favor."

Sasha couldn't take her eyes away from the live images being broadcast to the monitors. The abject horror and helplessness that burst into existence at the images making it hard for the injured woman to think clearly.

"Just so happens your toy's landlord is an old employee that jumped at the chance to get back in my good graces. From there it was easy. We just needed to wait for her to leave, and within ten minutes I have my very own reality television show at my beck and call."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? There is no way I'm going to let you get away with this shit," Sasha declared.

"You aren't going to do anything without my permission."

"Is that so," Sasha said. Defiantly pulling out her phone, "I'm sure any news outlet would love to hear about the real Stephanie McMahon behind the bullshit corporate smile."

Stephanie's confidence didn't falter one bit from the threat, "Before you make that call, let me make one of my own. If you still want to tell the press afterwards I won't stop you."

She took Sasha's silence as agreement and quickly made a call.

"Its time… Yes… Just give her a show," the quick exchange ending without Stephanie ever taking her eyes off of Sasha.

Sasha tensed at the vague command. Her attention being pulled back to the monitors which seemed to cover every corner of Becky's apartment including the inside of her bathroom. The helpless anger, disgust and frustration making her feel physically sick. Every fiber of her being wanting to strike out and attack the McMahon.

A large figure making his way through the door and entering Becky's apartment grabbed Sasha's attention. An immediate recognition of the creepy landlord as he stared into one of the carefully hidden cameras that he obviously knew was there.

He pulled a large yellow manilla folder into frame and stepped closer to the camera. Casually pulling out a large photo and pushing it closer to the camera until it filled the monitor and was easily visible to both Sasha and Stephanie.

It felt as if all the fight had left Sasha in that moment. Her head bowing down as she tried to steady her suddenly out of rhythm breath.

"What do you want from me?" A defeated Sasha quietly asked. The image of Becky sleeping with that creepy bastard stroking her hair in the middle of the night impossible to be unseen.


	11. Sasha falls and people walk down halls

The morning had been filled with more cardio that any sane person would subject themselves to. Especially considering that as soon as said cardio was done the group went on the start working on new and old moves.

"Alright, break time," Charlotte called out. The group of women breathing a collective sigh of relief and moving to go get some water and cool down after the grueling workout session.

Becky made her way over to one of the coolers and pulled out the other girl's water bottles. Gently tossing each one to their respective owners before taking her own out last and wiping the sweat off her forehead where it was dripping into her eyes.

"What the hell was that one move you did Charlotte?"

Charlotte was glad that she was already out of breath from the training. It helped cover up the nerves she felt every time the Irish woman directly addressed her, "Just a little something I thought of last weekend during me and Bayley's Meg Ryan Marathon. Sucks you couldn't make it by the way."

Never having been that good at lying Becky turned away and started stretching her tired muscles. Giving her an excuse to not have to actually look at Charlotte when responding, "I'm sorry about having to cancel last minute by the way. Something came up," she vaguely finished. Sure that the lie could be easily detected, but hoping it wasn't.

Bayley looked down at the ground and twiddled her thumbs. Trying not to bring attention to her lack of curiosity about what Becky had been doing.

"Anything I- or I mean we can do to help?" Charlotte cursed herself internally for the tiny slip up.

"Thanks, but I have everything under control now. How about you Bayley? Anything new with you?" Quickly bouncing the conversation away from herself.

The sudden spotlight on her startled Bayley and made her nerves begin to heighten, "Me?"

Her eyes darted left and right stopping on Alexa who had been taking a long drink but had frozen at the sudden question directed at Bayley.

Alexa's eyes found Bayley's and she silently tried to send as much encouragement as she could towards the brunette. Understanding how close Bayley was to Charlotte and to a lesser extent Becky and how hard this was going to be for her. Letting the corners of her lips curl upwards in a comforting smile and nodding.

The unsure look on Bayley's face faded away and was replaced with a look of determination.

"Yes, you. Get up to any shenanigans this weekend?" Becky teased. Glad that her diverting of attention seemed to be working. Charlotte's focus now onto the awkward behavior of her best friend.

"Bay?" Charlotte caringly questioned having seen the brief moment of panic in Bayley's face.

The bubbly brunette turned towards her old friend and gave her a nervous but fond smile, "I'm good. I actually have something I've been meaning to tell you."

Charlotte's investigating gaze bounced back and forth between Alexa and Bayley after seeing the two's silent interaction. Bayley could almost see her putting the pieces together in her sharp mind.

So, before Charlotte hazarded a guess Bayley motioned for the smaller blonde to come closer to her. Deciding to just rip off the bandage quickly, "Alexa and I are together."

The two seconds of silence seemed much longer to Bayley. Relishing the comfort that came from Alexa's tiny hand slipping into her own and lightly squeezing.

"Holy shit Bay! Congratulations! When the hell did this happen?" Charlotte excitedly exclaimed. The joy for her friend apparent in her own face.

Bayley let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, "Just last week. We wanted to wait a bit before we told anyone, but you two are the first."

* * *

Sasha was in a daze as she wandered the bowels of the Performance Center. It had been four minutes since her world had been flipped upside down. The lengths to which Stephanie had gone caught her woefully unprepared.

She had known getting involved with the McMahon could be dangerous, but the potential reward had outweighed the risk. At least it had until Sasha let herself get attached.

The weight of everything finally decided to hit Sasha and her legs seemed to give out from under her.

With quick reflexes she was able to stop herself from crumbling to the ground. One of her hands able to splay out against the wall and give her enough stability to slowly lower herself into a sitting position. Back pressed tightly against the cold wall and knees pulled up towards her own chest.

In a rare moment of vulnerability Sasha let out a short but primal scream. Letting loose a small amount of frustration that had built inside her. The pressure needing some type of relief before she exploded.

It felt as if she had lost all the air inside of her after the scream. Her body calling to bring in more, but unable to find enough. A constant inhale and exhale of air as if she had just sprinted a mile.

Over the next minute Sasha was able to slowly pull herself back together. Letting her head roll back and connect with a thud to the wall behind her.

Her eyes stared across the hall unfocused. Looking right through the wall as if it wasn't even there while she tried to gather her scattered thoughts.

A need to act began to take hold even though Sasha had no idea where to begin. Her mind racing in a million different directions in a hope to find some way out of this.

No matter how hard she tried to think of a plan it simply wouldn't come. The haunting picture and terrifying access Stephanie had to Becky continuing to block any thoughts. Panic and fear driving away her attempts to separate herself and think rationally.

Sasha groaned out loud and pressed her palms into her eyes. Trying to physically drive away the never ending horror movie that played on a constant loop in her mind's eye. Imagining worst case scenarios that only served to heighten her emotional state and keep her spiraling.

Suddenly the need to see Becky took over her body.

Scrambling up the wall on unsteady legs and stumbling away from the wall as she tried to figure out exactly where she was. The lack of attention paid during her dazed walk leaving her a little lost as she looked for something recognizable.

The feeling in her legs slowly came back and her stride evened out. Eventually turning into a near sprint as she garnered her bearings and figured out the quickest path to the gym.

Her mind supplying her with the images that had been taken of Becky in said gym just minutes ago.

Turning into an all out sprint that was barely under control. Her feet nearly flying out from under her given how sharp she cut the corners.

When the doors to the gym came into view Stephanie's words came back to her and she forced her self to slow down. Somehow managing to hold herself to a fast walking speed. As much as she wanted to go faster, she knew that bursting into the main gym at a full sprint would definitely bring her a lot of unwanted attention.

 _"Simple. Act as if everything is normal. When I need you, I will get hold of you. Then just follow my orders to the letter and we won't have any reason to escalate this further. Until then I expect you to not breathe a word of this to anyone and to go about your normal business."_

 _Stephanie tossed a brand new cell phone at Sasha who reflexively caught it._

 _"Keep it on you at all times. If I were you, I would try to enjoy yourself you wouldn't want your poor mood to affect the little date tonight. Wouldn't want Rebecca to start asking questions now. Would we? Unless of course you don't really care about her. In which case I've been told suicide is quite common after repeated head injuries. Would be a damn shame if little Becky started feeling overwhelmed wouldn't it?"_

The threat so fresh in her mind continued to sit at the forefront of her mind. Making her throw open the door to the gym a little harder than she meant to and nearly hitting a random passerby.

"Hey, watch out!"

Sasha didn't even pay any attention to who it had been. Throwing out a hasty, "Sorry," while her eyes scanned the room until she spotted the vibrant shade of orange standing out next to the two blondes near her.

The heavy pit in her stomach finally seemed to lighten up a tad at the calming sight. Even halfway across the gym she could see the wide smile on Becky's face and faintly hear the soothing sound of her laughter at something the shorter blonde said.

Simply seeing her wasn't enough though.

Schooling her face into as neutral an expression as she could, Sasha began to walk towards the group. Hoping that none of her desperation or nervousness was noticeable.

Ignoring the others Sasha reached out and grabbed the crook of Becky's elbow. Gently tugging the confused woman to turn in her direction. A brief recognition and fond look making its way onto the

Irish woman's face before she remembered where they were and pulled back.

"We need to talk." Her words quick and decisive. Her nerves causing what Sasha meant to be a simple request take on a harsher tone. Fear making her voice tighter and forceful.

Becky's confusion returned two-fold at the out of character actions of Sasha. She looked left and right at the three woman who were just as confused if not more so. Her eyes eventually falling back to the hand that Sasha continued to hold her elbow with. The amount of pressure not uncomfortable but noticeably tight.

"What the hell do you want Sasha?" Charlotte's defensive anger swiftly replacing any confusion at Sasha's odd behavior.

Bayley and Alexa stood there awkwardly. Feeling slightly out of place.

"Charlotte, I got this," Becky calmly said to the taller woman who was still glaring daggers into Sasha.

Sasha honestly surprised herself by not rising up to the bait. Ignoring Charlotte as best she could, "Outside."

Charlotte couldn't help but speak up, "I think right here is just as good as anywhere."

Her patience could only last so long. The old humiliation combined with her current level of anger making her lash out verbally, "I don't remember asking you Goldilocks. Finally found your just right?"

"Still a bitch I see. Good to know."

"Really? You know what—"

"Stop it right now!" Becky's strong raspy voice broke through, "Both of you."

"She started it," Sasha mumbled. Receiving a give chastising glare from the fiery Irish woman.

"We are going to go out in the hall to talk," Becky addressed Charlotte. Giving her a look that stopped the quick retort that was about to come out of her mouth, "I understand you don't like her, but I can make my own decisions."

Charlotte bit her tongue. The cascading waterfall of old regret inside of her making her anger hard to reel in.

It took nearly everything in her to just nod and allow Becky to walk off with Sasha. The feelings for Becky that she had been trying to suppress coming back full force whenever Sasha was around.

"Green really isn't your color."

Charlotte had to shake herself out of it. Having been staring at the door Sasha and Becky had disappeared through for a good twenty seconds, "What?"

Alexa smirked and clapped Charlotte on the shoulder. An impressive feat given the size disparity, "If you like her just ask her out. It worked for me." The tiny blonde saying the last sentence in a whisper for only Charlotte to hear. Meeting Charlotte's bewildered expression with a mischievous wink.

Charlotte blushed and looked away, "Whatever."

She crossed her arms and looked at the clock at the wall.

It had been one minute since they left, and Charlotte already was impatient.

"If they're not back in two minutes I'm going out there."

Alexa just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Shooting Bayley a look that simply said, 'I tried.'

* * *

Becky's confusion quickly shifted into worry as Sasha nearly dragged her out of the gym. Her own feet barely keeping up with the long fast stride of the woman holding onto her elbow.

As soon as the door closed behind them, she tried to get Sasha's attention, "Sasha. What was that? Is everything all right?" Her thoughts turning to what could have possibly brought to the gym in the first place.

Silence was her answer as Sasha continued to walk further away from the gym.

Sasha finally letting go of Becky after they rounded a corner and her eyes scanned the area.

"What the hell Sasha? Talk to me." Becky pleaded. Starting to get seriously concerned by the odd behavior.

Magenta hair becoming a blur as Sasha whipped around and placed her lips onto Becky's unexpecting pair.

Nipping gently at the Irish woman's bottom lip until she began to respond to the kiss. Her hands moving to grip Sasha's hips.

Surprising Sasha by taking charge and pushing her gently against the wall and trying to slow down the frantic pace.

Air became an issue quickly for Becky. Not having been given any time to prepare before Sasha had attacked her mouth.

She pulled her mouth away slowly. Keeping her hands attached to Sasha's hips, "Not that I am complaining all that much, but what the hell Sash?" Becky's soft and caring gaze searched Sasha's eyes.

Hoping to find a hint of whatever was bothering the other woman.

Something seemed to trigger inside Sasha at the conclusion of her last sentence. Becky immediately noticing the sudden change just from her brown eyes. An intensity and hard edged anger sparking within them, "Don't call me that."

Becky was taken aback by the sudden harsh tone that had came on so quickly. Her own anger briefly rising before she tamped it back down. Trying her best to not escalate the situation.

Out of nowhere Becky's world began to spin rapidly. Sasha pivoting and bringing the Irish woman along for the ride. Her back hitting the wall as Sasha stepped back a step, "It's just us here," intense brown eyes pinning Becky in place. Unable to look away.

After a second Becky got the hint, "Sorry Boss."

"Say it again."

Becky stared back at Sasha with more confusion, "Boss?"

As soon as the word had left her mouth Sasha was right back on her. Lips pressing hard against Becky's while her tongue snaked out to trace the lip she had been nibbling on earlier. Sasha broke the contact once again to whisper, "Again." Returning back to kissing the woman she had just ordered to speak.

To say Becky was concerned would have been an understatement at this point, "Boss." The word passing through her lips in an attempt to placate whatever was haunting Sasha.

The anger didn't leave Sasha's eyes, but they did finally soften a barely perceptible amount.

This time when Sasha leaned forward, she was a little less forceful. The intensity and fire still there, but not as overwhelming as before.

Becky lost track of time as Sasha melted slowly back into the woman she knew, rather than the angry and aimless version she had just been witness too.

A subtle shift as Sasha began to gently use her uninjured hand to softly touch the light bruising that had formed on Becky's elbow.

When they split apart for a brief moment Becky seriously asked, "Are you ok?" Pausing a moment before adding on a tender and heartfelt, "Boss?"

Now that she was thinking a bit clearer Sasha began to chastise herself for her weakness in having to see Becky. The self-deprecating words dying as soon as she thought them when she saw looked into Becky's eyes.

No. This wouldn't be her weakness. The feeling of peace inside Becky's eyes, while surrounded by storms couldn't be a bad thing.

No matter what Stephanie threw at her she knew that she had to keep Becky out of it as much as possible.

"Yeah I think I am now," Sasha responded. Allowing herself a moment to reflect on her behavior.

Anger at herself for falling apart paving a way for a more determined Sasha Banks going forward.

'I'm going to find a way to make that bitch pay.'

The potential plans and ways to counteract Stephanie's actions slowly gaining steam and filling her with a vengeful glee. If it was the last thing she did, Sasha would make sure Stephanie knew that she just made a huge mistake.

"You said you wanted to talk?" Becky tentatively brought up. Unsure how exactly to handle the normally calm and collected Sasha.

"I did, but not now."

Becky looked at her in anticipation of what she meant by that. The seconds ticking by without any elaboration.

Sasha let Becky continue to be confused for a little longer. Secretly enjoying the way her face scrunched up in irritation and finding it incredibly cute.

She decided to figuratively put the other woman out of her misery and smiled. Not a full smile, but respectably close all things considered. Leaning in till her lips were so close she could feel the tiny warm puffs of air from Becky, and stalling. Allowing Becky to come finish the last stretch and accept the soft kiss.

Sasha's sudden reluctance to lead making Becky a little wary of the rapidly shifting emotions within the other woman.

Becky hoped that maybe later Sasha would be more willing to actually talk about what was bothering her, but if the physical contact Sasha initiated was helping her, than who was Becky to deny that.

Deepening the kiss on her own side and feeling the tension in Sasha's shoulders melt away. Using the hand she had slowly been moving up and down the tightly wound back of her girlfriend to subtly work at the knots she found. Trying to make Sasha feel as good as possible even if she wasn't aware of it.

Her other hand grabbing a hold of Sasha's uninjured one and entwining their fingers together.

"Please stop before I throw up."

Any tension that had left Sasha's body rapidly came back in full force. She didn't even bother to turn around and face the interloper. Having to hear her voice was bad enough, "You could always just leave and stop bothering us Paige."

"Where would be the fun in that? Then I would miss little moments like this. You're welcome by the way. Taught her everything she knows. Good to know someone can find some enjoyment out of my trash. Although, I do have to question your intelligence. You must be an absolute retard to-"

Sasha was just about to begin berating the other woman when she was shoved aside. Nearly losing her balance but managing to stay upright.

Becky had enough of Paige's derogatory words at this point. The insults pointed at her much easier to deal with then when she shifted them to Sasha. The memory of her breaking Sasha's fingers and every other bit of damage she inflicted driving her forward without thought of repercussions.

So, after she pushed past Sasha the space between her and Paige was cleared in a full sprint. Catching Paige slightly off guard by the uncharacteristic display of reckless aggression. Slamming into and tackling the woman onto the hard concrete flooring.

Vaguely Becky thought she heard Sasha yelling something, but her mind was to pre-occupied with inflicting damage to give the words any mind. Her fists flying and hitting wherever Paige's guard wasn't. Several punches missing entirely in the chaos of movement and slamming into the ground.

Not stopping when the sticky feel of blood began to coat her knuckles, nor when she first felt the pair of hands begin pulling her off.

Only stopping when two people grabbed a hold of one of her arms and physically lifted her up from the ground. The strong grips on her arms not loosening even once she was standing. Which, given Becky's state of mind was probably a smart decision.

Paige was actually laughing from her spot on the ground. Wiping away the trickle of blood that escaped from the corner of her mouth and carefully sitting back up, "That weak shit is all you got Becky?"

Becky moved to lunge forward, but the strong grips on her arms kept her restrained.

After several attempts to break from the hold Becky gave up, and a wave of exhaustion hit her. The brief frenzy of activity sapping her energy after an already grueling morning session, "Just fuck off back where you came from." A wave of nostalgia for the Paige she used to know making her almost regret her actions.

Almost.

Becky looked to her left and was greeted with a concerned looking Sasha. Sending her a small reassuring nod. She turned to her right and took in the large but elegant fingers that gripped her upper arm. Following them up the toned arms to see Charlotte glaring daggers into the sitting Brit.

"Charlotte?" Glancing past the blonde to see Bayley a few feet away and Alexa behind her, "When did you all get here?"

Bayley supplied a quick answer, "Just in time to stop you from getting fired." The pointed words hitting Becky hard as her mind finally caught up to potential consequences of her actions.

Paige spit out a mix of saliva and blood onto the floor, pushing herself back up to her feet. Manically smiling despite the furious chaos inside her that only seemed to continue growing larger with this latest humiliation, "Oh don't you worry. I don't want Becky fired. That would be far too quick."

"Leave. Now." Charlotte's dark tone making the implied threat in her words all the clearer.

"Gladly. I can go take a shower to get the stink off me." Her last words just as vitriolic as her first. Walking away with head held high, as if she hadn't come off worse in this encounter.

Five pairs of eyes followed the Brit's progress. A collective sigh of relief as she disappeared from their view.

The relief and calm atmosphere lasting for only a brief moment as the remaining people refocused their attention.

"You're still here?" Charlotte asked out loud when she had turned back to talk to Becky and seen Sasha on her other side. Words that could easily be mean and dismissive carrying an honest surprise at the other woman being on their side through the fight.

Sasha had honestly been so focused on Becky and Paige that she hadn't realized Charlotte had been the extra pair of hands she needed to pull the brawling Irish woman off. Charlotte addressing her made her hesitate until she could shift into the mindset she needed to play, "Why wouldn't I? Enemy of my enemy type thing." Hoping that the lame reasoning would placate the blonde.

Charlotte's eyebrows narrowed in suspicion, but she accepted the answer for now, "Fine." Reluctant to admit she appreciated Sasha being on their side. If only that it meant she wouldn't have to fight her anytime soon.

Even if she had ample reason to hate Sasha for how she had been after that night, Charlotte knew she wasn't without blame. Less blame for sure, but blame could most certainly fall at her feet.

She would settle for attempting to be cordial, "Thanks."

Sasha scoffed, but mumbled, "Yeah sure."

Caught in the middle, Becky couldn't help but feel slightly awkward, "You two can let go now. No more crazy Becky." The joking way she said the last sentence doing nothing to ease the tension between the two women.

In fact, it had the exact opposite effect. Calling both woman's attention to the other's identical hand placement on Becky's upper arm and beginning a silent battle between Sasha and Charlotte as their eyes locked.

"Hello?" Becky threw out after several more seconds of neither woman backing down.

After watching everything so far Bayley had to actually throw her hands in the air. Quietly groaning to herself, "You've got to be kidding me." Shaking her head in disappointment at their actions.

Eventually the two came to a silent agreement. Somehow being able to communicate well enough that they both let go of Becky at the exact same moment.

The orange haired woman nervously laughed and shook out her arms while the other two persisted in their impromptu staring contest, "Thanks Sasha. Good talk."

For the first time since this had started, Sasha felt like she had lost something when Becky called her by her name. She couldn't stand the thought of Charlotte being able to be fully honest with Becky all day but knew that she had built her own prison.

The fear that gripped her making her analytic brain shut down for a moment.

Without a thought of the fallout Sasha grabbed two handfuls of Becky's shirt and yanked her in close. Planting her lips over Becky's and kissing her with a frantic passion. Letting her tongue tangle briefly with Becky's who returned the kiss initially out of reflex alone, but quickly forgot the audience they had and starting to genuinely return it.

The entire kiss lasted nearly two seconds before Sasha pulled away. Her mask slipping back into place before she pushed Becky roughly away. Causing her to stumble back into Charlotte's waiting arms.

Warring emotions of relief that Becky had been caught, but frustration at the one who caught her.

Sasha noted that it felt easier to shift back into this character. The anger more accessible than ever.

'Maybe that's not a good thing,' she thought to herself.

Rather than trying to explain her actions when she was clearly off her game Sasha just walked away without another word.

She had a lot to think about.

She left behind four very confused women.

"What was that?" Charlotte asked.

Becky honestly didn't know how to answer so she decided on a shrug. More concerned with whatever the hell was happening with Sasha than on her one specific odd move at the end.

Although she couldn't help the tiny pang of hurt that came from seeing the face she had come to adore be filled with such malice and hate.

She knew what came with the rules Sasha had set up. But tonight, she would make sure that Sasha remembered hers.


	12. Nothing but trouble

Becky couldn't take her eyes off of Sasha's retreating form. Brown eyes holding steady until the other woman disappeared from view.

"Well that was fun. Any chance we can have a normal day from here on?" Alexa's attempt to diffuse the tension broke the quiet spell that had blanketed them after Sasha's exit.

"What are you talking about?" Bayley sarcastically questioned. Letting her arm drape over the shorter woman's shoulders and begin steering her back towards the gym, "This is a normal day."

Charlotte watched Bayley march back down the hall with her blonde girl in tow, shaking her head at the brunette's words, but unable to really argue with her. It certainly seemed like this sort of craziness was becoming more common as of late.

She looked away from the new couple with a wistful expression. A part of her jealous of Bayley for finding someone to help share the insanity that was working in the WWE and trying to make your way up the ranks.

Her mind screeched to a halt when she turned her head and felt soft hair tickling her chin. A reminder of just exactly what and who her arms were currently full of. Unconsciously flexing her hands and feeling the hard muscles underneath soft skin that made her thoughts turn dangerous. A blush coming onto her cheeks that she was grateful Becky could not see.

She slowly lifted up the woman in her arms. Gently setting her onto her feet and letting go when Becky seemed stable.

"Thanks," Becky stated, feeling a bit awkward.

Charlotte waved off her concerns, "Don't mention it. Not like I would just let you fall," laughing a bit and trying to act as normal as possible. Not as if her heart hadn't been beating out of her chest with Becky in her arms. Her eyes trailed down the other woman's body with a mind of their own. Stopping their casual perusal when she spotted the blood and scrapes on Becky's knuckles, "Holy shit. You're hurt."

Not having felt any pain from her knuckles as of yet, Becky was taken off guard when Charlotte noticed and quickly gathered her hands. Strong, but gentle fingers curling around her wrists to pull the damaged knuckles closer for the blonde to examine.

"Need to clean this first," Charlotte muttered to herself. Not even asking for Becky's opinion before she was already pulling the other woman along. Using her gentle hold to steer Becky in the direction of the locker room.

After the short walk to the locker room Becky found her voice, "You don't have to do this. Its just a few scrapes."

Charlotte shot her with a sharp look but didn't reply. Pulling out an unopened water bottle from her bag and a soft white cloth. Turning around and walking towards the bench and sitting down. Expectantly looking at the woman still standing, "Sit."

Becky followed her over and sat down. Holding out her hands towards Charlotte and allowing the blonde to go to work. She could have cleaned them herself of course, but this did seem easier.

As Charlotte poured some clean water over her right hand and began to meticulously clean the dried blood off her knuckles, Becky studied her face. Noting the sharp jawline, set with determination and focus on the task at hand, and the piercing blue-green eyes that seemed endless as they stared down at Becky's hand.

With the initial cleaning done Charlotte dropped the red stained cloth onto her lap, running her fingers over the scrapes with the barest of pressure, "Does this hurt?" She questioned while increasing the pressure incrementally to the knuckle. Becky shook her head, "Good. You didn't break it at least."

Becky continued to shake her head as Charlotte applied more pressure. Narrowing her eyebrows in confusion as it began to actually hurt. Yanking her hand away from the blonde, "What the hell? That hurt."

Charlotte returned her anger two-fold, "I hope it did. Maybe that will knock some sense into you. Do you have any idea how close you were to getting kicked out of here? I know she's a bitch but if word got to the higher ups that you assaulted another wrestler, let alone Paige, there is a good chance you wouldn't be here tomorrow."

"She deserves far worse than what she got today," Becky replied. Her anger at Paige making it difficult to admit any mistake.

"You're right! She does!" Charlotte agreed. Shocking Becky by agreeing with her, "That doesn't mean she is worth it though. Not if it means you getting fired." Becky looked away and clenched her fists, "What did she even say to set you off?"

Becky opened and closed her mouth. The immediate honest answer ready to jump from her lips before she caught herself. Lying wasn't exactly her greatest strength so she decided to kind of tell the truth, "She was being a bitch to me and Sasha."

Charlotte raised her eyebrow. Unable to stop herself from shooting out, "Why would you care about Sasha?" Reprimanding herself immediately for letting her jealousy and anger get the better of her.

Stumbling to find a suitable answer Becky fumbled for a second, "I just— Just because she can be difficult doesn't mean she deserves Paige being an ass after she already dislocated her fingers."

Charlotte bit her tongue, "Fine. Doesn't mean you should just start punching."

"Fine."

The two sat in a tense silence while Charlotte went to work on cleaning the other injured hand. The formerly meticulous cleaning slightly quicker and less thorough.

When she was finished Charlotte let her grip fall away and loose contact with Becky. Already missing the warmth of her skin beneath her fingers, "Listen I'm sorry if you don't like what I have to say, but I won't let you sabotage yourself. I've seen how much you love being in the ring and I will be damned if I let you throw that away for that bitch."

Becky didn't know exactly what to say.

Charlotte looked down at the ground, "I also guess I kind of like having you around."

Her annoyance at the blonde calling her out seemed to melt away when she saw how hard it was for Charlotte to admit why she was so upset. She took a deep breath and felt some of the leftover tension from Paige's appearance finally slip away, "I'm sorry too. You were just trying to help me, and I treated you like an ass."

Charlotte dared to look back up. Smiling when she saw the forgiving and apologetic face staring back at her, "Maybe we both need to do things better next time. Lets just call it even and get back to the gym before Alexa and Bayley call a search party."

Becky laughed. The noise like a choir to Charlotte's ears, "We wouldn't want that now would we."

The two stood up in perfect synchronization. Charlotte's taller form seeming to tower over Becky as she shrunk away from the intense gaze the blonde pierced her with. A part of her recognizing the warning signs but ultimately ignoring them. Returning the gaze and finding herself lost in the sea of blue and green that pulled her in.

Alexa's words from earlier echoed around in Charlotte's head. Taunting her cowardly side until she finally gathered enough courage to act. The final image of Sasha's lips fused to Becky's being the tipping point, "You should go out with me tomorrow."

Becky had to blink several times. Her mouth suddenly dry as her body seemed to freeze at the offer, "What?"

"You should go out with me tomorrow," the repeated words spoke with even more assuredness the second time around.

The blonde's dazzling smile and hint of nerves pulled at Becky's emotions. She felt stuck between a rock and a hard place with nowhere to escape. Becky had always had a problem telling people no, especially when she knew that it would hurt them. Her mouth hung agape as she tried to think of a response.

"It's cool if you don't want to." Charlotte was quick to pacify her worry, even at her own expense, "Maybe I read things wrong but I thought you might want to try this out too." Her nerves more apparent as she continued to talk.

Becky's heart melted at the sight of Charlotte floundering. Guilt at being the cause of the blonde's distress weighing heavily. It's not as if she hadn't been interested in Charlotte, but she hadn't allowed herself to entertain those thoughts since she and Sasha had become a thing.

 _'She doesn't know that though.'_

The Irish woman tried to shake away the thought as soon as it came. She had agreed to the rules, but Sasha hadn't mentioned anything about if they were exclusive or not. Was her assuming Sasha's loyalty naïve?

"It can just be as friends. No pressure. If something more comes of it great, but if not, I can at least brag that I was out with a hot Irish chick." Charlotte flashing her best puppy dog eyes and hopeful smile in Becky's direction.

A quick apology and gentle rejection was on Becky's lips, but she made the mistake of looking back into Charlotte's eyes. Falling back into the stormy oceans that stared back at her, "Okay. Just as friends."

The relief and joy that filled Charlotte's features was instantaneous. A brief flash of possessive anger crossing the blonde's face as her eyes drifted down to Becky's plump lips that were still slightly swollen from Sasha earlier kiss. "Great," she replied, forcing her eyes away before she did something rash.

Becky felt a tiny pit in her stomach begin to emerge as she thought about telling Sasha. Already dreading having to bring this up and defend her actions. She saw Charlotte's jaw tense before she looked away. Curiosity and kindness making her ask, "What is it Charlotte?"

"It's nothing," Charlotte declared. Although the fact that she wouldn't look back made it obvious she was lying.

Becky's clean hand moved to rest on top of Charlotte's. Squeezing the other woman's hand and saying, "Talk to me. Its obvious something is bothering you." Imploring her with her eyes to open up and get whatever it was off her chest.

The caring tone and soothing touch of Becky was both too much and not enough at the same time. Charlotte's gaze immediately returning to Becky's lips before she slowly leaned in. Giving the Irish woman ample time to pull away before their lips connected. Not pushing for anything more than the simple light peck that Charlotte gently placed. Pulling away and shyly smiling, "Sorry if that was too much. I just really wanted to get a kiss in, just in case you want nothing to do with me after tomorrow."

Becky felt her heart pull at the blonde's obvious nerves and she couldn't stand to see Charlotte feeling unsure of herself. Something about it just didn't sit right with her, "It would take a hell of a lot for me to want nothing to do with you. Honestly, I'm talking you suddenly telling me that this entire time you have been a puppy murderer, or some mob boss. That is the level of bad you would need to reach in order for me to just cut you out. Where else would I get my daily Flairy tale?"

Charlotte fought to control her laughter. The nervous butterflies that had been overwhelming just seconds ago flying away with Becky's words, "Flairy tale? Is that what you call me telling you how my day was?"

"Just when you got a good story."

"I see. I will make sure tomorrow night is a good story. Then I can tell you all about how I went on the most amazing date with this gorgeous woman the next morning."

Becky snickered, "Setting the bar awfully high there."

A wide grin spread across Charlotte's face. Her eyes gleaming with confidence, "I know." Becky raised an eyebrow at the blonde's bravado but Charlotte didn't elaborate further on her plans, "Let's get back to the gym. Race you there?"

"You go ahead. I'm going to throw some bandages and wraps on over this so I don't start bleeding again."

"Need any help with it?"

Becky waved one of her hands at the offer, "Nah. I can handle this. You just make sure Bayley hasn't called the police yet and filed a missing person's report."

The taller woman flashed a bright smile at Becky while she walked out of the locker room, "See you out there!" Her voice noticeably more excited and energetic than it had been all day.

When the annoyingly loud squeak of the door came to a halt Becky flopped back down onto the bench and dropped her head into her hands.

In the space of a minute Becky seemed to have picked up all the tension and nerves that Charlotte had just dropped.

Even though she had been able to rationalize it in the moment, her immediate thoughts went to how Sasha would take this.

 _'Surely it would have been more suspicious if I had said no. Right?'_ Becky's own thoughts betraying her when not even she believed her own words.

"Shit."

Becky rushed into action and pulled out her phone immediately pulling up Sasha's contact, finger hovering over the call button for a moment before she let out the breath she had been holding and let her finger fall down to the screen.

She pulled the phone up to her ear when she saw it connect and listened to the ringtone.

The hand not holding the phone nervously drawing a circle on her thigh.

Abruptly the ringing stopped after only a few seconds, "B—" the words dying before she had a chance to speak them when Sasha's voicemail message began to play.

Becky was a little taken aback that her call had been denied and pushed to voicemail.

 _'She's probably just driving and doesn't want to answer,'_ she told herself.

"Hey. It's me. I really want to talk to you. I'd rather not leave a message though so just call me back. Ok. Bye… Boss." Her voice dropping to a whisper at the end when she heard voices getting closer to the locker room.

Becky ended the message and hastily wrapped her knuckles. Pushing herself up and walking back towards the gym for more workouts and drilling.

Trying her hardest to distract herself from the sinister whispers that continued to taunt her decisions. The worst part being that Becky couldn't really argue with them.

She shouldn't be stringing Charlotte along, but her own inability to inflict pain on the blonde may inadvertently cause far more harm for her and Sasha.

It was just one date though. And Charlotte even said they could still be just friends afterwards, so that was all Becky had to do.

Just get through the date and then put the blonde down as lightly as possible.

Becky was pretty sure that, while Sasha might not be happy with it, Sasha could get over it.

The kiss on the other hand, was another story.

That was not a conversation the Irish woman was excited to have. Even if Charlotte had been the one to kiss her.

 _'You had time to stop her though.'_

Becky groaned loudly and closed her eyes.

She peered back down at the phone and willed Sasha to call her back so that she could explain as quickly as possible and get the weight off her shoulders.

Unfortunately, her anxiety would only skyrocket throughout the day.

Every subtle look at her phone leading to disappointment when there wasn't a blinking blue light to indicate Sasha had made an attempt to get back to her.

It was around four when they finally finished up for the day and Becky broke away from the group. Waving goodbye to the other women as she walked off towards her apartment and whipped out her phone.

Her anxiety and worry had turned into anger towards Sasha for not returning her call and her brow was set as she once again called her girlfriend. Impatiently waiting as the phone continued to ring until the line was finally picked up.

* * *

Sasha stormed down the hallway towards the parking lot with an uncontrollable fire in her eyes.

Reaching her car finally gave the time to stop and think in some amount of privacy. Her mind replaying the last moments before she had made her exit.

 _'That was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid,'_ her internal voice raged at her reckless action. Kissing Becky like that was dumb and she should be above such pettiness.

As annoyed as she was at herself for letting Paige and Charlotte's sudden appearances rattle her, she was even more angry at herself for giving in to her emotions. After all, she had put the rule in place to begin with, yet she was the one who kept dancing closer and closer to the line in the sand.

Sasha gritted her teeth, a low rumble growing in her chest as her frustration grew.

The overhanging threat of Stephanie combined with being confronted with two people that she really wanted to punch had made Sasha weak. She had allowed her carefully constructed control to lapse in Becky's presence and fade.

If there was one thing Sasha hadn't counted on when she had first decided to pursue Becky, it was that she would actually enjoy spending time with her.

Her initial pursuit may have been motivated by Charlotte's apparent interest in the orange haired woman, but she had long since passed the point where that was an adequate explanation for why she continued to see her.

Sasha had only allowed herself to let down her guard a tiny bit because she believed it would help her get Becky into bed quicker. Just pretend she cared; let her in just enough to make it seem real, maybe give her a few compliments and she would have successfully taken something Charlotte wanted. Her real prize would have been to rub it in the blonde's beautifully smug face. It wouldn't have mattered if Becky wanted anything more to do with her as long as she got to get her pound of flesh from Charlotte.

The problem with letting her guard down was that Becky was the type of person who you wanted to let your guard down with. Her bountiful energy and positivity frustratingly addictive. The more time that Sasha spent trying to garner favor and get closer to her goal, the more she realized Becky was garnering hers without even trying.

Here they had been essentially going out for a few weeks and they hadn't even slept together once.

At least if they had been having sex Sasha could lie to herself and say she was just sticking around for her body and nothing more.

 _'What the hell am I doing?'_ She thought. Pissed off at herself for not having just seduced Becky and fucked her out of her system. But even more pissed off at herself for thinking that. Becky deserved more than her shit.

She let out a frustrated groan and closed her eyes, her head falling down to lightly rest against the steering wheel as her body tried to relax.

Feeling understandably overwhelmed by everything being sprung on her. The powerless feeling Stephanie had instilled eating away at her. A festering wound that only grew with time.

Sasha didn't know how long she had been resting her forehead against the wheel before her ringtone began to sound. Her phone vibrating in the passenger seat where she had casually tossed it. The picture of a leprechaun and the word 'Mine' shining on the screen.

Sasha swore under her breath. She still had to do a few things before their date tonight. Several hours ago, she had been so excited for what she had planned, but now a shadow seemed to hang over everything and she couldn't muster up the energy to deal with whatever Becky wanted.

Ignoring the voice that told her to just pick it up Sasha used her finger to decline the call. _'She will call again if its important, and I might be able to put together a sentence by then.'_

Running one hand up through her hair Sasha sat back in her chair and started the engine. Pulling out of the lot and driving away without another thought to what Becky had been calling about.

When she made it back to her own apartment her eyes scanned the interior with a newly critical eye. Her suspicion that Stephanie may have her place bugged seemed logical given the lengths she had shown she was willing to go.

After the next hour the previously tidy and well kept apartment looked as if it had been broken into. Furniture tipped onto its side and drawers pulled straight out with their contents spilled without care. Lampshades pulled off and thrown to the ground in haste.

In the center of the chaos Sasha stood with a muted triumphant grin. The tiny black electronic device she had found in a vent that she held in her hand validating her paranoia, "If you can hear this Steph. Fuck you." Dropping the electronic onto the ground and stomping it to bits beneath her heel.

She had hoped that finding the device would have given her some closure, but it only fueled her paranoia.

It took another hour of searching every space, no matter how small, in the apartment for anything else till Sasha finally began to calm down and feel a little bit safer inside her place. Her continued search had not uncovered any more bugs, but the fact that Stephanie had been listening in on her for who knows how long didn't sit well with her.

She damned her fingers for not already being healed. Boxing had always been a go too workout for her to relieve stress and clear her mind, and she desperately needed that right now.

A ringtone she did not recognize began to sound from inside the apartment, making her paranoia rise momentarily before she recalled the phone that Stephanie had thrown at her earlier.

Making sure to take her time Sasha picked up on the final ring, "Who is it?" Sasha mockingly answered despite being sure who would be on the other side.

"That was an expensive piece of equipment." Bitter, angry silence following the McMahon's statement.

"You can afford it."

"… Don't make me do something I won't regret."

The phone call abruptly ended before Sasha could say anything else.

Sasha wanted to scream. She wanted to punch something. There was a lot of things she wanted to do.

But she couldn't afford to fall apart. She had put herself in this situation and now inadvertently dragged Becky into it.

A tiny voice in her head chimed in, _'It's her fault. If Becky hadn't shown up none of this would have happened. I would be all set to go up to the main roster and Stephanie would have no reason to do any of this.'_

Rationally, she knew that not being involved with Becky wouldn't have guaranteed anything. In fact, if Stephanie's own words were to be believed she had been on her radar for some time.

It didn't stop the idea from sitting back and sinisterly sowing seeds of doubt and misplaced resentment.

A car alarm from just outside startled Sasha from her thoughts. The alarm being disabled almost immediately and silence once again falling over the room.

She forced herself into action and began to slowly put her apartment back together. Hoping that the work would give her something to take her mind off of her situation for the time being.

While she put everything back in its proper place it seemed to work, but the second she had finished, and her apartment looked normal everything came flooding back.

She felt frustrated beyond all reason. Her life had been flipped upside down in the space of half a day and her normal confidence and poise felt just out of reach. As if she was locked behind a wall that couldn't be scaled. Slowly closing in on her and taking away any choice she had.

A sudden impulse to just throw the phone Stephanie had gave her into a wall overcame her. The phone that sat on her coffee table felt like it was grenade in the middle of her room. A symbol of how everything had gotten so out of hand that she couldn't get rid of.

Her stress only continued to rise as she paced around the space. Her gaze flicking back to the phone every so often, which only made her anger escalate each time. Building and building until she needed so form of release.

Unfortunately for her there was no easy way for that to happen right now. Her usual go to for relief being out of the question at the moment.

She ran a hand through her hair. Letting out a deep breath and pulling out her own phone. Glancing down at the screen she hesitated. Her doubts creeping back in, whispering that she was being weak to even think of calling Becky just because she was upset.

With a heavy sigh she dropped onto the couch and went to war with herself.

Without any real thought Sasha had pulled up Becky's contact information. Finger holding over the call button and stalling. Suspended in midair as she internally struggled with her desire for comfort and her inability to admit it.

 _'Just call her damnit.'_

 _'You don't need her. Calling her would be admitting failure.'_

Before she could think any better of it, Sasha hit the call button. Doing her best to satisfy both sides of herself by saying this call was just to set up tonight's encounter.

It certainly had nothing to do with her wanting to hear Becky's voice. It most definitely was not because Sasha needed help. That was something she couldn't admit. Even if just to herself.

The phone hadn't even connected yet and Sasha was already swiping to stop the call. Tossing the now dormant phone onto the couch next to her and leaning back in the cushions with her head in hands. Her uninjured fingers tightening into her hair till she began to pull at the roots. The sharp pain a quick way to ground her scattered mind.

She wasn't sure how long she had sat on the couch just staring at the wall, but it couldn't have been too long before her phone lit up. The text 'Mine' that displayed on the screen filled her with dread rather than happiness. Slowly she reached over and picked it up. Wondering if she should even answer in her current mood.

On her phone she saw that it was past four and figured that Becky must be leaving the Performance Center by this time.

Even though a part of her kept saying to just ignore the call she found her finger swiping to accept and putting the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Becky's voice came through the phone's tiny speaker, "Sasha are you there?" She continued when no answer came quick enough.

"Yea. I'm here," her words curt and unemotional. Empty eyes staring up at the white ceiling.

"… When am I going to see you tonight?"

Sasha could easily pick out the anxiety and worry that underlined Becky's words. A combination of having spent enough time with her and the other woman being shit at disguising when she was upset, "Soon."

"How soon?" Becky asked, her voice dropping lower in volume despite them being on a phone, "I've got something I need to tell you, but I would rather do it in person."

"Six sound good?"

"Sure… Listen Sasha—" Her words cut off there. A brief pause and her voice started again, "I will just see you at six then."

"I will be there." Sasha almost cut off the connection, but had one more request, "Just meet me outside. I will text you when I'm close."

"I guess that works."

"Great."

"… Sasha?" No answer, "Boss?"

Sasha's heart beat against her chest. Every second of this conversation a struggle with the strong and unbreakable woman she thought she needed to be, and the one Becky had brought back out of her. The sad, emotionally compromised version of herself that she had tried to stuff deep down after Charlotte's brush off coming back at the worst possible time when she needed her Boss persona to help suppress the weakness that Stephanie exploited.

"…I missed you today. You doing alright?" The softly spoken words barely audible over the phone speaker.

Sasha could have cried at how frustratingly perceptive and caring Becky was, but of course, she couldn't allow it. Crying was like a neon sign pointing out, 'Hey I care' and the Boss wouldn't give in.

"You still there?" Becky's quiet worry seeping through the phone speakers into Sasha's ears. Sparking a need to assure the other woman that she couldn't hold back. Even if a large part of her knew it would be easier to just break things off with her now and get her off Stephanie's radar.

Sasha was selfish though. The thought of cutting things off with the Irish woman shooting a jolt of sorrow through her that she hadn't anticipated, "Sorry. I'm here… I missed you too."

If she wasn't on speaker phone Sasha would have smacked herself for admitting that out loud.

"I guess it's a good thing we are going to see each other soon," Becky clearly tried to inject some lightness into her voice, but Sasha could tell she was still worried about her, "Just give me a second I have to find my keys." The sound of Becky rummaging through her bag was easily audible over the phone, "Now where were we. Oh right, you were just about to tell me what was bothering you earlier."

Sasha shook her head in amused disbelief. Surprising herself when she felt a few tears begin to leak out against her wishes at how Becky was trying to make her feel better. She didn't feel like she deserved to feel better right now, but Becky did what she always did and found a way past her walls. If she didn't know it to be impossible Sasha could swear that the woman could read her mind sometimes and knew exactly what she needed to hear.

"I think that is something I would rather talk about in person."

"Great. We both have something to say. At least we won't lack conversation."

Even though she was the one who laughed Sasha didn't understand how she could possibly summon that emotion right now, "Always looking on the bright side."

"Its part of my charm."

"That it is," Sasha agreed. Unable to argue when the proof was right there with her.

"… That's odd." Becky exclaimed, but didn't follow up with any more information.

"What's odd?" A casual curiosity of what Becky would consider odd.

"Nothing big. Must of just forgot to lock my door this morn—"

"Don't go in there!" Sasha yelled as she sprung up from her seated position and grabbed the phone. Turning it off speaker and pulling it up to her ear.

"What was that Sash? I couldn't hear you. I think y- are- king-"

"Don't go inside! Did you hear me? Don't go inside! Fuck." The last exclamation more for herself than Becky.

"I'm ju- -na t- -ou -ack."

"What? Becky don't go in—" Her words cut off by the telltale beep of a call being disconnected, "Fuck!" She loudly swore. Immediately calling Becky back, but getting sent straight to her voicemail.

Panic rose through her as each of Stephanie's threats began to run through her mind once again. Worst case scenarios flashing to her mind that made it hard to think straight.

A sudden buzzing noise seemed to fill the quiet apartment. Sounding like a jackhammer to Sasha who whirled around to find the source. The phone Stephanie had given her vibrating on the wooden coffee table.

Sasha snatched the phone only to find not a call, but a notification for a text. She opened it without a second thought, figuring this was too much of a coincidence for Steph to not be behind. Which was only confirmed when she read the words on screen.

'Last warning.'

Sasha dropped the phone before she broke it.

She picked her own back up and called Becky once again. A small victory when it began to ring this time, but every second with no answer made it harder breathe.

"Hey, I was just about to text you back. Can you actually hear me now?"

Relief surged through her as Becky's accent flew into her ears. Sasha honestly felt as if she could sleep for days after just what has happened today. Her entire body felt tired and beaten down, "Yea I can."

"Cool. Did you have anything you wanted to say? Otherwise I really got to start getting ready if I am going to be good to go by six."

"You looked fine when I saw you earlier."

"I had just gotten my ass handed to me in the gym, and I was sweating like a pig. I'm not going out like that."

Sasha's ears perked up as the panic began to fade away when she listened to Becky's voice, "I wouldn't be opposed. The tight leggings and sports bra look worked for you pretty damn well earlier."

"You would say that. I'm going to go and get ready now. Not all of us had the luxury of sitting home all day with an injury."

"Alright, I know when I've overstayed my welcome. I will leave you too your unnecessary primping."

"You are so kind Boss." Sarcasm obvious from her tone.

"Don't forget it."

"Couldn't if I tried. See you in a bit."

Sasha quickly said her own goodbye and hung up. She slumped down into the couch and let herself just lay there.

Try as she might to relax, her mind was constantly spinning in circles and making it difficult to actually rest her body.

She threw a quick look at her phone and noted that she had an hour before she had to make it over to Becky's.

For the next hour she hardly moved. The couch not exactly the most comfortable thing in the world, but she didn't know if she had the energy to make it over to her bed. And even if she did make it over, she was unsure of how good an idea it was to lay down right now. She might just fall asleep with how exhausted she was but she needed to be awake for Becky.

She groaned out loud when calm still eluded her. The time on her phone passing by far faster than her body would have wished. Till it was eventually time to get ready and she had to force her exhausted body to pull itself up.

Working as quickly as she could Sasha pulled on some new clothes for the occasion. A simple sleeveless blue crop top that showed off her abs with a light jacket in case it got a little cold later, and a pair of jeans that she had caught Becky staring at her ass in.

A tiny smile creeping onto her face as she recalled the memory. She had been taking care of Becky during her little injury time out and had realized after the third request of Becky's to get something from the top shelf in her kitchen that she had been just making excuses to see Sasha get up and stretch.

Even though Sasha had caught on and teased Becky about it she had continued to get up for every stupid little request.

Now ready Sasha got into her car and took off. Pulling up in front of the shitty apartment building Becky occupied and feeling the bile rise back up in her throat at the stark physical reminder of her inability to protect someone she lov—… cared about.

 _'What was that? I don't love her. I can't.'_

Any further introspection was cut short as Becky made her way down to car.

Sasha didn't think about it and jumped out of the car. Walking around the front and taking in the sight of Becky.

Sasha truly believed that Becky was beautiful with or without all the extra work, but she couldn't deny that the effort was worth it.

Her orange hair braided on one side while the rest cascaded down like dancing flames onto her bare shoulders. A tight tank top fitting snugly into the light and flowy black skirt that went down to her mid-thigh. Any makeup was minimal, which Sasha appreciated, and only highlighted Becky's natural beauty.

She opened the passenger side door and waited for Becky to reach her, "You ready?"

"Of course." Becky placed a kiss onto Sasha's cheek as thanks for opening the door and ducked inside.

After closing the door Sasha moved back into the driver's seat and took off.

Becky spoke first, "Can we find someplace private to talk first."

"That was already my plan." Sasha declined to elaborate further.

"Great. That's great."

It was all too easy to see that something was weighing heavily on Becky's mind. Her hands sat stiffly in her lap, and she refused to look at Sasha. Eyes glancing outside at the passing sights but not really seeing anything.

Sasha hadn't given much thought to what Becky had wanted to talk to her about. Consumed with her own thoughts and fear all day. However, now she began to worry.

 _'Did Stephanie talk to her? What happened? It can't have just been that kiss. I know it was dumb and I pushed her away, but she has to know that I didn't mean anything by that. Right?'_

Sasha continued to try and come up with an explanation all the way to their destination.

The car came to a stop and Becky immediately recognized the place, "Here? How is this private?"

The bar that Sasha had brought her to weeks ago was busy. They had taken one of the last available parking spaces and the inside seemed to be filled to the brim.

"Patience is everything. Just follow me." Sasha put out her hand for Becky to grab onto. Holding her hand loosely and pulling her along.

For her part, Becky allowed herself to just be herded by Sasha inside. Pushing through the throngs of patrons until Sasha found what she was looking for. A man behind the bar who's face lit up when he spotted Sasha.

"You got it?" Sasha asked.

"Of course. You know I would do anything for you beautiful."

Sasha grinned when she heard Becky growl behind her but squeezed her hand in what she hoped was a comforting manner, "Well unlucky for you I'm taken. So, if you could just give me what I asked we could get on our way."

The smile never left the man's face. His boyish good looks and irritatingly symmetrical face got on Becky's nerves. If it wasn't for Sasha flat out telling him she was taken Becky was close to telling him off and getting unreasonably territorial.

From behind the counter he pulled out a key and handed it over to Sasha, "You know where it is."

"Thanks," Sasha said and walked away with the key and Becky in tow.

They went through a door that was marked 'Employees Only' and then up a winding staircase. Higher and higher until they hit a large door.

Sasha slid the key into the lock and turned. The large metallic click echoing in the cramped stairwell, "What your step."

With that said she threw open the door and walked out into the last rays of the sunlight creeping below the horizon. The sunset throwing a mix of pink and orange hues that made Sasha's already bright hair sparkle. The breathtaking sight stopping Becky in her tracks.

"Get out here." As soon as Sasha had noticed Becky hadn't came out onto the roof yet, she rushed to grab her hand once again and pull her outside to enjoy the setting sun from such a perfect vantage point.

She walked them both over towards a spot where a table and two chairs sat. A box and cooler sitting off to the side with a folded up blanket on top.

They both stared in silence at the sunset for a few seconds. Until Becky gathered up enough courage to start, "I don't want you to hear this from somewhere else. After you left Charlotte asked me to go out tomorrow night."

Sasha blinked, "Alright. I'm not happy about it, but I can't ask you to just avoid her forever."

"Really?" Becky said with astonishment, "You are fine with that?"

"Like I said, I don't like her but if you are going to hang out tomorrow night, I can't stop you."

Becky bit her lip in worry, "She didn't just ask me to hang out. She actually asked me on a date."

"Ok." The word sounded dispassionately flippant, but Sasha was finding it hard to put words to what she felt. Regret and fear choking her before the anger came in. It was always easier to be angry than to study why she was so upset by this. She had even know what Becky meant from the start, but had stubbornly been hoping that she was wrong.

Becky looked at her with her emotions bare and plain to see. A courtesy that Sasha was not currently sending back, "I didn't know what to do. You told me to act as if we aren't together in public."

"So that means you would have said yes right away if we weren't?" Sasha bitterly asked.

"What do you want me to say? Maybe yes. I don't know. I tried to get out of it, but she doesn't think I'm with anyone."

"Then just tell her you are." Sasha couldn't see what was so hard about that.

"I won't lie to her. She doesn't deserve that, and I'm horrible at it anyway."

"Then don't."

Becky mouth opened in shock, "What are you saying?"


	13. Wrestlers on a rooftop

_Becky bit her lip in worry, "She didn't just ask me to hang out. She actually asked me on a date."_

 _"Ok." The word sounded dispassionately flippant, but Sasha was finding it hard to put words to what she felt. Regret and fear choking her before the anger came in. It was always easier to be angry than to study why she was so upset by this. She had even known what Becky meant from the start but had stubbornly been hoping that she was wrong._

 _Becky looked at her with her emotions bare and plain to see. A courtesy that Sasha was not currently sending back, "I didn't know what to do. You told me to act as if we aren't together in public."_

 _"So that means you would have said yes right away if we weren't?" Sasha bit out._

 _"What do you want me to say? Maybe… Yes. I don't know. I tried to get out of it, but she doesn't think I'm with anyone."_

 _"Then just tell her you are." Sasha couldn't see what was so hard about that._

 _"I won't lie to her. She doesn't deserve that, and I'm horrible at it anyway."_

 _"Then don't."_

Becky had certainly been dreading this conversation all day. She had gone over how this could go down in her head more times than she cared to admit. Never in all of those possible scenarios had she dared to think of Sasha going down this path. It felt surreal to hear Sasha suggest this and she had to make sure she heard her correctly, "What are you saying?"

For a split second Becky could have sworn that even Sasha had been surprised by her own words, but any window of uncertainty was slammed shut before Becky could really peer inside. "Tell her that you are with me," Sasha stated as if it was the most obvious things in the world. Appearing stoic and controlled on the outside when inside she was anything but.

To the world, Becky may as well have been frozen solid after she heard that. Her unblinking eyes fixated on Sasha's face. Trying to put together a puzzle when she was missing pieces and make sense of Sasha's sudden turnaround, "Are you sure?" A rawness to those three words that Becky wished she could have hidden. She didn't want to influence Sasha's decision as much as she selfishly may have wished that Sasha didn't feel the need to hide their relationship from the world.

Sasha only nodded. Not trusting her voice right now.

Becky bit her lip. She felt as if she was walking right now. One misstep and everything could fall apart beneath her after all her hard work to get Sasha to loosen up and relax in her company, "You said you would be honest with me." Becky's statement catching the target off guard, "Are you really ok with that?"

Sasha wanted to answer with her gut reaction, but Becky continued before she could make a sound.

"I don't want you to only be saying this because of Charlotte asking me out. You have to want this. I don't want to pressure you into this for you to resent me if you realize this isn't what you want."

The pink haired woman was abnormally quiet, "Isn't this what you want though?" Her eyes shifting to avoid Becky's. Focusing her gaze out onto the horizon and the sinking sunrays that bounced off the ocean water. This way she could have an excuse if her eyes appeared glassy.

Having dealt with Sasha's mood swings and deflection for a few weeks now, Becky had gotten pretty good at translating some of Sasha's actions and understanding what she really meant. She could plainly see the damage that had been left behind on Sasha's heart, and knew not to push it. Understanding that giving Sasha space and allowing her to open up at her own space would be more effective than trying to force anything on her, "Not if you don't."

Sasha looked at Becky as if she wasn't sure the other woman was real, "Why the hell are you so damn understanding?"

The Irish woman gave a tiny smile. Stepping closer and letting one of hands drop and gently run across the back of Sasha's. A tiny gesture that she wasn't sure would be allowed in a moment. There was no good time to bring this up, but Becky couldn't hold it in any longer. Sasha's joking question making the guilt build in her throat, "Charlotte kissed me…"

In the span of a second Sasha's face shutdown and became unreadable. Even though Becky had anticipated Sasha being unhappy, it still hurt to see the icy walls come back down and block off the woman underneath that she had been falling for

"Sasha? Please say something."

"How long?"

"How long for what?"

"How long after I left did Charlotte try to shove her tongue down your throat?" Sasha whirled around and reached out with her uninjured hand to grab the hem of Becky's skirt and yank her closer.

Catching the Irish woman off balance and pulling her body closer till they were pressed tightly together chest to chest. Becky's hands coming up to catch herself and grab onto Sasha's shoulders. It was impossible to avoid Sasha's eyes when they were so close together and she was breathless at the raw emotion in them that Sasha allowed her to see. Her mouth hanging open at the depth of emotion and vulnerability that was finally let in on.

Sasha's eyes narrowed, and her voice came out shaking from the blinding fury that prevailed over the other emotions that came from hearing Becky say that Charlotte had put her lips on her girl, "Answer me. How long did it take that bitch to make a move?"

The orange haired woman could have sworn that she momentarily lost the ability to speak. She had known that Sasha had a lot of emotions that she suppressed but was entranced now that she was getting a peak into how deeply Sasha felt things. The eyes that normally were so guarded, wide open and sparkling with fire that Becky wanted to reach out and touch, regardless of how much she got burned.

Sasha was growing impatient but could tell she had shocked Becky and wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. Even if part of her mind was screaming, _'Betrayal.'_

"I tried to call you right after. She was just being nice and helping me clean up my knuckles."

"You still haven't answered my question," was Sasha's response. Her eyes bouncing down to look at the already healing scrapes that littered Becky's knuckles before tethering back to her eyes.

"Maybe ten minutes or so," she finally answered.

Sasha wasted no time in fusing her mouth to Becky's and taking what she wanted from her. Quickly pressing her tongue into Becky's mouth and aggressively taking over the kiss that Becky returned.

Her hands dug into Sasha's shoulders as if she was afraid to let go and give Sasha the option to retreat.

Not giving Becky anytime to adjust Sasha pulled back away to take in Becky's dark and hooded eyes underneath full lashes and the way her chest heaved. She grinned as she took in her prey and sensed the vulnerability that she could exploit if she so chose. The power she held over the other woman intoxicating.

"Did she kiss you like this?" She bitingly asked before she once again assaulted Becky's senses. Pressing their mouths together while her uninjured hand started to wander. Teasingly moving upwards until the back of her fingers were just inches away from Becky's chest. The slightly taller woman momentarily breaking their mouths apart to let out a shaky breath as Sasha inched closer. A proud grin on her face at how little she needed to do to have Becky on edge.

"No Boss." Becky reflexively replied without even thinking about it. Lost in the sensation of being so close to Sasha when just minutes ago she had been terrified of how she would react.

Sasha's knees went weak when Becky called her that. Words hard to find for what she was feeling. She leaned in close but bypassed the tempting pair of flush lips and let her own sit next to Becky ear. Letting out small puffs of warm breath that pulled an almost imperceptible shiver out of the woman before she whispered, "Did she touch you like this?" dropping her hand from her chest down to her thigh and slowly trailing it upwards until the hit the bottom hem of Becky's skirt. Simply letting her fingers rest on the soft skin of Becky's inner thighs as she waited for her to open her closed eyes, "I'm waiting."

The Irish woman's eyelids slowly raised. Revealing the dark eyes that were glazed over and hooded with a burning passion that was aimed solely at Sasha, "No, she didn't Boss."

If Sasha could bottle the feeling she had when Becky looked at her like that, she was sure that she could sell it for millions of dollars. Not that she would of course. This was hers, and hers alone, "Good girl."

As Sasha's smooth hand resumed its upward momentum Becky couldn't stop herself from gasping out loud and leaning her forehead onto Sasha's shoulder. Eyes squeezed shut as she bit her lip hard enough to draw a tiny amount of blood. Trying her hardest to not cry out when Sasha's fingers began to tease the sensitive skin on the edge of the lacey blue panties she had worn tonight. The large grin on Sasha's face only growing as Becky leaned further into her.

Neither noticed the door swing open until the man that had flirted with Sasha and provided the key to the roof stepped out and whistled at them. Brandishing a bottle of wine and laughing at the serious death glare that Sasha shot his way over Becky's shoulder, "Damn girl you work fast. Brought you that alcohol I promised."

As soon as he had come into view Sasha pulled her hand out from underneath Becky's skirt and extended her middle finger in his direction, "Back the fuck off Marcello."

The handsome man set the bottle down on the ground and raised his hands in mock surrender. The grin on his face never leaving, even as Sasha continued to look at him like she would rather just kill him right then and there for interrupting, "I see when I'm no longer needed. Congratulations Traffic Cone. Take good care of her." Taking his leave and giving the two women their privacy before Sasha decided that she would rather kill him than remain against Becky.

Sasha felt a real loss as Becky pulled away. Her head tilted down and to the side while her cheeks blossomed with a blush at having been caught like that by some random person she knew nothing about. Sasha growled in frustration when she realized that the moment had passed. A fresh wave of irritation at the man that had got in her way, "Sorry about him. The only reason I haven't dropped him is that he scores me free drinks."

Becky let out a tiny breathless laugh. Trying to pull herself back together after falling apart in Sasha's arms. The guilt over Charlotte's kiss returning, now that Sasha wasn't actively distracting her, "Its fine." She bit her lip once again and the faint coppery taste of her own blood hit her taste buds. Her mind falling back into the moment where she had opened the tiny wound and closing her eyes at the fresh memory of Sasha's warm hands, "Are you mad?" She hesitantly asked. Worried about what the answer was.

Sasha was always amazed at how easily Becky would let her in. Even when she gave the other woman little reason to believe she would be careful with it, Becky had readily given Sasha access to her heart. She was almost angry at how easily Becky allowed her in, but she couldn't stand the though of Becky losing that faith. Her willingness to trust people and see the good in them was what made Becky who she was, and Sasha was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

The concept of allowing herself to be so vulnerable and reliant on someone else terrifying.

"Mad about what?"

"Charlotte kissing me."

"I'm furious… But not at you."

Becky looked up at that and met Sasha eyes with open relief.

Sasha's eye twitched at how easy Becky gave away what she was thinking. Furious at herself for even momentarily thinking about how she could exploit how trusting the beautiful woman was. She looked back at Becky and saw her look change from open and vulnerable, to determined. A bad feeling coming to her as she prepared for whatever came her way.

"Can you tell me what had you so upset earlier? I wanted to ask you, but everything got out of hand pretty dang quick." She weakly joked to try and set Sasha at ease. Well aware that asking Sasha to discuss whatever was bothering her could end with her just getting shut out if she pushed too quickly.

Her mind almost stopped when Becky asked her such a simple question. Sasha should have seen it coming. There was no way Becky hadn't been able to pick up her frustration earlier and of course she would bring it up, never one to shy away from dealing with problems head on. She tried to think of how she could respond.

"Boss? Sash?" Becky's worried voice broke through the fog in her mind. Sasha's silence lasting long enough to raise her fear about whatever had been on her mind, "Did the doctor have bad news?"

Sasha saw the out Becky had inadvertently given her but opted to not take it. Shaking her head at Becky's guess, "No that's not it."

Their eyes met, and Sasha was taken aback by the depth of care she found in them, "Then what?"

"Stephanie offered me a main roster spot."

Becky's worry melted away and she smiled at Sasha. Her arms wrapping around the other woman in a quick hug. Pulling back as she started to speak, "That's great Sasha! I'm so happy for you."

"In a month or two at most." Sasha finished. Her heart dropping in her chest when she saw the proud smile on Becky's face incrementally fall as she was hit with the understanding that this would mean she would be traveling the world while Becky was stuck in Florida.

Becky couldn't help the feeling of déjà vu that creeped up on her. The way things had fallen apart with Paige years ago weighing heavily on her mind. "I see." She forced herself to smile and not focus on the negatives, "I can't wait to see you win the belt. You are going to do great things Sash. I know you will." Her eyes watering despite not wanting to make this about her, _'Sasha doesn't need me crying just because she got a promotion. I can't stand in the way of her dream.'_

When Becky responded to such sudden news by burying her own disappointment behind praise and loving words Sasha didn't know what to do with herself. She should have expected this after being around Becky for so long, but the cynical part of her had assumed that her words would be greeted with anger.

"Come here," Becky said while holding her arms wide open.

For the first time in almost two months Sasha allowed herself to show weakness. Sinking deeply into Becky's outstretched arms and grabbing on tight. Small sobs wracking her body immediately noticed by Becky who let her hand run up and down her back in a soothing manner. Whispering that, "Everything will be ok," and softly shushing the distraught woman as she finally allowed herself to relieve some of the pressure that had been building inside of her all day.

Sasha wasn't sure how long they stayed like that but was made aware of the passage of time when the last rays of the sun disappeared beneath the horizon and plunged them into near darkness, "We really should go eat. I didn't put all this effort in for nothing."

Becky smiled at Sasha pulling herself back together. Recognizing that Sasha needed to regain some of her tough exterior and allowing her the moments she needed. Being allowed to see Sasha at such a vulnerable moment was not something she took lightly, and Becky didn't want to scare Sasha away from opening up in a similar way more often. So, rather than pushing her on the topic and their future Becky let them just enjoy the night. Tomorrow they could deal with the fallout, but she didn't want to taint the quaint little night Sasha had planned, "Lead the way Boss."

Sasha appreciatively smiled over at Becky before walking towards the set up table and chairs. Well aware of what her Irish partner was doing. The subtle but purposeful care in how she gave Sasha space before she even knew she needed it filling her with something she dared to call love.

She stopped in her tracks at that. Becky accidentally bumping into her from behind because of the sudden stop, "What is it?"

Shaking her head, Sasha responded, "Let's sit down."

Becky did as she was told. Sitting down in one of the chairs and waiting until Sasha followed suit, "What's on the menu then?"

Sasha dug into the box and pulled out a few containers of prepared food, the smells wafting into Becky's nose making her mouth water in anticipation.

The next few minutes was spent in relative silence. Both women just enjoying the food and bottle of wine Sasha had uncorked. Content with sitting in the comfortable moment after going through an emotional wringer together.

Afterwards, Sasha laid out the massive blanket on the rooftop and one minute later she and Becky were lying side by side and gazing up at the black sky. The light of the nearly full moon casting an ethereal sort of glow that gave them just enough light to make out the other.

Becky turned onto her side and scooted closer to Sasha. Being careful to not jostle her injured fingers when she laid her head onto the shoulder near her.

Reflexively Sasha used her left arm to wrap around the other woman and pull her in tighter. Sharing their warmth as the temperature dropped now that the sun no longer was there. A rare non-humid day in Florida meaning that it actually got relatively cold for those who lived there.

They stayed that way for several minutes, just enjoying the closeness that Sasha secretly craved. The feeling of being wanted by someone like Becky addictive to her personality.

"We're going to be okay. Aren't we?" Even though they were pressed against each other Becky's voice sounded tiny to Sasha's ears.

Sasha turned her head just a tiny bit to see Becky's round doe eyes staring up at her, looking for assurance that Sasha wasn't sure she could give. She gave the only answer she could, "I hope so."

It was the closest Sasha had ever gotten to admitting she wanted this to work out, and Becky understood the implication. She pushed herself up just enough so that she could place a light kiss onto Sasha's lips and peer into her eyes easier. Taking a deep breath before she took a massive risk, "I'm falling in love with you." She saw the panic rise in Sasha's eyes but tried to quell it as quickly as she can, "I'm not saying this just so you will say it back. I just want you to know that whatever happens I want the best for you. If this thing between us doesn't work out for some reason I will still be rooting for you. Even if you don't want me to. Hell this just gives me more reason to make it out of NXT," she joked despite both her and Sasha knowing that the chances of Becky being called up to the main roster in the next year were pretty slim. Even established talents that had success across the world, on a scale Becky still only dreamed of, could spend lengthy time in NXT.

Sasha gave her a sad smile at the blind optimism. Her mind whirling after what Becky had just admitted to her. The depth of love that Becky seemed capable of fascinated and terrified the Champion. She honestly didn't know how to react to it. Of course, she knew she should be grateful but at the same time she wished that Becky had never said anything, and Sasha wouldn't have to be dealing with the swirl of emotions inside that felt like they were choking her.

Becky started to speak and fill in the gap, "If you want, we can just preten—"

"Shut up," she cut off. Pulling Becky partially on top of her and kissing her like it may be the last time she would ever see the Irish woman. Both hands roaming Becky's body and finding all the spots that she had catalogued over the last few weeks that she knew drove the woman crazy. Her injured hand carefully gliding over the soft curves that she seemed to be mapping out like a blind woman, "Charlotte will never have you like this."

Becky was about to try and respond but Sasha suddenly bit down on her hard nipple through her shirt and bra which made her let out a strangled sort of cry instead. The intense burst of pleasure making any defense of Charlotte flee her mind. Sasha's lips suddenly finding hers once again and making sure she was far too busy to do any talking.

Before too long Becky gasped for breath when Sasha finally pulled away. The Champion's breathing pattern almost as unsteady, "Come stay at my place."

The offer made Becky's brown eyes widen. In these few weeks she had not once been over to Sasha's apartment. If she had been honest with herself, Becky felt a bit slighted that they only ever hung out at her apartment. She tried to respect Sasha's space and it seemed like her patience was finally being rewarded tonight.

Sasha felt worried that Becky may reject her offer when she didn't immediately say yes. Doubts starting to creep in that she had misread something and somehow screwed this up like she knew she would. Already intent on beating herself up over it.

"Of course, Boss."

Those three words made it feel like an anvil had been lifted off her chest that she didn't even realize was there. A bolt of energy running through her that made her feel like she could jump over a building. Jumping to her feet in a flash and pulling Becky up so quickly that an undignified squeal left the orange haired woman's mouth, "Lets get moving then." Taking Becky by the hand and racing towards the stairs. Uncaring of all the items they left up behind.

"What about all the stuff?" Becky breathlessly questioned. Everything moving so fast, so suddenly that she was almost convinced she was in a dream that her mind concocted.

"Marcello will get it for us." Continuing to move down the stairway with her hand tightly clasped around Becky's.

Before she knew it they were both back in the car and rolling along the road. Sasha using her uninjured hand to drive while she had taken the splint off her sore fingers so that she could gently rest her open palm on top of Becky's closer thigh without the splint getting the way. Becky had protested at first but a sharp flare from Sasha told her to drop it.

Sasha zoomed into an open spot that was marked 'Tenants only' and shut off the car. Both women getting out and moving towards the building. Becky trailing a step behind so that she could just follow but Sasha had none of it and grabbed a hold around her hip to pull her right up next to her.

They walked up a flight of stairs and didn't meet a single soul on their way to Sasha's apartment. Nerves of anticipation building as they both realized what this was all leading too.

Fumbling with her keys may not have been the look Sasha wanted to go for, but the small moment of levity did help break some of the tension that had manifested the closer they had gotten to this moment,

"Keys can be difficult," Becky lightly teased.

Sasha had shook her head at that. Finally managing to find the right key and open the door, "You can be difficult."

Becky had only smiled and walked inside when Sasha motioned for her to enter first. She walked inside and took in the large but clean area. What struck her most was how unlived in the place felt. No real personal items stood in the open and there was no pictures on the walls or magnetized to her fridge. Seeing the space made her feel a wave of sympathy for the other woman. The apartment felt like it would be lonely for just one person, but Becky held in her criticism and focused back on a Sasha who was nervously watching her take in the space.

She decided to take pity on Sasha and gave her a smile that seemed to alleviate whatever worry Sasha had.

The slightly smaller woman walked over to where Becky stood. Her confidence and swagger growing with each step.

Becky suddenly felt like a rabbit trapped into a corner with a hungry wolf closing in. Her pulse skyrocketing as her eyes met Sasha's intense gaze while she closed in. Becky's feet felt like they were stuck in mud, her body not obeying her. As if Sasha had some type of power over her that pinned her in place.

The world could have been on burning down for all she cared. For the next several hours Sasha was her world.

Vivid reminders of that lingering for days afterwards.

* * *

Sasha woke up early the next morning. Stretching out her body after being careful to not disturb the woman next to her when she extricated herself from the hands that held onto her even in sleep. Her eyes softening as she looked at the orange hair splayed out across her pillows.

With Sasha no longer there, one Becky's hands unconsciously grasped for what she was now missing. The Irish woman lying chest down with her head turned towards Sasha, a tiny frown appearing on Becky's face that pulled at Sasha's heart. Almost making her slip back into bed. Instead she pulled the pillow she had been lying her head on and gently slipped it underneath the hand until Becky grabbed a hold of the fluffy pillow and pulled it into her side. The black sheets that had been covering her slipping off her shoulder and revealing the muscular expanse of Becky's back. A primal pride filling Sasha when she saw she marks her fingernails had made along the top of her back.

She was just about to walk away when her eyes caught sight of the braided belt she had used to tie Becky to the headboard last night. Her mind being flooded with the memories that she wanted to revisit. Finding herself sorely tempted to wake Becky up in a way that would have the other woman screaming as she woke up.

Sasha needed a deep breath to keep her mind focused on what she had planned on doing. Writing Becky a quick note and setting it on side of the bed she had vacated.

She forced her eyes to stop watching Becky as she slept. The woman's tousled hair and relaxed disposition in sleep making her glow to Sasha.

She was about to leave when something stopped her and she rushed back into the bedroom. Slowly pressing a featherlight kiss onto Becky's brow. A tiny smile breaking onto her face when Becky moaned in her sleep and squeezed the pillow that had replaced Sasha a little tighter.

"God damn you Becky. I think I'm falling in love with you too." The words coming out easily when she was sure that the woman in question was asleep.

With one last look at the woman fast asleep in her bed Sasha sighed and took off.

Dislocated fingers weren't going to stop Sasha today.

She looked at the clock as she hopped in her car. Just enough time to get there when she would be there.

Sasha's fingers drummed a furious beat into the steering wheel. The rage inside gaining traction as she snarled at the though of what that bitch had done.

She didn't even bother to park perfectly in between the lines. The parking lot at the Performance Center nearly full at this point, practice starting in just a few minutes.

Hopefully Becky could forgive her for changing her phone's alarm, but Sasha wouldn't be able to do this if Becky was here.

Bursting inside the front doors she walked with a purpose down towards the gym.

No one was going to get in between her and the beating Charlotte deserved this morning.


	14. Last Night

**_Last Night_**

Sasha's slow, methodical approach stopped just outside arm's length of the rooted Irish woman. Head tilting slightly as she unabashedly appreciated Becky figure from head to toe. Relishing in the fact that it was just them right now and no one else.

Her eyes left a trail of heat everywhere they touched, and Becky fought to not flinch away from the flames. Nervously smiling after enduring the warmth for a few seconds. Every insecurity she had choosing the absolute worst possible time to reappear.

It hadn't been an active goal of hers to move so slowly with Sasha, but with how quickly they had jumped into whatever this had started as, a small yet pervasive doubt had stubbornly sunk its claws in early on and clung on.

Paralyzing fear that all the tiny moments of progress; every smile from Sasha that felt a little brighter than the last, every crack she carefully had chiseled into that frozen wall would be undone or proven fake after they had sex.

She could yell at herself over and over that her fears were irrational and unfounded; that she was only looking at the worst possible outcome, but the fear remained regardless.

With every second bringing them closer to that reality the doubt had crept up towards the front of her mind. Her eyes shifting towards the ground to avoid Sasha catching onto her worry. Not wanting to be to one who ruins their first real date night.

The moment it happened Sasha felt that something was amiss. They both knew how horrible Becky was at disguising her real emotions. The phrase, 'Eyes are the window to the soul,' perfectly captured how unavoidably expressive hers were. So, when she began to avoid looking directly at Sasha it set off warning bells inside her head and she knew that she needed to help pull Becky back up before she fell deeper.

"I meant it that day." Sasha declared, "When I said you are prettier when you aren't hiding."

Becky had been struggling with the flood of negative thoughts that rushed in, but Sasha's words broke through the din and helped give her the strength to lift her eyes back up.

After just a millisecond Sasha could tell that something was deeply bothering the other woman. Slivers of fear and doubt preventing those brown eyes from shining as bright as they should, "Do you trust me?"

The brown eyes squinted back at the out of left field question before she nodded once in affirmation.

Sasha tried to hold in how much that trust meant to her, but she was sure some of the that significance had slipped through her calm demeanor, "Then tell me what's going on in that head of yours. We both know something is bothering you Bex."

"It's not important. Just forget about it. Don't let me ruin your night."

Sasha swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew that Becky didn't mean to, but it didn't stop how much it hurt when she was shut out. Which was ironic really, considering how often she had acted similarly.

Becky's last words infuriated Sasha and she was going to make damn sure this night didn't go downhill. Her eyes narrowed, and she slowly stalked closer. Following as Becky unconsciously mirrored her and backed up until she ran out of room. The edge of the kitchen table cutting off further retreat.

Sasha halted mid-step and frowned, "Well, you see the only thing ruining my night right now is you. You say you trust me but then you just lie to my face and say your worries aren't important."

"They aren't."

"They are to me!" Sasha nearly yelled, unable to hold it in. She had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself back down. Not wanting to scare the other woman off, but serious emotions had never been something Sasha dealt with well historically. Only recently had she started opening up on purpose and she felt slighted that Becky was holding back.

She was willing to try again though. She hated to admit that she could have done things so much better with Charlotte, but she wouldn't make the same mistake of ignoring and avoiding things.

She stepped forward and placed her hands on the table on either side Becky, effectively trapping her in place between Sasha's body and the wooden table behind.

Becky was a little aback but couldn't deny the embers of excitement that quickly fanned into flames at having Sasha so close while she had nowhere to go. Her eyes dipping to focus on Sasha's lips as the world around them shrunk till nothing else mattered.

Now slightly calmer Sasha moved ahead. Noting Becky's gaze and figuring it meant she hadn't pushed too far yet, "So, if you don't want to ruin my night then just tell me what the fuck is wrong?"

The words should have come, but Becky felt like she was stuck. The reason for her doubts at the tip of her tongue before they fell back down and choked her.

Sasha waited. Willing Becky to give her something to hold onto. She waited longer. Even when the silence became uncomfortable, she waited.

Just when she was about to give up Becky found her voice, "I'm scared."

It wasn't the full answer, but it was enough to warrant continuing, "Scared of what?"

Sasha saw how hard it was for Becky to admit whatever was holding her back, so she raised her left hand to gently squeeze Becky's muscular shoulder. Relishing in the contact and hoping it brought Becky a fraction of the warmth she felt from it, "Of how much you could hurt me," the Irish woman nervously got out.

Becky felt exposed but forced herself to look at Sasha dead on and face whatever may come. Surprising herself when the disappointment she expected but dreaded to see was nowhere to be found.

It hit Sasha right then and there how deep she had gotten herself in. Her expression softened, and she tried to block out all the real problems that they faced which Becky was blissfully unaware of. Perhaps, it was best if she remained ignorant. Sasha was sure she could deal with it on her own and still keep Becky safe… She had to. No matter what.

"I can't promise you what will happen in the future. I wish I could look into a crystal ball and know everything that is coming but I can't. All I can do is give you my word that I will try my best to never hurt you if I can help it. So, I will ask you again. Do. You. Trust me?"

This time there was no hesitation in Becky's answer, "Yes."

The whispered confirmation seemed to set off a fuse inside Sasha that sparked her into action.

Her hands, injured fingers and all, deftly slipped around the back of Becky's thighs and picked her up till she was sitting on the kitchen table. Sasha immediately moving forward and occupying the newly made space in between her legs as she plastered her lips to the flustered Irish woman's. Taking advantage of her surprise by shoving her tongue inside Becky's mouth and taking charge. Letting her hands linger and flex tightly into the soft skin beneath them. Digging firmly into the athletic legs that Sasha had pictured having wrapped around her while the Irish woman was squirming in pleasure quite a few times over the past weeks.

She pulled abruptly away and kept her voice steady, "Arms up," she commanded. Smirking when Becky followed her instructions immediately and allowed Sasha to drag the tank top upwards tantalizingly slow. Her fingers hooked underneath so that every bit of movement let her fingernails skim across the pale skin she revealed. Teasing herself just as much as she was Becky, although she did a much better job of hiding it.

"Sash!" Becky whined out as Sasha continued to travel at an agonizing pace. Her eyes closed tight while her fists clenched so that she wouldn't suddenly give in and tear the tank top off herself.

Sasha sped up her progress and lifted her hands away from the skin she unveiled. Moving quickly past Becky's chest and over the shoulders before she stopped with the top looped around her wrists. Adjusting her grip to grab a hold of the material with one hand in the middle and twist it around her fist so that Becky couldn't pull them back down. Leaving her exposed in a matching dark blue bra as Sasha paused to let herself enjoy the sight of the flushed woman spread out in front of her while at her mercy.

She pressed forward even further between Becky's knees until not even a piece of paper could fit between them. Forcing Becky to lay down till her back lied flat on the table. Several papers flying off and fluttering carelessly to the ground in their haste.

Becky may have felt like prey before, but that was nothing compared to how she felt now. Sasha looming over her with her hands bound together and a glint of danger in the fuchsia haired woman's eyes that brought an involuntary wave of warmth to shooting through her. Licking her suddenly dry lips while she worried that her heart would possibly break free from her chest with how hard it beat. Every rhythmic pulse deafening as she awaited Sasha's next move. Unable to do anything else even if she had wanted to.

Sasha let herself appreciate the sight in front of her and commit it to memory. Taking her time to soak in the lewd picture Becky painted. Her lips swollen from Sasha's kisses while her eyes seemed to overflow with a lustful passion that burned far brighter than any of her earlier doubts.

Sasha kept her grip on the shirt tight and leaned her head down so her breathe tickled the soft skin of Becky's abs. Letting her soft lips hover just above the unconsciously tightening muscles below. Grinning widely when the body beneath her began to squirm from the tiniest of stimulus.

Frustration mounting as Sasha continued to deny what they both wanted. Her mouth moving far slower than Becky would have preferred.

A strangled moan left Becky's mouth as she squirmed in an effort to get Sasha to actually touch her, only to be denied once more.

Sasha's grin still in place while she waited until Becky realized what she wanted to hear.

Becky couldn't think clearly, feeling nearly delirious from how close they were after Sasha's earlier moves on the rooftop. All of her senses overwhelmed but silently screaming for more. "Please Sash," tumbled breathlessly out of her mouth.

She nearly gave in right there. The sultry voice pleading with her sending a surge of arousal that almost made her forgive Becky for forgetting in the heat of the moment. Her fully clothed body slid upwards in a smooth motion until she was close enough to whisper directly into Becky's ear, "I don't think I heard you right Bex. What did you say?" She purred.

Her right thigh subtly pressing harder between Becky's legs. Pushing up the small black skirt that she had been wearing and making it bunch up at the Irish woman's waist. The intense heat that came in contact with her leg seeping through her jeans and filling Sasha with pride at how much she was affecting the other woman.

Purposefully flexing the muscles of her thigh when she saw Becky try to form an answer. Whatever she had been about to say unable to make it out as the sudden pressure with only layers of clothing in between her Sasha, stole the air out of her lungs.

"Please Boss," Becky managed to get out. Desperately trying to grind herself against Sasha's firm thigh only to have it pulled away as soon as she did.

"Please what?" Sasha taunted. Gently nipping at the earlobe in front of her and savoring the shiver it down the other woman's spine, "Use your words Bex."

Becky swallowed the lump in her throat, breathing deeply through her nose as Sasha's lips moved to press lightly against her cheek while the soft dark pink hair fell down to rest against her skin, "Touch me," biting her lip as Sasha nibbled a blazing path down the side of her neck.

"I am touching you though. Need to be more specific than that Lass." Sasha said in between the tiny kisses she trailed across Becky's collarbone. Smiling wide at the frustrated groan she heard from above.

"Come on Boss. Don't make me—" Her pleading stopping in its tracks when Sasha let her left hand sneak down and cup Becky over her panties. Careful of her injuries but not letting them get in the way of touching her girl.

She pressed her palm down just hard enough to get her attention, but not provide and of the release that Becky was craving. Her control momentarily faltering when she felt how wet the material was against her hand. Every part of her wanting to push them to the side so that she could feel Becky without anything in between them.

Becky bucked underneath her from the unexpected contact. Nearly throwing Sasha off from the reflexive movement.

"Is this what you wanted?" Sasha coyly asked. Moving her hands in synch with the small movements of Becky's hips so that she never gave the pressure or contact that Becky was looking for.

After several seconds of writhing in pleasure Becky realized that Sasha wasn't planning on giving her anything more until she answered. She opened her eyes halfway so that she could stare up at Sasha's beautiful face hovering above and enthusiastically nod.

Sasha smiled down and pulled her left hand away before she lost control and fucked Becky right here on her kitchen table.

Not that the thought wasn't appealing, but Sasha didn't want their first time to be out here. The table could come later, "That wasn't so hard now. Was it?" She sarcastically asked. Letting go of her grip on the makeshift bindings she had created and pushing herself back to give Becky just enough room to slide her feet back down the floor and stand up.

"What the hell Boss?" Becky shot back. Her level of irritation very high after Sasha's prolonged teasing. Willing to do anything if Sasha would finally just finish what she kept starting.

Sasha raised her index finger and wagged it back and forth, "One more outburst like that and you won't get anything tonight." Working hard to hold back laughter at how cute Becky looked right now. Anger and lust mixing on her gorgeous face in a way that only served to make her more alluring to Sasha. Licking her lips in anticipation of the fire she saw deep down in her eyes.

Becky growled loudly at her and pushed herself up and off the table.

Sasha only raised an unimpressed eyebrow and turned to walk towards her bedroom. Calling out over her shoulder, "Come along Bex. Wouldn't want you to get lost on the way now."

The sultry sway of Sasha's hips in those tight jeans was the gasoline on top of an already out of control fire that raged inside Becky. She felt as if the world around her had slowed down with how quickly she raced after Sasha and grabbed a hold of her around the waist from behind. Catching Sasha unaware with the quick movement.

Before Sasha could even put together what was happening Becky was pressing kisses against the back of her neck that sent uncontrollable waves of pleasure down her body. Walking them both forward till Sasha was pressed face first into the wall next to her bedroom's door.

Sasha may have been distracted after Becky used her hand to pull her hair to one side and continue kissing her neck but there was no way she wouldn't be able to hear the tearing of fabric, "Did you just rip my shirt?" she incredulously asked. Simultaneously annoyed and incredibly turned on by Becky's sudden aggressiveness.

"I'll buy you a new one," was all she heard before Becky was tearing the now useless scrap of material away from her body. Her hands immediately roaming over Sasha's body and sliding up to cup both of her naked breasts, "No bra Boss?" She asked. Lightly rolling Sasha's nipples between her fingers.

Sasha unconsciously pressed her chest into the warm hands that covered them. Trying to adjust to suddenly being on this side of the encounter, "Considering what you did to my shirt, I'm glad I didn't wear one tonight." Hoping to pull back some of the control that Becky had stolen by giving her attitude.

Sasha couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard Becky chuckle under her breath. Any deeper investigation stopping the moment Becky bit her neck while increasing the pressure on her nipples. Causing her to shudder from the wave of pleasure that swept over her. Her hands coming up to press against the wall so that she could just stay upright.

Before she knew it the hands that had been on her breasts were gone and Becky was suddenly kneeling down behind her. One hand sneakily working at the button of her jeans while the other slowly pulled the zipper down. The zipping noise abnormally loud to Sasha's ears.

After accomplishing their goals both hands moved to the side of the jeans and pulled them down in a flash. Sasha's eyes widening at suddenly being exposed like this in front of Becky. Bent over slightly at the waist and pressed against a wall that may be the only thing keeping her standing.

Becky was salivating at the sight of Sasha's ass. The purple thong she wore giving Becky a perfect view of all the hard work she put in at the gym. Sending a silent thank you to Sasha for being so worried about something as unseemly as panty lines.

Her hands started at the ankles and moved lazily upwards. Drawing tiny patterns with her nails that had Sasha's knees shaking, "Bex."

Without a second of hesitation Becky grabbed a hold of Sasha's hips and flipped her around so that her back was now leaning into the wall and she had a more stable base.

She let her eyes stare up and waited for Sasha to meet her gaze while she trailed a series of kisses and tiny licks up from her knee till her nose nudged up against the soft material covering Sasha's pussy from her.

Her thumb hooked around one side of Sasha's thong and pulled it away from her skin far enough that Becky could catch the fabric between her teeth. Finally establishing eye contact as she slowly peeled them down the toned caramel skinned legs. Finishing the journey off with a tiny salacious wink before she let go and used her hands to help Sasha gingerly step out of them.

Sasha couldn't believe how forward Becky was acting. All the teasing earlier seemed to finally have made Becky snap and Sasha would gladly reap the benefits. For now.

The fact that Becky continued to maintain eye contact through it all just made Sasha all the more excited before she had even really been touched. She wouldn't be surprised if there was a trail of liquid down her thighs from how aroused Becky had managed to get her so quickly.

When Becky's mouth finally came in contact with her Sasha could swear that fireworks must have exploded. Her eyes closing from the sudden tsunami of pleasure that the tentative licks around her clit brought. Eyes flying right back open when she felt Becky's lips wrap around the sensitive nub and gently began just roll her head in random patterns.

Her hand shot down to dig into the orange hair of the woman that was still looking up at her, pulling her more firmly between her legs. The hints of a smile visible on the Irish woman's face as her mouth worked Sasha into a frenzy quickly. Obviously, the teasing had affected Sasha a little more than she thought with how quickly she could feel her pleasure climbing.

Becky must have sensed that she was close. Picking up her pace and letting one of her fingers gently glide inside Sasha's pussy. Easily sliding all the way in with how wet she was from everything Becky had already done to her. Becky let the finger curl just enough that every thrust would hit Sasha just right when she pulled back.

Sasha almost came apart when Becky had slipped a finger inside her. Fighting hard to remain standing. Her hands moving off of Becky's head and onto her shoulders for a more solid base. Letting her nails dig into Becky's skin while their eyes remained locked. A mischievous look taking over Becky's eyes.

Without warning Becky slipped a second and then a third finger inside to join and began to flick her tongue rapidly over Sasha's clit before she finished with one long slow lick that had Sasha's pussy spasming uncontrollably around the three fingers inside her. Becky continuing to thrust even as Sasha clenched her digits tighter.

Eventually slowing them down till they rested still inside with only the occasional aftershock shuddering around them as Sasha came slowly back down to earth.

Becky dropped her eyes since Sasha's had remained closed since she had started orgasming. Pulling her fingers out and sucking the sweet nectar off of them before she carefully began to clean it straight from the source. Her tongue gently sweeping over the still tender flesh and cleaning up the mess that she had helped create.

She languidly continued to clean until Sasha's grip shifted to her hair and tightened once again. Forcing Becky to look back up to meet her Boss' eyes.

For her part Sasha had been more than a little wiped out after Becky's work and had needed a couple minutes to pull herself back together. But now that she was recovered enough, Becky needed to learn that Sasha didn't like being the one caught off guard.

She stared down at Becky with a serious look on her face, "I don't remember giving you permission to do that. Or did I forget what **I** said?"

"No Boss. You didn't."

"Good. Then I won't feel bad about doing this," Sasha declared before she reached down to grab a hold of Becky's elbow and drag off her knees and to her feet.

Pulling her along into her room and flinging the woman onto her bed. Her orange hair bouncing to fan around her head. Standing out against her black sheets.

"Take it off." She ordered, pointing at the bra Becky still wore which the Irish woman swiftly discarded of. Her hands dropping to her side and allowing Sasha a clear view of her breasts as she lay sprawled across her bed. Looking every bit, the picture of a fallen angel to Sasha. Sent down to tempt her and pull her along a different path than the one she had been walking

Her skirt rumpled at her waist and showing off far more leg than it was designed to, while her dusky pink nipples stood at attention as soon as she felt Sasha's gaze on them. The lustful hunger in her eyes turning up the heat that Becky had already been feeling.

"Good girl." Sasha said and reached down to grab a handful of the skirt's black material and yank until she felt the threads give way and split. Absentmindedly tossing the useless fabric over her shoulder, "Payback."

Becky smiled at the joke, but her mouth fell open at Sasha's next suggestion.

"Play with yourself for me." Said in such a casual and assured manner that Becky was momentarily stunned.

She had never done anything like this before but when she looked into Sasha's eyes, she felt safe enough try something new. Surprising herself when the thought of Sasha watching her touch herself made her moan out loud and brought a fresh wave of liquid heat inside her. Her soaked panties doing nothing to stop her thighs from getting noticeably slick at this point.

Her thumbs hooked into the dark blue material and she slowly peeled them down her athletic legs. Feeling brave enough to tease Sasha by raising her legs up off the mattress a tiny bit so that she could slip the fabric over her toes. Flicking the material down to the floor and letting her legs bend so that her feet were flat against the mattress.

"Tease yourself," Sasha commanded from where she stood.

She let out a deep breath through her nose when Becky began to run her hands up and down the curves of her body. Following Sasha's words and never stopping long enough at any one place to provide any real relief for the pressure she felt building inside, "Boss please. No more teasing."

Sasha bit her lip to stop from moaning at how hot Becky begging her was, "I will decide when enough is enough."

Becky gave Sasha an angry glare but continued to heed her words. Sucking in a shallow breathe as her fingers glided over the sensitive tips on her breasts. Hands shaking with the effort it took to not just touch herself the way she needed. The steady thrumming pulse between her legs impossible to ignore no matter how much she tried.

The bed suddenly dipped underneath Sasha's weight as she crawled onto the edge and let her hands ghost over the smooth calves in front of her. The extra pair of hands only adding to Becky's struggle.

"Bex," she spoke in a playful and singsong type voice. Capturing Becky's attention easily even through the haze of arousal that frazzled her concentration. Her left hand began to idly comb through the orange hair that she couldn't help but be enamored with. The color standing as a reminder to Sasha of the fire that Becky had brought back to her life. Her tough exterior momentarily shedding away when Becky leaned into her touch. "Give me one of your hands," she ordered.

Becky's hooded eyes showed some initial confusion at the seemingly innocent request, but she complied and let her right hand drift away from her body and closer to her Boss.

Slight but powerful fingers curled around her wrist and gently tugged the hand closer to her face. Making sure to return the favor and keep eye contact with Becky as she took two of the woman's fingers into her mouth and softly sucked on the offered digits. Her agile tongue darting around and sensually running up and down till Becky nearly came apart from just this.

She watched as Becky's pupils dilated even more till the brown in them was almost completely overshadowed. Dark gems that sparkled with pleasure as her soft lips slowly pulled off with a barely audible pop.

"Now you can touch yourself."

The simple phrase broke down whatever walls held Becky back and she quickly plunger the same fingers straight into her molten core. The extra lubrication in addition to how wet she already was letting them easily slip in till she could reach no further.

Sasha's forgot how to breathe as her gaze followed the Irish woman's hand. The sudden intrusion making her juices overflow and immediately spill around the fingers that wiggled their way inside.

All of Becky's air supply seemed to be cut off. Her walls immediately contracting like a vice around her own fingers and trying to pull them deeper.

Sasha got lost watching the pleasure that rolled over Becky's face. The swift state of bliss she had entered making Sasha shift closer till she was pressed tightly against Becky's side. Close enough to feel the echoes of the shakes and shudders that rippled through the other woman.

The aftershocks died down and Becky's body finally started to relax. Her fingers slipping out of herself and falling limply down to the bedding. A tiny moan of disappointment leaving her as she laid there nearly spent already, and Sasha had hardly even really touched her.

Without any warning or indication Becky startled at the feel of two warm and slender fingers begin to run up and down either side of her pussy. The small amount of contact already bordering on too much after she just finished coming down from her orgasm.

"Boss." She petulantly whined. Her breathing already picking back up after she had barely managed to get it back under control.

"Oh Becky. I don't remember giving you permission to come."

Becky audibly swallowed as Sasha's fingers began to tease her soaking opening, "No Boss. I couldn't help it. I'm sorry." She pleaded. Body tensing like a bow string when Sasha pressed her fingertips just inside. Her eyelids fluttering out of her control while she fisted her hands into the sheets below, "Sasha! Oh god. Oh god. Please. I can't-I can't—"

Her words trailing off when Sasha roughly forced the rest of her fingers inside. The jarring but intense pleasure driving the air out of her lungs and making Becky worry she may actually die from being too aroused to breathe.

The fingers roughly pulled back out and left Becky with a feeling of emptiness, "Boss?" She questioned. Lifting her head up to watch Sasha lick the juices right off of her fingers.

"Damn. Is that peaches? I always knew you were sweet, but this is ridiculous."

Even after everything they had already done Becky found herself blushing uncontrollably at the lewd compliment.

Sasha was just happy that she finally had the answer to exactly how far down the blush traveled. "Wait here," Sasha ordered as she pushed herself up and off the bed. Walking over towards her closet and rummaging through until she found an object that would suite her purpose.

Becky eyed the brown leather braided belt that Sasha had brought out with apprehension. Not really knowing what the other woman intended to do with it.

Sasha folded the belt over in two and ran her fingers over the sturdy material. Satisfied with her choice, she walked over towards Becky and held out the belt, "Here you go."

To say she was a confused would be an understatement, but regardless she held out her hand for Sasha to place the belt down. Her fingers curling around the leather, "What am I supposed to do with it?"

Sasha just winked at her and said, "You're going to want to bite down on that hard."

"What do y—"

Sasha was still standing which gave her the advantage over the prone woman laid out on her bed. As Becky began speaking, she quickly grabbed hold of her ankles and yanked her over towards the edge of the bed. Dropping to her knees and throwing both of Becky's lean legs over her shoulders and returning the kindness Becky had given her earlier.

Her tongue gliding over the smooth and wet flesh in front of her while she let her nose bump ever so lightly all around the orange haired woman's clit, but never touching it directly.

She let her tongue dip inside and taste some of the sweet almost peachy nectar that she was fast becoming addicted to.

Becky had quickly understood why Sasha had given her the belt. Every tiny movement Sasha made making her want to scream so loudly that she was sure anyone within a block would be able to hear her. With that in mind she quickly placed the leather between her teeth right in time. Sasha choosing that exact moment to blow a puff of warm air onto her clit.

Making her eyes roll up in her head as she bit down hard to keep from screaming. The taste of leather filling her mouth while all her other senses focused on what Sasha was doing to her.

It didn't take long for Becky to feel the familiar feelings of another orgasm approaching. She tried to give some indication to Sasha but couldn't verbally with the belt clasped between her gritted teeth. She tried to dig her heels into Sasha's back but that only seemed to spur on the other woman.

Refocusing her attention onto Becky's sensitive nub and letting her middle finger slide inside to give her something to grab onto.

Sasha could tell that Becky was close and decided to try something. Biting down with the barest of pressure and letting her teeth scrape against the Irish woman's throbbing clit.

The orgasm came on so fast and hard that Becky could swear she may have actually lost consciousness momentarily.

Barely becoming cognizant enough to return the loving and tender kiss Sasha planted on her lips after she had gently tugged the belt from between Becky's teeth.

She was still so out of it that she barely was aware of Sasha gently moving her towards the center of the headboard. The soft pillow that Sasha laid her head atop helping keep her in a state of satisfied exhaustion.

She did notice it when Sasha pulled both of her arms above her head and stuck them through the wooden slats of the headboard, "Boss? What are you—"

"Shh. I'm not done with you yet."

Becky felt the leather wrap around her wrists and tighten till they were lashed together, "Sasha please. I can't take anymore."

Sasha let her fingers caress the apple of Becky's cheek while the back of her other hand gently petted her orange hair in a soothing gesture, "Oh Becky. Yes, you can. I've got you. Just let me make you feel good."

Sasha bent her head down to kiss the other woman. Her hands slowly running down Becky's body. Making a brief stop to squeeze her chest on the way down. The uninjured hand taking over the last leg of the journey.

"You ready?" Sasha asked. Breaking the kiss between the two to stare down into the brown orbs beneath her. The tiny nod she gave Sasha all the notice Becky got before two of Sasha's fingers pressed inside.

Her thumb staying on the outside so that she could easily flick and press down around Becky's far too sensitive clit. The earlier pleasure making it so that even getting close would send bolts of arousal through Becky that were almost too much for the woman to handle.

If Becky would have been capable of thinking at that moment, she might have been embarrassed at how quickly Sasha had her on the edge. As it was, she could hardly put together a coherent though beyond hoping that Sasha wouldn't stop touching her.

Sasha nipped at Becky's lower lip and tugged on it just a bit. Immediately kissing the area to soothe away any pain.

"Becky." She whispered.

No answer.

"Little Becky are you there?" Becky's eyes shot open and glared daggers at Sasha. Even while aroused out of her mind she was still pissed off that Sasha would dare call her 'little Becky'.

Still, she would rather not press her luck and risk Sasha pulling away, "Yes Boss?" She croaked out. Sasha having decided to redouble her efforts. Curling her fingers inside and roughly thrusting them in and out in a way that Becky was sure would have her feeling a pleasant soreness tomorrow. Perhaps that was the point though. Her arms unconsciously flexing against the leather restraint that gently bit into her wrists.

Sasha grinned like Cheshire cat. A glint in her eye as she leaned in to Becky ear. Breathily whispering, "You can come now."

Followed by Becky doing just that.

Becky slumped down in exhaustion. Her arms limply staying above her head even after Sasha untightened the belt and let them slip out of the binding.

She felt Sasha roll her onto her side and press her warm skin up against Becky's back, "No more Boss. Please."

Sasha chuckled at the tired words. Her right arm looping over Becky to pull her closer. Spooning the Irish woman and placing a gentle kiss at the base of her neck, "Take all the time you need Bex. I'm right here."

"Mmmhmm," Becky mumbled. Her eyes already starting to close as the exhaustion began to overtake her body, "Hey Sasha?"

Sasha let the name slide, "Yes?"

"I meant what I said on the rooftop. I don't care if it's Sasha or The Boss."

Sasha was glad that Becky couldn't see her face. Managing to just barely keep her voice calm and steady, "Get some rest baby." Gently squeezing her midsection and feeling a tiny squeeze from Becky in response. Sasha's fallen angel fading fast.

Becky muttered quietly. Her mouth not fully cooperating with her, but Sasha managed to hear two words in particular that made her clutch onto the other woman a little bit tighter throughout the night, "…love you."


	15. Loud Noises

A loud bang reverberated around the cavernous gym. The metal door slamming into the wall and bouncing back shut.

Men and women went about their normal business, preparing for the day with stretches and individual rituals. Blissfully unaware of the wrathful force that had descended.

Sasha scanned the room from the left to right. Robotically searching for the head of blonde hair she had came for.

The blood rushing through her ears grew deafening when she saw her target calmly warming up with an unattractive smile on her stupidly not gorgeous face. Calm exterior being tested as she walked over in Charlotte's direction.

Unconsciously noticing how much taller the other woman was and how that height difference used to feel comforting. How it now felt intimidating and inherently condescending.

No one should be allowed to be that tall. Charlotte Flair specifically shouldn't be allowed to be that tall. She should surgically have her legs shortened so that she couldn't look down on Sasha.

Shaking away the weird image that conjured Sasha pondered if she was thinking clearly.

Sasha pulled out her phone, typing out the password for her photos – One could never be too careful—and pulling up the latest picture she had taken.

Sasha didn't need to ponder anymore.

* * *

Bayley had come in fairly early today to get in some practice alone before the gym filled up and space became a premium.

She needed the distraction anyways. Her previous night filled with nervous texts from Charlotte about plans for her date with Becky. Keeping her up well into the night and cutting into precious sleep and recovery time.

Trying to keep in touch with Sasha since her and Charlotte started fighting had proved to be mentally and physically draining. Constantly reaching out to the woman who just months ago had been one of her best friends only to be ignored until Sasha felt like responding.

Sasha had called her up one night and insisted that they needed to speak in person immediately. Uncaring for the late hour. Bayley had reluctantly agreed and waited for the other woman to arrive.

The normally stoic and untouchable woman had been jittery. Buzzing with nervous energy as she paced around the tiny space. She hadn't said anything for several minutes until the first word came out and broke the dam. Opening up about the initial circumstances of her and Becky's 'relationship'.

Bayley had listened in rapt silence. Utterly fascinated by how astonishingly stupid Sasha could be with anything that got too real. Trying her best to follow along with Sasha's warped logic.

Beyond annoyed at Sasha for using Becky and pulling her into this feud without her consent.

She had continued to try and support Sasha as much as she could, but the other woman's steadfast dismissal of any meeting to clear the air between her and Charlotte made it difficult.

The brunette had remained optimistic that she could get Sasha to stop being so stubborn. That belief only growing as Sasha began to call or text her more often. Keeping Bayley up to date with how her and Becky's relationship shifted into something more real.

Bayley could plainly see that Becky was having a positive effect on Sasha just through her voice. Sasha's tone changing the longer she was with the other woman. Sounding a little closer to the woman who used to sit next to Bayley after hard workouts and watch cartoons—or anime as Sasha had always been quick to correct.

The little steps of progress were what convinced Bayley to continue keeping this secret. Even though she vehemently had made it clear she disagreed with Sasha keeping her and Becky's relationship strictly private.

She had seen the affect that it had on Becky in all the time they spent together.

The Irish woman thought her furtive glances whenever Sasha was in the room went unnoticed, but Bayley had easily spotted them.

Her heart dropping at bit in her chest every time she saw Becky's face fall when Sasha came in and she remembered that she needed to act as if nothing was going on between them.

Made all the more difficult to watch since Sasha didn't want Becky to know that Bayley was aware of them. Giving the excuse that she was worried it would negatively affect their relationship with Charlotte. Bayley had asked why it mattered to her if Charlotte remained friends with her and Becky but was only met with a stern look that made it clear Sasha wouldn't speak on it more.

Time and time again Bayley had wanted to go explain things to the Irish woman. Guilt eating away at her as she watched the woman blindly move through the minefield that lay between Sasha and Charlotte. Accidentally stepping on explosions that weren't meant for her but taking the damage none the less.

The pulsing beats through her headphones seemed to coincide with the motion of the weights she moved. Muscles burning as she went through her workout a little earlier than normal today.

A good workout always helped clear her mind, and she always felt that a good day started with a sweat.

After yesterday, Bayley knew that she would need all the help in the world to keep this day from running off the rails.

After the confrontation with Paige and Sasha staking her claim right in front of Charlotte, Bayley had expected chaos and had been surprised when Charlotte had reappeared in the gym with a wide smile on her face.

Like a good friend Bayley had asked what had happened that had shifted the blonde's mood so suddenly.

When Charlotte had informed her that Becky had agreed to go on a date with her, she had seen the inevitable crash that was coming.

She had to pretend that she was excited for Charlotte; and truth be told she was. But things weren't that simple.

Bayley could see how Charlotte was with Becky and though she hated to admit it, their interactions had reminded her of Charlotte and Sasha. Not so much in the relationship dynamic, but more how quickly they seemed to fall into synch with each other.

She had sent several texts to Sasha yesterday to try and read the room, but the other woman hadn't responded to her.

Throughout the rest of yesterday's practice Bayley had been constantly aware of the Irish woman impulsively staring at her phone. Her energy levels noticeably dropping quicker than normal with her head not in the game.

Bayley noticed a lot more than people thought she did. Which suited her just fine.

A lot of the other talent looked down on her love for the sport, but Bayley had learned that certain benefits came from that; one of the biggest being that she was consistently underestimated. Which she could use to her advantage during matches.

She kept her head down and worked on herself. Not getting involved in the drama that came from a bunch of young, athletic and mostly attractive people being crammed into limited space and told they are all fighting for the same thing.

With how well she knew Sasha, Bayley was sure that logic and the fact that Charlotte asking Becky out was largely something she could have avoided if she actually wanted, wouldn't stop the headstrong woman from wanting to lash out.

Now finished with her workout Bayley saw other wrestlers beginning to filter into the gym, indicating that the day was officially starting.

Bayley sighed deeply. Sasha knew where Charlotte would be – the same place she was every morning – so she would know soon if her hypothesis was correct.

When the loud bang of the gym door echoed through the gym Bayley closed her eyes and hung her head. Not even having to look to know who would be that angry so early in the morning.

She spotted the furious woman easily but couldn't help noticing that Stephanie McMahon was in the gym for some reason. Hanging out on the far side of the gym and discussing something with Regal.

Not that Bayley wasn't going to go intercept Sasha before she reached Charlotte, but with one of their bosses right there her pace quickened significantly. Determined to stop her friend from punching another wrestler right in front of a McMahon. Figuring that something like that wouldn't help her future with the company.

Sasha was so focused on the tall blonde that Bayley was able to easily cut her off and grab a hold of her elbow, "Don't do this in here Sash."

"Let. Me. Go." Each word low and threatening in a way Bayley had never heard directed at her.

She wasn't going to let Sasha scare her off. Tightening her grip when the other woman started to try and walk away, "No. You need to listen to me right now." Hissing the words out. "Look at me Sash," waiting till her request was granted, "I know you are pissed right now, but going over there and punching Charlotte in front of everyone isn't going to make you feel better."

Sasha visibly deflated and Bayley felt like she may have gotten through to the hardheaded woman, "You're right Bay." The admission making the brunette loosen her grip just enough for Sasha to pull free. Strutting away before Bayley could wrangle her in, "We shouldn't do this in front of everyone."

"That's not what I meant," Bayley called after her. Speedily walking after her and trying to catch up without bringing attention to what was happening.

"Thanks for the advice but you should really just stay away from this one. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm so grateful. You can't punch your way out of this one."

"Watch me."

Bayley growled as her patience was tested, "Don't you think Charlotte will wonder why?" Sasha seemed to slow her pace just a bit, "Are you even thinking at all? There is no good outcome here."

Sasha came to a complete stop and turned around on Bayley. Her index finger poking Bayley in the sternum, "One more warning because I care. Back off."

Bayley breathed in deep through her nose and let the air out her mouth. Her eyes searching the only woman who could maybe stop Sasha right now, and was conveniently not here. "Where's Becky?"

A tiny smirk worked its way through Sasha's tough exterior for just a moment as she thought back to last night, "Currently indisposed."

"Why would she— Never mind. I don't need to know. Let me rephrase; Why are you here and Becky isn't?"

"Seemed like she needed the rest."

Bayley's eyes narrowed, "I'm sure it was her decision to skip today. Did you even think—" Sasha waved her hand dismissively and continued walking towards Charlotte, "Sasha! Don't just walk away from me because you know I'm right."

Sasha covered her ears with a hand each, "I'm not listening."

"And people call me the childish one." Bayley muttered under her breath. Hands on her hips as she watched Sasha stroll away in defeat. Unable to get through to the other woman despite her best efforts.

She jogged after to catch up with the other woman just in time. Sasha stopping behind Charlotte and casually tapping her on the shoulder.

Charlotte turned around and squinted in confusion. Looking at Sasha as if she was out of her mind, "What do you want? Aren't you supposed to still be injured?" Bitter anger coating her voice.

Bayley watched over the interaction. Ready to step in at the drop of a hat should things get out of hand.

"Outside." Sasha didn't bother to say anything else. Walking past Charlotte and purposefully bumping her shoulder on the way to one of the side exit doors that led straight outside.

"What's her deal today?" Charlotte asked Bayley as they both hesitated to follow. Her tone losing all its fight as she seemed almost resigned to Sasha's cold behavior.

Bayley really wanted to just explain everything, but she knew that Sasha wouldn't likely forgive someone breaking her trust. "Not sure. Couldn't have anything to do with you both being stubborn jackasses these last couple months."

"She started it by not letting me explain things to her."

"Really? Come on Charlotte. You both went a week without talking after she came to your apartment that night."

"I tried to tell her that Nattie is an old friend and we were just catching up. Its not my fault if she didn't want to listen."

"I'm sure she would have listened that night if you had tried. Or maybe if you didn't wait a day to even call her. Do you need me to go on?" Charlotte stubbornly ignored her. Only serving to further prove Bayley's point. "Face it. Both of you screwed up and could have done things better. Don't you think its time to try and move on?"

Charlotte heard every word and despised Bayley for tearing down her excuses like the paper walls they were. Not built to withstand any real scrutiny. Internally she knew that Bayley's words had more truth than she wished to admit, but her pride wouldn't let Sasha know that.

"You're not going to listen to me. Are you?" The question coming out more like a statement. Bayley's shoulders already slumping in yet another defeat.

Watching the two women fall apart had been devastatingly torturous.

On her first day at the PC Bayley had been an energetic bundle of nerves, but Sasha had started a conversation when most had just looked at her with mild curiosity.

The two quickly gaining a report before she was introduced to Charlotte and 'The Three Musketeers of NXT' had not so officially been formed

Sasha had been so back different back then; more open, carefree, and willing to smile and show that she wasn't an emotionless robot. Her hair had even been her natural color at the time. Only changing after a lost bet with Charlotte on a late night of dancing and drinks.

The two had been several shots deep and decided to bet who could get more numbers that night. The constant competitive dynamic between the two establishing itself in almost every aspect of their lives.

Bayley could never prove it, but she always believed that Sasha had only lost that particular night because she couldn't keep her eyes off of Charlotte when she was flirting a number off some poor girl who would never get a call back.

But that sort of competition and drive to impress the other was how they flirted.

It was annoying as all hell for Bayley to deal with during training. The two consistently trying to one up the other in whatever task was laid in front of them. No matter if it was a flat out sprint race, a competition to see who could do more burpees in five minutes or who could eat more from the tiny restaurant they used to go to every Friday as a group.

Seeing where the two were now was frustrating to see but felt almost inevitable to Bayley.

In many ways, Charlotte and Sasha were far too similar for their own good. They both were brash and had massive egos that didn't allow them to admit they are wrong. Both believe themselves to be the best and will go to great lengths to prove it, even to their own detriment.

Both women wanted to take before they gave which ended in a stalemate that bubble beneath the surface of all their seemingly innocuous challenges. Bubbling up until one of them finally broke from the pressure and admitted what both had been feeling.

Maybe if Charlotte wasn't so scarred from past relationships she might reacted better when Sasha confessed what they both knew was underneath.

Maybe if Sasha hadn't thrown such a massive bomb in Charlotte's lap without warning, the blonde wouldn't have been so blindsided and awkward.

Bayley had heard both sides and knew that there was plenty of blame to throw around, but neither woman wanted to look down at their own feet. Choosing to focus on how the other could have done this or that instead of taking a look at themselves.

Frustratingly similar, was a good way to describe the two.

With trepidation Bayley followed Charlotte outside.

The day had barely started, and Bayley felt emotionally drained. Sighing deeply as she scurried through the door right after Charlotte and closing the door behind them before any yelling started and filtered into the gym.

She folded her arms and leaned against the side of the building. Watching from the sidelines as Charlotte walked towards Sasha.

"So, what am I out here for Sasha?" Charlotte bellowed out, "What did you need to tell me."

"Nothing." That was all the notice Sasha gave before she sucker punched Charlotte. A right hook to the jaw that stunned and sent her stumbling backwards.

Charlotte couldn't believe that Sasha had just hit her. Even after all the miscommunication and bullshit they had never physically harmed one another - Emotionally was another thing.

The back of her hand dabbed at the corner of her mouth. Not coming away with any blood despite how it felt.

After the initial shock wore off, pure rage moved into the fresh vacancy. Charlotte pushing herself off the ground and charging into Sasha. Driving her shoulder into the smaller woman's midsection and driving through her till they both tumbled onto the ground.

Both woman trying to get on top and establish the advantage but being foiled at every turn. Each counter they utilized immediately adjusted to. A perpetual back and forth of near checkmates that came so fast Bayley had a hard time keeping track of the frantic pace.

One thing was clear. Neither woman was fighting with the intent of the fight lasting long.

Charlotte nearly gained the advantage when Sasha responded. Maneuvering her foot onto Charlotte's hip and pushing off so that she they could both reset and stand back up.

Bayley watched from the sidelines with worry and disappointment mingling inside her. She would have stepped in if not for neither woman seeming to land any good shots after the one that started the fight off. It almost seemed as if they didn't want to actually hurt each other but wanted to keep up appearances.

Both of them knew each other's tendencies so thoroughly that it would take something abnormal to break the stalemate that developed.

Bayley noticed that Charlotte seemed to be holding back from going on the aggressive. Focused more on deflecting the punches Sasha threw at her than returning. Although when she swung it had a lot of force behind it.

When a left straight from Sasha found its way through Charlotte's guard and snapped her head back Bayley knew she couldn't allow this to continue.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Her shout grabbing both women's attention. Neither used to hearing Bayley raise her voice and shout, "If both of you don't stop fighting right now, I'm going to go get Stephanie and bring her out here to see how dumb you two are."

Bayley started to walk over and placed herself in between the two. Catching the way Sasha flinched and gritted her teeth at the mention of the McMahon but thinking nothing more of it.

"Now, if you are done, maybe we can all just calm down and actually talk about your issues."

"My issue is her." Charlotte said.

"Likewise, Barbie."

"Does it get tiring being so self-righteous?"

"Me self-righteous? Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Charlotte smirked, "I did. Saw the girl who's taking Becky out tonight. Can you even look in a mirror without it breaking?"

Sasha bit her tongue.

"No witty comeback? Come on, give me a good one. I'm sure you've got some bitchy comment about—"

"I fucked her last night." Sasha declared. Stopping any more words from leaving Charlotte's stunned mouth. "Did you know she tastes like peaches?"

Charlotte's eye twitched.

"Of course, you didn't. Those little sounds she makes when she is trying not to scream." Sasha closed her eyes halfway and moaned. Grinning when she saw Charlotte's hands squeeze tighter at her sides. "Be a dear and have her home by ten tonight. She didn't get much sleep last night."

Instead of just punching Sasha and admitting defeat Charlotte shook her head and stoically walked back inside without dignifying the obvious bait and giving the response Sasha wanted.

As soon as she was inside Charlotte dropped the pretense of not caring about what Sasha had said and slumped against the wall next to the door.

Sliding down till her butt landed on the floor.

She stared down at the black mats that covered the ground as if it could somehow answer all her questions.

 _'Had Sasha been telling the truth? Was she just trying to mess with her? What would she do if that were true?'_

All valid questions that Charlotte couldn't answer. At least not by herself.

She looked out at the convergence of wrestlers on the other side of the gym and searched for the familiar orange hair amidst the crowd.

Frowning when she came up empty. The Irish woman's absence fueling her more cynical side.

The door next to her opened back up and Bayley walked through. Looking across the gym for Charlotte until she realized the blonde was sitting right next to her.

Bayley sighed when she saw the somber mood written on the blonde's sharp features. Expecting it, but still not looking forward to dealing with the fallout from this latest dick measuring contest.

She had no idea what to say to Charlotte right now but luckily, she was saved from having to say anything when one of the doors to the gym burst open.

An out of breath and sweat covered Becky who clearly had sprinted all the way here this morning in a rush falling inside. Her hands going to rest on her knees while she got her breathing under control.

After giving herself a few seconds, she straightened back up and placed her hands on top of her head. Noticing the two women and flashing a bright smile as she moved over towards them.

Eyeing the congregation of wrestlers around one of the rings with confusion.

"Either of you two know what that's all about?" Becky asked when she made it over to the two.

Charlotte wanted to say something but found herself tongue tied as she took in what the other woman was wearing. Her midriff exposed and glistening with sweat and a tiny pair of shorts that she hadn't seen on the other woman before.

"Not a clue," Bayley answered.

"New shorts?"

Becky looked sideways at the seemingly random comment and looked down, "Ugh yeah, I guess. Just threw something on since I was running late." Charlotte noticed how Becky looked around the room quickly and rubbed her hands together nervously, "Well I guess we should see what all the fuss is about." She started to walk off and Bayley followed behind, "Charlotte. You going to join us?"

"Go on ahead. I will be there in a minute."

Becky accepted the words and moved away with Bayley in tow.

Charlotte sighed deeply as she felt her heart constrict painfully.

She hadn't seen that particular pair of shorts **on Becky** before, but she could vividly recall having to remind herself to look away when Sasha had worn them.

* * *

The entire gym had been buzzing with excitement after Stephanie's announcement.

According to the McMahon, NXT was getting crowded and the main roster was looking for some fresh blood. So, she and her husband had decided that they would have an eight woman tournament. With the final two getting a spot on the main roster and the winner getting a coveted shot at the Women's Championship at Summerslam in 2 months.

The excitement began to slowly die down as all the women in the gym came to the realization that it was everyone for themselves.

As soon as Stephanie announced the brackets and first round matchups for the tournament it got real.

On one side was Leva Bates, more commonly known through NXT by her nickname 'Blue Pants' versus Bayley. As well as Sasha versus Alexa.

While the other side consisted of Dana Brooke versus Carmella and, much to both women's immediate discomfort, Charlotte versus Becky.

Bayley had stood between the two and the announcement seemed to lose some of its luster with the reality put in front of them.

Not everyone was going to have a storybook ending. Even in a best case scenario where two of the friends made the finals, one would be left behind in NXT as the others went on to greener pastures.

They had stood awkwardly as Stephanie told them they had two days before the first round and had free time prepare or do whatever they wanted before she left. Waiting for someone to say something and break the silence that had fallen.

Abruptly and without warning Charlotte turned and started walking off. Prompting Becky to hustle over and place her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Charlotte." The name falling out of Becky's lips hanging between the two as the aforementioned woman stayed facing the other way. "This is kind of weird right?" She joked. Trying to cut some of the tension that had fallen. A tiny smile gracing her face in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

Charlotte continued to basically ignore her. The only indication she was listening, the fact that she had yet to walk away since Becky had laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I mean us facing each other. In a match… That's uh... Something."

Bayley watched on and wasn't expecting Charlotte's reaction to this news to be anything less than a disaster. The blonde had always been competitive to a fault. Add in the high stakes of this and how big of an opportunity this was, and Bayley knew that the match would test the friendship between them.

"Can't say I'm terribly excited having to face you in the first round though." Becky continued. Pulling her hand away and rubbing the back of her neck. Fake smile in place. "May the best woman win." She finished. Not knowing what else to say.

"I will. See you in two days for the match." Charlotte finally spoke. 'Eyes on the prize. Don't let personal attachments stop you from your dreams.'

Bayley grimaced as she watched the Irish woman pull back as if the words had physically struck her. "What about tonight?" Becky asked.

"What about it?"

"I just thought…"

"Listen I'm going to say this as nicely as I can." Charlotte began. Turning around to face the Irish woman, "I need to win this tournament. I NEED to. I can't have any distractions."

Becky took affront to the words. "So, I'm just a distraction? Wow! You know you were the one to ask me out tonight. Right lass?"

"I'm doing this for your benefit just as much as my own."

"WELL LOOK 'ERE! Charlotte Flair being such a nice person and deciding what's best fer me. However, will I repay such kindness." Becky sarcastically responded. Her voice carrying and pulling the attention of those who remained in the gym.

"Maybe you two should take this down a notch." Bayley supplied. Instantly realizing her error when both women turned and gave her a glare that said, 'stay out of it'.

Becky focused back on Charlotte. "We could always just settle this now. We're surrounded by rings. Why wait? You seem intent on being an ass anyways."

Charlotte scoffed. "I'm just doing what I think is right. Stop being so naïve. This is a chance at the main roster. I can finally show that I'm more than just a shadow of my father."

"And to do that you have to be an ass?"

"You're acting like a child. I'm just being an adult and telling you the truth. Don't whine because you don't like it. It's unbecoming." Charlotte dismissed the other woman with a wave of her hand and walked off. Parting a hole in the ring of observers that had come to see what the commotion was about.

Bayley rushed to grab ahold of Becky around the waist as she sprung after the blonde. Utilizing all her strength to keep the wiggling woman from breaking her grasp. "Calm down Becky! Don't do this."

"WHY THE HELL NOT! She's being a feckin' arseface." Becky growled from between clenched teeth. Rapidly tiring herself out as she squirmed in the vice grip the brunette held.

Charlotte turned around. Unable to stop herself from lobbing one more insult. Anger much easier to focus on than what was bothering her. "Better than being a ring rat. Didn't take too long for you to spread your legs. Did it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Have to hand it to you Becca." Charlotte spit out, "You didn't fuck your way to the top. You skipped the line altogether and went right for the champ."

Becky's heart dropped and her struggles faded to nothing. "Charlotte… Wh—"

"Don't insult yourself by denying it. You should be proud. Being Sasha's whore for the night must have been a blast."

"Charlotte!" Bayley interjected. Trying to diffuse the situation now that so many people were listening in on what should be a private argument.

"Let me—" Becky started.

"Save it. There's nothing that can come out of your mouth I'd want to hear right now. I hope you two are happy. Oh wait! No, I don't. She's just using you and you're too stupid to see it. Only a moron would fuck that ratchet piece of sh—"

Bayley hadn't been able to get to Becky in time and the redhead had stormed after Charlotte with fire in her eyes. Giving the blonde a hard shove that sent her stumbling forward till she caught herself on a ring apron.

"Wrong move." Charlotte bit out. Whirling around and lunging towards Becky placing both hands on her chest and shoving her backwards as a receipt. Sending the redhead back into Bayley who just barely managed to catch her and keep both standing. "If I'd known you'd be so quick to lay down on your back I might have taken a swing before I knew you would stoop to Banks." Using her long legs to stride away quickly and keep the last word.

Bayley learned from her past mistake and kept a tight grip around Becky until Charlotte was far away. Only letting up when neither woman could see the blonde and Becky had calmed down significantly.

"I'll talk to her Becky." Bayley offered. Opening her arms but keeping a hand on the Irish woman's shoulder. Silently showing her support as she internally cringed at the way Charlotte handled this all.

"How did she know?" Becky quietly whispered to herself.

Bayley still heard the words and would have felt horrible withholding more information at this point. "Sasha paid us a visit this morning. She… Uhh… Mentioned some things. Trying to piss Charlotte off. Got into a bit of a fight and left right before you got here."

Becky couldn't be sure what to think right now. She was pissed at Charlotte for what she said, but almost equally pissed at Sasha for what she had done.

With the extra information from Bayley she was able to put together a pretty clear picture of what had done. "I need to talk to Sasha. Did you see where she went?"

"She kind of disappeared. I haven't seen her come back inside." Bayley quickly answered. Biting her tongue for a moment before asking, "So what Sasha said was true?"

Becky didn't know how to respond. Not knowing exactly what Sasha had actually said. Only getting the general gist of it based off of Charlotte's biting comments. Caving and giving a tiny nod to the other woman.

Bayley had much more that she wanted to ask but could see how on edge Becky was. "You should call Sasha. She couldn't have gone far."

The unspoken acceptance from Bayley pulled a weight off Becky's chest she hadn't even been aware was there. The brunette always being impressively aware of others and how they were feeling, and Becky couldn't help but notice over their time together. Her heart quickly opening to the woman ever since the first time they had met. "Thanks. Good luck by the way. With your match. Talk to you later?"

"Course. And thanks. Good luck with your… talk."

The two parted ways and Becky found a spot out of the gym to try and call Sasha.

Lucky for her, Becky had a good internal alarm clock and woke up only ten minutes or so after her phone's alarm was set to go off. At first, she had just assumed she forgot to set it, but she had spotted the note on the other side of the bed and put two and two together.

Waking up by yourself after having sex with someone wasn't a great feeling. Add in a note that just says, _'Sorry. I'll be back. -Boss'_ and Becky's morning hadn't started off on the right foot… To say the least.

Try as she might she couldn't shake the feeling that some of what Charlotte insinuated wasn't far from the truth. 'Was Sasha just using her?'

Leaving the morning after wasn't exactly a point in Becky's favor.

She had known for a while that Sasha was a tough one to crack. Her prickly personality making it hard to see the person underneath, but Becky had managed to sneak in. Or had she? Was Sasha only letting her in just enough so that she would sleep with her?

Becky shook away those thoughts. Determined to not think the worst of Sasha. Their experience together and her own intuition telling her that Sasha would prove you right either way. If she went in thinking the worst, then Sasha would most likely act accordingly. An oddly frustrating defensive tactic that was as effective as it was destructive. The current status of her and Charlotte's relationship a testament to that fact.

The phone rang several times and she was convinced that Sasha wasn't going to pick up when she heard the line pick up and her girlfriend's voice came through _. "Hey."_

"Do you have anything you want to tell me?" Becky asked. Managing to keep her voice steady despite worrying that she might not like the answer.

 _"…I'm sorry."_

Becky sighed. "What for?" Trying to lead Sasha along.

 _"For not tiring you out enough that I wasn't home by the time you woke up."_

"SASHA!"

 _"I'm being honest. I thought I could come down here; punch that bitch for thinking you are available and be home in time for morning sex."_

Becky had to drop the phone away from her ear for a second as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She wanted to be mad but was finding it difficult after Charlotte's verbal jabs.

Even now as some more wrestlers made their way out of the gym, she was getting odd looks. Charlotte hadn't exactly been subtle or quiet and news travels quickly at the Performance Center.

The Irish woman turned and walked away. Feeling the burning eyes staring at her back. "Where are you?"

 _"Where are you?"_ Sasha countered in confusion. _"You aren't still at my place?"_

"I'm at the PC. Barely made it here in time. Had to throw on some of your shorts and a shirt to sprint down here."

 _"…Hang around. I need to have a quick chat. Then I'll find you."_

"What are you up to?"

 _"Figuring out a solution to a problem."_

Becky rolled her eyes and tried to hold back her irritation. Not wanting to scare Sasha off, but not able to help worrying about the odd state of mind she had been in. "Could you be anymore vague. Sash… Please don't do anything stupid."

 _"You know me."_

"I do. Which is why I'm asking you not to put your career at risk by doing something dumb."

 _"I won't."_ Sasha flippantly responded.

Becky growled into the phone at her tone. "Promise me! Please Boss… Don't throw away your future." She pleaded. Unwilling to allow another relationship to turn. Becky didn't want to believe Paige's words about how she held her back, but she knew Paige truly believed what she said, and she would do whatever she could so that wouldn't happen again. If Sasha felt held back than there had to be some legitimacy to it. "Not for me. You've had this dream for longer than you've known me."

 _"… I... Becky… I've got to go. We will talk soon. Just wait for me near the locker room… Becky?"_

"What?" Becky responded. Her shoulders sagging as her worry over Sasha continued to escalate.

 _"Last night… That was real… I just want you to know that. I- I'll see you soon."_ The call cutting out and leaving Becky in an odd state.

She found a small spot near the locker room where she could sit down and wait for Sasha.

Ever since Sasha had revealed that she was already set to go up to the main roster Becky had felt a looming countdown to their relationship. Even though Sasha hadn't flat out said it, they both knew how difficult it would be to maintain given their schedules.

It stung, but Becky knew she couldn't stand in Sasha's way and had to let her go. Her cynical side assumed that Sasha would want to break up for that reason, and others but so far it hadn't happened. Maybe Sasha was just biding her time till right before she had to leave.

Becky shook her head. Trying to stop her thoughts from spiraling on her.

That's when it hit her.

She had an opportunity to stay with Sasha AND not hold her back.

Becky had to get to the finals of this tournament and grab one of those two main roster spots. It was the only way. Fresh determination flowing through her veins.

'Sorry Charlotte. You don't need one as much as I do. With that last name I'm sure you'll be more than fine anyway.'

* * *

Sasha hung up before she fell apart. Taking a deep breath before turning on her heel and making her way into Stephanie's office. Not bothering to knock. Just shoving the door open and striding in like it was her own space. Not letting the McMahon's cold stare make her bow. Searching the other woman's eyes and finding nothing but contempt. Her own rising as they locked onto each other.

"Can I help you?" Stephanie asked. Tone as icy as her heart.

"Let's get right to business. I want you out of Becky's life." Sasha declared. Placing her hands down on the large wooden desk and leaning in.

Stephanie's expression turned amused. "How quaint. Is this… love?" Snickering at the angry glare Sasha sent, "Such a fragile thing. One day its there and in a second it can be gone. Like it was never even there in the first place."

"Just stop with the whole 'evil villain' monologue before I fall asleep. I'm not here to play games, that's your thing."

Stephanie continued to smile at her. Not a care in the world. "Rest assured, I am amused by how easily flustered you are. It gives me no small pleasure making you squirm. Maybe I only brought you on as a toy for me to play with."

"ENOUGH!" Sasha slammed a fist down on the table. Her burst of anger finally making Stephanie's grin fall back into a pissed off frown. "I didn't come in here to listen to you ramble on and on. Leave Becky out of this. Or I will go down and kill that bastard landlord after I break every bone in your body." Her anger grabbing hold of the wheel and steering her right into danger.

Stephanie was unfazed by the outburst. Looking down at her phone and typing out a quick message while she spoke. "You intrigue me Sasha. I will admit, I didn't see this coming. May I ask; what is it about her that inspires such loyalty?" Continuing when Sasha kept her mouth shut. "I only ask since I was under the assumption you had given me yours. Yet here you are on her behalf."

Sasha gritted her teeth. Her right eye twitching as she sneered at the McMahon. "You ever thought blackmailing and threatening wasn't the best way to instill loyalty? I'd go to the police if I wasn't so sure you would be able to pull strings and find a way to cheat the system."

A chilling smile crept across Stephanie's face. "A wise choice." Not elaborating any further. "Now let me offer you another. I may be willing to drop my surveillance and tell Mr. Snitsky to stand down. On two conditions."

Still fuming Sasha breather in deep through her nose to try and calm her frayed nerves. Every encounter with this woman making her feel more drained than a day of hard training. "And what would those be?"

"I need you to lose your match." Noting the confused expression on Sasha's face. "Take a dive. It won't affect me bringing you up to the main roster."

"Fine. What's the other condition?"

"I wouldn't want to be accused of not having a heart so I will give you two days. Two days to cut the whore loose and I will leave her be."

Sasha glared at the other woman. Her fingers digging into the wooden desk so they wouldn't wrap around Stephanie's throat. "Why should I trust you?"

"Do you have a better option?" Stephanie leaned in as she fixed Sasha with a casual smile. "I should warn you that Mr. Snitsky has a… thing for redheads. Personally, I find the thought of him being unleashed appalling… I keep a tight hold on his leash for a reason."

Without a moment of hesitation Sasha jumped over the desk and pushed the chair Stephanie sat in back to the wall behind her. Planting her feet on the ground and grabbing the larger woman by the throat. The grin on the McMahon's face growing wider the harder she squeezed. Pushing her head back over the headrest and uncomfortably into the wall.

Yet still, Stephanie carried an aura that she was in complete control. Raising her hand and wagging a finger at Sasha like she was a dog that had misbehaved.

"DON'T threaten her again." Sasha hissed out in warning. Her eyes crazed as the McMahon's flippant demeanor egged her on. She released some of the pressure in her grip. Just enough so that Stephanie could talk.

"This was foolish. I expected better of you. You don't assume I have contingencies in place? Disappointing, but what should I expect. If I don't make a phone call in three minutes you would very much regret it… I have much to teach you."

"I don't want to learn anything from you."

Stephanie began to laugh quietly to herself. Prompting Sasha to squeeze a little harder for a few seconds to disrupt her airway and stop the noise. Making the woman cough as she responded, "Yet here you are intimidating and trying to get your way by force. I'd say you've already taken some of my lessons to heart."

Sasha let go and backed away so that she wouldn't be tempted to do more.

"If you are done with your little outburst can I have your answer? This is a one time offer. If you decline, then we continue on as is. With all my provisions in place. I feel like I'm being extraordinarily generous giving you two days to complete such a simple task. I haven't asked you to do anything yet because I wasn't sure how loyal you are. Unless you want to find yourself wrestling bingo halls in Alaska, I suggest you make sure I know where your… heart is aligned."

Becky's recent words rang in Sasha's ears. Her heart heavy as she considered the horrible options she was presented with. Be with Becky but be the reason why she wouldn't be safe. Or let her go and take comfort in knowing she was safe.

"If I find out you don't hold up your end of the deal, I don't care what your last name is. You won't live long enough to regret it."

* * *

Becky had quickly gotten bored of just waiting and had began finding and watching some of Charlotte's recent matches. Trying to get in some studying on her opponent while she could. Ignoring the uncomfortable tightness in her chest.

She was noticing Charlotte had a tendency to duck underneath wide looping punches and respond with a quick chop to the chest. Maybe there was a way she could exploit that.

Being engrossed in the video she failed to notice Sasha as she came into view. Which was lucky for Sasha. Unable to stop her mask from falling for just a moment when she laid eyes on Becky.

Walking closer she tried to remember every line on the Irish woman's face. The gentle slope of her nose and sharp jawline. How her eyes lit up like fireworks when she spotted Sasha and put her phone down. Before she remembered that she was still upset over how she had woken up and gave Sasha a stern glare.

Sasha crossed the gap between them and grabbed hold of Becky's hand. "Can we get a reset on this morning?"

Becky knew she shouldn't but something about Sasha's tone seemed almost desperate. Against her better judgement she sighed and began to give in. Rubbing her thumb along smooth skin. "Sash… That was… It hurt to wake up all alone." She admitted. Not adding context since they both knew.

"I let my jealousy get the better of me. I wasn't thinking. Let me make it up to you Becky." Sasha pleaded. Wanting to get as much out of these next days as she could. Not focusing on what would happen at the end.

She took her time to respond. Gently sighing as she brushed a pink lock of hair behind Sasha's shoulder. Wasting time as she thought it over, even though she knew what her answer would be. "Alright Boss. You get another shot. Breakfast in bed might win you some early points."

Sasha smiled honestly. The dread hanging over her falling away, at least for now. "That can be arranged."

* * *

The next two days passed by far too quickly for Sasha.

She and Becky had spent almost the entire time at her place. Going out once for a food run, and another time when Becky insisted, they go for a run.

"Come on Boss. I got to get in something. Can't just sit here and do nothing when I have a match tomorrow."

"What can either of you really do in two days? You can take her. Just come back to bed. I can tire you out in other ways." Sasha had tried her best to entice but Becky had been insistent.

Sasha had tagged along and then 'convinced' Becky to join her in the shower so they could clean more efficiently. Which led to them probably using more water than had they each taken an individual one, but neither woman seemed to care.

Sasha had even convinced Becky to stay at her place overnight for both days by saying it gave Sasha a chance to make it up to her in the morning.

For those two days Sasha tried to soak in her time with Becky, but her mind continued to churn over how Stephanie and her ultimatum.

The McMahon had managed to somehow infiltrate every aspect of her life, and for what. At this point Stephanie hadn't really tipped her hand on what she really expected to get from Sasha's loyalty. Other than a vague sense of wanting more control, but Sasha wasn't stupid. There had to be more to it. Especially with the lengths she had went to ensure her investment.

Her mind continued to mull it over and attempted to come up with something, but the only thing she had was that Stephanie wanted her to take a dive in this first match.

It wasn't like it would hurt her necessarily. She was the NXT champ, but was going to have to vacate the title anyways with Steph pulling her to the main roster so a loss didn't really matter. She didn't need to get to the finals to ensure a main roster spot, so why even put her in the tournament in the first place.

The only hint she had was who her opponent was. Alexa Bliss.

She didn't know much about the blonde. Only that she and Bayley had begun dating after Charlotte and Sasha had their falling out.

Steph hadn't given a reason for why she wanted Alexa to advance but based on history it probably wasn't anything good.

So, after she and Becky had arrived at the PC together, she offered a quick goodbye and went to find the blonde before the first round of the tournament began.

Becky had been a bit taken aback by the quick parting after they had spent the last two days basically connected at the hip.

She had been skeptical at first after Sasha leaving her all alone after their first time together but if the last two days had instilled anything in her, it was that she had made the right decision to give Sasha a second chance.

Sasha was one of the most difficult people Becky had ever had the pleasure of dealing with, but the moments when she opened up and let her in made it all worth it. When Sasha would relax and be herself Becky saw glimpses of who Sasha had been before she shut herself off, and hopefully of who she could be again.

As she watched Sasha march off Becky just shook her head and assumed that the other woman was just nervous for her match and was getting in the right mindset. Telling herself that she should be doing the same.

A match with Charlotte wasn't to be taken lightly, not to mention the prize at stake.

Her heart still stung from the words the blonde had flung at her, but she couldn't help but feel like she had been playing with fire since getting together with Sasha.

Still, she couldn't allow herself to be distracted right now.

Sasha and Alexa's match was first on the card, but hers was third so hopefully she could catch Sasha's match and keep her head in her own.

Mentally running through Charlotte's moves in her own head and thinking about the best counters or ways to avoid them entirely.

For now, she headed to the locker room to get her gear on so she would ready at a moment's notice. The two matches before hers could be done in ten minutes or two hours depending on how they go. Better to be ready early than late.

* * *

Sasha was running out of time. Steph's ultimatum was heavy on her mind as she finally found Alexa alone.

"BLISS!" She called out. Capturing the smaller girl's attention.

"What do you want?" Clearly unhappy about having to talk to her opponent so close to their match. Not to mention the tone Sasha used.

"I just want to ask you something. Will only take a minute."

Alexa looked at her skeptically but relented. "Fine. Get it over with."

"Has Stephanie talked to you at all?" Sasha awkwardly asked. "About anything?"

The look she got in return was odd. Not the look of confusion she was assuming would come at such an odd question, but a look of nothing. A poker face that would make professionals jealous. "Why are you asking?"

Sasha narrowed her eyes as she picked up a scent. "Because I am. Why won't you just answer."

"You should really go get ready for our match." Alexa said. Turning her back to Sasha and walking away.

Storming after the diminutive blonde, Sasha grabbed onto her shoulder and spun her back around. Noting that Alexa's poker face had been replaced with a vicious sneer. "Answer the question."

Alexa's sneer slowly turned into a grin. "Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to." She said. Turning back around and calling over her shoulder as she walked away. "Have fun losing."

Sasha's feet were rooted to the ground as the blonde left her eyesight. That certainly wasn't what she wanted to hear. Her thoughts rapidly shifted to Bayley and wondered if she was somehow in on it as well.

Quickly she realized that idea was ludicrous, and Sasha had to admit she was letting paranoia get the better of her. There was literally a zero percent chance someone like Bayley would be in league with Steph. Of course, this only led her to the idea that Alexa was using her friend and that sat like a stone in the bottom of her stomach.

Unfortunately, she had no time to do anything about it. Their match was scheduled to start in just a couple minutes, and she trudged towards gorilla, somehow in a worse mood than she already was.

Alexa entered first and Sasha was just waiting for her music to start. Lost in her own head as the reality of her situation began crashing down on her. There wasn't an easy way to do this and she had run out of time. After Charlotte's outburst everyone knew that Sasha had been with Becky and she had to sell this. Everyone had to believe her… Even Becky.

She startled when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind but couldn't help herself from relaxing when she realized who it was.

"Good luck out there, Boss." Becky whispered into her ear before squeezing her a little tighter and letting go.

"Thanks." Was all Sasha managed to get out. Walking up the stairs to the entrance ramp quickly. Knowing that if she looked back and saw Becky's face, she wouldn't be able to follow through with what she about to do.

She walked down to the ring with none of her normal flair. Staring a hole through Alexa as the blonde just gave her a shy smile. Back to playing the demure girl who was just happy to be here.

Sasha hardly paid attention as the ref quickly went through the pre-match routine until the bell rang out announcing the start of the match.

The few hundred fans packed into the Full Sail Arena gave a heavy cheer at the bell. Excited to see a tournament with such high stakes and looking forward to a night of great wrestling.

As soon as the match started Sasha rolled out of the ring and casually strolled over to grab a mic. Trying to act as calm as possible while everyone in the arena looked at her in confusion. A few fans starting to boo as the ref shrugged before beginning his ten count.

Sasha looked on unconcerned. Stephanie just had told her to lose. Not how.

She waited all the way through the ten count. Tapping the mic against her thigh as the entire crowd began to boo until the ref called the match and raised Alexa's hand.

Sasha took a deep breath. Her skin felt like it was crawling in disgust at what she about to do, but if it kept Becky safe Sasha would willfully take her hate.

"I don't need this tournament." Sasha boldly declared. Holding herself with utmost confidence on the outside. "I am the champ and my ticket is already punched. I've already got a spot on the main roster waiting for me." The crowd booing loudly at her perceived arrogance. "Now I won't have to sit here in NXT facing people that don't deserve to lace my boots. Let alone get in the ring with me."

Sasha put the mic down for a moment and watched Alexa walk towards the back. Accepting the victory but still giving Sasha a glance. No doubt wondering what she was doing.

"I am bigger than this place and everyone in it." Sasha knew that Becky would probably be watching and that only made it harder to continue. Stumbling for a moment before she gathered herself back. "I am the BOSS of wrestling and you can be damn sure that I will make everyone on the main roster know it." Her heart breaking but unable to stop now that she had gotten this far. "No one will stand in my way and not one of the women in this tournament could hold a candle to me. Not that stupid blue pants wearing moron. Not Charlotte Flair and her genetics. NONE of them are worth my time. So, enjoy your tournament. All it decides is which two wrestlers I will be beating up on the main roster. Best of luck." She stated insincerely.

Throwing the mic over her shoulder and walking back up the ramp with her head held high. Not paying any attention to the boos from the crowd. Her mind already drowned out with her own self-hatred.

Of course, the first thing she would see after passing through the curtain would be Becky standing there with her arms crossed over chest and a dumbfounded expression.

Sasha groaned internally at having to do this, but she held out a hand when Becky moved closer.

Becky halted just outside of her arm range and the look of worry and barely concealed hurt on her face deepened. "Wasn't that supposed to be just for me? Boss?"

Closing her eyes for a moment Sasha forced them to reopen with a steely determination. Not a trace of the Sasha she had been around Becky. She needed to make sure this was believable. A lot of eyes watching the interaction but pretending to not be listening.

Becky looked around and noticed the eyes on them. Her arms wrapping around herself tighter as she ducked her head and lowered her voice. "I thought you were happy with… us."

Sasha reached out and let her hand stroke Becky's cheek. Her heart fluttering at how the orange haired woman still leaned unconsciously into her touch. "I was." Tapping her cheek twice before pulling away and sneering with as much venom as she could muster. Heart twisting as she saw Becky realize where this was going. "You were a good distraction when I was bored. Although, did you really have to take so long to open your legs? Much longer and the sex definitely wouldn't have been worth it."

Becky was struggling to hold in her emotion. Not wanting everyone to see her breakdown but already feeling sympathetic looks in her direction. "I know you don't mean this. What's wrong?" She pleaded stepping closer and lowering her voice a little more. "Did something happen? Did I do something? We can figure this out together."

Sasha swallowed the lump in her throat and said. "There's nothing to figure out. You were a fun challenge. A hill to be climbed. Now that I've reached the summit, I just got to say it doesn't seem worth the effort. Even gave you a few extra days to see if you'd improve but it was like trying to teach a fish to swim on land."

A hard slap landed on Sasha's cheek and momentarily stunned her. Becky finally having had enough.

"Truth hurts doesn't it?" Sasha asked without expecting a response.

Looking around at the wrestlers and staff that tried to avoid her eyes as if they hadn't been listening in on the proceedings.

She returned her gaze to Becky and her heart broke on sight of silent tears streaming down the Irish woman's face as her eyes reflected how betrayed she felt. "Crying? Really? This is starting to get pathetic. Did you actually think I was interested in you beyond sex?" Waiting a beat before continuing. "I'm going to go before this gets any more pathetic. Thanks for the fucks Bex. Good way to relieve stress."

Striding past Becky and walked towards the locker room to shower and try and wash away the disgusting feeling that permeated her body.

As long as Becky was safe this would be worth it.

The look of betrayal and utter sadness on the other woman's face would haunt her for the rest of her life, but as long as she was safe than Sasha could life with it.

Or at least that's what she told herself.


	16. Going Downhill in a Wheelbarrow

Bayley stared at herself in the mirror. Taking note of the dark circles developing beneath her eyes from too many long nights with too little sleep.

She used to call Sasha or Charlotte when she couldn't get to sleep and bother whichever one had the misfortune of answering first. Usually pulling up an obscure old wrestling match and going over it in great detail so that she had a cover for why she wasn't asleep.

She finished wrapping her wrists and made sure that hey ponytail was tight. The middle of a match would be the worst time for her vision to be impaired.

With a deep breath she pushed herself away from the counter. All set and ready for her match even though she should have a bit of time. She had watched on one of the monitors in the locker room the odd conclusion to Sasha and Alexa's match.

It was odd though. Even though her girlfriend was advancing, and her old friend seemed confident that she already had a main roster spot the whole thing made her skin crawl. The Sasha she knew wouldn't just avoid a fight without a good reason. Let alone allow herself to lose a match.

Still, Bayley couldn't let her thoughts linger for too long. Her own match was coming up right after Dana and Carmella finished their own and she couldn't afford to let her mind wander. Leva Bates was a tough opponent with plenty of experience and if she took her lightly Bayley was certain she would regret it.

She was just about to push away from the sink and leave when the earsplitting screech of the door made her cringe. Announcing a new entrant into the previously empty locker room.

Bayley peered towards the door from her spot next to the sink and saw Sasha bolt inside. Slamming the door behind herself before she stood with her back to it for several seconds. Bayley couldn't see much from the distance she was at, but Sasha clearly thought she was alone in the locker room.

Just as she was about to call out and announce herself Sasha started walking towards her locker. Her body moving so slowly Bayley would have said that she appeared drunk or extremely high if she didn't know any better.

The dark pink hair shielding her face from Bayley as she threw open her locker and plopped down on the bench. Tearing away her wrist tape and throwing it over her shoulder without a care.

Taking a few steps out Bayley once again was ready to call out, not wanting to intrude on whatever moment Sasha was having but was stopped by a sound she had only ever heard come from the other woman once before. The sound of subtle but unmistakable sobs made Bayley stop in her tracks. She could tell that Sasha was trying to minimize the noise. Muffling her mouth with one of her hands and making Bayley want to run to her side. She couldn't just do that thought, not without risking the other woman shutting down.

"Sasha?" Bayley called out. Trying to pretend like she hadn't been watching and give Sasha a moment to control herself.

She tried her best to hide the crying, but her voice came out shaky. "What are you doing in here?" Sasha made sure to keep her back towards Bayley as she haggardly wiped at her cheeks and made herself presentable.

Bayley frowned at the less than friendly greeting but soldiered on. She had dealt with Sasha's poor mood plenty. "Was just getting ready for my match… Are you alright?"

Sasha immediately tensed and was going to just blow Bayley off, but stopped herself at the last second. "No. I'm not."

Bayley crossed the distance between them and took Sasha in her arms. Wrapping them around the smaller woman and puling her in close. No small part of her happy to just be able to hug her old friend. Charlotte and Sasha's feud making it feel like a lifetime since she had been able to really interact with the other woman.

At the feel of tears being silently spilt on her shoulder, Bayley knew that something wasn't right here. She knew that Sasha hated being weak in front of anyone, and only tolerated Bayley to see her at some of her lowest points. "Sasha… Take your time."

The slim Bostonian pulled herself back together and looked around the locker room before locking eyes with the inquisitive and worried pair staring back. "You need to get ready for your match."

Bayley started to respond. Assuming that Sasha was trying to brush her off.

"…Meet me in the parking lot after. There's not enough time to tell you everything right now."

The brunette blinked several times as she tried to decipher the unspoken implications.

A large roar came from the crowd that could be dimly heard even back here in the locker room. Both women picking up on it and remembering the match currently taking place could end any moment.

Bayley looked at Sasha and back to the door out of the locker room. Her instincts to be there for her friend being challenged by the need to be ready for her own match.

Sasha stepped away and gave Bayley a small smile. "You don't have to worry about me. I will be waiting. Go out there and kick the blue out of her pants."

Nodding along Bayley made her way out of the locker room, but not before a few parting words. "Thanks. Be careful though. You are starting to act like a decent human being again. Becky might be rubbing off on you."

The intent of the words may have been joking, but each word stabbed Sasha's heart with an icicle wrapped in poison tipped thorns. Cold seeping into her chest while her insides seemed to be contracting in on themselves.

Only when Bayley was gone did Sasha turn back to her locker. Staring inside and unlocking her phone. Pulling up a video she had taken over a week ago and wistfully staring at the screen.

The camera panning upwards to show Becky sitting down with Sasha's feet in her lap. The latter obviously holding the camera from the angle shown.

Becky's eyes were riveted to something off to the right. Her hands idly massaging the bottom of Sasha's feet without even thinking about it. Not even noticing that she had been performing the same motions for almost half an hour now. Too enraptured by what was happening on screen.

As if on cue Becky's mouth opened in shock and a song with a foreign language began to play in the background before it paused.

"I am taking this video for historical documentation." Sasha's voice came out in a faux serious tone. "Proof that you actually got into this 'anime mumbo jumbo'."

"Really? You need video proof that I liked it?" Becky called out. Raising her eyebrow in challenge as her hands threw Sasha's feet off her lap and she began to crawl towards Sasha.

"The Boss needs to be able to remind you why you should listen to me."

Becky stopped with her body hovering just over Sasha's. The camera suddenly shifting so that both women's profile were in frame. "You really shouldn't talk about yourself in the third person."

"It worked for The Rock."

"Are you the Rock?" Becky mockingly asked with a wide dopey grin.

"Nope. I'm better… Besides." Sasha's hand that wasn't holding the phone pulled Becky's lips down to hers for a brief kiss. "Only I get to do that. My little Neptune."

Becky looked puzzled which only made Sasha laugh.

"Don't worry you'll get it eventually once we get there. You'll even have a premade joke once you realize." Sasha continued to smile at the other woman's confusion. "It's a good thing."

"I'll take your word."

Sasha continued to watch the video play out even as her eyes began to cloud with tears.

When the video ended silence once again filled the locker room and Sasha was alone.

With a shaky exhale she pressed delete. Throwing her phone unceremoniously onto the bench and changing back into street clothes.

Walking out of the locker room and taking the less traveled path towards the arena. Grateful that everyone was probably watching the match and wasn't paying much attention as she stepped closer.

Even though part of her just wanted to go home, the night wasn't over yet.

Bayley was in her own world. Walking towards the steps that led up to the entrance ramp. Bounding with excited energy. Competing in the ring was something she looked forward too. The second she would step out, Bayley was already envisioning the next time she entered.

She had noticed the odd mood amongst the crew and wrestlers backstage when she left the locker room but chalked it up to the seriousness of this tournament affecting everyone.

The ring was home and any nerves that had been hanging on left as soon as Bayley got inside. Standing across from Leva Bates and smiling. Not out of naivete or a lack of maturity like some speculated, but a sense of belonging that had only every came when she was wrestling.

The match went quicker that Bayley could have possibly hoped for.

After a few quick grappling exchanges that resulted in stalemates must have frustrated the veteran.

Or maybe it was just the pressure of having so much on the line.

Either way, it resulted in Leva making the poor choice to try and surprise Bayley by rushing low, going for the legs. A move that may have worked on someone who hadn't already studied the other woman constantly during the last two days. Running on the treadmill while watching old matches from before she was even in NXT.

Leva lowered her upper body just enough for Bayley to raise her knee. The blow stunning the other woman and sending her stumbling back. Just enough for Bayley to quickly grab a hold of her around the waist and performing a quick Belly-to-belly suplex. Not stopping with just one. Grabbing onto Leva and pulling her back up to quickly slam her back down again. She had found her moment and wouldn't let it slip away.

Rushing to hook the outside leg and place all her weight down on Leva's upper body. Pinning her shoulders to the mat and listening to the steady beat of the referee's hand on the mat.

Her own eyes opening in shock when the third noise echoed off the mat. Rolling off her defeated opponent in awe. Bayley had in no way expected the match to go like this. Even when she visualized herself winning it was after a much longer back and forth struggle. Not that she was complaining.

The feel of the ref holding her arm in victory bringing a massive smile onto Bayley's face that was infectious to any watching her.

Even getting Sasha to smile for just a second from her secluded spot to watch the match. A curtain and shadows behind the announce table giving her a decent spot to view and not be bothered.

Bayley made her way to the back full to the brim with happiness over her victory over the much more experienced opponent.

Her good mood being dampened slightly when she saw who was waiting for her behind the curtain. "Unless you're here to apologize for being a bitch to Becky I'm not sure I want to hear it."

"Come on. I just want to say congrats." Charlotte said. Arms crossed as she stood fully dressed in her light blue ring gear. Standing in wait for her match to begin now that Bayley's concluded.

"That's not what I wanted to hear."

Charlotte grew visibly annoyed before taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Fine… Maybe I was a bit over the line. But she knew Sasha and I didn't get along and still fell into bed with her."

Bayley sighed. "I won't pretend she couldn't have handled it better, but you need to ask yourself one thing."

"What's that?" The blonde asked in defiance.

"Who are you more jealous of?"

It may be a cliché but an empty staircase was the only place Becky had found that allowed her a place to think in private.

Even thought the competitor in her knew that she should be loosening up and mentally preparing for the biggest match of her life but couldn't. Stuck in a moment she couldn't help replaying.

Trying to bargain and arrive at some conclusion other than the obvious. The Sasha she had known in private so different from the woman who just broke her heart.

In her darker moments after Paige throwing her away Becky had gotten through by telling herself that there was no way anything could hurt worse than this. Knowing that Paige had felt, justified or not, that Becky held her back ripped a hole in her that had taken months to stitch close. It felt like Sasha's words had attacked the old wound with surgical precision. Destroying the notion that she couldn't be hurt as badly again in just a few sentences.

Becky couldn't be sure when, but at some point, her despair turned into an inferno of rage that was only fanned with memories of the last week. Each moment that made her fall a little more in love with Sasha making her see red.

If Sasha was going to the main roster, Becky would just have to meet her there.

An hour ago, she wanted to win this tournament to take away a potential pitfall in their relationship.

Now, she just wanted to win for her own pride. Becky had let her emotions hold her back before. Laid herself out there only to be reminded yet again that she let herself be easily taken advantage of.

The inferno inside her burned at the remnants of the old Becky Lynch that would wear her heart on her sleeve and give others so much power over her. She couldn't trust her soul in another's hands anymore. It wasn't worth the risk.

Becky strode from the stairwell like a phoenix emerging from the ashes of Sasha's betrayal.

Her head held high while her mouth was set in a thin line. Walking past the looks of sympathy and pity from the other people backstage. None of them brave enough to actually try talking to her.

Upon arriving at the back of the entrance ramp Becky's lips curled into a sneer. Spotting the familiar head of golden hair waiting patiently at the base of the stairs leading to the ramp and recalling every word she had thrown after the match announcement.

Charlotte was standing remarkably still as she waited for her cue to enter.

After Bayley had walked away to go shower and change clothes before the last match of the night Charlotte had been approached by, of all people, Alexa.

She had seen what happened in the first match and although she wasn't the closest to Bayley's girlfriend, Charlotte always tried to be cordial. Congratulating the smaller blonde despite the odd way she technically won her match.

Normally Charlotte wasn't one for gossip but when Alexa asked her if she had heard about Sasha and Becky she couldn't deny her need to satiate her own curiosity.

After Alexa informed her what Sasha had done in full view of everyone backstage Charlotte had been silent. There was no joy in her warning being vindicated. She wished there was some sense of satisfaction from seeing it coming, but all she felt was a bittersweet clarity.

She had been unhappy for so long that it became her norm. Acting out and placing a toll on those close to her that they shouldn't have to pay. Letting her and Sasha's falling out slowly morph her into a person she didn't like.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Becky was standing next to her. A sneer firmly planted on her normally angelic face that seemed out of place with the woman she knew.

"Hey." Charlotte offered. Knowing that it wasn't the apology she needed to give but knowing it wouldn't be received right now. Calm and collected with her new clarity. The anxiety and raw emotion she had before the news fleeing in an instant with the new information.

Becky didn't even bother looking her way and Charlotte didn't feel any anger towards her for it. She deserved the other woman's ire and only hoped that after this match they could have a conversation to work towards rebuilding what she had damaged.

"I heard about-" She started.

Becky interrupting her without bothering to turn her head towards who she was addressing. "If you say anything about it I will break your fucking arm." The redhead making her leave and walking out to the ring as her music began.

Charlotte sighed and dropped her pretense of acting unaffected now that Becky was gone. Her shoulders slumping with sorrow. Comparing that Irish woman when she had first entered into their lives with the one she saw now was deflating.

Her own music starting pulled the blonde from her thoughts. Taking a deep breath and trying to think of this as just any other wrestling match.

She failed almost immediately.

* * *

When the bell rang it was like a switch was flipped in Becky's mind. The betrayal and frustration finally had a target to be let out on rather than swirling inside without escape. A chance that she didn't let slip away. She noticed the small movement of Charlotte's hand as if looking for a sporting handshake, but anger had her charging across the ring without care and backing the taller woman into the corner. Turnbuckles blocking any escape, letting the redhead feign going for a lockup only to drop down and drive her shoulder into Charlotte's gut. Following up by quickly throwing punches at the blonde's ribs to try and take away some of her impressive cardio. Digging her knuckles into the hard muscle with vigor.

On one level Becky still was thinking and implementing her strategy. Trying to force Charlotte off her game and not allow the physically superior wrestler a moment to think. On another level Becky was still preoccupied thinking about Sasha proving Charlotte correct even if she had acted like an ass. Every punch she landed into the blonde's ribs fueled by a mixture of anger at Charlotte and Sasha. Furious that Sasha had proven the second generation wrestler truthful and made Becky look like a fool for defending her.

Before the bell Charlotte hadn't been able to take her eyes off her opponent. The urge to say 'I told you so' still burned in her gut. Driven by the feelings for Sasha that still plagued her. Something about the look in Becky's eyes made the words die before even getting close to coming from her mouth. Regardless of what Charlotte thought about Sasha, the redhead obviously had believed whatever happened between them was real. Her eyes a desolate landscape filled with the shrapnel of a shattered reality that couldn't be contained behind any wall, no matter how high or quickly the Irish woman built.

She had been so entranced by the other woman -in what many might mistake for a competitive focus- that nothing else beyond Becky mattered. Reaching out and stepping forward to try and offer a handshake in silent apology prior to the match only for the bell to ring and suddenly have a ball of fire and fury pressing her into the corner and taking her breath away.

Right when Charlotte was getting her wind back and was preparing her retaliation the Irish wrestler grabbed her arm, forcefully yanking her out of the corner and right into a clothesline. Clattering the taller woman down to the ground, flat on her back and seeing stars.

Becky quickly followed her down and grabbed a fistful of her opponent's hair. Pulling Charlotte's head off the ground and ramming her forearm into the blonde's face.

Charlotte had just enough awareness to turn her head to the side so her nose wouldn't be smashed and raised her arms up to guard and block some of the incoming blows. Utilizing one of her long legs to reach the bottom rope and force the referee to give Becky a five count.

The redhead barely registered the numbers being shouted at her. Tunnel visioning on her current emotional outlet. Continuing to throw forearms and only reacting after the count of four. Jumping to her feet and giving the referee a sharp glare even though she knew that the man was only doing his job. At that moment she didn't care. All she felt was irritation that the rules constrained her from venting freely. Taking a quick second to breathe before returning to Charlotte's still prone body and stomping down on the rock hard abs below. Leaning her weight forward and digging the boot's heel in a little deeper. Repeating the motion one more time making sure to really put her weight into it.

When the third boot came Charlotte was ready for it. Waiting for the moment when Becky had only foot connected to the mat and struck. Reaching out to hook one of her hands around Becky's planted foot and pull with all she had. Her other giving a small shove to help force the redhead's momentum backwards.

Charlotte's move caught the redhead at the perfect time. Making Becky's base slide out from under her like the ring was made of ice. Back slamming into the mat with a thud as Charlotte took the time gather herself back together and push up to a knee.

It hadn't taken long for Charlotte to get what strategy Becky was implementing. Although calling it a strategy might be overstating it. At this point Charlotte knew her opponent's emotions were driving her, and she questioned how much of this was following a game plan. It certainly seemed like Becky was using her anger to fuel her but that was leading her to be a bit reckless and rush her attacks.

Becky scrambled back to her feet. Taking a long stride to quickly cover the space Charlotte had made and keep the pressure on but was doubled over by an elbow to the gut from the kneeling woman. The blonde taking advantage of their positions to drive the hard point of her elbow into the redhead's hairline.

One elbow making Becky wobble while the next sent her stumbling back and falling onto her butt. Desperately scooting backwards as an initial wave of stabbing pain burst from the spot Charlotte's elbow connected. Cursing the blonde's accuracy. Both elbows landing in the exact same spot.

Out of reflex one of her hands reached up to feel the point of impact. Fingers probing the already swollen lump on top of her head hidden beneath her hair. She barely had time to register the sticky liquid that now covered her fingers when a swift boot to her shoulder pushed her out of her sitting position. The taller woman grabbing onto Becky's left leg, pulling it up into the air and driving her knee into the redhead's hamstring several times.

The shots to the back of her leg hit like a cannon. Becky knew the Charlotte would try to soften up her legs to make it harder to take the blonde's figure-eight variant of her father's submission and hated that she allowed it to start by getting caught in this position.

Her frustration grew with each knee. Driving Becky to try and kick the blonde with her free leg. The strike not having full force behind it because of Charlotte still controlling her other leg.

Even without the full strength behind the kick Charlotte's arm still stung. Quickly dropping the redhead's leg and backing off to avoid any other shots. Patiently waiting for the other woman to try returning to her feet so she could capitalize.

Becky saw that Charlotte was setting up for something and instead of trying to get all the way back to her feet, simply rolled beneath the bottom ropes and to the floor. Subtly trying to shake out her leg as she paced around the edge of the ring.

Charlotte continued to try and flip her opponent's strategy back at them. Following Becky out of the ring with impressive agility. Quickly catching up and latching onto the redhead's shoulder with one hand.

But Becky was waiting for her. Knowing that when Charlotte followed and grabbed at her there was a tiny window of time when the blonde wouldn't be guarding her body. Keeping her eyes forward to lull in her opponent and snapping out a mule kick that had Charlotte doubling over to grab at her stomach with both hands.

She didn't give the taller woman a moment to recover. Turning around and delivering a thudding DDT to the floor. One inch thick crash mats only doing so much to soften the solid concrete beneath. Even though she delivered the move, Becky's back still didn't appreciate it.

It took Becky a couple seconds to get back to her feet while Charlotte remained face first on the ground. One of her hands moving up to hold her head. The stunning impact of the DDT making her disoriented and trying to shake out the cobwebs left behind.

Becky struggled to pick up Charlotte's dead weight but managed to prop her up against the ring apron and lift her legs high enough to roll the blonde inside. Sliding beneath the bottom rope and right into a pin attempt. Taking a deep breath after Charlotte kicked out before the count of two. Trying to slow down her heartrate and not let the blonde's tenacity make her careless. She knew all along Charlotte was as tough as they come and wouldn't go down easy.

Even though Charlotte had kicked out she still wasn't all there. Struggling to roll onto her side and make the bells stop ringing.

The redhead was already rising back to her feet and eyeballing Charlotte's right arm. Stalking closer and stomping down on the shoulder. Pinning the blonde face down on the canvas. Holding her foot in place on the joint while Becky reached down and yanked the arm behind the blonde's back. Creating a massive amount of torque and not letting go. The screams of pain she pulled out only making Becky try to yank harder.

Charlotte didn't have many options in the position, but after a couple tries was able to inch close enough to the ropes where the fingertips of her free hand were able to just make contact with the ropes. The referee once again coming over to make a count, and Becky once again holding till just before he reached five. Flirting dangerously close to the edge and getting every millisecond out of the hold she could.

The pain in her shoulder helped chase away the lingering affects of the DDT outside the ring. A newer pain superseding the old, although she would surely be feeling both tomorrow morning. Charlotte staggered back to a knee. Right arm cradled close to her torso as she turned her head to keep Becky in eyesight.

Becky was waiting on her. Content to give herself a small rest after the frantic match pace so far. Knowing that she had Charlotte partially compromised for the time being wasn't enough though.

Even wounded the athletic blonde still was focused on returning the damage twofold. No matter what their personal issues were prior to the match, now that it was underway Charlotte's competitive streak overrode any compassion for the time being.

In a move her father would have been proud of she played up the injury to her arm. Acting like it was barely able to move at all. Not that it didn't hurt. It most certainly did. But it wasn't going to hamper Charlotte's next move.

The redhead cautiously moved in. Backing Charlotte into a corner once more and pressing forward.

As she came closer Charlotte struck. Waiting until Becky threw a punch and ducking underneath the strike. Throwing as much power as she could into a knife edge chop to her opponent's chest. The sharp sting slowing the Irish woman just enough for Charlotte to grab a strong hold of Becky's right wrist with both hands and jumping as quickly as she could out of the ring beneath the top rope. Using gravity and her ironclad grip to assist in violently yanking the redhead to awkwardly follow her through the ropes. Becky's feet stumbling out of control as the sudden massive pull made her shoulder lurch. Catching the side of her head on the top rope as she flailed through them. Her body twisting in midair, trying to avoid landing on the top of head and break her neck.

* * *

Bayley had tried to shower as quickly as possible so she could catch most of Charlotte and Becky's match. She couldn't deny the nerves that came up at the thought of it. One way or another one of her friends was going to be feeling horrible after this match. And that wasn't even taking into account whatever physical toll the two women would do to each other considering the current mood between them.

She could hear the crowd reacting to what was happening, but without a visual it was more frustrating than anything. Running through the backstage area till she found a curtain that led out onto the arena floor. It wasn't the best view, but she was able to see the ring just above the crowd.

From her spot Bayley noted that the two competitors already seemed to have done a number on each other. From the red welts on Becky's hamstring, the various stages of bruising littering both women, or the way Charlotte kept her right arm tight to her body it was clear that match was more of an emotional brawl than some technical masterpiece.

A gasp ripped from her throat that mixed with the rest of the crowd. Rising on to her tiptoes to try and see what happened after Becky fell out of the ring. Fear rising as she imagined the worst.

Bayley wasn't the only one. From her spot Sasha's view was just as obscured as the brunette's. Becky's body vanishing from her eyesight as the redhead tumbled through the ropes.

The urge to rush from her hiding spot hit her like a truck. Even if she didn't deserve it Sasha wanted to make sure Becky was alright after the fall. Forcing herself to remain in place was easily one of the hardest things she had ever had to do. But she had no right to be at the redhead's side right now. Not after earlier tonight. Going out there now would only serve to confuse the situation.

Sasha's fear began to take form when she saw Charlotte's blonde head poke up from over the crowd. With no flash of orange in sight to assuage her.

She was just about to break her own rule when a distraction appeared at the top of the ramp and Sasha's blood began to boil. The need to punch something had been plaguing her all night and this was a perfect opportunity to get rid of the urge.

* * *

Becky lay flat on the ground as she tried to gauge what hurt the most; Her face from where it had smashed into the ground, narrowly avoiding a potential neck injury, her knees after they jammed into the floor, or any of the other aches that came after such a bone rattling landing. After a moment the clear winner announced itself when whatever adrenaline that had been masking it drained away and her right wrist felt like floppy rubber. It was almost like everything below the wrist had fallen asleep if not for the searing pins and needles.

The landing had been awkward to say the least and Charlotte had held onto her wrist long enough that there simply wasn't enough time for Becky to pull it out of the way. Most of her weight falling right on top of the joint.

Gritting her teeth in pain Becky swore under her breath. If she didn't know any better the redhead might have assumed the move to be uncalculated, but Charlotte knew about the old injury from her first day at the PC and targeted the appendage on purpose.

Becky held nothing against her for it. If Charlotte had a recent injury, she would have attacked it as a potential weak point. It was all fair once they agreed to enter the ring.

She heard Charlotte return to her feet but wasn't able to summon the energy to do much more than crawl a little further from the ring so that the blonde would have to carry her farther if she wanted to avoid a count out victory. Becky didn't pretend she understood some of the blonde's actions, but she knew that Charlotte wouldn't want to win by count out.

Just as she predicted Charlotte reached down and grabbed onto her hair to try and haul the redhead back into the ring.

Without warning the familiar sound of Paige's theme rang over the speakers and even in her current state Becky couldn't help but roll her eyes.

The redhead pulled her head off the ground and looked up the ramp to see a gleeful raven haired Brit waving at her from the top. Mocking Becky as she paced on the stage.

Even Charlotte was wondering why Paige had decided to make her presence known in the middle of their match. Giving the intruder a glare that would scare most off.

Paige stayed up on the top of the ramp and held her hands up as if to say that Charlotte could continue without further interruption. The former champion's music faded out and she simply stood still with arms crossed. Just watching the proceedings from her new position seemingly without a care in the world.

Until a whirlwind of magenta hair slammed into her and drove Paige into the unforgiving steel. So stunned by the attack that guarding the incoming blows wasn't a thought till it was too late.

Sasha wasn't thinking about anything other than how good it felt smashing her knuckles into Paige's smug face. As much as she wished that it was Stephanie getting beaten beneath her fists this would do for now. Each punch she landed only fueling her to throw the next even harder.

Becky looked up at the commotion and took a second to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Maybe she had actually taken a blow to the head.

Charlotte was just as stunned by the sudden one sided beatdown occurring at the top of the ramp but was just aware enough to realize that the match was still continuing, and the referee had not stopped his count out just to gawk at the other fight happening. Quickly taking a hold of the still prone redhead and using her strength to drag her back inside the ring and roll herself in at the count of eight.

Halfheartedly going for a cover which Becky kicked out of right after one. Both women, as well as the crowd, still distracted by what was happening on the ramp.

Bayley had been watching the scene unfold but couldn't sit on the sidelines any longer. Rushing towards the stage and jumping up to pull Sasha off of Paige. The latter's face a mess as her left eye was already swollen completely shut.

"Get the hell off me!" Sasha growled at Bayley.

"Not a chance." Bayley said. Straining to hold back the furious woman. "You've proved your point. She's not getting up."

"I don't give a shit."

"Sasha!" the brunette tried to admonish only for their brief conversation to be interrupted by Paige kicking at Sasha from her back which only made it harder for Bayley to keep her hold.

Back in the ring Charlotte stared at the scene and contemplated what to do. Why hadn't anyone but Bayley come to break this up?

With a sigh of resignation, the blonde left the ring and stalked up the ramp after checking to see that Becky was still trying to recover from her tumble. Only just managing to have pulled herself to the corner turnbuckle so she could use it to help prop herself up. Becky's right wrist still flopping around like rubber no matter how much she tried to control it.

Becky watched the blonde turn her back and walk up the ramp. Using her good hand to climb the ropes back to her feet. Her pride a little wounded that Charlotte would actually feel confident enough to turn her back on the redhead. Unwilling to let it go, Becky moved to follow. Albeit a bit slower.

Charlotte reached the top of the ramp and stared a hole into Sasha. Turning her gaze to focus on the brunette continuing to hold Sasha back. "What are these two doing out here?"

Grunting with the exertion of holding a freshly irate Bostonian in her arms Bayley answered. "Why should I know?"

Before Charlotte could respond Becky struck the small of her back with a hard forearm. Wrapping her good arm around the blonde's neck and using the one armed chokehold to throw her down to the ground where she immediately grabbed at the back of her head. The metal ramp making a loud banging noise when Charlotte body slammed into it.

Becky looked back to the ring where the ref was beginning to make another count out before turning back to Bayley and ignoring Sasha. Hissing out through her teeth, "Get them out of here." Furious at yet another of her matches being interrupted or affected by outside interference. At a certain point she had to start questioning whether or not she was cursed.

"What's the matter Bex? You seem upset." Paige sarcastically spoke up. Which earned her a swift kick from Sasha before Bayley pulled her out of range for another.

Even though she noted the kick Becky couldn't take the time to think about what it meant. If she had thought that Charlotte was a good substitute for her anger Paige was the real deal. Those two sentences was all it took for the redhead who had already teetering on the edge to tip over.

She started to move closer to Paige with intent to harm but a hand wrapped around her ankle and yanked her leg out from under. Internally fuming at getting caught once again when Charlotte was on the ground.

Charlotte had recovered just enough to react when Becky walked by and tripped the redhead again. Keeping her hold on the ankle and scrambling to her feet so she could drag Becky back to the ring. Bringing them to ringside at the count of 8 before letting go and jumping inside the ring. Knowing that left Becky with only a few seconds to get back inside where she would have an advantage with the higher ground.

Becky knew this as well but couldn't waste any time or get counted get and lose anyways. Having to jump right back in the ring and right into her waiting opponents trap even though she knew it was waiting for her.

She slid in underneath the ropes and tried to scramble as quickly as she could to a less vulnerable position but was hit with a boot to the head in transition. Charlotte timing the blow perfectly and knocking Becky right back down.

The blonde dragged Becky to the center of the ring and rushed to hook the leg and attempt a pin. Getting oh so close but ultimately failing. So close to getting the three count. But close doesn't matter and she sat up with an ember of frustration burning bright at the redhead toughness or stubbornness. She couldn't be sure which was more responsible for Becky's 'never give in' type of attitude.

Some security had finally made their way out to break up the fight. Finding that Bayley had already accomplished that goal they just decided to try and escort them to the back even as Paige and Sasha continued to hurl verbal attacks at the other.

Sasha couldn't be sure, but she thought that Paige whispered something to one of the security guards, and her suspicion only grew when the man that was more than twice her size suddenly lost his grip on the wrestler.

Instead of going for Sasha though Paige had sprinted down to the ring before anyone could follow and stop her.

In a full sprint she slid under the ropes and hopped to her feet in a smooth athletic motion. Snapping out a sidekick to Charlotte's jaw before the ref could even respond to her entering.

For a moment the arena seemed silent, until the first boo came and turned into a tidal wave. Only getting worse and more voracious when the referee called for the bell.

JoJo's announcement was almost inaudible over the crowd. Paige only making matters worse. Mocking the crowd for being upset and adding to the anger.

The ringside announcers voice amplified just enough to be heard in the arena. _"Your winner by disqualification… Charlotte Flair."_ Even through the speakers you could hear the disappointment in JoJo's voice.

It was a little over an hour later and the sun had gone down. The parking lot lit by a few bright lampposts that helped Bayley find Sasha's car sitting near the back of the lot away from the main cluster.

When she was next to the passenger side door Bayley heard the door lock disengaging. Opening the door and slipping into the seat. Holding her hands in her lap while she stared straight ahead into the dark night. "I spoke with Becky… She's really mad…"

"I'm sure." Came Sasha's tired voice from the driver's seat. Already slumping back into the seat as the weight of tonight came crashing down.

"-About more than just the match."

A quiet, humorless chuckle followed. "I'm sure."

Bayley had enough and turned to glare at her friend. Even though Sasha was acting like a jackass, Bayley wanted to believe there must be a reason behind it. But whatever it was didn't excuse what Becky had managed to tell her in between frustrated outbursts at whoever backstage would listen.

Becky had even caught William Regal's ear for a few minutes to complain about the result but all she received was an ever increasing level of rage. Continually being told that the referee's decision was final.

The resulting middle finger and insulting curses at the NXT General Manager garnered a swift and stern warning that Becky wouldn't heed on her own.

If not for Bayley calmly draping her arm over Becky's tense shoulders and coaxing her away, she may have received worse than Regal's parting sneer.

She wanted to give Sasha a chance to give her side of the story but that didn't mean Bayley wasn't already boiling. Biting her tongue and trying to keep this conversation from accomplishing nothing and devolving into a shouting match. "Just tell me your side of the story. Need to decide how pissed off I am at you."

A heavy sigh heralded the tale. Sasha already appearing exhausted before she even began to speak. By the end of it she was staring off into the distance but not really seeing anything. The feeling of finally sharing the insanity she had been wading through by herself was overwhelming. A massive weight off her back that made all she was dealing with a bit clearer.

When she finished Bayley was silent, as she had been through most of the story. Simply trying to process the information being thrown at her without interrupting Sasha's momentum. Now that it was over Bayley felt like her head was full to bursting.

"Sasha I… Do you have any proof?" Quickly adding, "Not that I don't believe you."

"I know how it sounds. Believe me."

Bayley thought for a few moments. The consequences of this new information making her take pause. But there was only one real way forward. "I'm going to help you."

Sasha looked a little shocked. "You will?"

Bayley rolled her eyes, "Of course. Did you really think I wouldn't?" Incredulity clear in her voice. "Honestly Sash, it's almost like you don't even know me." Trying to lighten the sullen mood just a little bit. Sensing that Sasha had been living beneath a swinging sword of Damocles for far too long.

The noise coming out of her mouth surprised Sasha. A genuine tiny laugh was not something she expected to muster up during this conversation. Part of her dreading it all night and contemplating just leaving before Bayley caught up to her. Ultimately staying because she didn't know what else to do.

She felt absolutely wretched after the match. It was killing her to watch Becky after the announcement was made. Instead of doing what she really wanted to Sasha had to fight every instinct and walk away from the devastated wrestler.

"I can always count on you Bay. I just haven't been thinking clearly."

"That's putting it lightly." Sasha gave Bayley a look at the remark, but the brunette only shrugged, "I said I would help. Not that I'm happy with you or agree with how you've handled things."

"…Fair enough."

Bayley sighed at the sadness that Sasha couldn't hide. One of her greatest traits was empathy but sometime -like now- it could bite her in the ass and get her in over her head. "I'm not trying to be mean. You're in a bad spot right now but we can find a way out. Stephanie can't be allowed to do this, and we need to stop her."

"Do you have a plan? I've been trying but no matter what I do it feels like she's a step ahead."

"Let me get back to you on that." Bayley admitted. Scratching the back of her head as she tried to think. Every plan she thought of having a huge asterisk next to it.

Sasha was pensive. Completely quiet for almost a minute before she spoke up. "Hey Bayley."

The brunette peered over at the other woman and tried to get a read on what she was feeling beyond the obvious. "Yeah?"

"Could you… Umm… I mean, would you…"

Bayley recognized the look on Sasha's face and knew what she wanted to say. "Do you want me to go check on her?"

Sasha looked down to her lap. "Would you? I don't want her to be alone after tonight."

Bayley scrutinized the magenta haired woman for several moments. "Do you have her address?" Elaborating when Sasha gave her a quizzical look. "She already left. Didn't even bother showering. Just threw on her clothes and was gone."

"Oh… Yeah… I can drive you over if that works."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Besides, you need a key to get into the apartment anyway."

"And you have said key?" Bayley asked.

Sasha nodded and absentmindedly flicked the gold key that dangled off her keychain.

"Well… Start driving."

The whole ride over Sasha couldn't help but think about the woman she no longer had any claim to. She had thrown away that right earlier tonight, but that didn't stop her caring from afar. Even if she wasn't able to that show it directly that didn't mean she couldn't still offer it in disguise.

When they finally reached the dilapidated building Sasha's entire body was tense like a loaded spring. "Here it is." She just managed to get out. Watching Bayley's less than enthused reaction to where Becky lived.

"This place looks like it belongs in a bad horror movie. Becky lives here?"

"Yep."

Bayley shook her head in disbelief but got ready to make her way up to the door. "What are you going to do?"

"I will wait around for a bit to see if you need a quick ride home. Just shoot me a text when you know how long you're staying." Sasha said as she unhooked the apartment key and tossed it over to Bayley who caught it in midair. "Otherwise just take an Uber and I will pay for half of it tomorrow."

"Alright. Are you good?"

Sasha didn't answer.

"Stupid question. I get it." Bayley reached out to squeeze Sasha's knee. "I will text you soon."

Nothing more was said, and Bayley left the car with key in hand.

* * *

Becky was so mad that it had came full circle to the point where she was abnormally calm. To say this night hadn't gone as planned was putting things lightly.

She yanked open the door to her apartment building and walked down the hallway towards her room mechanically slow. Her right wrist was feeling better but apparently pinching a nerve and spraining it didn't heal immediately as she would hope. The myriad of bruises that littered her body where always easier to deal with after a victory. But after a loss she felt every single one.

The ranking of what angered her more swayed back and forth depending on what she felt like focusing on. Sasha dumping her and humiliating her in front of everyone or getting screwed out of another match by her other ex. Both made her feel like shit and it was impossible to think of anything else.

Quickly unlocking her front door Becky slammed it shut behind and let herself sink back against the door. Taking a deep breath before pushing off and dropping her gym bag on the ground. Walking towards the bathroom before shivering at the chill in the air and changing direction to adjust the air conditioner. She adjusted the temperature and fan speed back down to a more normal level. Becky didn't remember having changed it, but she was a little preoccupied, so she forgave herself for forgetting and moved on.

She moved back to the bathroom and flipped on the light switch. Chasing the shadows away and filling the tiny room with bright light.

Slowly she moved to look at herself in the mirror while lightly dabbing at the top of her head where Charlotte's elbows had landed. Hissing out as the contact brought a fresh wave of pain.

She pulled her hand back down and groaned when the fingers came back with flecks of dried blood. With the cut buried in her hairline the hair itself had ended up soaking up the liquid. The red mixing with her own hair and making it hard to tell she was bleeding in the first place.

Becky began the slow process of undressing. The aches in her body making it a much longer routine than normal. Managing to awkwardly get off her shirt before moving to pull back the closed curtain around her shower. Reaching out with her good arm and grabbing onto the plastic material. Pulling it slowly back.

Taking care to not aggravate any of her injuries Becky kneeled down to turn the faucet handles. Holding a hand beneath the water until it reached a decent temperature for a relaxing shower. Becky could have taken one at the PC but couldn't stand staying in the place for another minute after everything that happened.

The gentle noise of her shower helped lull Becky into a marginally relaxed state. Taking several deep breaths as steam began to fill the room.

She stripped off the rest of her clothing and stepped underneath the stream of water. Letting it wash away the sweat and grime before dipping her head and gritting her teeth at the sting of water cleaning the cut on top of her head. Her open eyes watching as the water that dripped off her body slowly was imbued with red before the supply ran out and the water ran clear once more.

Letting the warm water soothe away some of the aches helped finally allow Becky to clear her mind and enjoy the simple pleasure. She stayed beneath the spray for far longer than she would normally but felt that if anyone deserved to relax and forget the world it was her.

Even though it was a little difficult Becky managed to squeeze out some shampoo onto her palm and run it through her hair. The normally vibrant crimson now a dark shade of red being thoroughly soaked.

As she stared down at the drain, she noticed a tiny bit of metal that wasn't supposed to be there. Reaching down to pull what turned out to be a screw. Becky looked around for the source and turned towards the ceiling. Looking closely and noticing that her exhaust fan above the shower was missing a screw and sagging down on one side. Becky just sighed and made a mental note to fix it herself sometime later.

After she quickly finished up Becky turned off the water and stepped out of the tub. Grabbing one of the fluffy towels and quickly drying off. Wrapping the towel around herself and running a comb through her hair a few times before leaving the bathroom. Bare feet slapping against the tile floor on her way into her bedroom.

Flipping on the light and stepping over to pull out some loose, easy to get in and out of clothes from her dresser.

The new choice in clothes much easier to pull on. A large baggy shirt that was easily two sizes too big and a pair of loose basketball shorts that she had somehow acquired even though she couldn't recall when or where.

Now that she was finally feeling a bit more like a normal human being Becky scanned her room and frowned at the random garments that littered the area around her laundry sorter. She was normally pretty meticulous about making sure her room was clean, but most have overlooked this. A consequence of spending almost all of the last three days at Sasha's.

Her head shook at the perceived carelessness. Striding over and picking up the bits of clothing. A couple shirts, a pair of shorts and several undergarments placed back into their proper place before Becky stood up and walked towards her bed. Almost unconsciously noticing that her closet door was slightly ajar and reaching out to push it till the door latch clicked into place.

First thing she did was to quickly plug the charger into her phone and let it sit on her nightstand. She wandered back towards the door to her room and pushed it till it was almost closed since it helped block out some of the morning sun sneaking in from her living room windows. Flipping off the main light to her bedroom and falling back into her bed.

Even while simply lying down in her comfortably soft bed Becky was unable to let the stress fade away. She gave up on immediate sleep and turned onto her side. Pulling up her playlists and pressing play on the top one. The soft sound of Nirvana's _Heart Shaped Box_ coming on first and helping to give her a little distraction.

She closed her eyes and turned the soothing sound up till it helped drive away the thought of Sasha and what she was doing right now. The one question that continued to dance around her mind was 'why?' but the only answer she could come up with was that Charlotte was right and Sasha had gotten bored of her.

But why go through the trouble of making Becky fall in love with her? Why not just be honest. Becky wasn't exactly a massive prude and might have taken Sasha up on some no strings attached hooks up. It just made the whole situation all the more frustrating.

Sasha had even told her just a few days ago that everything between them was real. Obviously knowing her reputation amongst the rest of the crew. Deserved or not.

Her mind was working overtime and spinning its wheels. The music turned up loud enough that in conjunction with being so deep in thought she couldn't hear the tiny noise as the closet door handle began to turn from the inside and unlatch. Wooden door slowly swinging out into the dark room while a large looming figure slithered out.

A white washcloth in one large hand that slowly twisted the towel till it was a tightly rolled up. Stalking over towards the bed with light steps.

The other hand reached out in the dark towards Becky's face and pinched her nose with a vice like grip.

Immediate panic took hold of the redhead. Her eyes shooting open to see the white of her attacker's eyes floating unnervingly in the dark. Mouth shooting open to suck in a breath and scream only for her assailant's other hand to shove the towel into her mouth and down into her throat. Blocking any air from coming through, making Becky immediately gag and struggle against the much larger man that was using his weight to give him more leverage.

She threw punches with her good arm and even managed to hit the man's groin but to no avail. Every hit only seemed to drive him more and the hand that had been pinching her nose flattened against her face. Continuing to block her from taking in any air and driving his dirty fingers into her flesh with a crushing grip.

"Don't do that. This is your fault not mine. Just go to sleep little Red." His gravely voice uncomfortably calm. "She didn't say when you die. We can make up for lost time first."

The words only made Becky's struggle increase. Wrapping both hands around one of his wrists and using all she had to try and move it and get some breathing room. Resorting to digging her fingernails into the soft underside of his wrist. The feel of drawing blood only making her clamp down harder even as her vision began to dim around the edges.

A knock from her front door captured both of their attention. Becky took advantage of the moment and in a last ditch effort swung her leg with all she had and drove it into the man's ribs. The unexpected shot catching him off balance and stumbling into her nightstand. The feeble bit of IKEA furniture crumbling beneath his weight with a loud crash.

"Becky?"

Becky's eyes opened wide at the familiar voice and she tried to push herself up while his grip loosened only for her creepy landlord to recover and slam her back down to the bedding. Out of desperation Becky made a thumbs up gesture and stabbed her thumb into his eye. The act finally getting him to let go of her face and stumble backwards. Grabbing at his face in pain even though he remained standing.

Fighting the urge to throw up Becky grabbed and pulled the towel out of her throat. The formerly dry threads felt like they were tearing at the walls of her throat, but she had no other choice. Gasping for air as she got up and beelined out of her bedroom.

The first attempt to call out came out like she had a severe case of pneumonia. Her throat so dry from the towel that even after swallowing she could barely muster up a husky, "Bayley!" that sounded like she had just smoked a whole pack of cigarettes.

She was almost to the front door when she heard the man charging at her from behind. Thinking quickly by grabbing a cutting board from her kitchen counter and swinging it hard. Connecting with the charging man's face and making him grab hold of the counter to avoid falling all the way to the ground.

"Becky! What's going on in there? I will break this door down if I have to." Bayley called out through the door.

The redhead lunged towards the door and got the chain disengaged. Her hand just reaching the deadbolt and starting to turn it when the landlord grabbed a hold of her by the shoulders and yanked her back. His strength making it more of a throw as Becky ended up flying nearly ten feet and tumbling onto her couch before momentum made her roll right off of it.

"Help!" Becky called out as best she could while crawling away from the man stalking her around her own apartment.

She kicked out when the landlord got close to her. Aiming stiff kicks straight into the front of his knee. Trying to cripple her attacker.

He brushed aside the strikes and drove a knee into her sternum. Knocking the breath right out of her before both of his hands wrapped around her throat and began squeezing the life out of her. Small gurgling noises all the redhead was capable of as she valiantly tried to fight him off even though one of her arms wasn't close to full strength.

The world began to tunnel in on Becky and she couldn't be sure what was going on. She thought she head a loud bang or a splintering noise but had no idea if that was real.

All of a sudden, the pressure on her throat was gone as well as the man's weight driving down into her.

The harsh hands suddenly replaced with soft ones that felt around her neck for a pulse and helped pull her back to her feet.

"Becky! We need to get moving."

Becky barely registered the words but followed along as Bayley guided her. Her feet just able to keep up as the brunette moved in a full sprint out the door. Running over splinters that littered ground from the busted deadbolt.

She was in a state of shock after the attack and the whole situation felt like a horrible dream. Body running on autopilot and allowing Bayley to bring her outside. Letting herself be pushed into the backseat of a car without a thought. Just trusting that Bayley knew what she was doing.

Sasha had been sitting idly for about five minutes now and was wasting time on her phone.

The sudden opening of her car's back door caught her by surprise. But nothing could have been more surprising than Becky flying into her back seat followed by Bayley slamming the door shut.

"Drive!" She commanded with an authority that had Sasha complying immediately.

Turning on the engine and peeling out with a sense of urgency that matched Bayley's intensity.

So much for things not getting anymore confusing.


	17. Showing your cards

Sasha knew she should keep her eyes on the road but couldn't help stealing glances in the rearview mirror.

Every glance lingered a little longer. Knuckles turning white as a ghost against the steering wheel. Leather creaking beneath her grip. She had been driving for a couple minutes and Bayley had just managed to help bring the other woman's breathing back to a more normal rate. Becky allowed herself to be pulled into a reflexive hug from the brunette. Hands gripping at Bayley's shirt like she just needed something physical to tether herself to the earth.

Sasha had no idea what had preceded the two racing into her car. The small clues she could visibly see scattered across the Irish woman's body made her blood boil. The picture she created in her mind wasn't helping calm her down. Tiny bruises were already blossoming around the redhead's throat. A necklace of black and blue splotches that had Sasha fighting to not blow her cool and freak out.

Sasha had to shake her head and refocus on the road. She just had to be patient. But it was really hard being patient when all she wanted to do was pull the car over, slip into the backseat, pull the Irish woman out of Bayley's arms and into her own to never let go.

It took her only a few minutes that felt far longer before she was pulling into her apartment complex. She hadn't asked either of the two women in her back seat where they should go, but it seemed like as good a place to figure out what to do next in peace as any.

Sasha parked and got out of her seat before anyone else had moved. Quickly moving to open up the back door of her car before without even thinking twice.

Becky had noted that she was in Sasha's car some time ago but hadn't reacted to it. When Sasha opened the door, the redhead felt like a sponge that had long since soaked up more than it could handle. Incapable of taking on anything more right now. It almost felt like all this was happening to someone else at this point. She knew what she should be feeling but could only summon up echoes of the originals.

When Sasha offered a hand to help her out of the car Becky just stared at the appendage before getting out and ignoring the other woman while she walked towards the building.

Bayley offered Sasha a glimpse of sympathy but couldn't help giving her a look that said, 'What did you expect?'.

The two walked towards the apartment where Becky was already waiting. The redhead was leaning next to the door and holding one of her arms close to her chest. Vacantly staring down at the ground until their steps snapped her out of it and caused her to look up. Giving Sasha a wary look and subtly shifting away when she went to open the door.

Sasha opened the door without reacting. She didn't have a right to be upset. Knowing that didn't stop it from hurting though.

She ushered the two women inside and held herself back from letting her fingers 'accidentally' brush against Becky as she passed.

Once inside Bayley wordlessly went towards the kitchen and rummaged around the freezer for some ice. Becky took a direct route to the right side of the couch without a second thought. Sitting down and curling her feet underneath like she had done so often over the last few weeks.

Sasha sat down at the other side of the couch. Giving room for Bayley to come over with an ice pack and gently guiding it towards Becky's throat and the already purpling necklace of bruises.

"Can you hold it?" Bayley asked the redhead. Transferring the ice pack to Becky after her nod before asking what she and Sasha both wanted to ask. "What happened Becky?"

Sasha waited with bated breath for the answer. Arms crossed across her chest tightly, holding in the nervous energy that wanted to have known everything five minutes ago.

"I was just lyin' down, gettin' ready fer bed." Becky said with an unnerving calmness. Unfocused eyes making it clear to the other women that she wasn't quite all there right now. "He attacked me… He- I kicked him and…" Her pulse rose with every word. Vivid images of beady eyes staring down at her. The putrid scent of heavy body odor and cheap alcohol filling her nostrils once again.

Sasha inched closer. Keeping her distance was only getting harder.

"…I got away. Rushed to the door. Tried to open it…" Becky continued as her distress grew. The full reality of what had happened finally setting in.

"That's good enough." Bayley jumped in right before Sasha would have.

The pink haired woman wasn't sure if she was happy Bayley had jumped in first or, is she was mad at herself for not saying anything before her friend. Her confusion quickly shifted after having a few moments to think over the Irish woman's words.

"He?" Sasha asked in a hushed voice. Dragging the other women's attention her way.

Becky looked up at where Sasha stood for a moment before she moved her gaze away towards an empty corner of the room. "My landlord."

The headstrong Bostonian had quickly excused herself after the confirmation. Walking outside of her own apartment to pace beneath the orange glow of a tall lamppost.

After a minute or two she heard the door open up and Bayley came out. "She fucking LIED to me Bayley! That piece of shit said she would be safe." Sasha was fuming and hardly cared for how loud she was being. Her neighbors were always loud anyways so why should she care right now. "I'm gonna kill her."

"Sasha I totally get why you're pissed. I would be too." Bayley calmly spoke.

"No, you wouldn't. Cause you wouldn't have got yourself into this fucked up scenario in the first place."

Internally Bayley agreed with that but didn't verbalize it. Instead simply stating, "We need to go to the cops." Countering any arguments before they started. "You can't just sit back, and hope Steph keeps her word."

Sasha thought it over for a minute and hesitantly nodded along. "You're right." Just as she spoke those words a vibration came from her pocket that had her frozen in rage. It wasn't her own personal phone that was vibrating. It was the one Stephanie had given her.

Bayley noticed the way Sasha tensed up but mistook its origin. "We can talk to the cops in the morning. Lay low tonight and try to get some rest."

Sasha just nodded. "Alright. I need another minute. Can you go back inside? I don't like Becky being alone." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth.

The brunette looked like she wanted to say more but ultimately decided that now wasn't the right time. "Ok. She's tough… She'll be fine."

"I know." Sasha just managed to choke out. Finally pulling the phone out once Bayley had moved back inside.

A simple message, ' _Call me'_ waited there for her.

She pressed the only contact on the phone and pulled the device to her ear as it rung. It rung so long Sasha was ninety percent sure this was a simple power play by the McMahon to assert dominance.

When it was finally picked up the McMahon's words escalated that ninety to a hundred percent. "I'm so sorry for making you wait Sasha. You know how busy being a boss is."

"You gave me your word." Sasha growled into the phone.

"I can only assume Mr. Snitsky failed… How unfortunate. No wonder he hasn't returned my calls."

"Unfortunate?!" She was just able to stop herself from shouting. "You aren't even going to try and deny it?"

"Would you believe me if I did? I'd like to think we could simply be honest with each other by now Sasha."

Sasha was fuming but tried to put a lid on it and think straight. Stephanie had used this tactic before, and she was starting to figure out when the McMahon was purposefully trying to wind her up. "Let's be honest then. I'm fucking done being your bitch. I'm done having you hold Becky over my head. I'm done playing by your rules."

"…We'll speak again soon. Have a good night Sasha."

Before Sasha could respond she was met with the sound of the call ending and silence.

Back inside Bayley had came back to a Becky who was frantically pacing across the floor. The ice pack that had been held to her neck before, now crushed in her fist. "What's up Becky?"

The redhead had felt fine when Bayley had left, even telling the brunette so much before. But after a minute or so she started to feel paranoid. The skin on the back of her neck tingled and she actually turned around to look behind herself.

For a few seconds that was enough. But then the feeling returned and simply looking around her surroundings wasn't enough to make it leave. Hence, why she was actively pacing the across the floor.

"I'm fine."

Bayley frowned. "I didn't ask if you were." She knew there was no way Becky was fine right now.

Becky closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and calm down. Though it didn't help as much as it normally did. Her eyes opened up and she glanced sideways at Bayley to respond but was quickly distracted when Sasha came back inside with a dour look.

Even after what had happened earlier there was still a part of her that yearned to be near Sasha. A part of her that wanted to sink back into that old comfort and damn her self-respect. It would be easy to fall apart right now. Safe to say this had easily been the worst night of her life and it wasn't even close. In the space of a few hours her entire world began to spin the opposite way. Becky knew that no one would blame her if she did fall apart. After all that would be the easy thing. In that moment the Irish woman knew she had been straying towards that path and needed to gather herself.

She steadied herself and crossed her arms. Projecting a confidence she didn't feel even as her eyes automatically strayed towards Sasha. "As much fun as this night's been, I'd really like to try and get some sleep." Becky had no intention of actually sleeping tonight but she was looking for any excuse to avoid talking about anything with the woman who had stomped on her heart earlier.

Sasha was stuck in her own head after Stephanie's call but the curt, borderline angry tone in Becky's voice pulled her right back into the here and now. A quick glance at Bayley confirmed she hadn't been the only one to be taken aback.

"Of course." Bayley responded first. Looking over to Sasha for confirmation, "I'm sure Sash's got some sheets for the couch."

"You can have the bed if you want." Sasha offered out before she could think better of it.

To say Becky was surprised by the offer would be putting it lightly. She hadn't expected Sasha to say anything. She didn't know if she wanted to even hear her voice. It somehow both comforted her and made her feel sick all at once. "Couch is fine."

The monotone way she said it and the fact that she didn't even bother looking at Sasha when she said it felt like a dagger to her ribcage. Granted, a dagger she had earned and one that would have been bearable if Stephanie had held up her end of the bargain.

Bayley felt like speaking up to break the awkward silence but was saved from that when Becky walked off towards the other side of the apartment to rummage through a closet with a quickness that only could come from familiarity with the surroundings.

The brunette shifted a little closer to Sasha and nudged her in the side with an elbow. Silently urging her to try and say something.

Sasha cleared her throat as she tried to think of anything to say to Becky right now, and the best she could come up with was, "Can I get you anything else?" Which she quickly realized was not the best choice.

Becky was glad she was on the other side of the room facing away from the other two so they wouldn't see how tense she got.

There was a lot of things Becky wanted; To not be attacked in her own home. For Paige to fall into a volcano. To not watch a dream opportunity slip through her fingers. For the girl she had been falling for to not have ripped her heart out and stomped on it, but what she wanted didn't seem to matter today. "Look I'm thankful for you bein' there an all, but I really… and I **mean really** need you to back off."

The warning fell on deaf ears. Guilt and self-loathing drove Sasha's overcompensation after earlier. "If that's what you want."

"THAT'S WHAT I WANT!" Becky yelled out. Eyes closed, entire body shaking to try and restrain all the emotions that had been bottling up inside of her. It wasn't what she wanted at all but there was no way she was going to let Sasha act as if she actually cared.

The redhead felt extremely bitter after defending Sasha. No one liked being made to look like a fool and Becky felt like world's biggest clown. Maybe she was.

Bayley could feel the tension in the room and wasn't at all ready to deal with it. That didn't mean she wouldn't try. She just wasn't sure what to do. Eyes darting back and forth between Becky and Sasha like some ill fated tennis match, just waiting for the next move.

Sasha got the message, but she wasn't happy about it. She just wasn't sure who she was most unhappy with.

"Sasha maybe you should just-" Bayley started in an attempt to defuse anything before it blew up.

"I've got it Bay." Sasha cut her off.

"Do you really?"

Sasha raised an eyebrow at the woman next to her. "Now isn't the time." She knew that she was misplacing some of her anger onto Bayley, but it was hard not to.

"Then when is?" Bayley's patience was waning. She had watched this insanity unfold and after tonight there was no way she was going to stay quiet any longer.

"I don't know." Sasha hissed back.

"Damnit Sasha! Just tell her. She deserves to know." Bayley spoke with authority and a hint of exasperation. Crossing her arms in defiance when the woman in question stayed tight lipped. "Either you tell her, or I will."

The redheaded woman had been quiet during the small back and forth, but she decided to speak up now. "Tell me what?"

Sasha floundered at the truth she heard in Bayley's voice. She had no doubt the other woman was serious, but she couldn't get her lips to start moving.

Becky wished she didn't care and could just walk away. It would certainly be easier than spending more time around Sasha but something in the way she spoke and held herself captured her curiosity despite the difficulty. "Tell me what?" She repeated with a bit more conviction behind the words.

The air in the room became thicker and Sasha felt it with every heavy breath she took in. She had let herself fall into a web and all it had taken was saying yes one time. If only she had the foresight to have seen the debt she took on. Knowing the cost of accepting Stephanie's shortcut made it easy to see how each step Sasha took only took her further into the web. She thought she was in control but that was just an illusion the McMahon allowed her to believe.

Sasha knew there was no point in lying any longer. She had deluded herself into believing she was keeping Becky safe, but she had been incredibly naïve to trust someone like Stephanie. It would have been one thing if it was only her that earned the consequences of her decisions but that wasn't the case.

There was only one thing left to do and Sasha's brown eyes met the dark eyes that were now filled with doubt and wariness when before there was only trust. "Please just promise to let me finish. After that you can do whatever you want. Please?"

Becky wished she could just turn away, but she couldn't. Even after Sasha's words earlier there was still a part of her in denial about it all. A part that still loved Sasha which the redhead couldn't simply shut off. It just wasn't in her nature. Even after Paige had left her it had taken a while before she had really accepted it and stopped beating herself up about it. "Fine."

"I know why you were attacked tonight." Sasha started. She could see that Becky already wanted to ask for more clarification. "You said you'd let me finish." The redhead looked a little annoyed but closed her mouth with a motion to continue. It was hard to start but once she did it was like the dam broke and everything came streaming out.

Every word that made its way into her ears had Becky's head spinning. Faster and faster until she was almost sick. When the words finally stopped coming, she just had to ask, "Is that it?" The nod she got from Sasha as an answer making her wonder, "Is this some kind of joke?"

Becky looked over at Bayley but all she did was shake her head and confirm Sasha's story.

She cocked her head slightly. Knowing the reasoning behind Sasha's behavior didn't help all that much. A small bandage placed over a gaping stab wound. Becky thought of herself as a mentally strong person, but tonight's events were seriously putting her resilience to the test.

Denial would be easier, but everything seemed to fall into place the longer she thought about it. The odd way Sasha would act occasionally, Paige's involvement in her matches, Sasha's insistence on them staying at her place rather than Becky's. At the time the Irish woman had chalked it up to Sasha just not wanting to spend as much time in her comparably dumpy apartment.

When her eyes finally moved to look at Sasha, she had no idea what to do or say. The face she used to think she knew was looking back at her. Still beautifully striking as ever which only made it harder. Becky wanted to say the woman she knew wouldn't have gotten herself into this, but she was under no illusions that Sasha was a paragon of virtue. In the time they had been together Becky had watched as Sasha's hard edges had slowly rounded out, but she also knew how driven the other woman was to succeed.

Becky knew that no good would come from discussing this further right now. She was far too raw and off centered after everything to be effective and rational, but she still found herself asking, "Would you have ever told me if I didn't get attacked?"

Sasha didn't say anything right away. Could she have borne the burden of knowing what could have been? If it meant Becky was safe could she have sat back and watched the redhead inevitably move on? "I don't know."

"You don't know." Becky scoffed. She wasn't even sure if she was upset. She had no idea what she even wanted Sasha's answer to be. Exhaustion had long since taken hold of her and by now Becky was unsure how she even held the strength to continue standing.

"I think that's enough for tonight. We all could use some rest." Bayley had been quiet throughout most of this. It didn't really feel like something she should be intruding on, but she knew could see that nothing good would come from this conversation continuing.

Becky eyeballed her former girlfriend, but her head just couldn't come to a conclusion. Did she hate Sasha now? She could honestly say the answer was no but that only made her angry at herself for being unable to.

One second she wanted to strangle the other woman, and the next she wanted nothing more than to fall into Sasha's arms.

"Fine" Becky spat out. Officially done with trying to have any meaningful conversation tonight.

It took some time but eventually the three settled in for the night. Becky and Bayley out in the living room while Sasha laid down in a bed that felt uncomfortably large without her redheaded goddess lying beside her. Mattress cold when she had let herself get used to the warmth that emanated from Becky like a fire.

The morning came quickly. Early morning rays of sunshine sneaking in through cracks in the blinds and illuminating the apartment in an otherworldly glow.

Sasha was just waking up. Her body slowly rolling over on her bed as a familiar warmth seeped in and calmed the thoughts that already buzzed through her head.

It only took a moment for Sasha's tired, freshly awoken mind to start working. Eyes shooting open in surprise while one of her hands splayed out on the other side of the mattress and absorbed the residual warmth that lingered. The thin sheet that had been lying on that side pulled back and out of place. For a moment Sasha wondered if her senses were playing tricks on her but the strong scent of peaches and Becky's subtle brand of deodorant confirmed the others.

A flicker of hope that she hadn't destroyed everything between herself and Becky burned a little brighter, but she was quickly brought from her thoughts when the door to her room burst open and Bayley burst in. Her eyes wide and ponytail slightly askew as she looked around the room.

Sasha raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior. "What is it Bay?"

"Becky's gone. I can't find her and she's not answering her phone."

Sasha wasn't sure if the world had gone silent or if it was just her.

* * *

A knock against the wooden door of her office snapped Stephanie's attention up from her work. She didn't have any meetings today.

"Come in."

The door burst open quickly and before the McMahon had a chance to think they were speaking. "We need to talk."

A devilish grin spread across Stephanie's face like she had just seen the most decadent, delicious looking dessert in the entire world, and it was all hers. "What can I do for you Ms. Lynch?"

Becky stared across at the seemingly unbothered McMahon, fists tight at her sides. "No bullshit. Was what Sasha said true?"

Stephanie's face never changed. Pleasant smile plastered to her lips, every bit the perfect corporate image she portrayed. "Well I'd have to know what Ms. Banks told you in order to properly address your question." Hands folded together on top of her desk casually. A carefully crafted look of worry replacing the corporate image in a flash, calculated and smooth like switching from one slideshow to the next. "Would you like to visit one of our trainers? That's a lot of bruising around your neck."

Becky breathed in through her nose as she stared down at the powerful woman sitting across from her. "I really don't want to ask again. Was what Sasha said about you pullin' her strings true?"

A heavy sigh escaped the McMahon and for a moment the façade dropped and Becky's blood chilled. "Ms. Lynch… Rebecca…" Stephanie stared as she slowly pushed herself up and out of the imposing, leather chair. "I don't appreciate what you seem to be implying. Ms. Banks is my employee… As are you. If either of you are unsatisfied with the current state of your contracts, I'm sure we could have a more in depth discussion."

Becky was already at the end of her rope. She hadn't been able to sleep at all last night on Sasha's couch. By the time she'd gathered the courage to crawl in next to her Boss - or lost enough self-respect, depending on which side of her mind was winning at the moment – the night was mostly gone. Only able to finally close her eyes and feel safe for an hour or so before what pride she had left made her sneak back out. On another day she might have been a bit more tact when dealing with someone as dangerous as Stephanie. "Stop avoiding and answer the damn question already!" Banging one of her fists on the desk and causing a few stray pens to leap up off the surface.

"Rebecca, I'm not avoiding anything."

"Then why have I still not got an answer?" Becky's eyes burning with a manic intensity.

Stephanie stared down her nose across the desk. "Rebecca… I don't take kindly to being told what to do. Your little friend Ms. Banks should have told you that."

Becky's eye twitched as she fought to contain a snarl. "I don't give a shit what you like. Answer my damn question already." Even if part of her understood that the other woman's deflection was tantamount to a confession at this point.

For a moment Stephanie's icy eyes remained unmoving. Staring ahead at the redhead across from her before she slowly stepped around the desk. Standing at her full height and looking down at the shorter woman who refused to back down even after Stephanie got uncomfortably close, invading any notion of personal space. "I suggest you think carefully when speaking to me like this. If what your little Sasha told you was true, then it would be a mistake to anger me." A small smirk appearing on the McMahon's face. "But I'll let it slide if you do one thing for me. When you address me, refer to me only as Boss from now on."

The room was filled with the loud cracking thump of knuckles against flesh and the next thing Becky knew she was standing over the McMahon as blood streamed out of Stephanie's nose onto the formerly pristine black dress. "Stay the hell away from her and stay away from me."

Stephanie chuckled and used the back of her hand to wipe away the blood. "You know I could easily have you fired for that."

"Try it. I'm sure the police would love to hear about all your bullshit."

Stephanie smiled and stood up. A hint of red still beneath her nose. "Go right ahead." She said, offering the phone on her desk to the redhead. "Make sure to tell the chief I said hi. His wife made the most delicious dressing at the last barbeque and I've been trying to get the recipe from her ever since."

Becky's hand stalled in mid movement and she looked at the McMahon to see if there was even an ounce of evidence that she was bluffing. She saw none. Only a confidence that belonged to someone who believed they had everything figured out and were untouchable.

"What's the matter Rebecca?" Fake sincerity obvious in Stephanie's voice. "You look upset."

A growl of frustration grew in Becky's throat. She didn't know anymore where the ground was. Everything she thought she knew had been uncaringly upturned in the last twenty-four hours. She was tired, her body was sore, any semblance of safety had been shattered and the only person she felt truly safe with had embarrassed her last night, throwing everything she had put out back in her face like it had meant nothing. Then she finds out that Sasha had been pressed into doing it. It didn't make it feel any better and the context only served to confuse her even more.

Becky felt the uncomfortable weight of Stephanie's hand on her shoulder as the other woman stepped closer. "I suggest you go see one of our trainers. Wouldn't want you to be anything less than one hundred percent for your next match."

"What match? I'm already out of the tournament." Becky said dejectedly. Too tired to shake off the other woman's hand. Emotionally drained to the point where she just wanted to lay down and sleep, even if she knew that sleep wouldn't come.

"You think that was the end?" The hand on Becky's shoulder squeezing just a little tighter. "Far from it. I was actually impressed by your match with Ms. Flair despite the outcome." Stephanie reached down for her phone and typed in a quick message. "I thought you'd like the opponent I chose for you. Seemed poetic after everything."

Immediately Becky didn't like the brunette's tone. Far too congenial for the conversation they've been having so far. "And who might that be? I'd love a chance to slap your face off in the ring."

Stephanie laughed like she had expected the answer. "As much fun as that would be for me, I had other plans." A knock on the door brought Becky's attention towards the noise and Steph simply smiled. "I believe that would be them right now. Come in."

As the door opened and revealed the person behind, Becky's blood began to boil once again.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice Paige."

"Always a pleasure Stephanie." The dark haired woman's eyes briefly turning to look at Becky before she sneered and looked back to the McMahon. "Becky… You look like shit. Must be a normal day then."

"Play nice Paige. Rebecca has had a busy night."

"Fuck the both of you." Becky spat out. "You've actually done me a favor. I can't wait to beat that smirk off your face." Staring at the Brit with abject hatred. Someone that she could finally let all the festering emotions off on without care.

"Oh, before I forget to mention there is a couple small… we'll call them addendums to your match." Stephanie spoke up.

"Why am I not surprised." Becky muttered.

"I think it's appropriate that this is a no disqualification match given your history."

"Fine." Becky agreed without a care in the world.

"For Paige."

"Excuse me?"

Stephanie grinned and shot a soft smile towards the Brit. "It's a no disqualification match for Paige… For you, all the regular rules still apply."

Becky was a second away from yelling but honestly, she didn't much care what bullshit Stephanie threw in her way as long as she could get her hands on Paige. "Whatever. I could care less." The rules didn't matter. If Paige wanted to do things this way it didn't change a thing. A win or a loss didn't matter here. They could be fighting in front of no one and Becky would happily beat Paige till she was unrecognizable.

"There is still one more thing." Becky rolled her eyes, of course there was. "If you lose there will be consequences."

"…Such as?"

"Oh, I'd rather not worry your pretty little head over that. Just win and neither of us will have to deal with what happens if you don't." Stephanie's positive tone only made Becky want to hit her again, but she held back. "Now get the hell out of my office and never barge in like that again. Understood?"

Becky bit her tongue and gave a terse nod.

Behind the redhead Stephanie sat back down in her leather chair. Unbothered by the small remainder of blood beneath her nose. "It's polite to respond verbally when your boss asks you a question Rebecca."

A snarl overtook Becky's features and the redhead was a few seconds from losing what little cool she had left. "I got it." Quickly turning to leave and push her way past Paige without even acknowledging her presence.

Becky's hand just had curled around the doorknob when Stephanie spoke up from behind her. "That's not the proper way to address your boss."

It wasn't possible for Becky's grip to tighten any more. Knuckles white from the pressure.

"Say 'Thank you, boss'."

Becky hid the way her hands shook. Biting her tongue and closing her eyes. Picturing all the horrible things she wanted to do to the McMahon for this fresh mental attack. Stephanie obviously wanted to drag a reaction out of her, and Becky hated that it was working.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been silent, more focused on not blowing up. Stephanie's voice started once again. "I'm waiting… Be a good girl Rebecca and thank your real boss."

Becky's breathing shallowed out. The frustrating feeling of being powerless finding a home in her once again. She had to swallow the massive lump in her throat to force out the words, "Thanks… Boss." Each syllable making her want to vomit. The final word tasting like poison on her tongue, sliding down her throat and sitting like lava in her stomach. Burning her with regret immediately.

She left quickly. She couldn't look back and see the grin on Stephanie's face. She couldn't face the feeling that she'd betrayed Sasha or the jumble of emotions that caused.

The door closing behind her didn't stop the conflict. Each step she took away from the office only made the lava in her stomach scorch her insides till she felt it begin to rise.

Charlotte walked into the performance center with a heavy mind. Part of her was far happier than she'd like to just accept the victory that had been handed to her on a silver platter. Another part of her hated that fact and wished more than anything that her and Becky could have finished their match without any interference.

An audible sigh escaped her as she strode towards the locker room. The bag she had over her shoulder holding everything needed for a long day of training and preparing for the next round of the tournament.

She still felt horrible about blowing up on the redhead after learning about her and Sasha. It stung on a couple levels. When she'd asked the Irish woman out it had been a big moment for her. She'd never gone out with another woman and hadn't even really thought about it till she and Sasha had gotten closer, but that obviously hadn't turned out that well.

The way things had ended so abruptly and awkwardly with Sasha still bothered her. To say she'd been unprepared for the younger woman coming to her home that night was an understatement, but even when she'd attempted to make up for her callous actions Sasha had stonewalled her at every turn and avoided any scenarios where they could actually speak.

When Sasha had thrown her and Becky's dalliance in her face, she had reacted without thinking. She still wasn't sure what aspect about the two being together hurt more but tried to not think about it. Then after she'd heard the backstage chatter about Sasha's words to the Irish woman her heart had broken.

She didn't want to be right when she told Becky that Sasha was using her. Even after everything Charlotte didn't really want to believe that Sasha was as heartless as she let people believe.

Her thoughts were abruptly cut off when a familiar flash of red hair caught her eye. The other woman walking towards Charlotte with her head tilted downwards.

"Becky! Hey." She called out hoping that the redhead would be in a better mood to accept her apology today. She hadn't gotten a chance to speak to Becky after their match and the interreference that tarnished it.

At the sound of her voice the redhead jolted from her thoughts and looked up at the approaching Flair.

Charlotte's attempt at neutrality quickly morphed into pure concern, rushing up to the redhead and taking care to be slower after Becky flinched. "What the hell happened?" Slowly reaching out towards the bruising around the Irish woman's neck. Looking into the brown eyes for any sign that she should stop and continuing to gently press her fingertips against the purple and black marks marring the fair skin beneath. "Becky?"

"It's nothing. Just a training accident."

The taller blonde couldn't help but note how Becky wouldn't meet her eyes. She could sense the all too familiar shame and frustration inside the other woman and it made her frown deeply. "Someone tried to choke you in a training accident?"

Becky still wouldn't meet her eyes and took a step back so that Charlotte's fingertips were no longer carefully pressed against her neck. "Just drop it ok. You already won. Let me go to the trainers in peace already."

Charlotte's mouth set itself into a tight line. She knew avoidance when she saw it. "I didn't want to win like that." The fact that Becky hadn't bolted yet emboldened the blonde to press a little more. "You deserved better."

"Fat lot o' good that does me now."

"Listen, I'm sorry for everything." Charlotte started and continued without giving Becky a chance to cut her off again. "For the match, for what I said about Sasha, for what I said about you. I was jealous and felt betrayed even though I had no right. It's just been hard for me. After Sasha said she loved me and then ignored all my attempts to make it up to her I've been messed up. I admit that. Then you came along and… I liked you. So, when she told me about you guys hooking up, I just started lashing out and I was wrong to do that. I can't say I'm sorry enough, but I'm sorry Becky."

Charlotte held her breathe as she waited for a response. Unsure of herself as she watched the redhead's brow furrow and her mouth open and close several times, as if she struggling to find the words. "Oh… Uh, apology accepted." Weight subtly shifting between her restless feet.

The second generation wrestler bit into her lip as she tried to decipher what was going on with Becky. She didn't want to lose another friend because of her inability to be emotionally honest. "If you ever need anything you have my number." Reaching out slowly with her hand and giving Becky plenty of time to move away before grabbing onto a deceptively soft hand. "Someone to talk to who won't judge you. A place to stay. Anything."

Becky was obviously conflicted but the fact that she hadn't pulled her hand away gave Charlotte hope that they could eventually get back to the they were before.

The silence from the Irish wrestler started to feel awkward and Charlotte had to fill the void. "I'll see you later I guess… Hope you feel better." She finished with no small amount of uncertainty. Giving the redhead a tiny smile and turning on her heel. Slowly walking away from the woman who clearly didn't want here there right now.

It was a few seconds later when she heard the soft accented voice from behind her that brought her to an abrupt stop. "Charlotte… Thanks. I-I'll keep it in mind."

It wasn't much but Charlotte knew how hard it could be to reach out and she hadn't exactly been on her best behavior recently. Becky deserved to be a little skeptical of her. She couldn't fault her for being apprehensive. "Take care of yourself Becky."

Outside of the Performance Center Bayley was struggling to keep up with Sasha's pace. The magenta haired woman pressing through the front doors, barely even breaking stride.

"Wait up Sash. You don't even know for sure she's here."

Sasha didn't waste anytime looking back, quickly scoffing at the brunette's doubt. "Where else would she go? I knew I shouldn't have told her about Steph."

Bayley had enough. She'd been dealing with an angry, moody Sasha since she woke her up. Catching up to the other woman, grabbing hold of her shoulder and muscling her against the wall so she'd stop for just a moment. "Don't. Just don't." Forcibly holding the smaller woman till she stopped struggling and actually focused on her. "You did the right thing telling her. You've made a lot of mistakes but that isn't one of them. Alright?"

Bayley waited till Sasha visibly calmed down and gave her a nod before letting off on the pressure.

"Come on now. Let's go find your girl already." Bayley lightly teased. Hoping that Sasha would take the bait and relax just a bit more. She knew her friend's decision making wasn't helped by stress.

"She's not mine." Sasha's voice filled with clear regret.

"Not with that attitude."

Sasha raised her eyebrow at that and let herself be pulled along, back on track for what they'd came here for.

"One of us has to be positive at least."

Several minutes of walking through the halls ended with nothing to show for it. They'd checked the obvious places like the locker room or the main gym, but Becky was nowhere to be found. Maybe Sasha had been wrong in her assumption. But if she was, then where was the redhead?

Luckily their paths ended up crossing with Alexa and Bayley beamed at the tiny blonde.

Sasha felt a bit awkward after her and Alexa's last talk before their match. She seemed to be involved with Stephanie as well, but she didn't want to accuse the other woman and risk losing one of the only people she hadn't pushed away. If she was going to ruin Bayley's new relationship, she needed to be sure.

"Lexi! Hey, have you seen Becky this morning?" Bayley almost immediately bringing in the tiny blonde to a tight hug.

The two women looked eyes over unbeknownst to the brunette. A brief battle before Alexa's face softened and she broke away from the hug. "Nope. Should I have?"

"Nah. We're grasping at straws right now looking for her."

"Oh, well I could help you look." Alexa supplied quickly.

"I'm sure we'll find her just fine ourselves." Sasha answered.

"But we definitely wouldn't turn down the help." Bayley countered. Giving Sasha a brief look that said they'd speak about her attitude later.

The trio walked through the Performance Center but after a few minutes had still come up with nothing.

"Have you tried calling her?" Alexa asked.

"Of course. Called her three times on the way over but she didn't answer." Sasha snapped back. Offended that the blonde would think she hadn't tried something so obvious.

"Well maybe you should try again."

Before Sasha could turn on Alexa, Bayley intervened. "How about we split up? And you could call Becky again." Holding her hand up to stop Sasha interrupting her and adding. "Even if she doesn't want to pick up, we might able to hear it ringing if she's here."

Sasha agreed, if for nothing else than to buy her some time to try and calm down. Despite her misgivings about Alexa, blowing up on her right now wouldn't accomplish anything.

She was glad Bayley had insisted on splitting up. As she cooled down a bit Sasha started to realize she could have misconstrued the situation. Maybe Alexa was in a similar position to her. All she knew was that the tiny blonde had a connection to Stephanie, not the exact nature of that connection.

When she called Becky again, she honestly expected more of the same. And she was partially correct. There was no answer and Sasha had almost given up when the faint familiar piano sounding ringtone reached her ears. Heart pounding as fast as her feet could move towards the sound.

Sasha spotted her redhead and she hadn't realized how much just seeing Becky would affect her. She couldn't even think straight. She felt so much; anger, relief, protective, it was almost too much.

"If you didn't want me calling, you could just text me and I'd have stopped." Sasha knew the instant Becky heard her words. The Irishwoman freezing in place with her back to Sasha. "Damnit Becky, if you don't want to talk to me, at least tell Bayley or leave her a note. Don't let us wake up and you're just not there."

"I had to." Becky answered honestly. Truth be told she'd been avoiding the calls because she knew she wasn't ready for this conversation. She was still coming to terms with the reality that since she'd stepped foot in NXT there had been someone pulling the strings. It was disconcerting to say the least and it was all she could do to not react emotionally. She had to be strong and make smart choices. Speaking to Sasha right now was most assuredly not a smart choice. "It doesn't matt-"

"Don't you fucking say it doesn't matter Becky!" Sasha commanded as the lid she kept on her emotions began to loosen it hold.

It was second nature for Becky to minimize her own problems. The bigger they were the more she denied them. "Hard to believe that coming from you."

Sasha's eyes narrowed and she stepped closer. The swirl of emotions settling on annoyance right now. "What are you doing? Trying to get me angry?"

"No. I'm trying to figure out when the hell my life became a shit show." Becky exclaimed. Running a shaky hand through her hair and sighing. This was exactly why she didn't want to have this conversation. She didn't know how she felt about Sasha right now. Teetering between extremes; angry at the way she'd been manipulated and lied to, and unable to help her heart from willing her closer.

"I get that you need time but that doesn't mean you can't let me know you're safe. For fucks sake Becky, you could have died last night."

"But I didn't."

"So what? I shouldn't be worried? I shouldn't be scared about the fact that if Bayley and I hadn't been there you wouldn't be here right now?"

Becky closed her eyes and blinked back a few tears she desperately wished wouldn't come. "Damnit Sasha. You don't get to do this."

"Do what?"

"CARE!" Becky's scream carried through the halls and she sheepishly tried to calm herself down. If there was one thing she didn't want, it was to create a scene. "You don't get to rip my heart out and make me feel like some feckin whore, then tell me you did it for me own good. It-It-It just doesn't work that way."

Sasha knew she should try and be the calm one here but her emotions were starting to overrule her brain. "Listen, I made a mistake. I get that. I made a dumb decision."

"Which one?"

"Fine! I deserve that but I'm trying to fix it."

"Would have been a lot easier if you hadn't gotten involved with her in the first place." Becky hissed back. A tornado of emotions touching down with no care for what it hit.

Sasha sighed and tried to hold herself together. "If I'd known all this would happen I wouldn't."

Becky shook her head and ran a shaky hand through her hair. Instant regret filling her the moment she said, "Really?" In all their time together she'd never seen Sasha look so hurt.

For Sasha, having Becky question her on that stung deep. Everything had been moving so fast and all she heard in that one word was that she'd lost the other woman's trust. It hurt to even think about, but now faced with the reality it was even worse. "Bex you need to understand I-"

"Stop!" Becky nearly shouted once more. Fingers finding her temples and rubbing tiny, soothing circles. "Please just stop." She was worried about what Sasha would say but she was equally worried about her saying nothing. Living in her own head was maddening. Like an amusement park bumper car ring, thoughts and ideas bouncing around chaotically with no purpose.

Sasha took the words as a dismissal of her feelings. Her own thought process streamlined to nothing but making Becky understand. "No! I'm not letting you just walk away."

"Yes, you are." Becky countered. In her mind the words weren't a permanent statement of walking away, but Sasha didn't know that.

All Sasha saw and felt in that moment was pure panic. One of her hands reaching out to snatch hold of the wrinkly white shirt Becky hadn't cared to change out of in all the insanity.

"What are y-" were the only words Becky could get out before Sasha was kissing her for everything she was worth. The passion and tender force made her knees melt and for a few seconds she hadn't been attacked; Sasha hadn't said those horrid things, Stephanie didn't exist. For a few seconds Becky was reminded of a world that made sense.

Sasha poured everything she felt into the kiss. She had to get Becky to see. The fact that Becky hadn't pushed her away gave her hope. "Becky…" Waiting till the redhead's eyes fluttered open before slowly moving in for a shorter kiss and giving her all the time in the world to move away. A short pillow soft kiss to the other woman's plump lips was all she needed to gather up her courage. "When we first met-"

"And you hit me with a door." Becky pointed out.

"I acted like an ass. I know… I didn't give a shit about you, even when I asked you out. I thought you'd be some easy fun and…"

"This is making me feel so much better." Dry sarcasm blatantly obvious.

Sasha sighed. "Look I get it. This isn't making me sound any better."

"You just said you thought I'd be easy and just open my legs. How else am I supposed to take that?"

"Please, just listen to what I have to say." Sasha said loudly. "Whatever you want after I'll do, but I'm not going to stop till you hear me out."

Becky gave her a silent nod to continue and chastised herself for interrupting. Her thoughts didn't seem to have much of a filter right now and were bypassing straight out her lips.

"My point is that I didn't care about you. You meant nothing to me. I saw that Charlotte liked you and I just wanted to take you away from her." Sasha swallowed down her pride and continued, "I uh… But then I got to actually spend some time with you and see you. Not just some prize to steal from her. I know that I sound like an absolutely ass right now but I need you to know that I wasn't faking how much I cared for you. I already hate myself for what I said, but I can't take it back." It still burned deep that Sasha had done what Stephanie wanted and the McMahon had gone back on her end of the bargain.

Becky was torn between warring sides. Her heart and brain fighting to define how she reacted.

"I'm not expecting you to forgive me right away but I need you to know that everything I did in the last month was to try and keep you safe. I made a lot of mistakes but the biggest was not being honest with you."

"How am I supposed to trust you right now?" Becky's small voice managed to push out. The words hurting her to even say. She hadn't realized how attached she'd became to the younger woman till she wasn't there. "I get what you're saying but…"

"Becky I love you… I'm head over heels for you. I've been going crazy this morning. When I woke up and you weren't there… I don't know. You need to know how much I care Bex."

Becky squeezed her eyes tight. It was everything she could have wanted to hear from Sasha, but it didn't magically erase yesterday. The hurtful words still burned in her soul, every small worry about herself had been confirmed in that moment. The physical pain she'd experienced during the attack didn't hurt as much as Sasha telling her off had.

"Even if you don't want to see me again. I never had to pretend that I was happy being with you. Don't ever doubt that."

"I didn't want to."

Sasha closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry for making you doubt how much I care."

"… I need some time."

"Of course."

"But… I want to trust you… I'm just, not there right now. I know you were doing what you thought was best, but I wish you had just talked to me." Becky explained as best she could. She wasn't even sure if she was making sense anymore. She let her eyes focus on Sasha and saw the real emotion that the other woman couldn't hide. Even after everything, the sight of Sasha distressed made her traitorous heart reach out. Physically grabbing one warm hand in her own and meeting the caramel eyes looking back at her with hope. "Just let me have some time… Boss." The word feeling at home on her lips now as opposed to when Stephanie had made her say it.

For Sasha, the single word was a testament that maybe Becky wasn't as far away as it felt. "Take what you need. I'll be here…"

"I'll keep that in mind…" Against her better judgement Becky's heart won the battle once more and she gave Sasha a tiny, bittersweet peck on the cheek. It wasn't forgiveness, but it was a promise for someday.

* * *

It was later that night and Charlotte was finally settling down into her bed to sleep when a hesitant knock from her front door captured her attention.

She sighed at the horrible timing and pushed herself back up. Smoothing down the shorts she wore to bed and walking slowly the door. Not in any rush.

Her eyes opened wide and suddenly she wasn't as annoyed when the door opened to reveal who was on the other side.

"Becky? What are you doing here? What happened?"

Becky shifted nervously on her feet. A backpack slung over her shoulder haphazardly. "Sorry for not giving any notice… You said I had a place to stay if I needed it."

Charlotte didn't even hesitate stepping aside and ushering Becky inside.


End file.
